Inevitable
by icewitch73
Summary: John McBain and Natalie Buchanan are happily married, but not to each other.  Uh-oh!  Trouble abounds.
1. Chapter 1

This story far more soapy than my last, but I wanted to try something different? Hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable<p>

John McBain rubbed his eyes before glancing at the sleeping woman across from him. He smiled softly, and in appreciation. She looked perfect when she was sleeping. He refocussed on the road, more than happy to see the _Welcome to Llanview _sign on the side of the highway. It has been a particularly long day and he just wanted to get there already. He wanted to lay beside his slumbering wife and catch some zzz's of his own. _Soon!_he thought, wistfully. He blew out a quick breath.

The car pulled up to the Angel Square Hotel, and he chuckled slightly, amused that she wasn't waking up. How did she do that? A siren wouldn't wake her once she was out. He reached over and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Wake up sleepyhead," he whispered in a low timber. She didn't stir and he smiled again, shaking her slightly.

"What?" she asked in a panic, sitting upright suddenly. He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You. We're here."

She peered out the windshield at the building that was going to serve as their new home, and then frowned. Not for long, if she had anything to say about it. _What a dump? _It wasn't that bad, really, but it wasn't a home and it wasn't any place she wanted to grow accustomed to for the long haul. "So why are we sitting in the car?" she teased, turning to meet his baby blues.

"Beats the hell out of me?" he answered, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "The bed is inside," he grinned, hopping out of the vehicle.

She followed him into the hotel, and they checked in and headed to the room that would be theirs for the next couple of weeks.

John watched as she entered the room slowly, scanning it with those analytical eyes of hers. She was always a little cautious toward new things, and so he waited for her to take in her surroundings. It wasn't what she was used to, he knew, but she would adjust. She always did. "So?" he finally asked, shutting them in and clicking the deadbolt.

She looked at him in silence, walking through the tiny livingroom and into the adjoining bedroom. She stripped off her blouse slowly. "I'll let you know when we test out the bed," she suggested, playfully.

He shook his head and ran forward, picking her up and tossing her onto the mattress. He followed her willingly. Her laughter filled the room, and his heart. "Whatever you say, Mrs. McBain." Then he kissed her, and they spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe?" he shouted into the tiny bathroom suite. She didn't answer. He pushed the door open and tried again. "Caitlyn?"<p>

"Yeah?" her voice called over the water of the shower.

"I'm heading in."

"Uh-huh. Love you."

He smiled. "I didn't catch that," he lied. There was nothing wrong with his hearing.

She poked her head out from behind the chocolate brown curtain. "Liar."

His smile widened. "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do?"

His eyebrow lifted slightly. "That's what worries me." She chuckled, disappearing back behind the curtain. "Love you."

"I know," she yelled in reply.

He left the makeshift apartment with a grin plastered on his face, and headed downstairs. When he got to the lobby he was greeted by a blonde who could only be described as _unique_. She blew out a loud breath when she looked at him, blatantly checking him out, and he wanted to laugh. He didn't though. "Hi," he said, waiting.

"Hey there hot stuff. You stayin' in my hotel?"

He grinned, he couldn't help it. "Yep. Got in last night." He held out his hand. "John McBain."

Her makeup covered eyes widened. "McBain? You Mikey's brother? The hotshot detective."

"Well, I don't know about hotshot, but yeah, I'm his brother."

She finally reached out and took his hand, leaning a little closer than was necessary. "Wow. You got some good Levi's in your family, huh?"

He didn't answer, confused.

"She means, genes," a man clarified, as he walked over. He had an English accent, and looked like he should be a butler, but there was also a warm smile on his gentle face. "Roxanne, stop bothering our new Chief of Detectives. I'm sure he's very busy."

"It's not a bother," John said quickly, "but I do have to get to the station." He hesitated. "Hey, how did you know I was the Chief of Detectives?" They both laughed.

"Llanview's a one whore town, Johnny."

This time he did chuckle. "Right. It was nice to meet you both." He squeezed past the blonde and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Johnny?" she called out. He turned. "Welcome to Llanview. Oh, and call me Roxy, alright sugar?" He grinned again, nodding.

When he got to his car he sat there for a moment, processing what just happened? That was a riot. This town definitely had its share of colourful characters. He briefly allowed himself the pleasure of imagining Caitlyn's expression when she met their new landlords. Then he pulled out, heading toward his new job and life.

He took his time, taking in the city as he went. He stopped at a light, waiting for pedestrians to saunter by at their leisure. Normally that would irk him, but not today. He was in a good mood today. He looked around, noticing a bank on the corner and a couple fast food places. It wasn't the boardwalk of Atlantic City, by any stretch of the imagination. He watched strangers crossing the street in front of him, and then he froze, suddenly very interested in the scenery. He gripped his steering wheel slightly and leaned forward just a bit. _Whoa!_ A redhead was crossing the crosswalk and he couldn't stop staring at her. She was gorgeous, but there was something else - something captivating? He held his breath for a minute when she stopped in front of his car to pull a rock out of the tread of her runner. _Get a grip, McBain!_he chastised, still staring. She wasn't anything spectacular. It was a warm spring day and she was wearing a black tank top and jeans, not a slinky dress or lingerie. So why couldn't he stop staring at her? Then she was waving to a man on the corner and hugging him on the sidewalk. The light changed, but he didn't notice until a horn blasted at him from behind. He frowned and hit the gas. That was weird - and harmless. He loved his wife, but he wasn't dead. Of course, he would notice a beautiful woman walking right in front of him!

He continued to drive, lost in his head. It wasn't a big deal, only why did it feel like one? He reached his destination and got out of the car, ready to focus on what was important. The girl didn't matter. He was about to start a new job in a new city, and with a beautiful wife who loved him. His brother was in town. What could be better? John walked forward and climbed the stairs, reaching for the door. The girl didn't matter. He went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Inevitable pt. 2

Natalie sat at her usual table by the window and stared outside, watching the world pass her by. She loved it here. A semi-decent Mexican restaurant with okay food and not-so-hot service, but it had the best view in town - strangers shuffling past, busy with their own lives and ignoring each other. It was really the only place in Llanview that felt a little like home.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him approaching with their drinks, and she smiled, slightly excited about tonight. It was their second anniversary and she just wanted to spend a little time with the husband who she hasn't seen much of lately. He's been working a lot and she's been working even more...but not tonight. Tonight, they were going to be together.

"I'll never understand why you like it here so much?" he commented casually, taking the seat across from her and sipping his coke. "If you want Mexican, I can cook you Mexican."

"You can cook anything! That's not why I like it here?" He stared, waiting for the miraculous explanation, but she wasn't sure he would get it, not really? "It reminds me of home, I guess?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Are you okay? You've been...a little listless lately."

She shrugged. "I'm just bored."

His eyebrow lifted in disbelief. "You? Your life has never, ever been boring." She half-smiled, glancing outside again. He did too, trying to see what was so fascinating? "So what's out there, Nat?"

She met his brown eyes. "What do you see?" she asked, leaning forward on the table with interest.

He smirked, and peered through the glass. "I see traffic and litter and a bus stop." He watched her smile widen softly, slowly.

"Aren't you trained to see the beauty in everything? I mean, isn't that your job?"

He leaned toward her, taking her small hand in his own and playing with the thin wedding band on her finger. "If I want to see beauty then I don't have to look any further than you." He stood and gently touched his lips to hers. He missed her. "Have you thought about what we talked about?" He watched her sit back, and slowly retract her hand.

"Of course. It's all I've been thinking about, but tonight is our anniversary and the only thing I want to concentrate on is the handsome man who'll be taking me out on the town." He grinned, sliding her chair closer so that he could kiss her again. Her fingers gripped his dark, brown curls for a minute.

"I have to get back to work Chris," she breathed, against his lips.

He frowned. "Yeah, and I have to meet with Lindsay at The Gallery. Promise you'll be out of there by six o'clock?"

"I promise," she stood and grabbed her purse, "but right now I really have to go. Can't be late when the new boss shows up." She put a hand on the side of his face and kissed his cheek, before leaving him in the restaurant. Then she slipped into the crowd, walking down the street and ignoring everyone around her, and she did it with a smile.

* * *

><p>John sat in the office alone, waiting for the Police Commissioner to return and update him on everything about the LPD. He was a little anxious and wanted to get to work, but wasn't quite sure where to begin? Breathing deeply, he scanned the walls, checking out the diplomas and awards that were hanging. There were a lot. That wasn't a surprise. He met with Bo Buchanan a couple times before getting the job, and knew instantly that he was a great cop. The door opened, and he stood, shaking the eager hand that was offered.<p>

"It's good to see you John," Bo said, walking around the large desk and sitting in his chair. "How was the trip up?"

"Fine," he answered, reclaiming his seat. "The drive isn't that long from Atlantic City, but the actual moving part...?" Bo chuckled. "So listen, I'm kind of anxious to get started."

"I had a feeling you would be." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a huge stack of files, placing them on the desk.

John stared, watching a slow grin spread across the older man's face. "Thanks," he said, sarcastically.

Bo laughed. "Listen John, I know you want to dive right in," he nodded, "but maybe before you do, you should meet some of your co-workers?"

It was his turn to grin. "Maybe?" he agreed, standing. He liked this man a lot. Bo headed for the door and he followed, stopping in his tracks as he looked out the window of the office and into the squad room. It was her. The girl that didn't matter.

Bo hesitated at the door. "You coming?"

John nodded, swallowing. He followed him out, and watched as Bo walked right up to her.

"You're late Nat," he said, smiling as he gave her a quick hug.

She frowned. "How do you do that? It's like you have a tracker on me or something?" She picked up a red folder from her desk and flipped through it.

"Listen," Bo began, "I'd like you to meet our new chief." He waved McBain over and turned back to his niece.

Natalie put down the paperwork and spun, freezing on the spot. She stood wide-eyed, watching him walk closer and she swallowed. _That's him?_ She continued to stare, feeling an inexplicable pull as she met his perfect blue eyes. Her heart was pumping in her chest. The new Chief was definitely attractive. He wasn't beautiful like Christian, but there was something else? The only word that kept springing to mind was _sexy_. He had that in spades.

"Nat?" Bo said, curiously. She looked at him quickly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She was feeling very, very awkward. She waved her hand and accidentally spilled a coffee from her desk. "Oh!" she shouted, scrambling for papertowel.

John grabbed some too, helping her, and she jerked back slightly when their hands touched.

"Natalie, you're blushing," Bo teased, in amusement.

She frowned in irritation. "I guess I'm just embarassed?" She wasn't embarassed, she was flushed. She felt distinctly warm, and it had nothing to do with the balmy spring day.

"You don't get embarassed," he replied, regretting it instantly. He bit his lip, wishing he could turn back time when she pinned him with a decidedly unfriendly look.

She moved closer to her uncle and stared directly into his eyes. "Wanna bet?" she snapped, grabbing the file and walking down the hall and away from the two men.

John was reeling. The redhead worked here. He tossed the papertowel into the trash.

Bo sighed. "So that was Natalie Vega, my niece, who also happens to be our forensic technician and a damn good one too. Though I admit to being slightly bias."

John glanced down the hallway again.

"Well, as introductions go that could have gone better." Bo sighed again. "Let's try someone easier," he suggested lightly. They worked the room, letting McBain get a feel for the building and the people in it.

* * *

><p>John hesitated in the doorway, not sure if it was such a good idea for him to approach her. Her back was to him, and she was standing at the sink in the lunchroom washing a coffee mug. In the end, it was really the only decision. Afterall, they worked together. He had to stop acting like an ass so that he could move on and get to work. He walked over, stopping ample distance away. "Hi," he said, simply.<p>

She jumped at the sound and dropped the mug into the sink, cracking it.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer and reaching for her hand. It was an involuntary response. He thought she may have cut herself?

She grinned awkwardly. "Fine." She froze again, staring, as her body begin to heat up. He was still holding her hand.

Realizing that she wasn't cut, John stepped away. His skin was vibrating where they briefly touched. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "You know I'm not usually such a clutz?"

He couldn't be sure, but it sounded like she was flirting with him. "I guess I bring it out in you then?"

She faced him head on, much more in control of herself. "I guess you do?" They continued to stare at one another. "Natalie Vega."

He held out his hand, waiting to see if she'd take it. She did. "John McBain." He was beginning to have a decidedly more intense reaction to her touch, so he ended the contact reluctantly.

"McBain? Any relation to Michael?"

"He's my brother."

She grinned widely. "Sorry to hear that."

"Not half as sorry as I am." He grinned too.

There was a tension building in the room, and she wasn't naive enough to pretend she didn't know what it was? She was married and celebrating her second anniversary on this very day, but here she was, flirting with her boss. "You're younger than I thought you'd be."

"Yeah?"

"You must be good at your job."

He licked his lips and found his eyes dropping to hers. "I am."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" a voice interupted.

John lifted his gaze and took another step backward, turning toward the door. "Yes?"

"Your wife is on line one."

"Thank you." The officer left, and he slowly refocussed on the redhead. "Well, it's nice to meet you Natalie." Their eyes locked again.

"The pleasure's mine, lieutenant." He grinned slightly before walking out, and she quickly leaned against the countertop for support. _What the hell was that, Natalie? _her mind screamed. She was flirting with a married man who happens to be her new boss, and on her own second anniversary date. She ran a frustrated hand over her face, before finally heading back to her desk.

She had to hurry up and meet Christian. Tonight was their night, and they needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Inevitable pt. 3

John scanned the room slowly, taking in the clientele. It wasn't his usual hang out he knew, but it wasn't too bad. Though any restaurant named _The Palace_, usually sent him running in the other direction. He took another bite of his steak and realized that Caitlyn was staring at him. "What?"

She smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here."

He was confused. "Well it's not the palace you deserve, but it'll do." He watched her smile and he did too.

"You know detective, you're not one with the words but when you do speak...?" His grin widened. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Oh! Damn it, Michael!" He laughed, joining them at their table. She looked at both of the brothers and they were chuckling. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Mike said, still grinning, "and yes...it is."

She rolled her eyes. God help her, she was alone with two McBains! She stared quietly at her brother-in-law for a moment. "You look tired."

"I am tired. I just finished up a 19 hour shift."

"So what the hell are you doing here?" John asked, resuming his dining. He was hungry.

"Well I wanted to see my big brother, but in hindsight it's not as thrilling as I thought it'd be." He smiled and so did John. A waitress came over and he ordered a beer, noticing the slight frown on Caitlyn's face. "What?"

"Okay, I know that this isn't John's ideal place to spend an evening, and it's not yours either." They both looked at her wide-eyed, not speaking. She laughed. "Oh, brother! You two wrap things up here while I go to the ladiesroom, and we can go somewhere else?"

John frowned. "We're fine. Right, Mike?"

"Yeah. Completely, Cait."

She shook her head, amused. Then she reached over and grabbed John's hand. "We did my thing, now let's do yours."

John loved this woman. She was pretty amazing sometimes. "Well, my thing involves ditching Mike and heading back to the hotel."

She stood. "Visit with your brother," she ordered firmly, before walking away from the table.

Michael laughed again. "Same old Caitlyn."

"Yeah." John looked over at his baby brother and felt really happy. It's been too long. "So how are things, Dr. McBain?"

"You tell me, Mr. Chief of Detectives?"

"Pretty damn good, actually. I like it here."

Mike grinned. "I told you that you would. You need to listen to me more."

"Ha! Good one, Mike."

"Seriously though, how was your first day?" He leaned on the table and picked at the remaining salad on Caitlyn's plate.

John took a drink and had a flash of red hair and blue eyes. He leaned back slowly, a little uncomfortable. "It was good."

Michael just stared, not really believing him. He was about to ask about it, but Caitlyn returned and picked up her purse.

"So we're new here, which means we're at your mercy doctor." She smiled sweetly. "Where to?"

Mike grinned and looked at his brother again. "Oh, I know just the place." They all got up and headed for their next mystery destination.

* * *

><p>Natalie was excited. She came down the staircase in her parent's foyer and stopped in front of the full length mirror, giving herself one more nervous inspection. She wore a deep, red dress that matched her hair quite well. It was sleeveless and wrapped around, cinching at the waist and draping to the floor. The neck was a low-V, and she wore a simple ruby encased chain that her mother had given her last year for her birthday. She absently touched the necklace, remembering the day she had first seen this dress. Her and Chris had been walking by a store on their way to the diner, and he had actually stopped and whistled. She hoped his reaction would be similar when he saw it clinging to her curves. Smiling, she walked into the den and found her sister on the leather sofa.<p>

"Wow!" Jessica said, standing. "You look fantastic, Nat."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. Christian's going to flip when he sees you in that dress."

Natalie walked closer and they both sat down. "Well, that's the plan." She grinned wickedly. "If all goes well, I won't be wearing this for very long."

Jess laughed lightly. "Shouldn't be a problem. What are you doing here, anyway?"

She touched her hand to her necklace again. "Oh, I wanted to wear this tonight, but forgot it here. Is there a reason why I shouldn't be here? Like, say Nash?"

"No," she answered, curling her blonde hair behind her ears. "He's still in California. I'm just surprised to see you tonight. What are you guys doing to celebrate?"

Natalie was grinning again. "Well I know about dinner at The Palace, but he won't tell me anything else. In fact, he told me to mind my own business." They both snickered. "When I told him that this _was_my business, he just stared at me with that stubborn glare of his."

"Whatever it is, it'll be great," she paused, "but you better tell me what it is?" Natalie nodded, and Jess tucked her pajama encased legs underneath her. "So anything happen at work today?"

Natalie's head shot up. She mentally kicked herself, because she could see the intrigued expression on her sister's face. "Nothing important."

"Liar. Spill."

She sighed. "Seriously, no big case." Jessica continued to watch her. "Nothing," she lied, trying to sound convincing. She knew instantly that she wasn't succeeding.

"What the hell happened at work, Natalie? Don't tell me nothing, because there was definitely something?"

Natalie blew out a quick breath. "You're making it bigger than it was. I met my new boss today. That's it."

"That's not it." Jessica knew that there was more to the story. It was obvious. She could see how uncomfortable her sister was, and how badly she didn't want to talk about this. That just piqued her curiosity more. "What was he like?"

She sat there, silent, not really sure how to answer that without incriminating herself - and the fact that she was worrying about this at all was just ridiculous! So she's attracted to him? That's not a big deal. She's happily married to the most wonderful man in the world. Besides, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. It's probably good for you?

"Natalie?" Jess saw her snap back from wherever she had just gone, and decided that she would have to meet this new Chief of Detectives. Something was up?

"Sorry. I don't know, Jess? He was polite."

_Okay, what the hell? _"He was polite," she repeated slowly, not quite sure what to make of this moment? Her sister was acting weird.

The phone rang and Natalie quickly got up to answer it. She wanted to know who was calling, but mostly she wanted out of the interogation she had somehow gotten herself into? "Hello? Hey babe, where are you?" Her smile dropped. "Do you want me to push the reservation back?" Her stance stiffened as her anger slowly bubbled to the surface. "Christian, it's our anniversary!" She continued to listen, feeling her stomach coiling tighter with every breath. "No, we can't celebrate it tomorrow," she shouted, "tomorrow isn't our anniversary!" She slammed the phone down and turned, seeing the shocked look on her sister's face.

Jess frowned. "No dinner?" she asked, quietly. The phone rang again, and neither one of them moved.

Finally, Natalie picked it up. "I don't care. I don't care, you jackass!" She started pacing, anxiously. "That's not fair and you know it! Of course I want you to do well. I know exactly what this commission would mean for your work, but it's our damn anniversary? They can't wait one more day?" She stopped, lowering her head and covering her eyes with her hand. "Yes. Yes. Fine. Well you know what, you do what you have to do?" She hung up again, and turned to a waiting Jessica. She took a deep breath, trying to push her anger and frustration back down. "No dinner," she finally replied, walking toward the front door.

"Nat, wait!"

She spun around. "I'm okay, Jess. Really. I'll live, you know? I just want to be alone right now and clear my head."

"Are you sure? We could do something?"

Natalie was so grateful to have her sister in her life. She smiled softly. "I'm sure. I promise to call you when I get home."

She didn't want to let her go, but she knew Natalie. Space was what she needed to work through all the stuff in her head, and she would just make sure to be here for her when she called? "Okay. If you change your mind...?"

"...I know the number." She left Lanfair, feeling her anger taking hold again. She was pissed and needed to unwind. She needed a distraction. She needed...? A smile curled her lips, suddenly knowing where she was going, and she picked up her pace, anxious to get there.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is quaint," Caitlyn said, ignoring the amused expressions on their faces. "So, let's grab a table. I assume we seat ourselves?" They laughed.<p>

"Come on," John replied, grabbing his wife's hand and leading her further inside. They sat at the back near the pool tables. He looked at his baby brother. "Not bad, Mike."

Michael smiled. "You don't have to look so surprised? I grew up in the same house you did."

John laughed. "Yeah, but you're you. I never know what to expect in the taste department?"

"Ass."

John glanced around, feeling himself really relax for the first time today. Between starting a new job, meeting everyone at the station, and eating dinner at The Palace, he hasn't felt at ease much - but he did now. This place smelled like home. There was a bar and greasy food. He saw a waitress approach, wearing the makeshift uniform, which was really nothing more than a black t-shirt that said, _Rodi's_on it. She took their drink order, and he turned to his wife. She looked great tonight, but she always did. Her long, dark hair was pulled high into one of her fancy hairdos, and she wore a tight black dress. It wasn't too revealing, but that didn't matter because he had a great imagination. He watched her talking and laughing with Michael, and he knew without a doubt that this had been the right move for them. He loved AC, but she never really liked the best parts of the city. The best parts to him, anyways. How she had even given him the time of day was baffling?

"John?"

"Yeah?" he answered, realizing that he hadn't heard a word that his brother just said to him. Caitlyn laughed.

"What's up with you?"

He shrugged and the drinks came, saving him from his brother's third degree. He glanced over at the door and smiled. "You have company."

Michael frowned and turned. "Hey," he said happily, standing to greet the woman who was walking toward them. She went right past him to hug his brother.

"It's great to see you John," she greeted, laughing.

He smiled and pulled an empty chair over for her. "You too Marcie. You still with this bum?"

She laughed again. "Yep." She looked at the woman beside him.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot that you haven't met Caitlyn. This is my wife." He watched them smile and shake hands across the table. "Caitlyn, this is Marcie Walsh. The only woman in the world who could put up with Michael."

Mike frowned. "Nice. Nice, John." They all continued to talk for a few more minutes, and then the ladies excused themselves, heading to the bathroom.

"Why do they always go to the bathroom in groups?" the younger McBain asked, rhetorically.

John smiled and shrugged, taking another sip of his beer, and he swallowed just in time because Natalie Vega walked into the roadhouse wearing a dress that made his heart stop beating for a split second. He froze for the second time today, staring. She was breathtaking, and he found himself sweating a little as he scanned her body. That outfit accentuated everything perfectly as far as he could tell? He dropped the beer bottle to the table, squeezing it tighter.

"Brother?"

He swung his eyes away, feeling slightly panicked, like he just got caught doing something horribly wrong? "What?" he snapped, more harshly than he should have. His pulse was racing.

"At the risk of repeating myself, what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Michael leaned on the table. "You've been acting weird today. When I asked you about work earlier you were strange, and you're even more strange now."

John shifted in his chair. He didn't look over, but he knew she was at the bar. He knew it. "I told you that work was good. What's strange about that?"

He studied him a little longer, not convinced that he was wrong. It's been awhile, but he knew his brother pretty well. For now though, he would let it go. "You're probably just tired from the move."

John stared at the beer in his hand. Just when he convinced himself that today was no big deal, she walks in wearing a dress like that. He tensed slightly when Caitlyn put her hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard them come back.

"So, what'd we miss?" Marcie asked, still smiling.

"Just John being weird," Mike answered, casually.

John looked up, wanting to smack him. He needed to pull it together. Yeah, she looked hot in a red dress that left little to the imagination. He wasn't blind, but they were here to catch up and have a nice evening together and so he wasn't about to ruin it with his odd behavior.

It took some willpower, but he managed to focus on the evening and even begin to relax a bit again. It didn't last long however, because she was coming this way. He watched her quietly, feeling his temperature begin to rise. She stopped at their table.

"Hi." she said, in greeting.

"Hey Natalie," Marcie said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh my... You look incredible!"

"Yeah? Thanks," she answered, making a point of focussing on everyone else at the table and not John McBain, but she could feel his eyes on her and she hugged herself slightly. The coil in her stomach wasn't her anger - not anymore. "I'm sorry to interupt," she stammered nervously, "I just wanted to say hi."

Michael whistled, and then laughed at the look Marcie gave him. "Well, I'm sorry, but wow! You look great, Nat. What's the occasion?"

She put a hand on her hip and stared right at him. "Are you saying there has to be an occasion for me to look good, Michael?"

John had been drinking again, but this time he did spit out some of his beer. Everyone laughed. "Sorry," he apologized, grinning. He looked at her, and felt an instant connection.

She licked her lips. "That's okay boss. Just don't get it on the dress."

Their eyes locked, and he almost forgot that they weren't alone. She had a way of getting his undivided attention and it was unsettling.

"Boss? You work with John?" Caitlyn asked, curiously.

"Oh. Natalie Vega, this is my wife, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, Natalie is our forensic technician." He paused. "She's Bo's niece."

The women smiled at each other in acknowledgement. "Your uncle is quite the charmer," she said, lightly.

Nat grinned. "Yeah, unless you're late for work." Everyone chuckled. "Listen, I think I hear that pool table calling my name? It was good to see you." She was addressing the entire table, but she wasn't sure that her comment was as innocent as it sounded. Truthfully, she was having a hard time breathing. Lieutenant McBain's stare was enough to make her knees buckle. She grabbed a pool cue from the wall, wishing she had her own here with her. She always played better with it. She started sinking ball after ball, getting lost in her head, fuming again. _Damn it, Christian!_She was supposed to be laughing and flirting with her husband in a nice restaurant. Not sinking balls at Rodi's in evening wear. She leaned down to line up the next shot, and lost her concentration. He was standing behind her. Not directly, but he was there, and then his voice confirmed it.

"That's a tough shot."

Despite herself, she smiled. "I could make this in my sleep."

"Prove it."

She did. Slowly she stood, leaning on the table a little more than normal. Her legs felt shaky. Taking a small breath, she faced him, feeling her resolve to be strong melting away like butter. "You any good?" She was flirting again. She couldn't seem to help herself.

He walked to the wall and grabbed a stick. "I'm good at a lot of things." He grinned slightly, stepping up beside her, enjoying the adrenaline that was racing throughout his body.

Natalie was staring. His eyes were hypnotic, and it would bother her if she could bring herself to care. At this very moment, she didn't. He set up the table, and began to work it with confidence. She watched him and secretly relished the challenge he was giving her. Not many people could match her when it came to pool, but it was possible that he could beat her. That got her dander up a bit. She leaned over the table, concentrating. It was close, but she hung on, preparing to lourd her win over him.

John just lost the game but he wasn't entirely sure it had been fair - not because she wasn't good or had cheated, but because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her for very long. Everytime she bent to take a shot, he thought he was a gonner. His heart was working overtime. He was acutely aware that his wife of five wonderful years was seated at a table, not more than 15 feet away. It didn't seem to take the edge off of this pool game though. He wasn't sure anything could?

"So, you lose," she taunted, smiling widely.

"Looks like. You're pretty good. Where'd you learn to play?"

She leaned back, resting on the edge of the table and crossing her arms over her chest. "O'Malley's."

He walked over, sitting alongside her. "O'Malley's on Tungsdale?"

She turned, propping herself up with one hand and placing the other on her hip. "You know AC?"

He grinned. "I'm from AC. Fernwood. You?"

She hesitated. "Harewood." She almost laughed at his surprised expression.

"Well, that explains the skills," he joked, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have guessed Harewood."

"You hear the expression, don't judge a book by its cover?"

He swallowed, staring at her mouth again. "I'm learning that the hard way tonight. Were you hustling me?"

She touched her necklace and started to play with it nervously. "If I were hustling you McBain, I'd have the shirt off your back." Their eyes locked again, and she felt all the air in the room vanish. Why did she say _that_?

He cleared his throat. "You wanna play again?"

"That depends. Where'd you learn?"

"Is this a test?" He leaned on the table, just like she was, staring.

"Yes."

He laughed softly, letting his gaze drop fleetingly, admiring the cleavage that was definitely a temptation. "Spider's," he answered. His voice was deep, even to his own ears.

Her eyes twinkled playfully. "On the boardwalk? That's impressive. Not many people get out of there alive." He chuckled. "Alright. I guess we can play?" She bit her bottom lip, and was having a difficult time keeping her heart rate down.

He set up the table for another game, when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. Michael was leaning against the wall.

"You should raincheck the game, brother. The girls are ready to leave."

John stood stiffly. He walked over to the wall and put the cue in the rack. He turned and watched him saunter back to the table, and then paused. "So I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" She nodded, staring at her hand as it played with a striped pool ball. "Can I ask you something?" She stopped moving, and slowly looked at him, waiting. "You always play pool in a dress like that?"

"My plans fell through." She glanced back at her hand, focussing on her wedding band. There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"Look at me Natalie."

She did. It was a command that she couldn't ignore for some reason? It probably had a lot to do with his voice. It wrapped around her, pulling at her. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. He continued to watch her closely. "I'm supposed to be having my anniversary dinner right now." She winced, wishing that she had kept her mouth shut.

He nodded slightly, and walked up to her. He quickly brushed a loose hair from the side of her face before dropping his hand away. "Well," he began, licking his lips, "you look beautiful."

She wanted to scream. This was not supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be with the man she loved, not here with a virtual stranger and hanging on his every word. She held her breath when he walked around her, pausing near her shoulder.

"It's his loss," he muttered softly, walking back to his table and his wife.

She stood there for a long time. Long after they left. Eventually, someone wanted the table and she moved away. She needed to go home. She would wait for Chris and they would fight, but then they would make up. That's what had to happen. She left Rodi's, determined to put the events of this night behind her. It had been a fun distraction from her heartache, that's all. Tomorrow she would go to work and Lt. McBain would be her boss, nothing more, nothing less. She picked up her pace, needing to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Inevitable pt. 4

John ran a hand through his newly wet hair, watching the three of them sitting and laughing in the lobby of the hotel. He had been awarded the pleasure of finding parking when the sky opened up, essentially drenching him. He shook his head when they spotted him hovering at the door.

"Oh my God, honey! You're soaked!" Caitlyn said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"You think?" he replied bitingly, while walking forward. He frowned, seeing a hand fly to Marcie's mouth. Michael wasn't as subtle as they were though. His obnoxious laughter echoed between the walls. "Keep laughin', Mike." He did.

Caitlyn stood and approached him, grinning from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, chuckling against his chest.

"It's not that easy," he said, meeting her brown eyes with his blue ones.

She fluttered her lashes playfully. "No? Are you sure?"

His eyebrow lifted, amused by her attempt at seduction. "I'm not that easy."

Her smile softened, but her eyes blazed with challenge. "We'll see?"

"Yes we will." Then he kissed her quickly, and they both sat on one of the black, leather couches. He stripped off his jacket and flung it over his knee.

Marcie and Michael sat shoulder to shoulder, holding hands. The four of them continued to catch up and enjoy each other's company, until finally it began to get late. The clock on the wall read 12:05am, and Mike yawned, starting to feel the effects of his long shift.

"You need sleep doctor," Marcie said, standing. She was still holding his hand.

"I know." He yawned again. "Give me a minute, alright? I want to talk to my brother."

"You do?" John pretended to be surprised by this revelation, but he wanted to spend some time alone with him too.

He grinned. "I do."

Caitlyn stood and collected John's jacket from his lap. She walked toward the staircase. "I'll be upstairs. Thanks for coming tonight Michael." Then she smiled and headed for their room with Marcie in tow.

The brothers sat across from each other and stared. Michael sighed and leaned back, sinking into the cushions with ease. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah. I guess it's been awhile, huh?"

"Eight months. Too long."

John sat back too. "Well, we're finally in the same city again. We should be sick of each other in a week."

"I give it three days." Mike saw the amusement adorning his big brother's face. He smiled weakly, still very tired. "So? You didn't finish telling me about today."

John lay his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Mike, you're starting to sound like a broken record." He sat up, deciding to finally answer the question so that they could move on. "Not much happened, you know? I met my co-workers, talked to Bo, and got a huge stack of paperwork for my troubles." He smiled, remembering. "I had dinner with a beautiful woman, and then I hung out with my baby bro. That pretty much sums it up."

Michael listened as he spoke, taking it all in. Things were good and he didn't want to pick a fight, but that definitely didn't sum everything up. Finally, he decided to get it out in the open. "So how was the game?"

John continued to stare, stretching his legs out onto the coffee table that sat between the couches. "Game?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah, the pool game?"

He licked his lips and kept his gaze on his nosy brother. "Well, I lost so it wasn't my favourite."

Michael was silent. He mimicked him and stretched onto the table as well. "Natalie's something else, isn't she?"

John frowned. "Should Marcie be worried?" he snapped, feeling his muscles stiffen with tension.

Mike frowned too. "You know what I'm saying?"

"I know what you're saying, and if you were anyone else I probably would have lost my temper by now?"

He put his feet on the floor and sat up straight, continuing to push. "Just looking out for my big brother. That's all."

"Why don't you save all that concern for when I really need it? I work with the woman Mike, and not only that, I just met her today. You're way off on this one."

"You were flirting with her John." He had seen it with his own eyes. Something he never thought he'd see. John McBain, the most loyal person on the planet, flirting with a woman who wasn't his wife and doing it while his wife was a few feet away. It wasn't like him, and he was very nervous about it.

John chuckled. This certainly wasn't where he saw the night going. "You should let this go now."

Mike swallowed anxiously. "I will if you will." He watched John begin to get really annoyed. "You know, Natalie's..."

"She's what?"

He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "A handful," he said at last, "trouble, a magnet for melodrama and turbulance." There were usually circumstances to her life, he knew, but he wanted to get his point across.

John pinned him with a hard glare. "You forgot married, which - by the way - so am I." He wiggled his finger, accentuating the gold band on it. "Why are we talking about this?"

Michael ran a hand over his face, wishing he were already in his bed. He didn't want to think anymore, because it hurt. "Look," he began, frustrated, "I'm just saying..."

"What damn it?" he interupted. He was mad now. "What are you saying?"

"Just watch yourself John. I recommend that you spend as little time with Mrs. Vega as possible."

John was irritated by this entire conversation. How the hell had they gotten onto the topic of Natalie? "Consider me warned, alright? We done?"

"We're done," Mike snapped, standing and walking to the stairs. "Goodnight!" He stormed up to his room, leaving his ass of a brother behind.

John sank into the couch, replaying the events of the night over in his mind. It was just pool. Mike was over-reacting. Yes, he had flirted and shouldn't have, but she was guilty of that as well. She was upset because her assinine husband bailed on her on their anniversary. He happened to be there, so of course, she flirted. It made sense, and hell, he was human. The way she looked in that dress, it made sense that he'd flirt back. What the hell else should he have done? Bail on her too? Besides, being attracted to someone other than his wife was not a crime. He wasn't going to do anything to hurt his marriage, and his brother should know him well enough to know that. Tomorrow he would go to work and he would inevitably spend a little time with her, but then he would come home and be where he should - with Caitlyn, helping to make Llanview their new home together. Everything was fine. The girl didn't matter.

He stood and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. He went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Natalie stepped into the shower, fully appreciating the heat that slowly began to seep into her bones, expelling the cold. She had gotten caught in a downpour, which was really the perfect ending to a perfect day. She hadn't wanted to come home, but it would have been worse at her parent's house. At least here, she could be alone. There, she would have had Jessica and her mother and father to deal with. They would mean well and be there for her, except sometimes she didn't want that. When she reached the front door tonight, she had a fleeting glimmer of hope that Chris would be inside and waiting for her the whole time, but she quickly snapped out of her school girl fantasies when the house was dark and dead silent.<p>

She took a breath and put some lightly scented apple shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp and trying to relax under the stream of water. Tonight had gone so far off course it was mind boggling. Her fancy night out, her dinner, her mystery surprise? They all disappeared so fast she was still reeling from it, and what the hell had she been thinking going to Rodi's in her evening dress? That was just inviting trouble. _Trouble with blue eyes!_she thought, biting her lip and closing her eyes against the water. He was there with his brother and wife, and without even realizing it, she found herself at his table trying to pretend that she didn't even notice him. Why did she do that? Obviously, it was to get even with Chris. She was mad at him and he wasn't there. She found someone else to entice.

Natalie shivered, remembering the feel of those eyes on her body. She turned off the water and stepped onto the fuzzy blue bathmat, wrapping a towel around her wet skin. She eased a comb through her hair, slicking it back while she thought about the game of pool. It was her source of escape, and always has been. Tonight was no different. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one significant difference. Her escape had become _their_ escape, and she wasn't sure what to feel about that? He was good, but he had told her so. She closed her eyes, remembering the sound of his voice _...I'm good at a lot of things..._

Frowning, she put down the comb and walked into her bedroom, sitting on the bed. She thought about the day she first saw Christian, first talked to him - about their beautiful wedding, and even better honeymoon. She thought about how he had been there whenever she needed him. She was still frowning. He wasn't here tonight. His work has really taken off this past year, and she was so happy for him. He has worked hard to get here, and she didn't want to be the petty wife who only cared about herself, but she was hurt. They could celebrate tomorrow, and it would be just as great. She wasn't hung up on the day like she had implied to him on the phone. She just wanted him to tell those people that she was a priority. That they were, and tonight was their night. He didn't do that. Then her thoughts drifted back to a place she didn't want them to go - to a man who seemed to captivate her.

Her head snapped up, seeing a muscular shadow standing in the doorframe and staring with pleading eyes.

"I'm an ass," he confessed, taking off his jacket and tossing it in a nearby chair.

Natalie didn't make a move. Why should she?

"Look, Nat. I did something unforgivable tonight. I put myself first and not you and on our anniversary." He saw her swallow. A single tear rolled over her cheek, but still, she was silent. "It won't happen again. I promise."

She stood and moved closer, stopping in front of him. "You owe me Vega." He nodded, waiting. She clutched the material of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him. After a minute, she felt him pull her towel away and take her to bed. She spent the night forgiving him. She had to forgive him. He was everything.

He had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Inevitable pt. 5

Caitlyn slipped out of the bed, keeping her eyes on the man who lay peacefully on his stomach. He was so damn beautiful, it amazed her. She smiled and pulled a pink silk robe over her slender shoulders. Then she walked out of the room and went to the tiny, standing-room-only kitchenette and poured a cool glass of water. She leaned against the counter top and scanned the shadow-covered apartment methodically. The entire rental space was smaller than her childhood bedroom had been. She took another sip of water, feeling the pang of loss that sometimes crept up on her. Usually at times like these, late at night when it was just her and her thoughts. Her eyes quickly darted back toward the bedroom, but John was dead to the world. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the evening.

He had been particularly passionate tonight, not that he wasn't always but this was...more. She smiled, placing the glass on the cheap black and white checkered counter. This was a little overwhelming actually. John McBain was not someone who she ever imagined herself being with, ever. He was as Atlantic City as you could get, complete with tatoos and attitude, but here she was and she wouldn't change a thing. Her father had come close to disowning her when she decided to marry a cop, but her mother had calmed him. A little, anyway. She was learning to deal with the fact that they would never have the wealth that she was raised with, but it was hard at times. Like right now, when she was living in a hotel and standing on linoleum with her bare toes.

John was John. He never seemed to notice or care about things like that, but he cared about her. She saw it when he looked at her, and she heard it in his deep voice. He married her, and she was lucky.

"Caitlyn?" his voice rasped from the bedroom.

She smiled again and filled the glass, taking it to him. He lay there, rubbing his eyes and watching her, waiting. She held out the glass and he took it, apparently satisfied with why she left in the first place? She dropped the robe and slid back under the covers, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapping around her. She sighed, resting her head on his chest and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as he fell back asleep. She kissed a rib and closed her eyes.

He was content in their life and that made her happy, and this move was the right thing for them. Here, in Llanview, he was Chief of Police, and she knew - even if he didn't - that the title was important. It made his job that much..._more._ He was content in their life, and now she would be too. They would finally begin to have the home they should have had all along. Smiling, Caitlyn fell asleep to the sound of John's beating heart.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat in her chair, smiling. She thought about her evening. It started off badly, but that quickly changed when Chris finally came home to her, and to his senses. Last night had been fun. She was feeling particularly aggressive, and smiled wider, knowing that he had some marks to prove it.<p>

"Good morning."

Her smile dropped instantly, and she cleared her throat. "Morning," she answered, staring up into a pair of stunning blue eyes. He was grinning, and she had the urge to slap him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing? You seem happy." They stared at each other for a minute in silence. "So I guess your anniversary ended on a good note?" John turned away and bit his lip. Why the hell did he ask that? He slowly met her eyes again. She stood, and he could feel the pounding of his heart.

"It did," she confirmed softly, still staring. Then she grabbed her coffee mug and walked toward the lunchroom.

He ran a hand over his face, silently berating himself for his stupidity. Mikey was right. He needed to stay away from Mrs. Vega. He tapped lightly on the Commissioner's door, and stepped inside the office when he heard his name. "Hey Bo," he greeted, taking the seat across from him.

"Morning Chief," he answered lightly.

John smiled. He was having a hard time getting use to that little fact. "So I was thinking that I wanted to go through all the case files in the last six months. You know? Get caught up."

Bo frowned. "You're joking right?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

He sat back and chuckled. "John, I know that you want to be on top of things but do you have any idea what you're asking? That's a lot." He paused. "It's a lot," he repeated, trying to get a read on his newest employee.

John sighed. "I know. I flipped through the files yesterday to get an idea of what I could handle?" He leaned forward onto his friend's desk. "I don't like loose ends, Bo. Until I'm caught up I'm the loose end."

He studied the young lieutenant closely, remembering how he used to be at that age. Bo smiled. "Alright, it's your call. Your wife probably isn't going to like you too much though."

John grinned. "So?" He stood. "I'm gonna get started." Then he headed for the door.

"McBain?" the commissioner called out, stopping him. He watched him turn back around. "If I have any chance of having you on the job before Christmas, then you're gonna need some help. I'll send someone to go through the cases with you. It'll speed things up tremendously." John nodded and left for his office, and Bo chuckled. Hiring McBain seemed to be the best decision he's made in a long while. The kid reminded him of himself, once upon a time. He grinned and picked up his phone.

* * *

><p>John sat at his desk and stared around the room. His office, his desk. He glanced at the various piles of paperwork that covered the surface of the table - his pain in the ass research. Truthfully, he hated research. It always felt like homework to him, but it was a necessary evil. Very few criminals were caught without a little prep time. He sighed and leaned far back into his chair, staring at the stucko on the ceiling. There was a soft knock on his door, and he ignored it while someone entered the office. The click of the latch filled the room, and then the tiny squeak of the chair as they sat across from him, not speaking. Finally, he sat up and turned, not surprised to see her. He knew it had been her when the door opened. "Mrs. Vega," he acknowledged, staring.<p>

She licked her lips. "I was told that you need a hand." She stared back. "My uncle seems to think we'll never see you again if you're left here by yourself." He grinned. "So where do you want to start?"

He knew exactly where he wanted to start? Sitting up straight, John pulled his chair closer to the desk and reached for a file, any file. "This one looks good."

She took it from him and flipped through it. "Ah? This...this was fun." She met his eyes. "You're gonna like this."

He glanced at it curiously. "Tell me." She started to regale him with stories of blackmail and kidnapping. Of murder and robbery and extortion. Llanview was small, but it certainly wasn't boring. After about ten files, he held up his hand, stopping her from starting the next one. "This is a joke on the new guy, isn't it?" It had to be a joke, because some of these cases were too much. She laughed, and he loved the sound.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you've moved to Llanview. This is the weirdest place on the planet, bar none." He continued to stare, distrusting. "I swear on O"Malley's Pool Hall that this is not some kind of initiation. These really happened here. Every single one of them."

He watched her a moment longer, lingering on her smiling lips, and then glanced at the paperwork that was in front of him. "Well, I guess I'm going to miss the good old days?"

"What good old days?"

"Where I had to deal with murder and sex and the mob." He watched a smile spread, and he mimicked her. The clock on his wall read, 12:30pm. "So, you hungry?" he asked shyly. He was reading a sheet in front of him, trying not to look at her.

There was a long hesitation before she spoke. "I could eat."

He looked up. "You want to grab some lunch with me?" She didn't speak, she just nodded. "I happen to know this great little burger joint that has pool tables." She smiled. So did he.

"I won't take it easy on you just because you're my boss."

"You won one game. Don't be so cocky."

"No?"

"No." He stood and grabbed his coat from the rack. "I won't be as distracted this time. You're not in that damn dress!" He could see the effect his words had on her. She was flushed. "Coming?" He opened the door and stepped into the squad room.

Natalie sat there for a moment, hearing a panicked little voice screaming in her brain. This was a bad idea. It was a horrible idea. She needed to stay away from Rodi's and pool and John McBain. It was the truest thing she's ever known, but she stood and walked over to him. They left for lunch, and she pushed back the warning that was so loud it was deafening. It was just lunch, that's all. Just lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Inevitable pt. 6

Rodi's was nearly empty. There were a few patrons gracing the establishment during the lunch hour, but it was essentially a pub, which meant it wouldn't start hopping for another couple of hours. The drive over had been quiet, with neither talking to each other, and fifteen minutes into their lunch hour a single word had yet to be uttered between them. Natalie followed John to a table, not far from where he sat last night with his wife, and she swallowed. They took their seats and ordered some burgers. She watched him glance around the place as though he were checking it out for the first time. Eventually there was nowhere else to look so he stopped on her, and she could feel a slow burn spread throughout her body. "So now that you have me here, what do you plan on doing with me?"

John felt his pulse spike at her words. This was not what he had in mind when he asked her to lunch. It was supposed to be fun and light - a kind of get-to-know-you thing - but in truth this was getting to feel very, very wrong. A waitress came over, saying a quick hello to Natalie, and she left them a bowl of peanuts. He decided to stop behaving like some high schooler with a crush, and grinned softly. "You know, I haven't really thought that far ahead?" he answered, staring.

"Liar." She leaned forward, beginning to feel herself relax. "It's eating you up inside, isn't it?"

He didn't get a chance to answer because a jolly looking man walked over, wearing a huge smile.

"You looking to get your job back?" he asked happily.

Natalie grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Mac, when did you get back?" She stood and gave him a quick hug.

"Back?" he joked. "I never really leave this place, you know that?"

She chuckled. "Mac, this is John McBain. He's the new Chief in town." She watched the two men shake hands and say a few words in greeting. "So what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

He put a hand on his hip and pretended to be offended. "What are you a guest? Get your own drink, I'm busy."

She watched him head back to the kitchen, still smiling as he went. She turned to John and found him staring at her again. "So? Want a beer?" He nodded. She got up and did what she was told. She collected their drinks and returned to the table. A few officers strolled inside, obviously here for lunch as well. For some reason, that made her feel better - like they weren't alone anymore.

The food came and they ate in silence, not really looking or talking to one another. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and put her burger on her plate. "Why don't we just get it over with?" she blurted, meeting his bright gaze.

John wanted to crack a smile, but didn't. "Excuse me?" he questioned, playing dumb. He watched her stand and lean on the table. Everything about her was challenging him.

"Alright, put your burger down McBain and let's get to it already!"

He pushed the chair away and slowly stood. "Ladies first." She grinned at him and walked past, knowing that he would follow. He did. He set the table up and let her break, keeping his eyes on her at all times. This was going to be different. He felt like winning.

"It's hard to lose to a girl, isn't it? That's okay, I understand."

John ignored her taunt and watched her sink another ball into a pocket. _Damn, she's good!_He held his stick and leaned casually against the wall as though he hadn't a care in the world, and he didn't really, other than whether or not she would make a mistake. His eyes scanned her as she maneuvered her way around the table, stopping a foot from him. She stretched easily across the felt and he swallowed. She was too close, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The flatness of her back as she readied for the shot, and the way her hair dangled over her shoulders - the white skin of her lower back as it peeked out from under the hem of her simple, brown t-shirt. He noticed the distinct markings of a tiny tatoo near her left hip, and married or not, wanted to know what it was? He tore his gaze away, suddenly very aware of the people having their lunch. Several officers were watching the game from the bar with interest. People were good. People meant that they weren't alone.

"You're awfully quiet," she purred in a sultry tone, turning to face him.

"Well, you're doing enough talking for the both of us. You're arrogant, do you know that?"

She grinned and spun back to the game, lining up her next shot. She was arrogant, but it was too much fun winning. She pulled back the stick and paused, taking an involuntary breath when his hip rested against the table at her side.

"How old were you when you started playing?"

She licked her very dry lips nervously. It was a simple question, but coming from him it sounded very personal. It sounded seductive. She frowned and took the shot, watching the ball ricochet off the edge of the table and roll away. She missed. "I think the first time I ever picked up a stick I was six? It was bigger than I was." She stood and met his probing gaze. He was too close, and she felt breathless. "I was eight when I really started playing though. You?" She wanted to know.

"I was twelve. You're good, you know?"

"I know."

He grinned again and walked around the table. He looked right at her, deadly serious. "I told you I wasn't going to be distracted this time, didn't I?" He took his first shot of the game, and it was a good one. Then he looked back at her wide eyes. "You can't win all the time, Natalie." He took another shot, and again, until he cleared the surface completely.

Natalie blinked. He just won, and she couldn't even believe it. The last time anyone beat her in pool was in eighth grade. She saw the shine of victory in his baby blues, and felt her stomach twist just a bit. "Rack 'em," she ordered, waiting patiently. He did, and they began again. She watched John take shot after shot, operating with that cool confidence that he exuded. He took the break, and didn't show any signs of relinquishing the lead anytime soon. His strong hands were very steady, and she found herself flashing back to the squad room. When she had spilled coffee and he had helped her clean it up, touching her for a split second before she retreated, and when she had broken her favourite coffee mug in the lunchroom. His large hand held hers tightly for a moment. She took a deep breath, waiting for the chance that she needed to regain control of this entire situation. Not just the game. The sound of his stick on the table snapped her back to the present. He won again, and she didn't even get a chance to play at all. When she looked up, she didn't see what she expected? She thought there would be a conceited, I-told-you-so stare, but there wasn't. There was heat though, and she felt her body burning. "You beat me twice?"

"Yes I did," he agreed, his voice husky. He leaned on the table, waiting for her to make the next move. He watched her pick up his stick and walk around the table slowly. She stopped beside him and handed him the cue and he took it, staring into her challenging blue eyes.

"Enjoy it while you can, boss. It won't happen again." She hesitated, not wanting to move away from him, and that thought scared her. She was on the otherside of the table in the blink of an eye. She watched him set up, and this time it was her break. _Your turn to lose!_She began to work the game, determined to win.

* * *

><p>Jessica Buchanan walked into Rodi's, for lunch and a little peace and quiet. Her day has been a taxing one, since she had to help her brother out at Buchanan Enterprises and she hated business. It was never really her thing. It was boring. She glanced at the bar and saw it packed with officers, who were drinking and laughing and shouting. <em>What the hell?<em>She followed their gazes, stopping short on the sight of her sister and another man playing pool in the corner. She walked further into the room, and then over to Mac, who was by the kitchen entrance. "Hey Mac?" she said, happy to see him.

"Jess, how are you?"

He hugged her in that jovial way of his, and she laughed. "I'm great." She turned back to the game, which was holding the interest of everyone in the room. "So how's she doing?"

He laughed. "She's hanging on. I mean, you know Nat? She may have met her match in the new Chief there?"

Jessica's head shot up. "That's the new Chief of Detectives?"

"Yeah, why?"

She looked back over at the pool table. "No reason. I just haven't met him yet." Someone called for Mac, and he excused himself and slipped into the backroom. She barely noticed, and took a seat at the nearest table. The polite thing would be to go over and introduce herself, meet the guy, and let her sister know she was here, but she already knew that wasn't going to happen. She was far more likely to figure out Natalie's weird behavior if she watched them for awhile.

* * *

><p>More shouts erupted. "You lose, McBain." Natalie couldn't keep the grin from her face. She wanted to be a better winner, but the fact was, she was a horrible winner. She liked to win, and she liked to gloat about it. It had gotten her into more trouble in her life, but it was how she was built.<p>

"You're ahead by one, Vega." He set up the table and walked over to her, stopping close enough that he had to look down. He felt the instant attraction, and was unnerved because he was beginning to like it. "Your shot." He saw her stare at his lips and had to step away from her. Close didn't work for them. He would keep his distance.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?" she asked innocently, while batting her eyelashes.

He gripped the table and stared across it. "Take the damn shot!" She laughed, and he wanted to shake her. He wanted to make her lose so badly she would never recover. He wanted to grab her and throw her on the damn table! John stood, suddenly very uncomfortable. Thankfully, she was already playing and didn't see the fear that no doubt riddled his face for a second. He was beginning to fear her. She was dangerous. He took a step back while she worked, and decided to focus on other things - not her draped over green felt. He turned and saw quite the crowd, and couldn't help but grin. Over half of them were cops, who had a vested interest in the game. On one hand, Natalie could wipe the floor with each and everyone of them. On the other, he was their new boss. He wondered who they were rooting for, and smiled wider?

The bartender was unusually busy this afternoon, thanks to their little floor show. A few civilians watched with interest as well, but none more than the pretty blonde near the kitchen. She has been staring at him for the better part of an hour, and he was amused. Apparently, he has an admirer?

"Ah-hem."

John turned around and saw Natalie propped against the table with her hands across her ample chest. She looked like the cat who just swallowed the canary. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the table was empty. She won again. He returned her stare, and found himself focussing on the sparkle in her eyes and the lushness of her smiling lips. This innocent game of pool wasn't innocent. Maybe it never was? He watched that smile falter slightly, and then she tore her eyes from his and stared at her hand - the one with the wedding band on it. He took a deep breath. This had to end now. "Alright, so you won, but it's nearly three in the afternoon. I think we may have abused our lunch hour, what do you think?"

She met his eyes again, and her smile was back in place. "I guess, _hour_is the key word in that sentence huh? But hey, I won, so I'm good to go."

So was he, and that was the problem. He hesitated, staring, before walking over to the bar to pay for lunch.

Natalie turned her back on the bar and the man, and stared at the table hard. _What the hell are you doing, Natalie?_The warning voice in her head, the one that told her not to go to lunch with her boss, was back and louder than ever. This was a collossal mistake. Sure, they only really played pool and danced around each other a little bit. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was getting harder and harder to just dance, so-to-speak. She was attracted to him, and he wasn't the first guy to catch her interest since her marriage. He was however, the first guy to make her forget that she was married. When it was just the two of them, without the distractions of life, like people and work and spouses, she could lose herself in him. So no more lunches or coffees or anything else? They would hang at work and that was it. Slowly turning back to the bar, she spotted her sister at a table. "Jess?" she voiced in surprise, walking over and joining her comfortably.

"So, you won?"

Natalie sat straight up. "How long have you been here?"

"Awhile. I didn't want to interupt." She saw a frown settle over Natalie's face. "The game, I didn't want to interupt the game. I wanted you to win."

Her muscles relaxed slightly, and she let her guard down a bit. "Oh. Well, you should know not to doubt me when it comes to pool."

Jess smiled. "I don't know, Nat? He's good too. You could have lost."

"I didn't."

"But you could have."

"She's right, you know?" John stood a few feet away from the table, watching both women turn toward him.

Natalie looked him square in the eye. "But I didn't."

Despite himself, he grinned and then turned his attention to the blonde. "John McBain," he greeted warmly, stretching out a hand. She took it, and stood, staring at him intensely. He got the distinct impression that he was about to be interrogated.

"Jessica Buchanan. Natalie's twin sister." He nodded, glancing back and forth between them. "It's a long story," she said, amused by his obvious confusion. They didn't look anything alike.

Natalie watched them stare at one another in silence and wanted to scream. "John is the new chief," she offered aloud.

Jess finally reclaimed her seat. "I know." She turned back to him, noticing that he was still staring, waiting for something from her? So he was no dummy then? "I've heard a lot about you." His eyes quickly darted to her sister, who was frowning and staring at the salt shaker. "People all over town are talking about the new Chief of Police."

John kept his eyes on the blonde. He shouldn't have glanced at Natalie, but he thought she had been talking about him. That thought had surprised him and also excited him, but no more slips. His attention was back on the blonde where it would remain. "I guess I'm big news in a small town like this, huh?"

"Llanview isn't that small. Where are you from John?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like feeling like he had some test he had to pass. "Atlantic City."

"Natalie's from there." He nodded. "You guys probably have a lot of interests in common?"

He licked his lips. "I guess so."

Okay, enough was enough. "Jess, we have to get back to work." Natalie wanted to put a stop to this annoying conversation.

"Okay," she said smiling. "I'll see you later? I was thinking about dinner with my absentee sister. You up for it?"

Natalie hesitated. She wanted to say no because she knew exactly what Jess was up to, but that would be a very awkward fight to have in front of McBain. "Yeah, okay. If I can get away from work?"

"Well, a girl's gotta eat, right?"

Natalie stared at her sister, feeling the first stirrings of anger. "Right."

Jessica turned back to the man of the hour. "It was nice to meet you, John. I hope I wasn't being too nosy?"

He grinned. "No," he answered simply.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Nat said, standing. She looked at McBain. "Jessica's a reporter and a good one I might add. She's great at ferreting out information."

John continued to watch the blonde. "I'll remember that."

Mac walked over to the trio, still smiling widely. "Hey Nat, can I borrow you for a minute? I have a question about the books."

She was just about ready to freak out now. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was leave John McBain with her sister, but there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. "Yeah, sure." She walked away, glancing nervously over her shoulder before slipping into the back office.

John turned his undivided attention to the reporter. She was obviously unhappy with him being anywhere near her sister.

Jessica looked at the ring on his finger. "So how are you liking Llanview John?"

He was taken off guard. "I like it fine. This is my second day, but so far so good." He was more than a little suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

She smiled sweetly. "Just curious. It's in my nature." He didn't say anything. "Is your wife all settled in?"

"No, but everything is still new. Ask me in a week, and things should be fine then." He smiled back, but his body was riddled with tension. "Are you from here, Jessica?"

"Born and raised. Llanview is a pretty great place. There are a lot of happy people here. Natalie's happy here."

He frowned. "Glad to hear it."

Jessica stared hard at the man in front of her. He wasn't going to give her anything concrete and she knew it, but he didn't have to because she saw them together and it was painfully obvious what would happen if they continued to be around one another. They were a trainwreck waiting to happen, but not if she had anything to say about it. "You know, yesterday was Natalie and Christian's second wedding anniversary?"

John swallowed. He knew that. He saw the pain in her eyes when she was blown off. "She told me."

"Yeah? That's not like her. To talk to strangers about her life? She's usually much more cautious." Jessica continued to stare. "She doesn't seem to be like that with you. Why do you think that is?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"I'm asking you."

John took a step forward. "I suppose it's because we come from the same place, unless you think there's something I should know?" He was getting tired of this.

She could see his growing irritation. She didn't want to be a bitch, but was very worried about her sister. She watched them playing pool and laughing and flirting. That wasn't what bothered her. It was the looks and the tension, and everything they were saying without words. She could see it as clear as day, even if they couldn't. "I was thinking that it would probably be best for you to concentrate more on work and less on pool?"

"Were you?"

"It must be overwhelming - the move, the new job, everything? Well, Natalie has her own stuff to deal with."

Natalie walked over to them and did not like what she was seeing? Whatever they were talking about was tense? She took a breath. She was kidding herself because she already knew what they were talking about. "Hey, what's up?" She tried to sound light, but failed miserably.

John looked at her and his eyes softened. "Nothing. Jessica and I were finally agreeing on something."

She swallowed. "What?" Her voice was barely there.

He smiled. "That it's time to get back to work. You ready?" She nodded. "I'll meet you in the car." He moved by the bar and then stopped, addressing the men who were staring at him nervously. "It's nearly three in the afternoon. You get a free pass because of our impromptu pool tournament, but the game is over and so is lunch." They quickly wrapped up what they were doing and left the restaurant, heading back to the station in a panic. John smiled and walked outside.

Jessica turned to find her sister glaring at her. She sighed. "So dinner then, right?"

Natalie was mad. She didn't really have a right to be, but that didn't seem to matter. "Count on it Jess!" She headed for the door, leaving her nosy sister behind.

Jessica Buchanan sank into her chair. "Looking forward to it," she muttered under her breath. She took a drink and ran a hand through her hair. Oh yeah. Tonight was going to be fun. She thought of her sister's wedding and how happy she has been with Chris, and it strengthened her resolve. Then she thought about John McBain. He was hard to read, except when it came to Natalie. That she could read loud and clear. He wasn't going to screw up her sister's life. He just wasn't. She took another drink and left the pub for home. She had a lot to do before her oh-so fun dinner later.


	7. Chapter 7

Inevitable pt. 7

"I can't imagine that being well received."

"It wasn't," she answered, wide-eyed.

John stared across his desk, trying to imagine how things went down. An FBI agent telling her to stay in the kiddy pool and leave the real detective work to the adults. His eyes narrowed. "You hit him, didn't you?"

Natalie shrugged. A small smirk lit up her face. "You tell me how I should handle an ass like that?"

He continued to watch her in silence, and shook his head. Amazing. Michael said she was something else, and she was. He leaned back in his chair and glimpsed the neverending paperwork on the desk. He sighed. "Listen, you've got a date for dinner, remember? If you want to take off it's okay."

She sat back and crossed her leg, running a tired hand through her fiery hair. "Are you calling it a night?"

"No." He looked at the phone, realizing that he needed to call his wife. It was nearly six now, and he wouldn't be home for a long while yet. "I want to get through as many of these as soon as possible."

Natalie stared at him. "Glutton for punishment?" He smiled softly. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a workaholic, lieutenant?" She began to feel that familiar tightness in her stomach. The one that gripped her when she was heading straight for dangerous ground.

"Look," he began, sitting up and leaning on his desk, pinning her with an intense stare, "I need to do this but you don't. I thank you for your help today, but I can take it from here."

She frowned, feeling something entirely new. Anger. He was brushing her off after she spent the day helping him? She sat up too, leaning on her side of the counter. "You know, I should let you fall on your ass!"

"I didn't get this job for nothing, Vega. I'm fine on my own."

"Why the hell are you being so belligerent all of the sudden? I don't think I deserve the attitude, do you?"

No, he definitely didn't. He wasn't sure why he was so mad? They spent the day working alone in a tiny space, and now all he wanted was for her to leave - to get the hell out of his office and far, far away. "Your husband is probably wondering where his beautiful wife is?"

"The same could be said for your wife." She was being stubborn now, but she was okay with that. He was practically pushing her out the door. She should just go, but it bothered her more than she cared to admit so she was staying and that was that. "My uncle assigned me to this because I know the case files better than anyone. He also knew that I could speed things along, and that I stick with things until they're finished. If you have a problem with that then tough, but if you're here for the long haul then so am I." She was seething.

A long moment of uncomfortable silence enveloped the air around them. John reached out and picked up the phone, dialing. His eyes were on the fuming redhead. "Hey, babe. Listen, I'm gonna be late tonight. Yeah, I know, but the sooner I get through this the sooner my hours get back to normal." He blinked, feeling his chest constrict as she licked her lips across from him. "Uh-huh. I don't know when I'll get in. Oh, he is? Good. Get him to take you somewhere decent, which basically means, you choose. Put him on the phone. Hey, Mike. Yeah, I don't know when I'll be done? Okay. Later." He hung up, waiting to see what she was going to do next? She reached over and picked up his phone.

"Hey, Jess. No, not tonight. Not... Jessica, will you stop for a minute please? I'm working. We'll do it tomorrow, okay? Yeah. Can you call Chris for me? He should still be at the gallery. Alright. I said alright. Goodnight." She hung up. Suddenly the room felt entirely too small to hold either of them. She swallowed nervously, still lost in his intense gaze. "You want some coffee?" He nodded. That was all she needed, and then got up and went to the lunchroom. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>John stared at the empty seat that she had occupied and frowned. What the hell just happened? One minute they're working and everything is normal, the next he's staying late and she's stubbornly refusing to leave. Can't the damn woman take a hint? He picked up a file and flipped through it. He scanned the room, stopping on the boxes that were stacked beside his desk. He knew that reviewing six months of cases would be taxing, but he hadn't expected to have to worry about Natalie Vega too. This was his job, his position on the line. Why was she even here anyway? He dropped the paperwork and sat back, trying to will the tension out of his body. This wasn't going to work. He needed some perspective here.<p>

She had a job to do too, and was annoying in her determination to do it. _But... _He sighed, glancing toward the open door. But things would go faster with her help. She has already gotten him farther along than he ever would have been on his own, and he could admit it, her recaps were hilarious. She had a knack for storytelling. It made the tedium a lot more bearable. John ran a hand over his face and spotted the wedding ring on his finger. The tension came rolling back in droves.

He needed to get a much needed grip on reality. Yes, they flirted, and even had the audacity to enjoy each other's company. He's been around enough to know when a woman was attracted to him, but she loved her husband. A woman didn't get dressed up in a red stunner for an anniversary date, and then run off to play some pool when those plans cancelled, unless she was invested in the guy. He remembered how happy she was that day on the street when he saw her for the first time. She had been excited and hugging Christian. They were very married.

And so was he.

Caitlyn miraculously chose to spend her life with him, and he was grateful. He loved her - her gentleness and her patience. She was amazing, and she believed in him. He ran a palm over his face again, closing his eyes. This was beyond ridiculous! Natalie would come back with the coffee, which would take the edge off. They've been cooped up too long today, and now he was going a little crazy. They would get back to work, and then he would go see his wife, and everything was fine. He was tired, and over-reacting. That's all this was.

* * *

><p>Natalie leaned against the fridge, enjoying the coolness against her flesh. She was breathing deeply, and trying to calm herself before going back in there and dealing with him. Why hadn't she just gone to dinner with Jess? Sure, there would have been questions, but she could handle her sister. It was that stubborn ass a couple doors down that she wasn't sure she could handle? She sighed, and slowly poured two cups of coffee. Then she realized that she didn't know how he liked his coffee? He was practically a stranger. She didn't even know if he liked cream and sugar, and so she needed to calm down and right now! There was absolutely no reason why he should bother her at all?<p>

She took a sip of her drink, and leaned against the counter, getting lost in her head again. In the span of two days he has managed to get under her skin, and it had to stop. She needed to remember that the work they were doing was important, and that he was essentially her boss. They would go to crime scenes, and possibly play the odd game of pool, but otherwise be out of each other's lives.

Taking another sip of coffee, she rubbed her neck for a minute, still not sure if she was ready to go back to his office. It was late now, past the dinner hour, and only a skeleton crew of officers would be around. That seemed precarious at best. Maybe the only thing for her to do was tell him goodnight and go find her husband - except she still had a job to do? It wasn't exactly an earth-shattering assignment, but she had been asked to do it. She hated not finishing her tasks. Natalie sighed again, staring out the window and into the empty hallway.

It would be better. They've been trapped together for the better part of the day, and just needed some space. It would be better now. She would think before speaking, and stop herself from flirting with him - and he would just have to stop saying things that were a problem, like _Chris missing his beautiful wife!_Beautiful. No more personal questions or seductive tones. If they stuck to business, everything would be just fine. She picked up the drinks and headed back to his office. Everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>John felt her take her seat, and he quickly finished reading the paragraph he was on before closing the jacket. He put it down and looked at her. She was watching him cautiously, and placing a black cup of coffee in front of him. "Thank you," he said quietly. He bit his lower lip. "I'm thinking we were cooped up too long. I plead temporary insanity."<p>

She waited another moment, before letting herself relax. "Apology accepted."

He grinned. "Who said anything about an apology?"

She grinned too. "Well, that's what I heard." They were flirting again, damn it! She sat up and tossed another file at him. "So? Work."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, work." He opened the folder and relaxed a bit more. They would get lost in the work. That was the safe thing to do.

Around seven o'clock, John began to feel the effects of his hunger. "I think we need food," he said, holding his stomach.

"I know we do." Natalie picked up the phone and ordered some pizza. She charged it to the station. "What?"

"Is that really an official expense?"

She laughed. "Oh, come on! Letting one of your hard-working employees starve to death has got to be against some sort of policy?"

John chuckled. He watched her run a hand through her hair and focus on the paper on her lap. She was beautiful but it wasn't her beauty that captured his attention, it was the ease he felt with her. It was similar to how he felt when he was walking the boardwalk, or playing pool. It felt like AC, and the thought made him frown. She felt like home. She glanced up, and it was as though a bolt of lightning shot through him. A knock on the door distracted him. "Yeah?" he called, as an officer delivered a pizza with a wide grin.

"Oh Reyes, I think I love you?" Natalie stood up and grabbed the box from his hands, eager to dig in. She looked at him. "What?"

The officer laughed. He shrugged and left, closing the door behind him.

John was holding in his laugh. He walked over to her and the pizza, and they both helped themselves to some much needed food. "This is pretty good," he said between bites.

"You sound surprised?"

He smirked. "I am, I guess? I'm a food snob."

"I know what you mean. We should go to Henry's one lunch hour."

He glanced at her. "Is it any good?"

She chuckled. "It's called Henry's and it's a Mexican Food Place. What do you think?"

"And I'd want to eat there why?"

"Trust me," she said, taking the last bite of her pie.

He looked at her and felt a swift surge of heat. "That's a tall order." He wished he could just get her out of his system already.

She started rummaging through one of the boxes, not looking at him. "Yeah, but you can do it." She didn't dare look at him. Then she pulled out a file and tossed it lightly into his lap. "Next," she said, scanning him briefly with her eyes. She took her seat, waiting.

He flipped through the jacket quickly, but stopped and stared at her. "Where's the mugshot?"

"It's not there? It must've fallen out."

He got up and poked through the box for a few minutes. He found a loose photo, and moved over to her. "Is this him?"

She nodded, standing. Then she found his eyes again, and they were right there, inches from her. Her breath caught in her throat and she absently bit down on her lip.

John stared at her and felt a tug at his control stronger than anything ever. She was close enough that he could feel her hot breath and it was too much. His desire was the only thing he knew. She moved, just a little, and he did too. His lids were half closed as he focussed on the soft mouth that was a kiss away, and he wanted that kiss. He took it.

Natalie's brain stopped working completely. Things had been better. They were talking and working like co-workers, but not anymore. Somehow he ended up in the worst possible place? There was no oxygen in the office, and her heart stopped. She moved closer to him, as did he, until his lips were touching her. He was so gentle and cautious. Her hand seemed to move on its own. It rested on his shoulder for a second, before climbing higher, sliding into his silky, dark hair. Then the gentleness was gone, exchanged for something powerful.

John felt her tiny fingers glide over his scalp and gently pull. Caution was replaced with passion. He felt the kiss change in the span of a single heartbeat. He grabbed her hair with both hands, and moaned at the feel of her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. They were glued together, clinging with an overwhelming hunger. He wrapped himself around her, picking her up and spinning her onto the desk. Things crashed to the floor. He didn't care.

Natalie was burning up. She let him explore her mouth, taking everything. His tongue was rubbing against hers, driving her onward and making her want whatever he would give her. She returned his fervor, tasting his kiss all the way to her center. He was too good at this. She sighed softly, and then gripped his head tighter, growing more aggressive with every touch.

He was losing his mind. That was the only explanation. John pushed her back further against the desk, relishing the feel of her strong legs as they clamped around him. He vaguely heard foreign sounds fill the room, as he slid his hungry lips along her neck and lower. He kissed his way down her body, tugging a nipple through her thin shirt and bra. Then she was pulling him back and latching onto his mouth with everything she had. He pressed himself against her, desperate for her heat. She gripped his back, and a delicate hand found its way between them, stopping on his erection. He pushed closer, groaning into her mouth as she cupped him roughly. His breathing was laboured. His body was on fire, like her hair. He quickly undid her belt and started on her jeans when the sound of a phone reached his addled brain. He paused, feeling the rapid beat of his heart. The phone rang again. It wasn't his phone. He pulled back a little and saw her eyes slowly open, meeting his. She was panting and her bright pupils were fogged with desire. He licked his lips and shook his head. An eternity later, he gently pulled her hand from his aching groin and stepped back from the desk. Her legs dropped.

Natalie couldn't move. She was mortified. It was as though she were outside her body, watching him detangle himself and step away. Her eyes were burning. She swallowed, and without speaking a word, walked out of the office and the building.

John numbly shut his door and paced the space slowly. He nearly slept with Natalie Vega on his desk. He nearly cheated on his wife. He couldn't slow his heartbeat, and he covered his face with both hands, bending over and shouting a muffled cry of frustration into the room. How the hell did that happen? What the hell was he supposed to do now? His pace quickened, and his eyes fell to the floor and to the broken lamp and the case files that riddled the tile. He glanced at his desk, seeing only her. Now what? That question plagued him over and over again. Now what? He found his seat and waited for his traitorous body to calm itself. Then he grabbed his coat and left the building. He didn't know if he could go home? He didn't know anything? He just walked.


	8. Chapter 8

Inevitable pt. 8

Natalie stood at her front door, staring at it. The outside light automatically came on, dispelling the darkness around her, but she wanted to break it. She wanted to hide under the black of night so that no one could see or bother her. Chris would be inside, and they would no doubt have a fight because she didn't call. It was nearly midnight now, and he had a right to be angry. The only question left to her, was did she tell him the real reason he should be angry with her - that a few hours ago she had her tongue down another man's throat? She took a deep breath and turned away from the house, taking a seat on the stoop. She stared at the rose bush against the far fence in silence, trying to sort out her jumbled brain.

She almost cheated on her husband tonight, and one day after their anniversary. What kind of person did that make her? Sure, no clothes were shed or actual sex was had, but she almost cheated. She brought her hands up to her flaming cheeks as she remembered with perfect clarity the way everything spiralled out of control so quickly. How had that even happened? He had been as surprised as her, she knew, but now what? His heat touched her soul, and she felt her breath quickening with her memories. His touch burned. His kiss...? That was something else entirely? She closed her eyes, feeling the effects even now. She would have had sex with him right then and there...at her place of work. On his desk. The one he acquired a whopping 24 hours prior. She felt like a slut.

The light finally went out, granting her wish and blanketing her with cool night air. She put a hand over her face, peeking through her open fingers, still staring at the damn bush. Did she tell Chris, and if not, then how the hell was she supposed to pretend everything was fine?

She would lie.

That made the situation even worse. She would be a _would be_ adulterer, and a liar. _Great! Nice options, Natalie! _

A crow flew overhead and landed on the fence post, watching her with its beady little eyes. It felt like an omen. She needed to get a grip on her runaway guilt. What happened tonight was only a betrayal if she let it be. She loved Christian, and she married him. John McBain was an anomoly, and could be ignored. Her body craved him, but her brain still worked damn it! Adultery was a choice, and it wasn't going to happen. She worked very hard for her life here. No one was going to take it from her, not him or anyone else! Natalie closed her eyes again, praying that she could make herself believe her own words. It wasn't McBain she was worried about. He wasn't out to end her marriage anymore than he was his own. It was herself that was the problem. She always ruined everything good in her life, and that's what this was - but not this time. This time would be very different. She sighed and licked her dry lips. First, she had to grow a backbone and walk into her house, but did she tell Christian?

The click of the deadbolt caught her attention, and she stiffened. She felt him behind her, watching through the screen door.

"Are you coming inside?" he asked, evenly. He was angry.

That made her angry. "I'll be there in a minute!" she snapped, keeping her back to him. He shut the door and she sighed. Yep, they were definitely going to fight. She didn't want to though. She wanted him to hold her and love her like always. She wanted to feel him, and not another man's touch. She wanted to turn back the clock so that everything would be normal, but she was kidding herself because her life has never, ever been normal. Not even before her new boss disrupted things like a strategic wrecking ball. She sighed and stood on shaky legs. Then she stepped inside, wondering what was going to happen now, and not just tonight, but tomorrow? Tomorrow she had to go to work.

* * *

><p>John sat stiffly on an old, worn bench, and stared at the stars that were shining overhead. The ones he could see anyway? Rainclouds were blocking the others, and he would be forced indoors soon. But not yet. He took several gulps from the beer in his hand, and glanced at the six pack that shared the seat with him. There was one bottle left after this. He should have bought more. He took a deep breath into his lungs, feeling like the biggest coward on the planet. His wife of five years was two floors down, in the temporary apartment that they shared together, no doubt worrying about him - and here he was, drinking alone on a rooftop so that he didn't have to face her. So that he didn't have to lie.<p>

He knew he wasn't going to tell her. It had been a mistake, a collossal error, a heat-of-the-moment type of thing. The biggest mistake of his life, and he wasn't going to hurt her for nothing - and it was nothing. It was nothing. John took another drink.

It was something? There wasn't enough alcohol in his system, because he wasn't believing his own lies. He looked around, studying the rooftop, trying to distract himself from his dark thoughts. The set up was nice enough. It had a few potted trees and flowers. There was a tiny brick shed adjacent to the door, but otherwise the space was open. There were benches, and even heaters for cool nights. It would actually be a great place to bring Caitlyn, except that she would hate it. He frowned. How could he risk everything? There was only one answer. Natalie Vega was the devil. She was pure fire, and he had to stay far away from her. No more working late at night, or having lunches. No more pool games. He took the last sip of his beer, and then reached for the only remaining full bottle.

He knew that he was telling himself more lies. She wasn't to blame for what happened tonight, though he wanted it to be her fault. He kissed _her_. He willingly, knowingly put his lips on hers, and now they were both suffering for it because now everything was bad. They had danced around and stolen glances, flirting, but this was so much worse. Now he knew. He knew what he could only speculate about before, her taste, her touch. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fighting the excitement that seemed to control his body.

He put the bottle to his lips and drank until less than half of the beer remained . He would have cheated on his wife tonight, and that was the part that was hurting him the most. _If that phone hadn't rang...? _He closed his eyes tightly, trying to push away the memory, but couldn't. He had unfastened her belt and opened her pants. He would have tore her jeans away and buried himself between her legs. He would have done it. That was what was killing him. They were interupted and given a reprieve from their impromptu indiscretion, but it wasn't because he pulled away of his own accord. He hadn't come to his senses or been wracked with guilt or awareness. He had simply gotten distracted by the ringing of a damn phone.

The beer was gone. He stood and walked over to the edge of the building, staring down at the ground blankly. He held out the bottle in his hand and dropped it, watching it smash onto the concrete, watching it shatter into a million, bright little pieces. It was childish, but it was all he had at the moment. He collected the rest of the bottles and dropped them one by one, enjoying the sound of them breaking. Enjoying the destructiveness of it. When there was nothing left to damage, he sighed and ran a hand over his face. Then he walked to the door and went inside. He couldn't stay out here all night. He couldn't hide forever. Tomorrow was coming, and he had no idea how he was supposed to handle that at all?

* * *

><p>"Off the top of my head, I happen to know of at least 15 phones you could have used!" Chris stood in the hallway, shouting at his wife. She should have called. He was worried. What if she were doing something dangerous? What if something happened?<p>

"I know, I'm sorry. I..."

"You what?" He stalked down the hall and entered their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway.

Natalie took a deep breath. Her anger wanted out, and it wasn't fair. He didn't deserve it. He wasn't who she was mad at, but he was here and he was yelling and it was getting on her nerves. "I said I was sorry Christian." He stared at her, saying nothing, just staring. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"How about a little courtesy Natalie? Do you think you could do that?"

She put her hands on her hips and walked closer. "Oh, you did not just say that to me, not after last night?"

"We're finished with that. You can't keep throwing that in my face when you get mad. I'm not the one in the wrong tonight."

She stepped back, saying nothing. How could she? She could still feel John's hands on her. She could still taste him. After another agonizing moment, she grabbed her pillow and the blanket from the end of the bed and stormed out of the room.

Christian took a couple of steps and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>John opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was in his bed. No, he was on his bed. He lifted himself slightly, resting on his elbows, and glanced around. No Caitlyn. He could hear her in the livingroom, and he still wasn't sure he could look at her? Last night he watched her sleeping in their bed peacefully. She was sleeping, not worried or angry, just asleep. He took off his shirt and shoes, and lay on the quilt gently, hoping sleep would claim him too. Obviously, it did. He sat up and went into the next room, watching her sort through some of her clothing. "Hey," he said softly, slightly nervous.<p>

She smiled. "Hey, when did you get in last night?"

He cleared his throat. "It was late." He looked at the clothes again. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Great news! Michael was telling me about a job opening at the hospital. I'm going to apply for it today."

He took a nearby seat. "What job?"

"Its official title is, Childcare Coordinator, but that's just a fancy name for babysitter. I could work in the hospital daycare, as well as with patients in the child ward. Isn't that great?" She held up a blouse. "Do you like this? Too fancy?"

He smiled. "That's great, Cait."

She looked up at him, finally noticing the bags under his eyes. "Are you okay? You seem...I don't know, melancholy or something?"

He shook his head. "Just tired."

She went over, sitting on his lap and hugging him. "Yeah, well that's the price you pay for prestige, John. You're the Chief of Police," she looked into his eyes, "enjoy it." Then she kissed him and went back to her clothing, anxious to head over to the hospital.

He sat there for a long time. Long after she left. He sighed. He had to get to work or he would be late, but he didn't want to go.

* * *

><p>Natalie had been here for hours. She was so thankful that he was nowhere to be seen. He was at home with his wife where he should be. She sat in the chair that she had occupied all day yesterday, and sorted through the files dilligently. His office was unlocked when she arrived, not that it would have made a difference because she would have just picked it, and so she let herself inside. If she could just sort through enough of these, that would help him tremendously and then she wouldn't have to be here. She wouldn't have to sit across from him. So here she was, sitting in his office and trying not to look directly at the desk.<p>

A phone rang outside in the squad room, and she tensed. She wrapped herself around him for Godsake! How could she even look at him now? The garbage can was full she noticed, bending and picking up a broken lamp. So that was what smashed? She had heard something? She gingerly placed it back into the trash, and put her hand over her mouth. How the hell was she supposed to get through this day? She closed her eyes, and the squeak of the door pierced the silence, along with her _hanging-by-a-thread _calm. He was here.

She opened her eyes and slowly eased back, turning toward the door. He was there, and he was frowning. He didn't speak, but walked around his desk leaving a wide berth.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, hanging up his coat.

She licked her lips, and stared, waiting for him to finally look at her. It took a moment, but he sat across from her and met her eyes. He was angry. Good, so was she. "I've been working, boss."

"Stop calling me boss, you're giving me a complex."

She frowned too. They needed to stick to business. It's what they should have done from the start. "I've sorted out most of the files. It should make it easier for you to review them." He wasn't speaking and she wanted to deck him. "You're welcome."

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Tell me about it!"

He winced. "You shouldn't be in here when I'm not here. This is my office."

"Yeah, I got that. Your name is on the door, but hey, you could always arrest me?"

He lost his temper. "Damn it, Natalie!"

She stood and walked to the door, opening it. He moved so fast that she didn't even know until the wood slammed shut in her face. His palm was holding it in place, stopping her from fleeing. She turned, glaring. "What?" she yelled, not bothering to hide how pissed she was! He could fire her for all she cared.

"I don't think we're done here?" he said, his tone menacing.

"Actually, I can't think of a single reason why I should be here at all?" Someone knocked on the door, and she stepped back, running an aggrivated hand through her hair. She watched John open the door, and her uncle step inside.

"We've got a homicide," he said, addressing both of them. "Nat, take our new chief to his first Llanview crime scene." Then he left.

They stared at one another in silence.

Finally, Natalie walked out and John collected his jacket. He was trying to hold it together. He left his office and met with his pain-in-the-ass employee in the parking lot. Whatever epic-proportioned fight they were going to have, would have to wait? They both had a job to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Inevitable pt. 9

"It seems straight forward," Bo said softly.

"That's how it looks," John agreed, not believing it either.

He looked at the younger man intently. "You don't think so?"

"Neither do you."

"Is that your professional opinion?" Natalie asked dryly, meeting the angry blue eyes across from her. She sat leisurely on the couch in her uncle's office, keeping her eyes pinned on McBain.

"Yes," he answered, annoyed. He's been a cop a long time. His instincts were good.

Bo sat behind his desk. "So, what do you think Nat? You're the tech, what's the evidence saying?"

"It's pointing to suicide, plain and simple."

He looked at his niece. She's been on edge all night. "But is that what you think?"

She sighed, slowly turning to John again. "No."

"Hey Bo, I need to..." Rex strolled into the office, stopping in his tracks when three pairs of eyes fell on him. "Oh, sorry."

"Balsom! What the hell are you doing here?" Bo stood and faced the young man who barged into his office.

"Easy, I got your message and came over to see what was up?" He turned to his sister. "Hey Natty." She was frowning. "Is it about the murder?"

"Who the hell is this?" John boomed, wanting to know immediately.

Rex turned to a dark, angry man. "Who the hell are you?"

Their eyes locked. "John McBain. Chief of Police."

"You're the Chief?"

Natalie lowered her head, hiding the smile that crept onto her face.

John just stared in disbelief. Who the hell was this kid, and why did he know anything about police business? He wasn't a cop. Far from it.

Bo walked around his desk. "I'm in the middle of something Balsom. We'll talk later."

"Oh come on Bo, why bother kicking me out? You know I'll find out everything anyway? It's a waste of time." He waited anxiously as the older man thought about what he said?

"Look kid," John began, "this is police business."

Rex grinned. "Right." He looked at Bo. "Come on, Bo."

"Why did you say murder?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

"Well it was, wasn't it?"

John was angry, and more than a little tired of being ignored. He shut the office door hard and turned to his colleagues. "Someone want to tell me who this is, and what exactly he has to do with a police investigation?"

Natalie stood from her seat and walked over to him. She placed herself firmly between the two men. "Alright, leave him alone."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared directly at her. "I'm waiting."

She hesitated, pushing back her anger. "This is Rex Balsom. He's a private investigator who assists us on cases from time to time." She crossed her arms as well. "He also happens to be my baby brother."

"Easy with the baby stuff, Nat." She grinned. "Look. Relax, alright? We're on the same side."

John shook his head. This was quite the town. "Are you a cop?"

"Hell no!"

"Then we're not on the same side. Thanks for coming, but we can handle it."

Rex looked at Bo. "Out, Balsom." He didn't budge. "Out. We'll talk later." Rex kissed his sister on the cheek as he went by, and then stopped at the door while McBain opened it. "I thought you'd be older?" he said, staring.

"I've heard that before." Then he shut the door and stared at the Commissioner. "A private investigator? Is that the norm here in Llanview?"

Bo chuckled and reclaimed his seat. "There is no _norm_in Llanview, John. Besides, Balsom has a knack for getting information that we can't."

"I bet."

Natalie turned on him again. "Okay, I get that maybe you do things your own way, but you better watch what you say about my brother."

The phone rang and Bo excused himself, leaving the two of them alone in his office.

He stared. "You could probably lose the attitude now, we've got work to do."

"You think that I'm the one with the attitude? Maybe you should learn your way around before you start barking orders at everyone?"

He walked up to her. "You'd like me to take my time...let you do what needs to be done and stay out of it?" She nodded, stubbornly. "Don't hold your breath on that one, Vega. I'm doing my job, and whether you like it or not, my way is how we're going to do things."

"Your way is assinine."

He blew out a breath, more than a little frustrated with the woman in front of him. "We should talk."

She stiffened and walked back to the couch, sitting. "No, we shouldn't. We should do our jobs."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't!" she said, staring at her hands. She did not want to get into anything with him, now or later. They needed to move on and forget about it.

John watched her fidgeting in her lap, and decided to drop it. He didn't want to talk about it either. It was a bad idea to talk about it. "Why do you think it's not a suicide?" She looked up in surprise. "Tell me."

His eyes softened, wanting the answer to his question, and she felt her heart pumping in her chest. "I..." She stopped, swallowing. "Because of the beer bottle." He kept quiet, waiting for her to continue, so she did. "This woman was a devout Catholic - not just religious, or someone who went to church every Sunday, but devout. Her religion was everything, so why was there a spilled beer bottle on her carpet? I'm betting it wasn't hers, so who was there? What the hell happened in that house?"

He licked his lips. "That's what we're going to find out." He watched her studying him, and felt an acute sense of heat flood through him.

"What?" she croaked, nervously.

He shook his head slightly. "Nothing. I just can't figure you out. You're a Vega, a Buchanan, and now a Balsom. Which one is the real Natalie?"

Her heart was slamming in her chest. She needed to get away from here, and right now. Her uncle saved her from the embarassment of fleeing however, when he rejoined them. "So, are we done here for now?" she asked, trying to sound uninterested in the answer. Both men looked at her. "I have dinner plans with a take-no-prisoners reporter."

Bo chuckled. "Tell Jess hi, and to come down and see me because it's been too long."

She nodded, and stood from the couch. Then she walked out and held her breath as she past the lieutenant.

"What about you?" Bo asked, looking at an exhausted young man.

John smiled lightly. "I've got some boxes with my name on them. If you get anything, I'll be in my office." Then he shut the door behind him. The blonde kid was hanging around the squad, waiting to talk to Bo. He watched him hustling Officer Davis with cards and shook his head. Now he could see the family resemblance. He walked into his own office and shut his problems out.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet tonight," Jess said, watching her sister poke at her salad.<p>

"I'm waiting for the interrogation to begin."

Jessica frowned. "That's not fair Nat. I'm worried about you."

"I'm a big girl."

Jess stared at her sister, studying her more closely. Something was wrong? She was a mess. Her hair was unkempt and tucked behind her ear, and her eyes were dark with worry. Her face seemed to have one expression, and it wasn't a nice one. "What's going on with you? Did you have a fight with Chris?"

Natalie dropped her fork. "What, are you my councelor now?"

"So that's a yes?"

She sighed, glaring across the table. "People fight, Jess. It's no big deal."

"What is the big deal Natalie, John McBain?" She watched her get up and walk out of the restaurant, before chasing after her. This wasn't over. "Stop!" she shouted, blocking her path. "It is him, isn't it?"

Natalie's eyes narrowed. She was fully pissed. "As usual, you have no idea what you're talking about? Why don't you worry about your own life and stay out of mine?" She tried to dart around, but Jess was having none of it.

"Talk to me damn it!"

Natalie stopped, knowing full well that her sister wasn't going to drop this. Once she focussed on something, she was impossible to shake. She moved closer to a bench and took a seat, realizing absently that it was going to rain very soon. "There's nothing to say."

Jessica sat beside her, waiting. She didn't believe that anymore than Natalie did. "Why are you so upset? Something is bothering you, did something happen?"

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were trimmed in red. "I kissed him," she whispered, barely able to say the words out loud.

"Natalie..."

"Actually, I did a hell of a lot more than that!"

Jessica felt frozen. "What does that mean? Did you sleep with him?"

She shook her head firmly, keeping her eyes on the traffic that sauntered past. She swallowed, and turned to look at her worried sister. "But I would have." Her heart was dancing against her ribs.

Jess reached out and held her hand, still waiting for the story. She knew it would come when she was ready to tell it.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Jess. It just kind of happened? Neither of us expected it."

She squeezed her palm tighter. "But you didn't sleep with him?"

Natalie stood, pulling her hand free. "No, but only because _he_stopped! God, it was so humiliating, and now I have to work with him and all I want to do is hate him." She sat back down, feeling very tired and very defeated. "I don't hate him. It'd be better if I did."

"Alright," Jess began, pacing in front of the bench, "you need a little perspective here, that's all!" She looked into a pair of curious blue eyes. "You didn't sleep with him, Natalie. That means that you made a mistake, but not an irreversible one."

Despite her despondent mood, she smirked. "No?"

"No. You're attracted to him, that's normal, but you love Christian." She paused, taking the seat again and pinning her with a probing stare. "Did you tell him?"

"Chris? No!" She looked out at the road again. "I couldn't, it shouldn't have happened."

"Natalie, look at me please?" She did. "You just need to spend a little more time at home. You two have been so wrapped up in other things, and then along comes Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. It was a mistake. People make mistakes."

She felt like maybe this could be fixed? Maybe Jess was right? She would go home to her husband and spend some much needed time with him. Then her need for other attentions would be diminished. It made sense. She looked at her sister warmly. "Thanks, Jess."

"Anytime, you know that." She smiled.

Natalie got up and phoned her husband on his cell. They talked, and then she hung up and felt a whole lot better. "I've gotta go. I have a date."

"Go." Jessica encouraged. She watched her get into her car and drive off to meet Christian. When the vehicle was out of sight, the smile fell from her lips along with the confidence. She knew he was trouble! She watched them at that damn game and she knew. This was not necessarily the end of things, but she wasn't about to let the new Chief mess around with her sister. No way.

Jessica got behind the wheel of her own car and headed for the station.


	10. Chapter 10

Inevitable pt. 10

"What's with the third degree, Bo? I'm sorry I barged in on your little club meeting alright, but you called me." Rex sat across from the Police Commissioner, and marveled at how things worked out sometimes? How life worked out? Never in a million years would he have thought he'd befriend a cop, let alone work with one, but Bo was different. He didn't judge him. Well, he didn't only judge him. He also listened to his side of things, and that was why he was here now? To help a friend.

"Tell me why you think the crime scene was a homicide?"

Rex sighed. He wanted to be at Ultra Violet with Adrianna, not in some stuffy office answering tedious questions. "The lady who was whacked?"

Bo frowned. "Whacked? You watch too much television."

He rolled his eyes and continued. "She was the religious kook, right? The one on Hillard Avenue?"

Bo stood from his chair and leaned onto his desk. "How the hell do you know that? We only got the call this morning?"

Rex grinned a cocky grin. "I've been telling you for awhile now, I'm good. Besides, there are so many leaks in this place."

He held up his hand and shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. "Just...tell me what you know, Balsom."

"You think it's a suicide." He watched the older man take his seat, frowning. "Okay, maybe not? But it looks like a suicide." Bo didn't speak. "I don't think so."

"Why, damn it?"

"Well for one thing there was alcohol at the scene."

Bo scoffed. "What, were you there?" He lost his humor though, when the kid didn't say anything. "What else?" he snapped, feeling the beginnings of a Rex-size headache.

"Weren't you listening? She's a fire and brimstone nut. She's not going to kill herself or she won't go to heaven. If there really is heaven? I don't know?"

Bo sat there staring, dumbfounded. The kid was something else sometimes? He often wanted to toss him in a cell and throw away the key, but then there were times like these - when he was actually proud.

"What?" Rex asked, looking nervous. "What'd I say?"

* * *

><p>John glanced at his watch. 7:30pm. He should go home. He closed the folder on his desk and leaned into his chair, rubbing his face and yawning. The sound of his door opening and firmly closing got his attention. So did the angry blonde with her hand on the knob. "Can I help you with something?"<p>

She smiled and walked in uninvited, taking the open seat across from him. "Working hard?" she inquired, pinning him with a look that can only be described as intense.

He was getting that feeling again. The one telling him to duck and cover. If she ever got tired of reporting, she would make one hell of a cop! "It's late. What can I do for you?"

Her smile slipped a little. "I was just wondering what I could do to get you to stay the hell away from my sister?"

And there it was. He knew it was coming, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. The threat. He wanted to laugh, but settled for a grin instead. "Is this the part where you tell me to get out of Dodge?"

Jessica studied the man across from her. He was direct, she'd give him that, and a little too good at deflecting. "Natalie told me what happened between you."

He lost his grin and felt a deep frown furrow his brow. "She shouldn't have done that."

"She's my sister."

He swallowed and sat back, not really sure how to proceed here? Afterall, he had been in the wrong, so far in the wrong, but he didn't like being on the defensive either. "If she told you what happened, then she also told you it was a mistake."

"She told me."

"But you don't believe her?"

Jessica hated confrontation, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it. "Can I call you John?"

"Yes."

"You need to stay away from my sister, John."

He met her eyes unwavering. "Can I call you Jessica?"

"Yes."

"I work with her, Jessica. I can't stay away from her."

She licked her lips. "You know what I'm saying? I want you to leave her alone." He just sat there, all silent and stoney. She decided to try another tack. "How are you liking Llanview?"

_Where the hell is she going with this? _he wondered. "I like it."

"You probably miss home though? Maybe this isn't the right place for you?"

This time he did laugh. "Get out of town." As far as he was concerned, this conversation was finished. He stood and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. "I'll be staying in Llanview, Jess, but thank you for your concern."

"Look," she said quickly, stepping into his path, "she said it was a mistake, and now so did you."

His eyes narrowed. "It was a mistake and it's none of your business."

"But was it John? I don't think you want to stay away from Natalie." She stepped closer, keeping her eyes on him. "I saw you two together, and you can tell me that it was a mistake and it won't happen again. You can even tell me that it didn't mean anything, but you'd be lying."

He was mad now. "You're wrong. Stay out of it!" He walked to his door, opening it. Bo was about to walk in. "Hey?" he said, not liking the expression on his friend's face.

Jessica didn't like it either. "What is it?" she asked, walking over to him. "What's going on?"

Bo took a breath. "Clint just called. It's Vicki."

"What about her?"

He put a hand on his niece's shoulder. "There's been an...incident."

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in the frame for a second longer than was necessary, but she was nervous. She clicked the door into place and walked closer, taking a tentative seat beside her husband. "Hi," she said softly, wishing there was no awkwardness between them.<p>

"Hi," he answered, equally nervous. There were so many things to say, and he didn't know where to start?

She glanced at her hands, which were gripping the couch cushion, and then looked back at him. "Things have been a mess, Chris."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure how they got there though?" He stared into her blue eyes, and realized how much he missed her these past couple of days. The distance between them had been farther than he first thought. "I've missed you," he said aloud, wanting her to know.

Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry," she breathed, pulling away so that she could see his face and he could see hers. "I mean it."

He ran a hand over her hair and then kissed her, and she felt a wave of relief. This was how it was supposed to be. Her and Christian, happy in their lives and in their home.

Christian leaned back and pulled her with him, not wanting to let go yet. She pressed against him, swinging her legs over his and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, while playing with her fingers. "So?" he began, "how have you been?" She laughed and looked at him. He chuckled too. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

She shook her head. "Not really, it's been a weird couple of days."

"You know, a few days ago we were okay, right? I mean, we were happy." He paused. "Any ideas on where we went wrong?"

Natalie stiffened slightly, unable to meet his eyes. She had one idea. She saw a flash of John walking toward her for the first time. She saw him brushing a hair from her face at Rodi's, and she saw his eyes right before he kissed her. Natalie didn't want to talk anymore. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed her husband, blocking out the spectre that seemed to plague her everywhere she went. She felt him return the touch, and she felt the familiar heat that they generated. His tongue swept her mouth taking its time, and she sighed. She squeezed her eyes tighter, pulling him closer until she was flush against the cushion and he was blanketing her with his delicious weight.

"Nat," he breathed against her lips, "wait..wait."

She opened her eyes and saw his doubt. "What?"

He licked his lips and sat up, and she leaned on her elbows, waiting for an answer. "I want to know? Is this because of what we talked about? About a family?"

She frowned and sat up too. "No." He didn't speak. "No, Christian. I told you I'd think about it, and that's what I've been doing?"

He grabbed her hand. "So, you still want to have a baby?"

Natalie pulled her hand from his, she couldn't help it. "I... Yeah, I do, but..."

"But what?"

She got off the couch and wiped her mouth. "I don't know, Chris? I'm not sure now is the right time for that?" He did not look happy about what she just said at all. "I want to have a family, but we literally just stopped fighting with each other. Do we have to plan our future right this minute? I mean, can't we just enjoy the here and now?"

He frowned and stood from the couch, and was about to speak when Natalie's purse began to ring. They both stared at it for a second, and then she pulled out her cell.

"Yeah?" she snapped, feeling annoyed and relieved all at the same time.

Christian watched her as she listened to whoever was speaking on the other end of the call. Her face was expressionless, and that made him very nervous. He watched her swallow.

"I'm sorry," she said evenly, "can you say that again?"

* * *

><p>John watched Bo, Jessica, and Rex file out of the elevator one by one, and he slowly followed. He wasn't quite sure why he had come? It wasn't his business. He stayed at the back of the bustling room, hanging out of the way and watching a Buchanan Family drama unfold. Two classy ladies sat uncomfortably in the plastic seats of the waiting room, looking very perturbed as their relatives began to gather around them. They appeared none the worse for wear from what he could tell, maybe a little rag-tag at the moment? Jessica was arguing with the blonde, and then unleashing her frustration onto the brunette. He couldn't make out what was being said from where he was opting to stand, but he knew it wasn't good.<p>

The doors to the elevator dinged, announcing their latest arrivals. An older, regal-looking gentleman came rushing over, and was followed by a younger, dark-haired man, who John recognized immediately. It was Kevin Buchanan, the Governor of Llanview. This was getting more interesting with every new surprise guest. A pretty young woman with dark, straight hair walked to the brunette, appearing to be as unhappy as everyone else in the group. He saw Rex go to her and hold her from behind. Clearly, they were close. Then at last, his eyes fell on the one person who really mattered to him in all of this. He watched intently as Natalie and her husband joined everyone else. He inched closer, wanting to hear what was happening?

Natalie headed for her mother, wanting to see for herself that she had heard right on the phone. Apparently, there was nothing wrong with her hearing. Vicki sat alongside Dorian Lord, and they both wore angry expressions while several voices offered their unsolicited opinions on what transpired. She stood directly in front of the woman who gave birth to her, and felt closer to her than ever before. A huge grin stretched across her face from ear to ear.

"It's not funny, Natalie," Vicki said, getting more annoyed by the minute. Her family was taxing at the best of times, but right now, they were particularly exhausting. "Don't you dare laugh." She watched her daughter struggle to stifle her amusement, and then get pushed back while Clint and Kevin and Jessica all jumped forward to have a say.

Christian's phone rang, and he moved away from the loud shouts to hear who was on the other end. Natalie, sighed, watching her family behave in a way that was truly Buchanan. Loud and dramatic, that was them. She turned and spotted McBain standing near the registration desk, and without even thinking about it, walked over to him. "Hey? Come here often?"

"Well, my brother is a doctor." He glanced over her shoulder, still intrigued by the theatrics going on behind her. "Is your mother alright?" he asked, resting his eyes on her again. She nodded.

"How did you know about my mother?"

"Oh, I was there when Bo told Jessica that she was at the hospital."

She nodded again, and licked her lips. It was getting harder to focus on anything but him. "Well, don't worry about Vicki Lord Buchanan Davidson. There's no one tougher than her."

"I can think of one person," he said softly. His eyes fell to her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do about that? Then he glanced back at the ruckus, and grinned. "So? A bar fight, huh? She doesn't look the type."

Natalie laughed lightly. "I told you before McBain, don't judge a book by its cover."

"I'm gonna have to stop doing that around you."

She sucked in a breath, trying to muster up some courage. "John..." she began, taking a wide-eyed step closer to him.

"Hey?" a voice interupted. "What are you doing here?"

Caitlyn rounded the corner, surprised to find her husband in the waiting room of the hospital. She walked over, smiling. "Hi," she greeted, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She looked at the redhead, who he had been talking with. "Hello."

"Hello," Natalie replied, licking her very, dry lips. She stepped forward and shook her hand firmly. "Caitlyn, right?" She knew who she was, how could she forget?

Caitlyn nodded, frowning toward the loud group of people in the corner. She refocussed on the redhead. "You're Natalie? I almost didn't recognize you without your red dress. I wanted to steal that, by the way. It was gorgeous."

Nat smiled politely. "Thank you." She inched away, anxious to leave. "It's nice to see you again, but as you can see, I have some family things to attend to." She looked at John quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she walked back to her mother who was just about ready to lose it completely. She knew the signs well. She watched Dorian pull a flask out of her purse and take a drink. Then she watched her hand it to her mother, who accepted willingly. As long as she lived, she would never understand the complexities of their weird relationship. An hour ago they got into a physical fight at Capricorn and now they were drinking buddies. She shook her head, and decided to rescue Vicki from further onslaught. Besides, she wanted the hell out of this hospital and away from John McBain.

John stood with his back to the Buchanans. He watched his wife walk away to gather her things so that they could leave. He leaned on the abandoned registration desk and placed a hand over his face. _How the hell did things get so damn complicated?_He winced, feeling the first stirrings of a headache. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him, along with two aspirin, and he glanced at his brother.

"This will help, though frankly I think you deserve a headache."

John took the pills and ignored the barb. "So how is she?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Who? Mrs. Davidson?" He frowned, turning to the family of the hour. They were slowly starting to vacate the building. "She's fine. Just a few cuts and bruises." He looked back at his big brother. "Why, John? Do you know her?"

"No, but she's the mother of a friend of mine."

They stared at one another, and the intensity level was rising rapidly. "A friend? That was fast. Yesterday, you just met the woman."

John stood straight, and drank some coffee. Then he watched his wife approach, and grabbed her coat from her. "Thanks for the coffee Mike," he said, deliberately dismissing him. He took Caitlyn's hand and guided her toward the elevator.

Michael felt the beginnings of his own headache. He glanced quickly at Natalie and sighed. His brother was a stubborn ass, but he wasn't going to let him ruin his life. He had to find a way to stop it.


	11. Chapter 11

Inevitable pt. 11

Natalie trailed sluggishly behind her husband, locking the front door behind them. They were home, finally, and she just wanted to bury her face in her pillow and drift off to happier places. The one's in her dreams, where there are no barfights or screaming Buchanans. She was exhausted. Neither spoke, as they walked down the tiny hallway to their bedroom. She threw her jacket on the foot of the bed and slipped out of her shoes, before flicking on the bathroom light and turning on the tap. The cold water felt unbelievably good on her face. When she looked up, she could see Chris's reflection in the mirror. He was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That was Lindsay who called me tonight," he said, watching her as she wiped her face with a towel before turning to face him.

"What's up?"

He breathed slowly, evenly. "Well, it's good news actually. Those new clients," he paused, "the one's from our anniversary, they want to buy more of my work for their businesses."

She smiled. "That's great, why didn't you tell me?" She watched him look at her in amusement.

"You know why, Nat? Things were a little Buchanan-centric tonight."

She frowned. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I didn't expect that anymore than you did." She sighed, feeling the heaviness of the burdens that were weighing on her. "You know my family," she offered lightly.

He smiled for a second, before dropping it. "Yeah, I know them." He went into the bedroom and stripped off his shirt. She followed.

"So? Tell me about the commission." She was tired, but she knew better than anyone how hard he's worked to get to this place with his artwork. "You said businesses? As in, more than one?"

He grinned again, taking a seat on the bed and propping up a pillow. "Businesses, as in three." He felt happy just thinking about it.

"What kind of businesses?" She sat gingerly at the end of the bed, waiting to hear the details.

Christian stared at his wife, and felt a lot of things - love, anger, but most of all, sadness. This didn't feel like them. Their ease was gone, and he didn't want to keep pretending that everything was fine. "Natalie, we can discuss that later. I'd rather talk about us."

She licked her lips. "What about us?" She felt her stomach clench, anticipating the fight that was coming. Why were they always fighting? They usually never fought, and now it's all they seem to do? "Chris it's late and we're both tired. Can't we talk in the morning?"

"No, damn it! This is important!"

She blew out a breath. "Fine! You want to talk, let's talk. What do you want from me?"

Who was this woman sitting across from him? Where did Natalie Vega go? He lowered his voice, trying really hard not to yell at her. "If you don't want a baby, then you need to tell me. Just tell me why?"

She stood stiffly. "Don't put words in my mouth!" she shouted, pacing slightly. Her hands were on her hips. "I DO want a baby, but I don't see why it has to happen right now? Why are you pushing this?"

He stared, breathing deeply. If he lost his temper, he wouldn't get the answers he wanted from her, but he couldn't hide his hurt. "I'm not pushing anything," he said sternly, standing now too. "Don't act like this is a surprise to you. When we first got engaged we talked about kids, remember? We talked about two years, Natalie. Well, it has been two years so why are you so edgy when the subject is brought up? If you've changed your mind then..."

"I haven't changed my mind," she blurted, interupting. He was right. Everything he was saying was right, but she couldn't help it. She did want kids..someday, but not now. She couldn't explain it. It just didn't feel right. "I'm sorry, Chris. I know that I'm not being fair." She stopped talking and moved closer to the door. "I just need some time to figure things out." She stared directly at him. "You need to give that to me." It wasn't a request, she was issuing an order. She wanted her space, and there was no room for misinterpretation. He stood his ground, and she left him, shutting the door behind her. Then she made her way to the couch for the second night in a row. She lay her head on a pillow and tried to come up with an answer. Why _was_she so edgy about the subject? She just didn't know?

* * *

><p>John sat on the couch in his work pants and black tank top. They've been home for 40 minutes, and Caitlyn was still in the bathroom. He could hear her singing to herself, off key, and a small smile crept onto his face. He felt uncomfortable in his own home with his own wife. He was going to shatter his life into a million little pieces, just like those beer bottles, if he didn't watch himself. He could still feel the sharpness behind his eyes. The aspirin helped, but the headache was just under the surface.<p>

He sighed, laying back against the cushion and staring at the ceiling. It has only been a couple of days in this crazy town and he was beginning to suspect that it was driving him to insanity as well, because his wife - who he loved - was settling into their new location. She was singing and working and hunting for a house for them to call their own, but he was thinking about himself. He was thinking about the empty ache in his heart that was spreading like a disease, slowly consuming him along with his common sense.

John shot up, staring at the closed bathroom door. He was thinking about Natalie Vega. He wanted to know what she was about to say to him at the hospital tonight, and he wanted that more than anything.

Caitlyn finally stepped into the bedroom, and he caught a glimpse of her in a towel before she was out of sight again. He needed to get his head on straight. Michael told him that Natalie was trouble, and he was starting to agree with that assessment. Not because any of this was her fault, but because she was a Siren like in Greek Mythology. She was lulling him into some false reality, seducing him, and soon he would be like the sailors in those stories -smashed onto some rocks, and swallowed up by the sea.

"Hey, John?" he heard her call to him.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I had a really good day today, and so I was thinking that we should celebrate."

He didn't want to go anywhere. He didn't want to celebrate, because his day sucked. "We could do that," he agreed, resigned in his fate. She stepped around the corner and his eyes widened as they took in the sight of her. _Speaking of seduction!_he thought, licking his lips. His wife was wearing little more than a doily, and his heart was beating faster by the second.

She smiled wickedly at him and walked closer. "I went shopping today."

He nodded, not sure he could speak at the moment. Her dark hair was flowing freely over her shoulders, and the white, two-piece lingerie that she was wearing was very sheer. He frowned and cleared his throat. He saw her kneel in front of him and rest her tiny hands on his thighs. She was absolutely beautiful.

Without speaking, Caitlyn leaned forward, resting on his lap while she slowly undid his belt. She looked up at him, seeing his blatant desire, and smiled. "So, did you have a good day?" she asked, unfastening the top button to his pants. He simply nodded. "Mine was pretty good too," she cooed, lowering his zipper, "but the hospital can be intense." She leaned closer and put her lips on his for a second, before sinking lower and opening his pants wider. "A girl needs to unwind."

John had to be dreaming? She slipped her hand into his pants, and he knew that he wasn't. He closed his eyes and lay his head back, while she continued her casual conversation.

"That was quite the scene tonight though, wasn't it?"

He blinked, trying to focus on what she was saying? His breathing was picking up its speed, matching his heartbeat. "What?" he croaked, feeling her lift his tank and place a wet kiss on his stomach.

"The Buchanans? I mean, I know of them of course, who doesn't, but who knew they were so...?"

He frowned, feeling his stomach tighten, and it had nothing to do with what her hand was doing to him in his pants. "So what?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her.

She smiled, embarassed. "I don't know, so trashy?"

John was angry. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of him, not caring that he was as hard as a rock. "What does that mean?" he barked, watching her eyes widen in shock.

She stood, and took a few steps away from him. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded. She was angry and confused, and more than a little hurt by his outright rejection.

"What's the matter with me? Caitlyn, don't you think you're being a little judgemental? Those people were dealing with a personal family situation tonight."

She didn't know what to think about this outburst? It wasn't like John to shout at her. "Those people were airing all of their family melodrama in a public place, John. What? I'm not supposed to notice? Well, then they should keep it at home where it belongs." She stormed into the bedroom and pulled on her silk robe and he followed her.

"Do you think you could muster an ounce of sympathy?" he yelled, meeting her eyes when she spun around. "Someone could have gotten hurt?"

"The only person getting hurt is me, because my husband is attacking me for something that isn't my fault!" She felt a tear slip over her cold cheek. "Those people that you are so admirably protecting, are strangers John. I'm your wife!"

He couldn't believe his ears, and he actually chuckled, still surprised as hell! He grabbed his shirt from the bed and his keys from the dresser. "My wife isn't a snob. I don't know who the hell you are?" Then he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Caitlyn stood there for several moments, not moving. What did she do to make him so upset Maybe she was too quick to judge, too _snobbish, _but she didn't deserve to be berated like a child. She didn't even have time to defend herself or change her mind, because he was all over her. He was so mad. She sat on the bed and stared at the dresser blankly. She loved him, and knew that sometimes their differences were a problem, but she's never seen him lose his temper like that? Not with her, not ever, and certainly not while they were being intimate! She only wanted to spend the night with the man she loved, so what the hell happened?

She crawled into the bed and stared numbly at the ceiling. They've been married five years, and he's never spoken to her like that. Why was he so mad? She didn't know, but she was going to find out?


	12. Chapter 12

Inevitable pt. 12

Rex sat comfortably in the chair and reached out, taking a folder from the desk. He was bored, and more than a little tired given that it was six in the morning. He stretched his muscles, and thought about Adrianna in their bed at the loft. What the hell was he doing here? He yawned and browsed through another file, suddenly very interested in the material in his hand. It was the case file for the suicide lady, or murder, or whatever it was? The door slammed behind him and he jumped, automatically tossing the pages onto the desk. An angry pair of blue eyes glared at him. _Great!_he thought, standing. "Morning."

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" John squeezed the door handle tightly, not liking this day any better than the last. He was in no mood for any crap from this damn kid. Not after wandering the streets for half the night, and sleeping in the car for the rest. His eyes shot to the desk and the files. "Besides snooping, I mean?"

"I wasn't snooping." He licked his lips and shrugged. "Okay, I was snooping, but it's not what it looks like."

John doubted that very much. He walked up to him and stared hard. "Then how is it, and don't lie to me or I'm going to toss your ass into a cell."

"He was helping me John." Natalie stood in the doorway, ready to square off with her obviously pissed off boss.

He looked at her and wanted to toss her in a cell too. _Damn it!_Then he turned back to Balsom. "You can't help with police business if you're not a cop. This isn't a game." He spotted the current case file on the top of the others and stepped into the young man's face. "I could arrest you right now, do you know that?"

"Back off, McBain!" Natalie shouted, angry now too. She didn't care what his problem was, he was damn well going to leave her brother alone. He spun on her quickly and grabbed her arm, leading her from the office. The door was left ajar, but they were essentially by themselves in the hallway. "Listen to me!" he spat, aggitated. "Your darling little brother was reading through an active case file Natalie." He was still holding her arm. "Please, please tell me that you're not collaborating with him on this? That could cost you your job and you know that!"

"No I wasn't, you jackass!" She tore from his grip, but he was still very close. They were arguing, but were managing to keep their heated voices down, away from prying ears. "I told you, he was helping me." John blinked, waiting for her to explain herself. "On closed cases. The one's in your office. I wouldn't talk about an ongoing investigation." He seemed to relax a bit, but she wasn't convinced. "There's no way I'm letting you arrest my brother, and if you think that..."

He held up his hand, stopping her from talking. "I'm not going to arrest him."

"Why not?"

He frowned. "Because he's your brother!" he yelled, a bit louder than he intended. She was going to drive him crazy, and the way she was looking at him right now - all wide-eyed and soft? He wanted to grab her and pin her against the nearest wall. The sound of Balsom kicking the coat rack with his foot distracted him from his thoughts. He strode back inside and found the kid awfully close to the door. "Did you catch all that?" he asked, still pissed. Then he turned back to the other Balsom. "Finish things up with your brother and get him the hell out of my office." He walked away, leaving them behind.

Rex stood there for a moment, stunned by whatever had just happened? He looked at his sister, watching her come inside and walk to the desk. She collected the case file on the woman and put it in his desk drawer, before looking up.

"We should get out of here," she said firmly, moving slowly from behind the furniture.

He side-stepped, blocking her exit. "What the hell is going on Nat?"

Her eyes blazed. "What the hell are you talking about, Rex?"

He shook his head. "Don't con me. You can't. I heard and saw enough to know that something is going on between you and the Lu?"

"Yeah, we work together, and if you want to stay out of jail today then we should leave." She felt her stomach twisting into all kinds of knots. How many people could see what they were refusing to acknowledge? She was terrified.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know? I've seen you fight with a lot of people, Roxy, Jen, Chris, hell even myself, but what I just saw with him...?"

She winced, unable to look away from him. "What is it you think you just saw, baby brother?"

"Are you having an affair?"

"No!" she shouted, tired of feeling like some sort of criminal. "Of course not!"

He didn't believe her. "No? You can talk to me about anything, anything, Nat. I'm there, always."

She swallowed. "I know that, but you're wrong, Rex. I'm not cheating on Chris."

"Then it's something else?"

"Look," she said, annoyed, "I have a lot of work to get done today, and I don't want to talk about this anymore. Thanks for your help, but you can go home now." He didn't budge. "Go home, Rex." He took a deep breath and finally left the building. She took a deep breath of her own, pulling herself together. Then she went to her own desk. Today she was focussing on work and work alone. No men.

Rex stood outside the police station for a minute, before walking toward his car. It was drizzling lightly, but by the look of the clouds it was going to rain for a long while. He opened the door and sat, not starting the engine. His sister was either having an affair, or about too. That fight had been more than just a boss-employee disagreement. It had even been more than a friend thing. There was something there? He just hoped that whatever it was, it didn't hurt her? Natalie could handle it, but if she couldn't, then he would be stepping in. McBain better not hurt her! He started the vehicle and drove home, anxious to see his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn stepped into the building, feeling very apprehensive. She hasn't seen John since he stormed out of the apartment last night, but knew he was okay. She knew he'd be here, lost in his work. It's what he did when he didn't want to deal with something? The only question was whether that something was her? She didn't think so, but had to know for sure? She walked to the front desk and smiled at a young officer by the name of Davis. "Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to see my husband?" The man smiled back. "His name is John McBain." A moment later she was being escorted to his office.<p>

"Yeah?" John barked, glancing up from his paperwork. He stopped breathing when she walked into the room. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He stood and nodded toward the officer, who quietly shut the door and went back to his duties. He felt like an ass. He was an ass. "Cait, I'm sorry."

She walked closer, speaking softly. "You didn't come home last night."

He frowned and looked down, catching a glimpse of his wedding ring. "No. I slept in the car." He raised his head slowly. "The way I talked to you...? I'm sorry."

She walked forward and took his hand, gingerly placing her purse on the desk. "What happened John? You were so mad."

He ran a hand over her soft hair. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing and answer the question." She didn't want anymore confusion. Their life together has always been so easy, so light, and she wanted that back - not all this drama and anxiety. This is not what she wanted at all.

He stared long and hard, trying to decide what to say? He should just tell her the truth. That he's attracted to a co-worker, and that nothing has happened between them. Well, almost nothing, but was that fair? Natalie had another life too. He didn't want to mess that up for her.

"John? You're not saying anything? Are you still mad at me?"

He shook his head and hugged her tightly. "No, no. I'm not mad at you Caitlyn. Never you. I guess I just let things get to me and then I took it out on you? It won't happen again." He pulled away and saw relief staring back at him.

"Listen," she began, "I know that last night wasn't the best, and I want to fix that, but...?"

"What?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I kind of have to work late tonight. There's this fashion show that the kids are putting on and I promised Stacy that I'd help with it." She waited to see if there was any trace of anger, and it appeared to be gone. "I can cancel if you..."

"No. Don't do that. It's okay." He felt better, like maybe all the craziness was coming to an end and they could get back to normal. "I still have tons to do here, so don't cancel alright? I'll just see you later tonight."

She smiled warmly and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him to her lips.

Her kiss was so familiar. He deepened it slowly and held her tightly for a few minutes before she finally ended it, still smiling.

"So I'll see you tonight, McBain."

He grinned, nodding as she left his office. Yeah, he would see her later tonight, and he would make up for his stupidness. It all had to end now. It just did, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Bo sat across from his niece and read the report that she brought for him. "This isn't looking good for our theory, Nat. Maybe we're wrong? Everything points to suicide."<p>

She yawned. "I don't know, maybe?" She didn't think so. Something didn't feel right about it, but she had absolutely no proof to back up her hunch.

"Nat, you look tired."

"Thanks a lot."

He chuckled. "You know, Davis said you were here at 5:30 this morning, and that you've been in early for the past couple of days? What's up?" He knew it was something big, because she only did this when she needed to distract herself. "You fighting with Chris?"

Natalie stood slowly, pinning her uncle with a warm stare. "Things are fine, Uncle Bo. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"Can't help it."

She grinned. "And tell Davis he has a big mouth." Then she left his office and went to her desk. She stared at her seat for a moment, before charging straight to John's office. She opened the door and walked in, noting how he was staring at her in muted silence. She sat in the chair and stared back. "I was thinking about this case," she said, determined to stick to business.

"Yeah?"

"Everything is pointing to suicide on this, but I don't think so?"

"I thought tech geeks were supposed to be about the science? That sounds more like a hunch to me."

She smiled, despite herself. "I guess it is, which is where you come in."

He sat back, curious as hell as to where she was going with this? "Talk to me."

"John, I'm..." she stopped speaking for a moment. "I'm not really good at this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing, Natalie?"

"Following my instincts. I mean I do it all the time, but it usually just gets me into trouble." Their eyes locked, and the temperature in the room seemed to be increasing rapidly. She was flirting, but she didn't mean to be. Everything was always a double-edged sword with him. "I'm trying to ask you advice on how to proceed with this case, because I don't think it's a suicide."

He nodded, swallowing. The case, right. Of course she was talking about the case. "Why not ask Bo?"

"Well, a certain arrogant someone told me he was good at a lot of things."

A knock on the open door, drew their guilty gazes away from one another. "Caitlyn?" John stood. "What's up?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry if I'm interupting anything?"

"You're not," Natalie answered quickly, standing and inching toward the door. "Just talking over a case, but it can wait." She smiled as she slipped out of the office and went back to her desk.

"So what's up?" John repeated, moving over to her.

"I forgot my purse," she replied, spotting it and scooping it up, "but it gives me a chance to kiss my husband again." Then she did just that, sighing against his lips. "Now I can get through my day." He smiled too. "I know you're busy so I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." He kissed her again, and she left his office. John froze. He was sweating. This was getting to be too ridiculous! He wasn't doing anything. Natalie needed his help, and he was her boss. Nothing was going on. It was fine. He sat back down and ran a hand over his face. It was the truth, damn it! It was the truth.

Caitlyn stood in the hallway for a moment, staring at the back of Natalie Vega's head, who was seated comfortably at a desk and reading something? There was nothing abnormal about any of it, but for the first time she found herself wondering just how comfortable the woman has been making herself? She had caught the tail end of the conversation in John's office, and it wasn't what was said that bothered her but how it was said? They had been flirting. She frowned, leaning against the wall. Her husband was an attractive man, and she was no idiot. Natalie wouldn't be the first woman to take a liking to him, and even flirt, but she would be the first woman to make her nervous about it.

She remembered their encounter at the pub, when the redhead sauntered over in a stunner of a dress that clung to every curve - and she remembered that her husband noticed that dress, along with everyone else in the vacinity. Caitlyn swallowed. What she really remembered, was how John excused himself in order to play pool with her. At the time it seemed innocent enough, just two co-workers getting to know each other, but she wasn't so sure that was the case anymore? Last night when he lost his temper, it was after she had insulted the Buchanan's. Her eyes narrowed. Natalie was a Buchanan and had been there, talking to him when she found him at the hospital.

Slowly, Caitlyn walked closer, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Natalie jumped, and laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." She stared directly into her eyes, and then smiled widely. "Listen Natalie, I know that this might be a little weird, but I was wondering if you and your husband wanted to have dinner with us one night?"

She froze. No, she did not want to have dinner with John and his wife - with Christian and John. No! "Wow, that's kind of you Caitlyn." She stood awkwardly, returning the smile.

"It's just that John and I only really know Michael and Marcie, and of course, your uncle. I thought it might be fun."

She swallowed. "Wow."

"You said that."

Natalie stopped her humming and hawing, long enough to really look at the woman. She was smiling brightly and saying all the right things, but there wasn't a genuine bone in her body. "I guess I did?" she answered, evenly. _Well, what do you know? _Mrs. McBain isn't so perfect afterall. "You know Caitlyn, dinner sounds great!"

"Good. Great! I'll call you and we'll do it soon, alright?" They stared at each other for another moment. "Well, I have to get to work. We'll talk soon."

Natalie nodded. "I have no doubt." Then the dark haired beauty left the station. She sat back into her seat, and wondered what the hell she just got herself into? Dinner was a bad...no the worst idea, ever, but that woman was challenging her and Natalie could do a lot of things but backing down from a challenge wasn't one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotness alert. M, very M.

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 13<p>

Natalie walked into the station and sat at her desk, laying her exhausted head on the surface. She just finished one of the most taxing afternoons of her life. She spent it interviewing, or rather, re-interviewing everyone who ever knew, heard of, or stood next to Martha Scott before she died. She was supposed to be in a lab, and only a lab, so she expected to be yelled at any minute but she did what she had to do. The woman didn't kill herself. She didn't. As if reading her mind, John stepped out of her uncle's office and spotted her, and she sighed, laying back onto the desk. It wasn't John who approached her though, it was Christian.

She was surprised to see him. "I thought you'd be at your meeting?"

"I would be, if you would have answered one of my phone calls." She watched him take a seat in front of her, and he was angry.

"Chris, I'm working. I haven't been here to get any messages."

He didn't believe her. "You work in a lab, Natalie."

She took a breath, keeping her voice at an acceptable level. She turned for a second and caught John stepping into his office. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

He frowned, not sure how to handle her anymore? She was either on the defensive all the time, or dismissing him, like now. "Should I have made an appointment?" He stood up and turned to leave, but her hand held his wrist.

"Christian, we'll talk later alright?"

He just stared until she let him go, and then left without a word. He didn't want to be anywhere around her right now.

She stood where she was and she let him leave, knowing full well that she was being a bitch, but she was tired. Tired of this entire week, and of everything and everyone. It just needed to be over, because she wasn't sure she could take much more? Then she spun around and walked to his door, hesitating. Finally she knocked, and entered when he called through the door. "Do you have a sec?" He nodded. "Good." She walked over and placed her findings in front of him before sitting.

"Did you find out anything?"

She felt her anger roaring to the surface. "Aren't you going to yell at me and tell me to stay out of police business? That I'm not a cop?"

His eyes narrowed. She was looking for a fight. "It sounds like you already know all those things. It'd be a waste of time to repeat them."

She leaned forward. "You could always fire me, boss."

John glanced out the windows of his office - the one's that overlooked the squad room. He stood and closed the blinds and locked the door. "You seem upset," he suggested, stating the obvious, while reclaiming his seat.

"Wow, you're good!"

He took a deep breath. "Did you come in here to get pissy, or is there something I can help you with?" He paused. "Or did you come in here for another reason?"

She laughed. "Like what, exactly?"

"I saw you talking with Chris. It didn't look like it went well."

Her eyes blazed, and she stood, leaning on the desk. "That is none of your damn business!"

He was angry now too. She was so infuriating. "No? Then what are you doing here?"

The tiny office was stifling as she stared for a long while, not answering. It was decidedly uncomfortable. "I never realized how manipulative you are?" she said softly, as though the notion just struck her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You John," she sat back down, "I'm talking about you. You come off as this honorable guy, but really you just go after whatever it is that you want."

He stared, not believing his ears. Has she lost her damn mind?

"I thought that everything that has gone on the last few days was nobody's fault, but I was wrong because it's yours."

He let a grin spread across his face. "Mine? All mine?" She didn't speak. "So, your flirting with me is my fault?"

She ran a hand through her hair, unable to think rationally at this point. She was too mad and tired and fed up. "Oh come on, you're an attractive guy and you know it too! You used that to get me to..."

"To what?" he demanded.

"You kissed me, you bastard, but don't get used to it because I'm onto you and this is over right now!"

He stood, dumbfounded. "What's over, Natalie?" He watched her rise, moving away from him. "Can you honestly say you believe everything you just told me?" He stepped closer.

"Yes, I mean it! I'm sick of everything that has happened since I laid eyes on you. I'm sick of fighting with my husband, and doing things that I normally would never do. I'm sick of feeling like a liar and a cheat, and of fending off your jealous wife. I'm sick of all of it."

He stopped walking when she hit the wall. He didn't touch her. "So none of it is real? I manipulated everything? You don't feel anything right now other than hatred and disgust?" He stared at her and she was breathing heavily, not moving.

"I don't want this," she insisted, her resolve firm.

"You're a liar, Vega."

She snapped, pushing him out of her space. "You stay the hell away from me! I'm not losing my life, John. Stay away!" Then she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

He stared hard, watching her go. _Crazy, bitch!_ She was obviously unstable, and a complete liar. _Don't want this, my ass!_He grabbed his coat and left the building, needing some air. Needing to forget all about the redhead, who was apparently put on this earth to test his patience. It was pouring outside, but he didn't care. He stopped at his car for a second and then kept walking, needing to burn off some of his anger.

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in the rain, barely feeling the cold water running over her and soaking her to the skin. She knew she was crying, and was thankful that the tears were being washed away. They couldn't stick to her or stay with her. No, they were not going to brand her. They would just flow, and be gone without a trace. She stared out at the lights of the city. It was dark now, and she was thankful for that too.<p>

Her heart was pounding in her chest, reminding her that she was alive and would survive this miserable day. But would she survive him? She was a horrible person, a horrible wife, because she wasn't thinking about the husband she was hurting daily. She was thinking of blue, piercing eyes that always saw right through her, even when she was believing her own lies. He had taken all of her crap tonight, and then he called her bluff. He dared her to really mean what she was saying?

The only problem was that she didn't. She went to the ledge of the building and touched the cement with her fingers. Why did he ever have to move here? There were so many why's now - too many - but there was one above all others. Why did she feel whole, only with him? It wasn't right. It couldn't be more wrong. Natalie stood in the rain, without a single clue as to what to do now?

* * *

><p>John stood with his hand on the doorknob, staring at it as though it would give him the answer he needed. He was home, and should just go inside and change out of his wet clothes. Caitlyn said she was working late, but what if she wasn't? He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to see her. Not now. He wanted to be alone, so he stepped back and bounded up the stairs, trying to shake the overwhelming feelings that were taking over. His control was all but gone and it was a foreign feeling. He pushed the metal door open wide and strolled onto the roof, oblivious to the water that instantly struck him in the face - but he saw her. She was soaking wet with her back to him, and then he heard the slamming of the heavy door behind him. It was just the two of them.<p>

He could hear her breathing from here, and scanned her briefly. Her long brown skirt was clinging to her legs, seemingly held in place by the wide belt around her slender waist. Her white shirt was becoming transparent from the rain, and he inhaled sharply. She slowly turned around, meeting his bewildered gaze with one of her own. How had this happened to them? He didn't know, and he suspected, neither did she, but it was happening. It was real.

He didn't see what he thought he would when he looked at her? He expected more outrage and lunacy, more anger, more resistance. But her wide blue eyes were shining with something entirely different - acceptance. She was giving into the fight, and before he even knew what he would do he was in front of her. He was bending and taking her lips under his own with fierce determination. He was lost.

Natalie turned and saw him and knew that it was all over. He was sopping wet, and wearing his work slacks and black t-shirt underneath his jacket. She couldn't keep pushing him away because she wasn't strong enough, and because she didn't want to. He moved so fast and kissed her, and she opened for him instantly. He was commanding, leading her, and she followed with all her heart. She moaned as he slowed his pace, nipping her bottom lip before tracing it with his tongue. His hands were far from idle, sliding over her back and over her ass. Petting her arms and holding her head as he deepened the kiss, causing her to tremble. Her hands moved of their own accord, pushing his jacket down his arms and to the ground. She touched his biceps, slipping under the cool material that covered his shoulders. She felt his strength as his muscles rippled under her fingers, and she sighed into his hot mouth.

John had never in his life felt anything better than her in this moment. He didn't know if it was the rain or the woman or the circumstance? He only knew that it felt completely right, even though it was completely wrong. He assaulted her mouth again and again, needing to taste her and be able to remember it every day after this one. She met his hunger, gripping his shirt and stretching it with her busy little fingers, as they ignited a fire in him that couldn't be doused. He was tangled in her hair, kissing her everywhere he could, gliding his lips along her wet flesh and tasting the rain. His hands slid lower, until they were covering her ample breasts and squeezing. Her mouth tore from his and his stomach clenched when she moaned softly against his ear. The sound was the sexiest thing he's ever had the pleasure of hearing in all of his days. He kissed her again slowly, taking his time, teasing her as his hands found the hem of her shirt and then disappeared beneath the cloth. He slid his fingers under the elastic of her bra, pushing it higher. Her shirt was still on, but he pulled away long enough to see her hard nipples through the clear material of her once white shirt. Then he put his mouth on one, and died a little when she cried out, gripping his hair with both fists.

Natalie closed her eyes and let the sounds in her throat bubble out into the night air. He was sucking on her breast, and she finally knew what heaven was? It was him. She cried out again when he kissed his way up her neck and lifted her from the ground, carrying her away from the ledge of the building. She wrapped herself around him tightly, finding his mouth and plundering it with her eager tongue, brushing along his and sending goosebumps spreading over her entire body. She felt the coolness of a brick wall pressing against her spine, and sank back onto the concrete beneath her feet. Her eyes found his for a scorching second, and then she was petting the wet hair back off of his beautiful face and raising herself up onto her toes. She kissed him with everything she had, feeling the sweet contact in her center. When they needed air, she pulled away and met his eyes again, seeing a passion that was so pure it was frightening. Neither spoke. She lowered herself, flattening her feet, and leaned against the wall while trying to catch her breath. He watched her intently, and then finally rested his chin on her head, breathing steadily too.

John was terrified. Not of what he was sure they were about to do, but of her changing her mind. He could feel her hot breath against his neck, but still he didn't look at her. He kissed the top of her head, and flattened his elbows against the wall, framing her face. After what felt like an eternity, she reached up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and took one last breath before finding her probing stare. He pushed back a little more, propping himself away with his hands, and watched as her touch sank lower. It stopped at his mouth, lightly grazing his lips with the tips of her fingers. She stared for a long time at the contact without moving, and then finally looked down, spinning the ring on her finger. When she found him again he saw everything she was feeling. Maybe he knew because he was feeling it too? She slid the slim band from her finger and held it in her palm. He couldn't breathe and was numb, watching as she grabbed his arm and pulled it from the wall. She took his hand in hers, keeping her eyes on his, and very slowly removed his ring as well. She removed his wedding ring, and he let her. He saw the two tiny symbols in her palm, rubbing against each other, and he knew in his soul that there was nothing on this earth that could stop him from making love to her.

Natalie made the only choice she could. She closed her eyes from him and felt her lungs expand with every breath. She held both their rings in the palm of her hand, and now that she did, she was losing her nerve. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? She looked up waiting for something, anything from him? He must have sensed her doubt, because he took the hand with the rings and held her wrist, pinning it against the wall. He grasped the other and entwined their fingers, lifting it as well, and then he kissed her. She felt what he wanted her to know in the kiss. That he wanted this, and he wasn't going anywhere. That he wasn't letting her go. Then he stared right through her and she felt her heart pumping so hard it was going to pop out of her chest.

John was having trouble keeping breath in his lungs. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He knew she was afraid of rejection, so he showed her that there would be none of that - not from him. He kissed her, expressing himself the best way he could since his brain was obviously not working. She hesitated for only a second, and then she kissed him back, hard and long, and he released his grip on her hands. There was a small _tink_sound, but he ignored it, choosing to concentrate on the hands that were holding his head. Her tongue was aggressively possessing his mouth, and he groaned low in his throat. She was illiciting a hunger in him that he couldn't control at all, not even a little. He closed his eyes while her lips slid along his neck, tasting him and lapping at the water that was pouring from the sky harder than ever. He bent slightly, placing one arm behind her. The other arm gripped the material of her skirt, lifting it up her thigh and higher still. She bit his earlobe and he got distracted, savagely claiming her mouth in a fiery kiss that melted them both to the bone. He reached behind her, cupping her ass and then he yanked her tiny panties down her muscled legs. They fell to the ground, wrapping around her ankle.

Natalie felt an excitement like nothing before when her underwear fell away. Her hands made their way to his belt, and very quickly had it open along with his pants. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and she groaned loudly at the contact. He pressed himself closer, and his arousal was sharp as it pushed against her soft stomach. His hands were on her hips and then she was off the ground, wrapping her thighs over his strong legs. His heat was threatening to destroy her.

John needed her - to be inside her. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wider, and then looked into her eyes as he sank into her body, pushing as deeply as he could go. He was panting, and she was too. Her hands fell to his shoulders and she closed her eyes for a second, adjusting to him. She was perfect, the perfect fit. Her thighs squeezed against his hips, and he placed one arm behind her back to protect her from the brick. He kept the other on her waist and began to move, getting more turned on with every tiny cry that escaped her delicate throat. This was really happening.

Natalie could hear the sounds of their mingled breathing, and nothing else. It was just them. There was no one else. She opened her mouth and placed her lips over his, sucking in his hot air as he continued to move deep inside her body. She smiled and got lost in the heat of his stare, but the tempo was too slow. She wanted more. She wanted it all. She began to demand it, and he couldn't deny her. Their breathing increased with the pace of their bodies, and she held his head, gripping his hair softly, needing the contact. He slid his hand in between their writhing bodies and she cried out sharply, desperately.

He grinned and felt the first stirrings of something wonderful? Something that lured him closer, pushing for the release that his body craved. He reached for her again, touching her where she needed to be touched, and blew out a breath when she let it all go. It was overwhelming as she convulsed against him and around him, squeezing with her molten heat. He bit her neck, still pumping onward, not yet where he needed to be.

Natalie was a slave to her body. It seized, and she felt a fierce passion as her orgasm gripped her, owning her. She shook from the force of it, barely aware of the elements that surrounded her at every turn. The brick, the rain, the night. The only thing she knew was her pleasure, and the hard, silky feel of the man who was giving it to her. He was still inside, still moving and awakening something that she was sure could not come again, but she held tight, pushing her tongue into his mouth as they both struggled to breathe.

If it was possible to die of sheer bliss, then John was about to succumb to his fate. He whispered her name against her lips and felt her mouth curl into a smile as they continued to touch. He rubbed her tongue with his over and over, desperate for her sweet taste. She gripped his lower back, rotating her hips, and he knew that he was finished. He grabbed her hair and pulled, staring as he tumbled into the happiest place he's ever been. His passion filled eyes found hers, and he let her see the effect she had over him as he orgasmed, exploding deep into her very core. His breath was stuck. He held it, unable to keep his sounds to himself, and saw true beauty when she yelped into the air, tumbling right along with him. They jerked violently against each other, caught up in their own desire, before slowly finding their way back down to the rooftop that held their secret.

Natalie clung to him, not wanting to let go. She knew she had to now that reality was back in full force, but she didn't want to do it. She ran her hands over his hair, touching him while she still could. He didn't move, breathing heavily into her neck and shoulder, and she shivered as her skin tingled from the soft contact. The cold was beginning to seep in now that their bodies were no longer generating an impossible heat. She felt him grab her hand and pull it to his mouth. He kissed it, and a tear slid away with the rain. "John?" she somehow managed to croak? Her voice was raw.

He stiffened beneath her, and then placed his strong hands on her waist, lifting her from his wrecked body. She gingerly stepped to the floor, pulling back and finally looking at him. She looked broken, and he knew he was the one who did that to her. He stepped away and adjusted himself, doing up his pants. She did the same with her bra, and carefully smoothed the material of her skirt. They continued to stare, saying nothing. He watched her bend and pull her panties on, and he wanted to shake her. She collected their scattered rings from the ground and he realized what had made the tinking sound earlier. Then she was placing his in his hand. She wasn't looking at him, not anymore. His heart was breaking.

Natalie needed off this roof. She put his wedding ring into his smooth grip, still reeling from the feel of them on her body, touching her everywhere. She could feel his eyes, but couldn't look. If she looked she wouldn't be able to walk away from him, so she took the hand with the ring and kissed it as softly as he had done a moment ago. Then she ran for the door and left him standing in the rain.


	14. Chapter 14

Obviously things start to get WAY more complicated from this point on, lol! I just want to say to everyone, thank you very much for reading. I'm horrible at steady replies/thank you's, but I truly do appreciate you taking the time to read and comment. Thanks again. (I'll try to do better with the one-on-one) :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 14<p>

_knock...knock...knock..._

He opened his eyes, trying to blink off his disoriented state while holding his breath and listening.

_bang...bang..._

Yep! That was the door. Slowly sitting up, he made his way across the tiny apartment, rubbing his eyes and walking as though he were in a trance. He unlocked the deadbolt and swung open the wood. "John?" he croaked, feeling his brain jump to attention. Something was wrong with his brother? He was a mess.

"Hey...I'm sorry, you were sleeping."

Michael felt clear as a bell. "You're soaking wet, man. What's going on?" He had a nervous pit in his stomach, and watched anxiously as he stepped out of the hallway and joined him.

"Yeah, it's raining."

Mike closed the door, frowning. "John, what's going on? Is everything okay?" His eyes widened. "Is it Caitlyn?" He saw him shaking his head vehemently, in obvious discomfort, before following him further into the room. "Why don't we start with why you're all wet?"

For the first time, John looked up at his baby brother. What the hell was he doing here? He shouldn't have come but he couldn't go home, and he...he didn't know what to do? He knew what he wanted to do - to find her and grab her and tell her that he was sorry, and then kiss her and touch her - but he couldn't do that because she was married to someone else...and so was he.

"Damn it, John!" Michael shouted in frustration.

He snapped his head up, remembering his brother was waiting for answers. "I told you it's raining."

"Well obviously, but why are you wet? Where is your car?"

He had forgotten about his car. "It's at the station. I walked here."

Michael licked his lips and studied the man across from him closely. He was shaky at best, which was not like him at all. It's almost as though he was in shock or something, but he was never one to rattle easily. "You came here for a reason, so why don't you tell me what it is?" He paused, still worried. "Talk to me."

John stared blankly, hesitating for only a moment. He needed to say the words. "I think I just ended my marriage?" Then he sank onto the couch and stared at his hands, playing with the ring that was back on his finger. It felt a lot heavier now.

The silence in the room was deafening, but Michael didn't know what to say? He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle, and then joined his broken brother. "Here." He watched him take it from his hands and drink a long swig, and he knew. He knew what was going on, but he didn't have a clue as to how to fix it? John slept with Natalie. He knew it was coming before they did, and he reclaimed the bottle and swallowed some of the dark liquid himself.

John's eyes widened suddenly. "Marcie's not here is she?"

"No man, it's just you and me."

John took the bottle again. "Shouldn't you be lecturing me or yelling or something?"

Mike grinned. "Probably." He stared into the blue eyes that were watching him. "Do you love her?"

His stomach clenched and his throat felt dry. "Who you talking about Mike?" He stood and walked toward the door. "Listen, get some sleep."

"John, where are you going?" He didn't want him to leave like this, not in the mood he was in. "I'll go with you."

He shook his head and smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, brother." He opened the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." Then he left the apartment and the building, heading for the only place he could think of that could offer refuge.

Michael stood stiffly, staring at the open door. He wanted to stop him or chase him or just hug him, but he knew John and there would be none of that right now. He was determined to be alone. Maybe that was a good thing? Maybe he could finally get the perspective he needs to salvage his life? He walked over and shut the wood, sitting on the couch with the bottle. They would talk tomorrow. He would make sure that they talked tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Jessica opened her bedroom door and froze at the sight of her sister. She was soaked to the bone, and she was crying. Then she was being pushed backwards, and Natalie was shutting the door quickly behind them.<p>

"I'm sorry," Nat said, wide-eyed, "but I don't want to see mom and dad. I don't want to see anyone." She watched her sleepy sister gather a blanket from the bed. She walked forward slowly, wrapping it around securely, forcibly sitting her down in a nearby chair.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Natalie curled into the warmth of the dry threads. She felt another cold tear. How could she answer that? So many things were wrong? She slept with her boss, cheated on her husband, and now she was waking up her sister and dumping her burdens onto her. "Can we start with an easier question?" she joked, trying to avoid the conversation that they were going to have.

Jessica stared. She already knew what was coming? "You slept with him." She saw her nod slowly, opting not to speak the words. She stretched out, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly. "Natalie honey, were you careful?"

She stood abruptly, furious for some reason. "Oh Jess. If I were careful then I wouldn't be in this mess at all, would I?" She let the blanket fall to the chair and began to pace the space nervously. "I wouldn't be an adulteress, and I wouldn't be an awful, horrible person!"

"Stop that crap right now!" Jess shouted, angry now too. "You're none of those things. You made a mistake, and..."

"A mistake?" She stopped moving, staring hard. "That's just it, Jess. It was a mistake, yes. Logically I know that, but.."

"But what?"

Nat swallowed and sat on the end of the bed. "It didn't feel like a mistake. It felt...like everything."

Jess joined her on the bed. "Are you in love with him?"

Natalie thought about that question long and hard. She didn't know? She only knew that she had a husband, and now a lover, and she didn't want to be that person. She didn't want to hate herself. She knew that she loved Christian, she did, but did she love John or was it just sex? Finally, she looked at her sister's beseeching eyes. "Who are you talking about, Jess?" Natalie got up and left the room, needing to be alone. Needing to think clearly.


	15. Chapter 15

Just a small reminder that this story is rated M for a reason. :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 15<p>

John sat at his desk with his feet up. He was twirling a pencil with his left hand and holding an open folder with the other, but he wasn't really reading the material. Work has always been the one thing in his life that could rescue him from himself. He could get lost in it and focus on it and retreat, but it wasn't doing the trick this time and he knew why? She was everywhere - her desk was outside his window and her coffee mug was in the lunchroom. His boss was her uncle, and even this office kept her fresh in his mind. He saw her on this very piece of furniture, remembering how she tasted and felt. If he didn't have his work, then what did he have - besides thoughts of her to plague him, holding him captive? He sighed and put his feet onto the floor with a _thud!_That's what he needed - to stay grounded. He needed to stop fantasizing and figure out what he was going to do? When he went home to his wife, would he tell her? He didn't know?

John ran a hand through his hair roughly. He should tell her. He should be a man and tell her of his betrayal, but if he did that then she would leave him and that thought hurt. He remembered the drive up to Llanview, and how she looked while she slept beside him. That was mere days ago. She was everything to him, and has been since they first met. He did love her. She was an amazing, beautiful woman who chose him to spend her life with. It was better than winning the lottery. So what was the right thing to do? What did he want to do? He looked up and froze instantly, spotting red hair outside the window. Her back was to him and her delicate hand dusted over the top of her own desk, and a big part of him wanted to shut off the light and hide. Only he didn't move. He just watched her fidget with papers, until she finally turned and saw him through the glass. They stared at one another, and he remembered everything that he was trying so hard to forget. He remembered her. She looked frightened, but she walked forward toward his door. She was coming.

Natalie thought she would be safe here - from everything about tonight _and_ from him. When she ran from the rooftop, she assumed he would go home and be with his wife and maybe even make love to her? She couldn't see Christian right now, because she didn't want to fight. She didn't want him to know what she did, and he would know, and then her life would be in shambles. So she came to work, passing Reyes at the night desk and smiling as though it were normal for her to be at the station this late - as though she had nothing to hide. She tried to busy herself with anything she could get her hands on, but it was useless. Everytime she closed her eyes she felt him inside her, touching her in a way no one ever has before. He was under her skin and she had to find a way to rid herself of this obsession. She kept hearing Jessica's voice in her head. _...Are you in love with him?... _Then she turned and saw the soft light through the window. How had she missed that until now? He was staring at her with such shame and fear and a million other wild emotions. It drew her, and she walked forward slowly, turning the knob and closing and locking the door behind her.

They didn't speak, not with words, but there was nothing but honesty in their eyes. Natalie bit her lip and closed her lids. She should flee right now. Instead, she slowly shut the blinds and walked closer, unable to look away. He rose and moved around until they were almost touching, and still they stared. Her hands fell to his chest as he bent and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, hoisting her to the desk with ease.

Here they were again. John stepped between her legs, which rose against his hips. Her skirt fell, exposing the white of her panties and he put a hand on her lower back, pressing her closer. Pushing until he could feel her, and she could feel him. He hovered over her mouth wanting to kiss her, but was afraid to lose sight of her. He didn't want this to end, or for her to disappear like some ghost that was haunting him. He shifted, and her breath blew onto his face as he ground himself into her soft heat. She was the sweetest torture. She had her hand on his erection, rubbing him through his pants and he blew out a breath of his own. She unfastened his belt and lowered his zipper, slipping inside the straining cloth. He grabbed her hair and sighed softly. Her hand was stroking him free of his confines, and he suddenly felt like a horny teenager. He was going to explode. He reached lower, touching her through the wet silk of her underwear, feeling her hot desire at his fingertips. He tugged the barrier of cloth to the side, and she assisted his efforts, guiding him to her. Then he was moaning low in his throat as he thrust forward, entering the body that felt like it was made for him. He filled her completely and stopped, pinning her with his eyes and with the truth that shone there. She licked her lips and smiled, and then rocked against him with purpose. He followed, moving slowly, pulling from her and filling her to the hilt. It was slow, so slow, and he felt a tension in his body that threatened to kill him.

Natalie didn't know that a man like him could exist? One so sexy and erotic, that he was able to steal your reason away and make you do things like have sex on a desk in the police station. She touched his face and her eyelids partially closed against the passion that was taking hold of her swiftly. She heard a strange sound fill the room, and then realized that it was her's, though she'd never heard it before. Her body was beginning to scream, and she felt the desperation acutely. Her hands found their way to his ass, and she squeezed, trying to push him closer, harder, something? He didn't budge. His movements were as slow and taunting as ever, and when she looked at him she could see his ecstasy. She could see her own.

John was very aware of the change in her. She was enveloping him as he continued to bury himself in her flesh. The pace was driving him crazy, and he had to fight himself at every turn, resisting the need to rush over the edge of the cliff. It was torture but it felt so good. So good. He saw her impatience and it made him grin widely. _Good!_ He wanted her to want him and need him, and only him. She slipped a shaky hand between them and reached, cupping his balls as he pushed in and out of her at a steady rhythm. The move nearly ended him. She released her grip and clung to his neck with both hands. _...John... _he heard her whisper near his mouth. Her head fell back and her body arched, squeezing and drawing him in deeper. So deep. So hot. She was fire, and though she burned he had to touch her. With one last thrust he felt a tightening, and then he only felt flame. Everything quaked as he buried his face into her hair, muffling the cry that had to come out. He was cumming hard, lost in a moment that seemed to last for an eternity. It was pure pleasure. It was beyond words. He just let himself feel, clinging to her and absorbing her shudders while being rocked by his own.

Natalie couldn't take much more. She felt her frustration, and it only spurred on her desire, making her want. She had reached lower and gently massaged his balls, hoping to push him beyond his irritating control, but it had the opposite effect. Instead, she looked up and saw the spark in his glassy eyes and lost her own control. She clung to him with all her strength while she fell, shaking with an orgasm that made her heart stop beating and her blood stop flowing. She wanted to scream, but no sound would come out so she didn't scream, she just rode a wave of pleasure that buried her alive like an avalanche. She never really appreciated her body until this second. Until him.

He had no idea how long they held each other afterward, unable or unwilling to move away? Finally, he slid from the silk of her body and placed an arm under her legs. He lifted her from the cold desk, and they moved to the couch that sat at the far wall. Her face was still tucked into the crook of his neck, and her breath scorched, making his skin tingle. It spread all over his body. He sat with her on his lap, waiting for her to move or speak, waiting for her to face him and what they've done? It took several minutes, but he didn't push. Then she found his eyes and caressed his cheek gently.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, sounding lost.

He swallowed. "We should talk Natalie." She nodded, and slid from his knee. He thought she was going to run again, but she didn't. She just sat patiently, waiting for him to assemble himself. He did up his pants and turned, lifting a leg onto the cushion, and she sank against him, her back pressed along his chest. He rested his head close, placing his mouth near her ear. "This keeps happening." She nodded again, playing with his fingers. "It's not going away."

"No."

He kissed the side of her head and turned her slightly, needing to see what she was feeling? "What do you want?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"That's the question, isn't it?" She turned back around and let him hold her. "Do you want to tell them?"

"I..." Did he? "I don't know what I want anymore?" He paused. "You know, I'm not this guy Natalie. I've never been this guy."

She spun around and stared at him hard. "Please don't do that? Don't start blaming yourself for this, because I'm here too." She licked her lips and her eyes dropped to his for a second. "I know who you are."

"I don't."

She kissed him softly, before pulling back quickly. It started to feel like more than a gesture of tenderness, and there was still so much to say - to discuss. "I'm not ready to tell Christian anything, John."

"Not ready? Does that mean that someday you will be?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. "I just don't know? I'm not used to having an affair." She frowned at her own words.

He sighed, absently running his fingers up and down her arms. "Is that what we're doing?"

"That's what it feels like to me, this is not just sex."

He kissed her, deepening it and exploring her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled back they were both panting slightly. "No, not just sex." He kissed her again and she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his head. The next thing she knew, her spine was flat against the cushion and he was blanketing her with his weight. It felt perfect. She gripped his hair tightly, but he pulled away suddenly.

"Wait..wait...stop." He sat up, breathing heavily. He stood.

"What?" she asked, terrified. This was it. He was ending this now and going home to tell his wife everything. Maybe that was the right thing anyway?

"Look," he said uncomfortably, "if we're going to stay married then we need to..."

"I get it!" she snapped, interupting before he could finish. She didn't want to hear everything that she already knew, about how they needed to stop this and pretend it never happened, or that it was some horrible mistake. She stood and walked to the door in a hurry, but he grabbed her and spun her around firmly.

"Will you shut up and let me finish!" he barked, refusing to release his tight grip on her arms. "I can't go back and pretend that I don't know what it's like to be with you? I won't, Natalie." His voice softened. "I don't think I can let you go?"

A tear slid over her cheek, and this time there was no rain to disguise it. "Please don't?"

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her so tightly. Her tongue was moving, sending bolts of desire racing to his groin. After another glorious minute or two, he eased up and stared into her welcoming eyes. "We should go home."

She nodded, knowing he was right. Hiding wasn't going to help, not with this, not anymore. "We still have a murderer to find," she reminded him, stepping away so that she couldn't feel him.

He cleared his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and stared. Then she left, allowing herself to smile softly when she was lost in the darkness of the night.

John was liking himself less and less. He stared at the ring on his hand, frowning. He slept with another woman - twice - and now he had to go home to his waiting wife, and to the life that he chose five years ago which he loved. Caitlyn has always been his everything, but she wasn't anymore. She wasn't his everything.

He sighed and put on his jacket. Their first encounter on the roof could be dismissed as an accident. As something that took hold, but that wouldn't happen again. They had both been emotional and irrational and drawn to each other, except this time was very different. He knew what he was doing when he stood from his chair to go to her. The right thing would have been to go home, or get her to leave, but that didn't feel right. Not like her. He ran a hand through his messed hair, trying to tame it. He locked his door and walked past Reyes, smiling and saying goodnight. When he was outside in the fresh air, he breathed it in deeply. The rain stopped at some point, but he could smell it...and he remembered the taste of it on her sweet skin. He moved one leg at a time until he was at his car. Then he was inside and alone.

He was having an affair. He didn't want one, and he wasn't sure how to have one, not really? He hadn't lied when he told her he couldn't let her go. He couldn't do that, and it was more than sex. Great, really great, unbelievable sex, but more. He thought about what would happen when he got home? Would they fight? Would she want to make love? Would he? _Could_he after tonight? There were too many questions. He started his car and pulled onto the quiet street. Tomorrow he would go to work and try to solve a murder - that wasn't even technically a murder - and he would have to act like it was another normal day and not the one after mind-blowing sex with his employee. He stopped at a red light. What was Natalie going to do when she got home? Would she break down and tell Chris afterall? His stomach tightened at his next thought. Would she take him to bed and let him touch her and love her? He shook his head, feeling a deep anger, a hatred for Christian Vega. He didn't have the right to hate him. She was the man's wife. She was promised to him. John frowned, trying to push back the jealousy that wanted to take hold. He didn't have the right.

He stopped his car at the hotel and got out, heading up the stairs and to his room. He didn't have the right, but that didn't matter. He needed to concentrate on his own life, and not hers. Not on the possibility that she would be with another, not that. He hesitated at his door, and then he opened it, finally crossing the threshold into the unknown.


	16. Chapter 16

Inevitable pt. 16

Natalie found herself in a very familiar place. Outside her front door, staring blankly. She needed to go inside and deal with her life, but she was terrified. Afraid that Chris would take one look at her and know that she had broken the promise that they made to each other, before God. Afraid that she would look at him, but only see John. Not for the first time, she wondered how she had gotten to this place? Then she turned the knob and stepped over the threshold. She shut out the world and stared at the man who was seated comfortably on the couch, waiting for her. Her heart thundered against her breast.

"We need to talk Natalie," he said simply, staring evenly. She nodded and joined him, keeping quiet, keeping her dark secret tucked away. "Things are not good between us."

"No, they're not."

He shook his head, looking disappointed by her answer, even though it was a truthful one. "I miss my wife," he swallowed, "and was wondering what I could do to get her back?"

She felt numb. How could she hurt him, and in the worst way possible? She loved him, and remembered all the reasons why they were married in the first place. "Chris...?"

"Please, just let me talk. I need you to hear what I have to say." He took her hand in his. "I'm not sure what has been going on with us for the past couple of days, but I'm sure that I hate it. I hate it. I miss you. The way we couldn't wait to see one another to talk, or the way we supported each other. I miss us."

She was crying. She did miss him. She squeezed his hands tightly and leaned forward at the same time, kissing him. He felt safe and warm. He made her feel as though nothing could touch her. He pulled her against him and she let him, wrapping her arms around his hard body. This was her husband. The man she chose to grow old with. He slowly slid his lips along her neck, and she stared at the clock on the wall. It was nearly three in the morning. She closed her watery eyes and saw blue ones. They were looking deep into her soul, and she sighed, focussing on the present. She was with Chris, and let him lead her down the hallway to their bed. She let him touch her and whisper in her ear, but it was all wrong because her heart wasn't beating so fast that she thought she could faint from it - and her skin didn't blaze with sensation so overwhelming that the entire world fell away. A tear slid over her cheek for the millionth time tonight, as she lay in the arms of someone that filled her heart and warmed it...but he didn't sear it. He couldn't make her forget an erotic encounter in the rain. Nothing could do that.

* * *

><p>John's arm was wrapped around his sleeping wife's naked waist. Her back was nestled lightly against his chest, and he stared at the alarm clock that read 2:59am. He should sleep and turn off his brain. He should dream of the raven haired beauty who called out his name not long ago while they made love, but he was afraid. She wouldn't be the one to invade his thoughts. He knew that with a very clear certainty. He thought about the whirlwind of events that have rocked his world apart in a matter of days, and he could smell the light, apple scent of another.<p>

Caitlyn stirred for a moment, and he froze, feeling guilty even now while she slept so snuggly against him. But was his guilt over what he's done, or was it because he couldn't bring himself to regret it - not really? He regretted the timing and the circumstance, and even the impact his loss of control had on so many, but he would never regret the feel of her, or the taste of her, or the heat. He couldn't regret any of that no matter how hard he tried.

Knowing there was no sleep in his future, John slipped out of bed and pulled on his sweats. He ran a hand through his hair and watched her breathing easily in her peaceful slumber. She was so peaceful. Then he went into the next room and flopped onto the couch, feeling weary to the bone. What the hell was he doing with his life? With Caitlyn's? He sighed and covered his mouth, remembering the way events played out when he stepped through the door.

_"Where have you been?" she asked, holding back the fear that wanted out._

"I'm sorry. I was with Michael. I should have called."

She patted the cushion beside her, encouraging him to join her, and he did. "Is everything alright, John? Are you still mad, because I thought that we worked past that?"

He shook his head and touched her soft hair. "No, I'm not mad." His throat felt dry. "Mike needed to talk." He just lied and it felt horrible.

"Marcie? Did they have a fight?" She watched him nod slowly, and she knew he was lying. He was a horrible liar. She took his hand and held it tightly in her lap. "Well, it's good that you were there for your brother." She wasn't about to push him away any further, and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. "John," she croaked, coaxing his jacket from his shoulders, "I'm sorry things have been strained between us lately."

"Don't. I'm the one who's sorry." He was. He was becoming something he didn't recognize. A liar, an adulterer, but he loved her and would do whatever had to be done to keep from hurting her. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

Caitlyn stood from her seat and slid the spagetti straps of her peach, silk nightgown over her shoulders. The cloth fell to the floor and she stared at him expectantly, naked before him. When he didn't move she knelt on the cushion and then straddled his lap, holding his neck with her delicate fingers. "Make love to me John." It wasn't a request, and she didn't wait for an answer. She kissed him and put his hands on her body, and sighed triumphantly when he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

He sighed again, feeling a weight on his chest like never before. Everything was so confusing. He just spent time making love to his wife, but he felt like he had cheated. He felt like he had cheated on Natalie. It should be the other way around, and it was driving him crazy wondering what she was doing at home? Was she sharing Vega's bed? The thought made his stomach twist. He yawned and sat back, resting his head on the soft cushion. Tomorrow he would go to work and concentrate on fixing this mess. He would find a way to be around Natalie, without being unfaithful, because if he couldn't do that then his marriage was doomed. His promise was doomed. He didn't think he could live with that? He yawned again and let his exhaustion finally claim him, giving him a temporary reprieve.


	17. Chapter 17

Inevitable pt. 17

John walked across the squad room slowly, completely engrossed by the notes in his hand. He read and re-read the testimonies that had been acquired on the suicide, looking for anything that would send up some sort of smoke signal in his brain. He stopped suddenly and looked up when he collided with something? It was Officer Reyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, absently.

"No sweat, Lieutenant."

He nodded quickly and turned for Bo's office. _Maybe he has something new to go on? _John spent the morning in the field, working the crime scene and talking with so many people that they were all blurring into one. He was frustrated. He quickly glanced at her empty desk before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. "Boss, you find anything?" he asked, finally looking up. He didn't expect to see her sitting behind the desk and using the computer. "Hey?"

She looked up too. "Hey, you just get back?" He nodded, walking closer and taking the chair across from her. "Find anything?"

"No, you?"

"No." She met his eyes and felt the instant pitter-pat of her heart as it began to speed up. "I'm not going to lie, it's frustrating." She sat back. "Maybe it's..."

"...a suicide?" he interupted. He shook his head. "It's not."

She studied him, fascinated. "How is it you're so sure of that, McBain?"

He leaned forward and stretched across the desk, taking her hand. He watched where his hand held hers and played with her delicate fingers. "I trust my gut." He met her wide eyes. "It's never wrong."

Natalie felt warm all over. "Never?"

"Never."

She swallowed, and reluctantly pulled away from his gentle touch. "So what do we do now?" Her eyes widened slightly when she realized the duality of that question. "I mean with the case, with the dead ends?"

He wanted to grin, but opted to keep it to himself for now. She was cute when she was nervous. "We start over."

"I've been over and over the crime scene, and so have you. We haven't missed anything, John."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe what we're looking for isn't at the scene? We need to get into this lady's life."

Natalie pondered his words for a moment, thinking over all the details that they knew in regards to the victim. "The church," she said at last.

He nodded. "The church. She was extremely religious and spent almost all her time there. That's where we start."

Nat stood and walked around the desk, stopping in front of him and resting comfortably on the edge. "So I guess we're going to church?" He grinned.

"Hey, Bo..." Rex stopped short. Bo wasn't here. "What are you two doing in here?"

John lost his grin. "What are you doing barging into his office?"

_Oh, brother!_Natalie thought, irritated with the both of them already. "Rex, what do you want?"

"The usual. Love, happiness, and of course money."

"Rex!"

"Alright, geez. You've been hanging out with McBain too much. You're losing your sense of humor." They both stared at him in stoney silence. "Okay, I was thinking about this case."

John stood from his chair. "This police case?"

"Just hear me out, alright?" Rex waited to see if he would, or whether he would actually toss him into a cell? After an awkward moment, he continued. "I think you're looking in the wrong place? You should be checking out the church. That's where you're going to find your answers."

John looked at Natalie and she was smiling. He sighed. "What would we do without you, Balsom?" He picked up his notes and left for his office, needing to get back to work and away from the eager P.I.

When he was gone, Rex shut the door and turned to his sister. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes." She went back to her seat, still smiling. "I'm not sure he likes you."

Rex took the chair that McBain had been occupying. "Why does that matter?" That made her look up sharply. "Nat?" he pushed, staring at his sister. "Why does McBain need to like me?"

"It...he doesn't!"

"Uh-huh? What's going on with the two of you?"

Now she was mad. "We work together. Why can't you get off this?"

He couldn't get off of this because she wasn't telling him something, and the more he saw them together, the more convinced he became that they were sleeping together. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

Natalie stood. "Bo's out for the day. He's dealing with the Mayor and other business." She walked to the door. "I have work to do." Then she went to her desk and concentrated on the paperwork that was stacked on its surface.

Rex left too, pausing near the exit. McBain was in his office on the phone, and Natalie was reading and writing. They were doing what they were supposed to be doing, working, and they were doing it separately, but he couldn't get that fight the other night out of his head. Something was definitely up, and he was going to find out what? He looked at his watch, and then rushed to meet up with Adrianna.

* * *

><p>Natalie looked at her watch in surprise. 5:30pm. When did that happen? Well that explained the rumbling in her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, suddenly very aware that she's been sitting for the past four hours. She stood and stretched, eager to get the kinks out of her muscles, and maybe begin to feel her bum again too. Her uncle's door was still closed. He hasn't been back yet, and she could only imagine how squirrelly that was making him. He needed to keep in touch with the pulse of this place or he would get aggitated. Besides, he didn't exactly like the Mayor. She smiled, and slowly turned to see John on his phone. She walked to his door and peeked through it. He waved her in, so she obeyed, shutting it behind her. He looked tired. He looked good. She watched him scribbling some notes while he talked, and then finally ended the call, looking at her and smiling softly.<p>

"Hey," he greeted, scanning her quickly. She looked tired, but sexy as hell! Her hair was pinned back with a pencil and the buttons to her navy blue, v-neck shirt were open, giving him a nice glimse of cleavage. He shifted in his chair. "What's up?"

She smiled and then sighed. "Nothing, just taking a break I guess?" She raised one foot to the chair, hugging her knee while she stared across at him. How is it that he looked good no matter the situation? He was sitting comfortably, wearing a black, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled, and to her he never looked better. "I was thinking that I was hungry." He didn't say anything, but his eyes were keen with interest. "You should feed me."

"Yeah? What'd you have in mind?" He knew what he had in mind.

She grinned salaciously. "This isn't your lucky day McBain. I actually want food." He grinned too. "How about pizza?" He frowned. "Mexican?" He shook his head. "Chinese?"

Now that sounded good. "Now you're talkin'," he said, realizing how hungry he actually was? "This is your town so you can order, Vega." He smiled again. "I believe you know the department charge account?"

She reached across the desk and grabbed the phone, making the call. When she finished, she sat back with ease. "You look tired."

"So do you."

"You're not supposed to say that to me. I'm a girl."

"I've noticed." She smiled. "Nat? Shouldn't you be having dinner with your husband?"

Natalie sat straight. In one moment, the pleasantries were over. "Wow! What about you? No wife tonight?" She was pissed off!

He could see her fury and instantly regretted the question. He hadn't actually meant it the way she took it, but that was irrelevant now. She was mad. "I didn't mean..."

"What did you mean, John?" she snapped, interupting whatever excuse that was going to come out of his mouth. "You know what, never mind!" She stood to leave, but there was a knock, and then she froze. Caitlyn was outside the door. She quickly turned to her boss, more angry than ever. "Great! It's for you." She went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Natalie," the woman greeted sweetly.

She forced a small smile. "Hi, Caitlyn." She watched her walk inside and then tried to make her desired exit.

"Wait!" Caitlyn saw the redhead leaving and stepped in front of her, blocking the door. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" The tone of the question was one of obvious disbelief, and Natalie bit her lip. She reminded herself that Caitlyn was John's wife, and that she had no business copping an attitude with her. It was hard though, because she just didn't like her.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to both of you."

John stood, feeling very, very uncomfortable. What the hell would she want to talk to Natalie about? To the both of them about? "What's up, Cait?" he asked calmly. He didn't feel calm though.

"Well, I had asked Natalie to dinner. You know, her and her husband, and I wanted to come by and let you both know that it was tomorrow night." Neither of them spoke, and Caitlyn watched their reactions with equal interest.

John's throat was dry. Dinner with his wife and Natalie and Christian. This wasn't really happening? "What are you talking about?" he asked, more sharply than he intended. He was trying hard not to freak out.

She shook her head at him, amused. "Dinner, John. When adults get together and talk over a meal."

He somehow managed to grin, and then looked at Natalie. She looked as blindsided by this, as he felt.

"Caitlyn," she began, "thank you, but I'm not sure that Chris and I can make it?"

"You can," she insisted, still smiling. "I stopped by the Gallery and talked to him and he was excited about it. He thinks it'll be fun, and so do I." Neither were speaking again, and Caitlyn looked from one to the other. "So, it's all settled then. I've made reservations for us at The Palace tomorrow night at 7pm." She grabbed the door handle and refocussed on her husband. "I know you're busy babe, I just wanted to pop by and let you know about tomorrow. I'm having a girls night with Marcie. Michael's at work too." She grinned again. "I'll see you at home later, McBain." Then she blew him a kiss. "Good night, Natalie." She left the office and the building, stopping only when she was in the cab that had brought her here.

Natalie stood, staring numbly at the filing cabinet across from her. What just happened? She turned slowly, finding a look of shock on John's face. "We can't have dinner tomorrow, John."

"No kidding."

She took a step closer, confused. "She went to Christian? That's weird right? I mean, it's not just me?"

He put a hand on his mouth and nodded. "That's definitely weird." He walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" he asked, irritated by this entire situation.

"I...I don't know! Things have been more than a little crazy lately!" She was irritated too. This wasn't her fault.

"Listen, we're just going to have to get out of it. We're trying to catch a murderer right? So we work."

She stared at him. That made sense. That's what they would do, work. Catch a murderer, and avoid the worst, most awkward dinner that could ever take place, ever. "Right, we work." She licked her lips. "So I have a few things I could do before the food gets here." She turned to leave, and touched the knob. His hand covered hers, stopping her from leaving.

"Natalie," he said, softly.

She closed her eyes. His voice was powerful, the way it captured her and made her weak in the knees. She slowly met his eyes, and they were close.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I just wanted to hear you say that you wanted to be here." He watched her lips part slightly, while she breathed. His stomach tightened at the sight and his groin was starting to react as well.

"I do want to be here, John. That's kind of why we're in this mess to begin with?"

He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, lingering only for a minute. Then he quickly scanned the squad room, praying that nobody witnessed his faux pas. They didn't, and he winced slightly, stepping back from her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled softly, feeling incredibly breathless from such fleeting contact. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me, McBain." He stared and she felt a burning in her body that was well past the danger point. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway, needing some space. She made her way to the lunchroom and washed some dishes for them. The food would get here soon, and then they could get back on track. They needed to solve a crime, as well as get out of a dinner that neither one of them could afford to attend.


	18. Chapter 18

Your wish is my command, Margie. :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 18<p>

Caitlyn lied to her husband. She told him that she would be out with Marcie tonight, and that they were having a girl's night, but that wasn't the truth. The truth was she needed some space and some time to work through everything in her head. If he thought she was out he would work later and so she said what needed to be said, but she hadn't counted on finding Natalie in his office, once again making herself at home. Caitlyn frowned, and sat on her couch with her back straight and her legs crossed. She stared at the piece of jewelry that lay on the tiny coffee table in front of her. It was simple, but it was hers. John was hers. Then she picked up the band and slid it back onto her finger.

_Is he sleeping with the bitch? _she wondered, letting her anger get the better of her. She was almost positive he was, but she needed to know for sure so they would go to dinner and she would watch them. That was the plan. Beyond that she had no idea what would happen? She stood suddenly, walking to the kitchen and pouring herself a relaxing glass of Merlot. She needed to relax so that she could keep her wits about her. They would try to get out of the date, the both of them. That wasn't an option. She took a quick sip and returned to the sofa, lost in her head.

There was no way that either of them were going to miss out on the dinner. She would make sure of that. Then she thought back to the station, when she surprised them with the news. Her stomach clenched when she remembered the tension in the room, and in their bodies. How had this happened to her? John was _her_husband, damn it! They've been together for five years, making a life together. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. He was her husband. Hers.

Caitlyn threw the wine glass across the room, watching it smash against the wall. The dark liquid slowly ran to the floor, and she sighed, exhausted. She rose and gathered a towel, cleaning the mess, but her brain wouldn't shut off. If John was sleeping with the slut, then she had reason to worry. Not just because her marriage was in trouble, or she was the wounded party. She had reason because John wasn't the affair type. He was honorable and loyal and decent, and it never once occurred to her that he would step out on her - not until the redhead. If they were sleeping together, then it was more than sex. She knew it deep inside. He would never cheat on her just for the sake of sex, not John. That was what was keeping her up, but he made a promise to her, a vow, and she was going to hold him to it. After five years, he was finally becoming the man she always knew he could be. He was becoming great, and she wasn't about to let some whore take him away from her.

She tossed the towel into the garbage, along with the broken glass, and leaned easily against the counter. He would work late tonight and he would do it with _her_there. She knew it in her soul, but then he would come home, and the thought made her smile slightly. Tonight would be a great night for the both of them, and when dinner rolled around tomorrow, he would remember who he was married to? She was keeping her husband, and Natalie Vega wouldn't know what hit her. That was a certainty. Then she grabbed her purse and left the apartment quickly. There was a lot to get done and not a lot of time to do it, but she knew what she had to do?

* * *

><p>Jessica hung up her phone and sighed. <em>Another week? <em>She missed Nash and just wanted to hold him, but fate wasn't on their side. She knew that he would only stay away if something important came up at the vineyard, but that didn't seem to offer much comfort. She sighed again, and reached into the tiny wooden bowl on her table, popping a peanut into her mouth. The place was starting to get busy now, and she knew that as much as Mac liked her, he would toss her out for her table if she didn't order some food. So she did, and glanced around Rodi's with ease. A shout from behind caught her attention for a second, and she watched a group of college students laughing and playing pool. That made her mind wander to her sister.

Natalie would still be at work, and no doubt, by McBain's side. She frowned. They were trouble for one another, and she needed to find a way to make them both see it. It needed to happen soon. As if by divine intervention, she glanced at the door and watched a tall, dark figure make his way over to the bar. He paid for his food, and then quickly scanned the packed little restaurant for a seat. There was nothing, so Jess took the opportunity that was given to her. "Over here," she called out over the din. He grinned and strode forward.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, lightly.

She shook her head as he sat across from her with his burger and coke.

"Thanks, Jess."

"No sweat. It's packed in here tonight." She took another drink of her white wine and smiled. "So what brings you by Michael? Are you meeting Marcie?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm taking a much needed break from the hospital. I thought I'd grab a bite here so that I didn't go completely insane tonight." He looked gently at her. "What about you? No Nash?"

"No. He's in California for another week, and I still need to eat."

More cries from the pool tables rang out from behind, and Mike looked over her shoulder to see what the ruckus was about? He frowned, and focussed on the blonde whose table he was sharing. "So where's your sister?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Jessica drank her wine. That was weird. "Natalie's probably at work, why?" He just shrugged. "Probably with your brother?" she added, watching him closely.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, they work together."

"Right."

"Right."

Jessica didn't flinch, meeting his blank expression head-on. "What do you know, McBain?"

"What do you know?" Michael couldn't believe it. Jessica Buchanan knew that John and Natalie slept together. He was sure of it. _Well, that's just great!_ His brother obviously didn't know the meaning of the word _discretion_.

She sat back slowly, taking a deep breath. "Who the hell else knows that she's wrecking her life?" she blurted in frustration.

He sat back too, unsure of how to proceed with this situation? It was his brother's life afterall, and not really his concern. "Any thoughts on...the two of them?" he finally asked.

"Just that they need to stay away from each other before they ruin their marriages." He nodded, obviously agreeing. "You want to help me with that?" she asked, leaning forward with interest.

He thought about his next move very carefully. Finally, he agreed, taking her hand in his and shaking on it. "I'm in." He had to be in for John's sake. It was best.

They began to discuss things quietly amongst themselves, trying to decide what course of action to take? Jessica took a fry from his plate and ate it. "I'm really worried about her," she admitted softly. "She was a wreck last night."

"Yeah, so was John. I've never seen him look so..."

"Lost?"

Mike nodded. "We can't keep them from each other's orbit completely. They work together everyday."

Jess leaned forward, staring. "So we keep them occupied. When they're not at work we keep them away from each other. That might help, right? Until they can get past whatever this is?"

He blew out a breath. "Maybe? God, I hope so."

She smiled softly at her co-conspirator. "Why do I feel like this plan is a collossal mistake?"

"Because it probably is?" he answered. "They're adults, you know? But I can't just sit by and let him ruin his life. He's happy with Caitlyn, really happy."

Jess watched him for a moment, admittedly relieved to have some help with this. She stood. "Okay, so starting tomorrow we spend some much needed quality time with the siblings."

He chuckled. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." He stood too. "I'll call you." They continued to stare. "So should we shake on it?"

She grinned widely. "We already did that Michael."

"Right." He watched her walk out of Rodi's and he sat back down, absently eating the few remaining fries on the plate. _Are we doing the right thing?_he wondered. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He hoped so, but he had to do something? This could really work. The less time John spent with Natalie the better. It would give him the perspective he needs to get his head back on track. It would save his marriage. It would save his life.

Michael stood, pausing to watch the gang at the pool table. He felt very nervous, very uncertain about the next couple of days. Then he glanced at the time, and quickly made his way back to the hospital. Tomorrow he would help his brother. Tonight there were other people who needed his attention.

* * *

><p>John tore his eyes from the paperwork in his lap, and glanced around the room slowly. It was a disaster. The boxes of old case files were still scattered around the floor, now accompanied by new boxes. One's filled with evidence and reports on the 'suicide' case. He watched Natalie concentrating on some forms. She found her way to the floor at some point, and was leaning against the black, leather couch, just a foot away from his legs. Her hair was still pinned up with the aid of a pencil, but it was beginning to fight its way free, strand by silky strand. She placed her pen in her mouth and bit it gently, and absently reached over and scratched her arm. She looked as though she really belonged here, in this job. He smiled. Then he refocussed on the work in his lap and began to make some notes. His pencil broke.<p>

Without even thinking about it he leaned close and gently took hold of her hair, pulling the pencil free from her red locks. She immediately stopped what she was doing, frozen. He liked that a lot, that he had that kind of effect on her. He stroked her long hair for a moment, enjoying the feel of it against his skin. He met her eyes as she slowly turned to him. He held up the pencil. "Thanks," he said softly. He watched her spin and rise to her knees, and he felt his heart racing. She moved some papers from the cushion at his side, and took a relaxed seat, keeping her eyes firmly on his. He held his breath, waiting. Her hand fell to his knee in a feather's touch, and he felt the heat from the contact suffuse his entire body.

John reached out and wrapped a hand behind her neck, pulling her to him. They kissed and he immediately reacted to the sensation. She was very quickly becoming something that he couldn't do without, and that terrified him, but now was not the time to dwell on such things. Their mouths were gliding over each other smoothly. It was open and wet and slow. It was hot. He tugged her closer, burying his hands in her hair and tasting her very thoroughly. She was making it hard for him to breathe, to think. She was making his body ache for something that he couldn't have, not now. Her soft sighs were tearing away at his restraint, making him burn.

"Wait...John wait," she breathed frantically against his lips.

He pulled away with his eyes still closed, taking the opportunity to pull himself together before looking at her. She was clutching the material at his waist, and he took a breath. He licked his lips, panting and staring, but neither let the other go. "Now is not the time or place for this."

"No," she agreed, as breathless as he.

He didn't care. His mouth found hers again, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, meeting his tongue with equal pressure. His hand found a breast and squeezed as the back of the couch propped them up, supporting her back. After several exquisite moments of exploration he pulled away from her again, breathing harder than ever. She was smiling and touching his face, and he sat back, staring at his desk with a smile of his own. They sat side by side in silence until their lungs were working normally again and the air in the room seemed to cool.

Natalie reached out and took hold of his hand. "As far as breaks go, that didn't suck." He laughed lightly. "John?" she began, watching him as he stared across the room. "Tell me about Caitlyn. How did you meet her?"

He looked sharply at her, more than a little surprised by the question...and by the interest. She was staring wide-eyed, waiting for a reaction from him. He found himself wanting to tell her. "I met her at her house, actually."

Natalie squeezed his hand tighter and then sat up and faced him. She thought that he would freak out from the question, but he didn't. He was telling her the story, so she entwined their fingers and listened, wanting to know - wanting to understand John McBain.

"She's from AC too, but not our city. She's from Woodland Heights." He smiled softly as Natalie's eyes widened slightly at the news. She knew the area like he did. It was the richest part of the city. The part that neither of them were ever going to belong too. "Her house had a break-in one night and some artwork and jewelry was stolen from her father." He continued to watch her with earnest, slightly nervous about the topic of discussion. "Her father is Harrison Fitzgerald."

"The land baron?"

John chuckled again. "The one and only, although he probably would object to your terminology?"

She smiled. "You said it was a robbery, but you're homicide?"

"I know. I was helping out a buddy. His wife went into labour on the way to the call, so I filled in for him. I was only supposed to take the preliminary notes and turn the case over to him."

She swallowed. "But you didn't do that."

He shook his head. "You sure you want to hear this story?" he asked, anxiously.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Tell me."

"I worked the case, and interviewed the staff and family, but when I saw Caitlyn she took my breath away." Her expression was blank, so he continued. "We liked each other instantly and flirted, and then I left. That was actually supposed to be my last week on the force."

"What? What do you mean?"

He sighed, feeling strangely embarassed. "I was recruited by the FBI and was going to start training at Quantico."

Natalie was in shock. "A Fed? No way."

He grinned. "Yeah, well I came to my senses. The day after I left I called Cait and asked to meet with her to go over some details of her statement, which was a big lie. She knew it too, and we spent every day that week together. By the fourth day I knew I was a gonner."

Natalie looked at his hand in hers, not wanting him to see the fear or jealousy in her eyes. She had asked for the story and he was telling it, but she hated it. She hated it more than anything. "So you didn't make it to Quantico?" she asked, trying to keep him focussed on the past, and not the present. Not her.

"No. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"After a week?" She felt sick to her stomach. What was she doing? This wasn't right. She was ruining his life. She looked at him and watched him get lost in his story, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort.

"Yeah. Her dad freaked and threatened to disown her, but she still wanted to marry me." He licked his lips, remembering. "I'll never understand that. Eventually, he calmed down and accepted that I wasn't going anywhere." He finally looked at her again. "Anyway, five years later, here we are."

Natalie dropped his hand and moved to get up off the couch, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged her against him. "Let me go, John," she ordered, firmly. Her voice was quiet.

He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I already told you that I couldn't do that Natalie." He paused, but the intensity of his words were not lost on either of them. "I can't do that." She kissed him and he let her. It felt desperate and hungry. She was begging him for something and he wanted to give it to her. His tongue swept her mouth with purpose and desire, making them both quiver with need. He wanted her so badly, and was more than ready to prove it, but a knock on the door interupted their privacy. He watched her gather some papers and take a seat behind his desk, and he stood and answered the door.

"Here are the addresses and numbers you wanted on the church patrons and staff, sir." Officer Henderson handed the information to his boss.

"Thanks." He looked at his watch. "It's late and you were off an hour ago. Get your ass home," he ordered lightly. The man smiled and nodded, before turning to do what he was told? The door closed and the lock clicked into place. He spun and met the stunning blue eyes that were watching him.

"It is late, and we have an early day tomorrow. Oh, and a dinner to wiggle our way out of."

He nodded, knowing she was right. "We should probably go home too."

Natalie stood and collected her personal belongings. She walked up to him and sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

They continued to stare for a few minutes, not wanting to go. Finally, she ran a hand over his cheek and walked around him, leaving the office. John stayed where he was, trying to sort out his jumbled brain. This was hard, and getting harder. He wanted to chase after her and demand that she stay with him. That she stay the hell away from Cristian Vega, but of course, he wouldn't. Afterall, he was going home to his own spouse, and he had no right to make any demands on her. He ran a hand over his face and organized his office for a few minutes. Stalling wasn't going to work. He needed to forget the taste and feel of her and go home to Caitlyn. She would be waiting, and they could spend some time together. That was something that they definitely needed to do if he was ever going to stay away from Natalie. He needed to remember his wife and focus on her, and now was as good a time to start that as any.

He walked to his car. He would spend the evening with his wife and remember all the things that he loved about her. He wouldn't think about Natalie with Christian. He wouldn't think about that. He pulled onto the street and drove toward the hotel. Caitlyn was waiting for him, and if he was going to ditch her tomorrow, then he owed her tonight. It was the very least that he owed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Inevitable pt. 19

Natalie Vega, once again sat on her front stoop and stared around her dark yard. She was finding herself in this exact spot more and more, and knew that it had to end. However, tonight was not the night for that. She rested her face in her hands and then ran her fingers through her loose, dangling hair with ease. She had asked John a personal question and got her answer, but she wasn't convinced that it was a good thing because now she could no longer hide from those truths. Now she was forced to look at the situation that was created when she had sex with another man, a married man.

The rain was threatening to fall again, but she was lost in her head. She brought her feet up onto the edge of the wooden step and hugged her knees. The cool air blew lightly against her rosy cheeks, and she closed her eyes and remembered his face while he recapped the story of his life. There were a few facts that couldn't be ignored. He definitely loved his wife. She had known that from the beginning, which was partly why things have been so hard on the both of them - but after hearing how he had met her, what he did, now she knew without a doubt. He loved Caitlyn. She was going to ruin his marriage along with her own if she didn't learn to live her life as she had before he came to town.

A shadow caught her attention through the corner of her eye, and she turned, relieved to find a squirrel darting across the damp grass at top speed. The motion detector picked up the movement as well, flooding the yard with bright light for a few minutes. She squinted, but stayed where she was, not yet ready to go inside. She learned a lot about the man that unexpectantly wormed his way into her heart when she wasn't looking. He had met his wife by accident, but couldn't get her out of his mind. He had fallen after only four days, and most importantly, had given up the FBI so that he could stay in AC to be with her. He had very quickly changed his life for _her_. Caitlyn had risked to be with him as well. The woman had come from a completely different world from the McBains and the Balsoms, but she went to him anyway when he called, and she married him against her father's wishes and at the risk of losing her inheritance. That was a sacrifice.

Natalie swallowed, feeling a pain in her chest. She couldn't deny the sacrifice. Now a Buchanan, she had great wealth, but she hadn't always. It wasn't important to her because she had never had it and so she didn't really need it. John was the same way, but Caitlyn always had money and priviledge, and to lose it? That was sacrifice.

She needed to stay away from him. She needed to let him go, and stop giving into a passion that was too powerful to ignore. There had to be a way? She finally stood and grasped the cold metal of the knob, turning it. Then she stepped inside, vowing that things would be different. She had to end this now, and stop living her life as though it were a spectators sport. It wasn't, it was pretty great. She would start tonight.

* * *

><p>John grinned the moment he stepped through the door. "Hi," he said, suspicious of the wide smile stretching across his wife's face as he entered. "What's up, Cait?"<p>

She stood from the sofa and walked over to him slowly, staring while she approached. "Nothing yet, but I'm working on fixing that," she teased, sliding his jacket from his broad shoulders.

He stared back. "It's nine o'clock. I'm late again."

She nodded and pulled him over to the couch. Then she left him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses, already full of deep, red liquid. She gave one to her husband and sat beside him.

"You seem to be in a good mood?" John asked, continuing to watch her. She was relaxed, no doubt from the half empty wine bottle on the countertop, but she was also up to something?

"I am in a good mood, and I have every intention of making sure that you're in one too." She kissed him, sighing against his firm lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" She nodded, and he watched her stand and take his hand, expecting him to follow. He did, letting her pull him back to the front door that he had just stepped through. "Where are we going?" She grinned but didn't answer. Instead, she lead him to the stairs and he swallowed as they made their way up the flights. _Why would Caitlyn be going to the roof?_he wondered, as she opened the heavy door. He took one look around and he had his answer. There were flowers that weren't here before, and some pillows and blankets stacked evenly on the tiny wooden bench in the corner. She turned smiling brightly at him, and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"So?"

He swallowed again. "So, what?"

"Do you like it up here? I thought you would." She walked up to him and ran her hands slowly over his chest. "It's just you and me, John."

_This wasn't happening!_He felt horrible. She wanted to surprise him and be alone and did something that under normal circumstances would have thrilled him - but not now! There was no way he could be with her on this damn roof! It wasn't just the two of them, it was the three of them. He gently grasped her wrist and pulled her over to the edge of the building, looking downward. He was trying to distract her. "It's great Caitlyn, really," he said, looking at her softly. "Thank you for thinking of me."

She looked worried. "You don't like it?"

He touched her cheek and smiled. "I love it, but I don't understand why you did it? It would be more comfortable in our bed, don't you think?"

"Well...yeah, but I wanted to find a place that you would like that could be just ours."

He took a deep breath, trying very hard not to lose it. It wasn't theirs and could never be, not after Natalie. That night was burnt in his memory for all time, and he needed to get his wife far away from it. "You don't have to find a place for us Caitlyn."

She frowned and took a step back from him. "You don't like it!" Then she turned to bolt for the door, but he grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Calm down," he said, tugging her back beside him. "I love that you were thinking of me, but I want you to think of yourself too."

"I was John."

He shook his head. "Oh, come on! This isn't you - the hard concrete and the bugs. The fact that anyone could come up here at anytime, and that it's going to rain again." He waited, watching her relax as she listened to his points. She still didn't speak, but she wasn't angry anymore. "I've got an idea." He walked to the bench and collected the things that she had carefully placed there. "Come on," he said, nodding toward the door again. She smiled at him, and headed down the stairs, and he closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe He briefly glanced at the brick shed for a moment, and a shiver travelled through him as he remembered what had transpired there? Then he went back inside too.

She was waiting for him at their door, and he opened it and moved some furniture around their livingroom. The blankets and pillows were spread over the carpet, and they both took a comfortable seat on their new picnic area. John stood suddenly and went and got the wine and the glasses, and then rejoined his waiting wife. "See, now we have our place."

She laughed lightly and kissed him, taking him by surprise with her aggressiveness. "This is better," she muttered against his lips. "No bugs. No interuptions." She pulled back suddenly. "Which reminds me, turn off your phone husband."

He grinned, and did as he was told. He barely had the phone closed when she was attacking him with her lips again. He rolled her beneath him, loving her all over again, and loving that they were nowhere near the roof or his memories. Then he was done thinking for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Natalie left the fan on in her bathroom, needing to air out the steam from her shower. She had been surprised to find that Chris wasn't here, but decided to take the opportunity to get clean, and shake herself from her deep, weighty thoughts. Her hair was slicked back and she slipped an old hockey jersey over her nakedness, and then went into her kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge. Her machine had three messages on it from Jessica, but she didn't want to deal with that right now so she erased them. They could talk tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to forget about her problems and relax. She couldn't even remember the last time she just relaxed. She made her way to the couch and curled her bare legs beneath her, and smiled widely at the husband that strode through the door. "Hello."<p>

He smiled back and hung up his coat, before he was sitting beside her and pulling her legs over his lap. "Hello yourself, stranger." He kissed her gently, taking a moment to appreciate his wife in a hockey jersey and nothing else. "I'm sorry I'm late."

She chuckled. "Turnabouts fair play, right? Don't sweat it. As you can see, I made myself at home." He kissed her again, and she grinned against his lips. "How was your day?"

"It was...long." He absently ran his fingers along her thigh. "Yours?"

She paused, pushing back the memory of a kiss that still let butterflies loose in her stomach. "It was pretty good, but long."

"Listen, I was wondering if it was possible for you to take two days?"

She honestly didn't know if she could do that, or if she wanted to do that? "I'm not sure, Chris."

He wasn't going to push this. Nothing good ever came from pushing Natalie. "I know that you're in a case right now, so it's okay if you can't. I just thought that if you could take a weekend, then maybe we could..."

"What?" She was more than a little curious, and also a little bit excited. He had something up his sleeve?

He grinned. "Remember our honeymoon?"

She almost laughed. "Uh, yeah, I'm familiar with it."

"Well, I found this little Bed and Breakfast near the ocean. It's not Hawaii, but I thought it might be fun to get away and leave our Llanview problems right here." He watched her as she processed what he was saying? "We could use some time alone, Nat. Can you do it? We could finally celebrate that anniversary."

She smiled, despite herself. The thought of getting away from everything and everyone sounded pretty damn good to her. It could help her to get over McBain once and for all. "I'll have to check with Bo."

His smile widened. "But you'll try?"

"Yeah, but I can't make any promises Chris. I'm working a case. I may not be able to do it until it's wrapped up?"

He leaned forward and hovered very close to her mouth. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make do with Llanview until the timing is right. You think we can do that?"

She felt her body respond to his tone instantly. Not too mention his hand, which was sliding under the jersey and resting on her hip. "I think we can do that." She fell into his kiss, and squealed when he picked her up and carried her down the hall to their room with surprising speed. She focussed on her husband and felt lighter, like everything would work out if she could just get back on track.


	20. Chapter 20

Inevitable pt. 20

Natalie sat at her desk, tapping a pen repeatedly against the wood while she stared at the closed door of her uncle's office. It has been closed all morning. She looked anxiously at the clock again. 11:21am. They've been holed up in there for almost two and a half hours, and she was beginning to get ticked off. What was going on? Was it the case?

"What are we staring at?" a voice asked, from behind.

She jumped slightly and spun around to find her sister grinning at her. "You scared me!" she shouted, feeling foolish for getting caught staring at the stupid door in the first place.

Jessica chuckled. "That was the idea. What are you doing?"

Natalie watched her grab a nearby chair and pull it over, taking a relaxed seat beside her. "Nothing. I was just thinking," she paused, "about the case. What are you doing? Why are you here, Jess?"

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to grab some lunch with me," her grin widened, "but obviously you're busy?" Natalie frowned, and Jess glanced at the closed door. The blinds were shut, but that didn't matter. She knew exactly who was inside, and turned back to her sister. "You know, stalking is illegal?"

"Don't start!" she snapped, focussing on the papers on her desk. She ran a hand through her red hair, and then looked up again. "I'm working, Jess!"

"Shouldn't you be in a lab somewhere?"

Natalie was angry. She turned to her pain-in-the-ass sister and stared hard, keeping her voice low. "My interest in that office has nothing to do with him, okay? It's about the case I'm working and that's it." She watched Jessica processing, trying to decide whether to believe her? "Look, things are going to be better now. Chris and I are going to get away for a couple days. Spend some time, be together. Please, Jess? Just drop this."

"So it went well after you left the restaurant?"

Nat smiled softly. "It went well, alright?"

Jessica smiled too. "Okay. So you want to grab lunch?"

She shook her head. "Can't. I'm not leaving this seat until that door opens and I know what the hell is going on?"

"That door right there?"

Natalie followed her sister's gaze and watched John step out of the office with several folders in his hand. She involuntarily held her breath when their eyes met for a moment, and then he walked closer, heading for his office. He nodded to Jessica as he strolled by. "Jo..." Natalie stopped herself, rising from her chair. "Lt. McBain, do you have a second?"

He spun to face her. Her eyes were wide and he wanted to smile. Instead, he glanced at the blonde and stiffened. "Not really," he replied, turning to leave. He was being short with her and she didn't deserve it, but he really didn't have a lot of time.

"Hold up," she blurted, quickly stepping into his path. "Five minutes."

He stared at her in silence. "Five minutes," he repeated. "My office. I'll be back." Then he turned back to Jessica for a split second before walking down the hallway.

Natalie saw the blatant frown on her sister's face. She ignored it and stepped into his office, knowing full well that she would follow her inside. She did. "I said that I couldn't do lunch today."

"You also said that things went well with Chris."

"They did." There was her anger again. "I told you this is about the case, Jess. God, I work with the man! Like it or not, I have to talk to him."

"Okay, okay." Jessica took a deep breath. "Okay, Nat. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"Well stop. I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

She knew she was pushing, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "How about dinner?"

Natalie blew out a breath. "I'm definitely working tonight."

Jess frowned. She sounded very adamant about that, which of course, piqued her interest. "Really? What's going on?"

"Maybe I just don't want to have dinner with you?"

Their eyes locked. "Maybe, but that's not what you meant." Jessica was angry now too. "How about you talk to me? You know I'll find out anyway."

After a long moment of silence, Natalie decided to speak. "Caitlyn has arranged dinner tonight. For the four of us."

"What? You and John and..."

"...and Chris and Caitlyn. Yes." Natalie sat in the chair near John's desk.

Jessica didn't know what to say? That wasn't good. Not at all.

John stepped into his office and found both women inside. He was interupting something very intense, and that made him nervous. He looked to Natalie.

"We have work to discuss, Jess. I'll call you later."

Reluctantly, she moved toward John and the door. She stared into his blue eyes. "Sure. I'll call you later." Then she left them behind as she strolled outside, heading over to The Banner. Work would help her to get her mind off of her sister's obvious problems.

John shut his door and took a few more steps into the room. "What was that all about?"

She swallowed. "Nothing. Just Jess being Jess." They stared at one another, and the tension was building.

"So what's so important?" he asked, walking forward. "I have to head to the church."

"I know." She could feel her heart beating. "I was hoping to persuade you to let me tag along."

He half-grinned and shook his head, amused. "No, Natalie." Then he moved around his desk and unlocked a drawer, grabbing his badge and gun.

"John, just listen to me for a minute."

"No. You're not going." He stared at her and could feel her anger very clearly. "You're not a cop."

"Please don't pull the _cop_card with me?" He didn't say anything, and she took the opportunity to push the issue. "This case is important to me too. Let me help."

He closed the drawer and moved back over to where she was standing. "You are helping. You're the forensic geek on the case." He grinned slightly, relieved when she smiled too.

"I can do more."

He got serious again. "No you can't." He started to turn for the door but was stopped by her firm grip on his wrist. "I happen to know of three unfinished cases that you are working on. Have you finished the lab work on the Jackson file? Baxter's waiting on those blood comparisons."

"He'll get them."

"Not if you're out in the field with me, he won't."

"You're a stubborn ass, McBain." She met his eyes with determined one's of her own. "There's another reason why I need to go with you."

She was still holding his wrist, and he hated that was all it took for him to breathe a little heavier. He dropped his eyes, staring at her lips as she talked.

Natalie was doing the best she could to concentrate on the task at hand, and not on his roaming eyes. "We have a dinner to avoid, remember? I need to go with you." He kept quiet, slowly meeting her eyes again. "I need to be with you John." His hand twisted in her grip, and clasped onto her arm with equal firmness. She felt herself being tugged, and then she felt his hot breath as he stared down on her. He was too close.

"I'm not interupting anything, am I?"

Natalie jerked free of his warm touch and swung her eyes to the door, and to Michael McBain. "No!" she blurted, taking another small step backward.

John frowned, trying very hard not to lose his temper, but it was difficult. "What are you doing here, Mike?" He leaned against his desk and met his brother's arrogant stare. "We're just on our way out."

Natalie looked at him quickly, smiling despite herself. "Listen, I'll get the car." She bolted from the room, eager to get away. She also had no intention of sticking around, waiting for John to change his mind. She would let him handle his brother, and then they would investigate that poor woman's death. She smiled wider, grabbing her purse and walking out to the parking lot.

"We?" Michael didn't flinch or back down from his brother's clearly angry stare. "Where are you going, brother?"

John took a deep breath. "I don't have time for this, Mike." He stood.

"Make time." He shut the door and held his ground in front of it. "Going anywhere with Natalie is a bad idea, John. Are you trying to tank your marriage?"

John walked up to him, staring hard. "This is work, and my life is none of your business."

Michael shook his head. "You're joking right? We're family. That makes it my business. Besides, I saw you the other night looking completely trashed from your guilt."

John continued to stare for another moment, and then grabbed his coat from the hanger. "I have somewhere to be." He waited for his brother to step aside.

"John..."

"Out of the way, Mike."

Finally, he did step aside, watching him brush past and walk out of the building. He thought about what he had walked in on, mere moments ago, and swallowed nervously. John was pushing away the wrong person, and it would cost him if he wasn't careful. Then he took a long breath and headed to the hospital. He would try again later, but keeping his big brother out of trouble was going to be a challenge. Especially, because he didn't seem to want to stay out of trouble. Mike sighed. This week was going to suck, he could just tell.


	21. Chapter 21

Inevitable pt. 21

John stretched out his arm and shook the Father's hand. "Thank you again for your time."

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help. Martha Scott was a kind-hearted soul. She was loved by a lot of people. Anything you need, lieutenant, anything at all." The man looked very burdened. "I just wish that this help could have come sooner. Before her unfortunate death."

John nodded in understanding. He had spent a good two hours scouring the church and interviewing staff and patrons, and was very aware of how everyone felt about the supposed suicide. Hell, he was Catholic himself! The Father was very cooperative. He was younger than he had expected, in his mid-thirties probably, and relatively tall - about 6 foot 2, give or take an inch.

"Where did you say you were from, Father Timothy?" Natalie asked, interupting the lovefest. She ignored the pointed stare that McBain was pinning her with.

"Dallas, Texas," he answered, softly. "I transfered to Llanview two years ago, replacing Father Geoffrey upon his retirement."

Natalie's eyes narrowed. "Dallas, huh? You don't have an accent?"

He chuckled. "No. I moved from Texas at a young age, and only returned about five years ago." A young woman stepped from the office, and approached the trio. She handed a message to him. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have some things to attend to. Please, take whatever time you need."

"I think we're done here, Father? Thank you." He shook the man's hand and smiled, and watched him take his leave. Running a hand over his hair, he quickly looked at Natalie, and then walked toward the car. She followed.

When they were seated inside, she waited, wondering why the heck he was so mad at her? John was furious. He started the car and pulled out of the lot and onto the quiet street. "Well? Am I supposed to guess why you're pissed off?" She continued to watch him, getting angry herself. He was ignoring her. "John?" she pushed. He continued on, driving more aggressively than was necessary, and she shrieked when he pulled off the road and into a narrow alley behind some crappy looking buildings.

He stopped the car and finally looked at her, but still didn't speak. Not because he was ignoring her or had nothing to say, but because he was trying to rein in the anger that wanted out. She was angry too, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"Would you just say something already? Why are you so mad?"

"You're not a cop, Natalie. You are NOT a cop."

She wanted to smack him in his smug face. "Your point?" Again, he was silent and she wanted to scream. "Oh come on, John? Don't tell me that you believed one word that came out of that guy's mouth?" Still silence. "He's lying!" she shouted, unable to control herself anymore.

"YES!" he boomed. "He was lying. He was a liar." She crossed her arms and looked out the windshield, but he grabbed her chin and forced her eyes back. "And now, because of you, he knows that we know that."

She felt like he just slapped her. She thought back to the conversations throughout the day, and she didn't know what to say to him? He was right. She was distrustful from the start, and didn't bother to hide the fact. He let go of her chin. "You knew the entire time?"

"Yes, I did." He took a deep breath, beginning to feel his anger slip away.

She looked into his bright eyes. "Did I just wreck this case?"

"No," he answered without hesitation, "but you did make it a little harder." He didn't want her to beat herself up over this, but she needed to know the consequences. She needed to learn to trust him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather bound bible. "You think you can pull a print off of this?"

She almost laughed. "Did you steal this? You stole a bible from a church?" She couldn't believe it. He ran a hand over his face, clearly not comfortable with his actions. "But aren't you Catholic?" He lifted his eyes, and it felt as if all the oxygen in the world disappeared.

"Yeah, well? I've committed a great many sins lately."

She slowly took the bible from him and stuffed it in her purse, needing to look anywhere but at him. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and just like that, flames coursed through her blood.

"Listen," he began, still touching her soft hair, "you need to trust me Natalie."

"I do," she said quickly, getting lost in his eyes all over again.

He touched her cheek, softly gliding a knuckle along the flushed skin. "You need to let me be the cop." His eyes were serious and his voice was firm. "You're forensics and that's it, or we're going back to the station right now and you're staying there." She nodded, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly in hers. "No more questioning suspects. No more interference."

"Okay."

He shook his head and smiled softly. "Okay." They continued to stare. "How would you like it Vega, if I came into your lab and started taking over?" She smiled and rose onto her knees, stretching across the seat. John felt his heart slamming into his chest, and held his breath when her lips hovered very close to his.

"I'm sorry," she said, earnestly.

He reached out and laced his hands into her hair, gripping it. "I believe you." He closed the distance between them, gently touching their lips together. It was soft, barely a touch, and his stomach tightened when she opened her mouth. She made him ache and he wanted the release that only she could give, but he pulled her away and slowly opened his eyes, staring into her wide gaze. "We need that print," he suggested, quietly.

Natalie moved back across the seat and sat, buckling up. "So? Let's go McBain."

He shook his head and pulled into the traffic. They would get the print, and then maybe start getting some truthful answers?

* * *

><p>Natalie barely had time to hear the click of the door, before John was approaching with a deep frown. She watched him snatch the report from her fingers, and then stalk back over to his desk. Without missing a beat, she followed, quickly reclaiming what was hers.<p>

He was mad, and didn't bother to hide it as he met the eyes across from him. They blazed with challenge, and a bright anger of their own. He leaned onto his desk. "Hand it over."

She mimicked him, balancing on the wood. "I didn't hear the magic word."

"Damn it, Natalie! It's been over four hours. Mind telling me why a single print took the entire afternoon?"

"Not particularly, you ass!"

He stood straight, continuing to stare into the depths of her eyes. She was ready to erupt, and he took a breath. "May I please see the report?" he asked evenly. She didn't move, and he was waiting for a flat-out refusal, but she tossed the paper down and took a seat. He sat too, reading the results from the lab.

"So now what?" Natalie asked, watching him closely.

He finally looked up. "Now I do my job."

"God, you're infuriating!" she spat, angry again.

He held up his hand, stopping her tirade before it really began. "Alright." He took another breath. "Look, I'm not used to working with others, okay?"

"I can see that. You suck at it."

They continued to stare, and then finally John grinned. "I guess I do?"

She pulled her chair closer to the desk and leaned forward, never losing eye contact. "So now what?" She was very aware of her rising temperature.

"Now we run a check on the good father, and see what comes up."

* * *

><p>"So it looks like this property is our best bet."<p>

Natalie sat alongside John, having pulled her chair around so that she could see the computer. There was an open map on the surface of the desk. "It's in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah." He looked to the clock on the wall. "It's late, but I want to check it out."

She looked at him, ignoring the butterflies that were tickling her stomach. "You mean, _we_want to check it out." He didn't say anything. "No arguments. It's approaching six o'clock so let's get going."

He stood slowly from his seat and offered her a hand. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet. "Ladies first."

Natalie began to move around the desk, still holding his hand in hers. There was a quick knock and the door to the office began to open. She blinked when his fingers pulled from her hold. "You still here?" she asked, walking up to her uncle with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are still around." His eyes hopped from one to the other. "Are you leaving?"

John nodded. "What about you?"

"Soon," Bo answered. "You find something on the Scott case?"

"Maybe? It could be something." He shrugged. "It could be nothing. There's some property I want to check out."

Bo stared. "Check out?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You got a warrant, lieutenant?"

John frowned. "No."

"Then it will have to wait until morning."

"Oh come on, Bo. I'm not talking breaking and entering, just a little poking around." He was frustrated as his boss shook his head.

"I happen to know that you have somewhere to be tonight."

Natalie swallowed. "What?"

"A certain dinner. You're both out of excuses. There isn't anything so pressing that you can't take the evening off."

"Uncle Bo..."

He held up his hand. "Don't _Uncle Bo_me. Just go out and have a good time. There's nothing that can be done about this case tonight." He looked at John, who was still frowning very deeply. "Your wife is excited about tonight." He smiled. "Go. Have fun." Then he looked at his niece. "You too." He turned to leave, stopping briefly in the door. "Oh, and John? If I hear that you went poking around private property without a warrant, I'll be very unhappy."

Natalie's head was spinning. She stared through the windows, watching her uncle walk toward his office. "What just happened here?"

John sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We've been shanghai'd."

She spun around and looked at him. "What the hell? She talked to Uncle Bo about the dinner?" She was on edge. "We can't go!"

John was a little on edge himself. "We're stuck, Natalie, unless you have a brilliant idea to get us out of this mess?" She was silent, but the tension was rolling off of her in waves. "I think..." his voice trailed off. "I think Caitlyn is trying to make Llanview feel like home."

Nat swallowed, staring. "Any suggestions on how to handle this, John?"

He stepped closer, carefully stopping far enough away to avoid contact. "We can do this." His tone was far from convincing. "It's just dinner, right? We're capable of polite conversation."

She grinned and shook her head. "Right? Should be great." She couldn't help but be sarcastic. "So, we're really going to do this?"

He licked his dry lips and walked to the coat rack. "I guess we're going to dinner?" Then he pinned her with one last look, before leaving the room and the building. He didn't look back.

Natalie stayed frozen in her spot for another moment. _Oh, this is going to be fun!_ Finally, she went to her desk and collected her purse and jacket. She made her way to her car, and headed for home. She had 70 minutes to get ready for the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay Margie, this one is for you. LOL Hope it doesn't disappoint after all that build up?

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 22<p>

Caitlyn watched her husband over her wine glass as she took a sip of the cool liquid. He was surprisingly calm, if not completely bored, as he folded his cloth napkin into some unknown oragami image. He looked decidedly good in his navy blue suit, and she smiled and glanced toward the entrance to the restaurant. Still no sign of the Vega's. She was beginning to grow concerned. Maybe she underestimated the redhead and her ability to slither out of the evening? John's phone rang, and he excused himself for a moment, leaving her alone at the intimate table for four. Her eyes returned to the doorway.

She thought back to her surprise, when John had strolled through the front door with enough time to get ready for the dinner. She had been sure that she would get resistance from him, but here he was, on time.

_"Hey," he greeted, smiling at the shocked expression on his wife's face. "Surprise."_

_She grinned. "Yes it is." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She pulled away and spun around playfully. "You like?" she flirted, showing off her new dress._

_He swallowed and nodded, absently licking his lips. "I like," he replied, spinning her around one more time. She looked fantastic! Her thick hair was pinned up in a spiral, accentuating her delicate neck and the diamond necklace that decorated it. Matching earings dangled from her lobes. "Wow!" he verbalized again, hugging her once more. _

_She chuckled and pushed him away. "Alright. Your suit is laid out on the bed, and you need to get in it or we'll be late." She watched him sigh and walk into the bedroom, obeying her command._

_John stood at the sink in their bathroom and stared hard at his reflection while he washed up for tonight. He could hear Caitlyn shouting for him to hurry up, and he splashed some water on his stoney face. He dressed into the clothes that were waiting for him, not really caring about what she had chosen? He just wanted to get through this, that's all. _

_When he stepped into the livingroom, he inhaled sharply, scanning his wife from head to toe. She really did look incredible. The deep brown dress that she wore covered her tightly, accentuating everything and he smiled. She looked provocative and sexy as hell - not her usual beautiful but demure self. The material of her dress matched her hair, and clung, hugging her hips and chest. It was a very elegant gown that draped to the floor, conceiling her tiny feet from view. The neckline was high and the arms were long, cloaking her white skin. A silver chain circled her wrist as well as the dark cloth. _

_John took a step closer, continuing to stare at the beauty that was across from him. He swallowed as his eyes ran along the exposed skin of the plunging back. She was re-checking her appearance in the mirror near the door, seemingly oblivious to his probing gaze. He walked forward until she spotted his reflection and smiled at him. Then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "You sure you want to go to this dinner?" He kissed the base of her neck lightly. _

_She chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure. We're going." She flashed a bigger smile and took his hand. She opened the door and led him through it. They made their way down the stairs and out into the night air._

Caitlyn snapped out of her thoughts, when the Vega's finally made their appearance at the entryway. She smiled. _Good! _she thought, taking another quick drink. This was good.

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in the foyer of The Palace, willing herself not to fidget. She spotted the stunning brunette instantly, and remembered why she was here? There was no way she was going to back down from that.<p>

"There she is," Chris said, interupting her from her thoughts. He placed a hand on his wife's lower back and they walked toward the table.

"Hello, Caitlyn," Natalie said, happily. "You look beautiful."

She stood from her chair. "Thank you. So do you, and I thought I wanted to steal that red dress?" she teased, enjoying the fact that Natalie was stiffening slightly.

"What red dress?" Chris asked.

Caitlyn covered her mouth. "Oh, you haven't seen it?" She pinned the redhead with a wide-eyed stare. "I hope I didn't just ruin a surprise?"

Natalie took the seat that Chris held out for her, still smiling. "No, of course not. It's fine." She turned to her husband. "Don't worry about it babe, you'll see the dress when the time is right." She stared at her hostess with intense eyes. "So? Where's John?"

"He had to take a phone call. Don't worry," she began, "I want him here as much as you do." Then she quickly lightened her tone. "I'm sure we both want our husbands to meet?"

A waitress came to the table and Chris ordered more wine for everyone, while the two ladies at the table sat and stared at one another.

Natalie was very quickly losing her temper. She needed to pull herself together and not let John's shrew of a wife get under her skin. She was just thankful that whatever game she was playing was apparently lost on her wonderful husband.

* * *

><p>John stood at the bar and watched the scene unfold before his eyes. It was like a bad dream that he couldn't wake from. His call had been short. Baxter had just given him a quick update on the Johnson case, and then he turned to find Natalie and Christian arrive. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She looked absolutely delicious, and he wanted to taste her. He stayed where he was, playing every inch the coward, and took in the glorious sight of her.<p>

Her soft red hair was parted in the middle and flowing freely over her shoulders. She wore a black tank top that wrapped around her tightly, cinching at her waist. Black string dangled over her hip where it tied, contrasting the alabaster of her skin. He licked his dry lips and reminded himself to breathe. The V of her neckline made his mouth water a little, plunging lower than he would have liked. Too low with Christian on her arm. He popped a peanut into his mouth from the bowl on the bar, and took another breath. _Get a grip, John! _he scolded, before turning his attention back to her outfit.

The matching black skirt was long and hugged her nicely. He shifted slightly, feeling an acute reaction in his groin. There was a long slit up one leg and he wanted to run his hand up it, touching her thigh. The heels she wore had satin strings that criss-crossed and wound around her calves. He swallowed and held his breath when she turned slightly, revealing the tiniest of markings on her left hip - the hidden mystery tatoo that he still wanted very much to see. Lord, she looked good. She looked too good, damn it! He turned away and ran a hand over his face. He needed a much needed reality check. That was his wife sitting there. He slowly turned and made his way back to the table. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

* * *

><p>Christian saw a dark man approach, and knew that this was the mysterious new boss. He shook away the feeling of dread that crept up though, and smiled, rising from his seat. "Hello," he greeted, shaking the man's firm grip. "Christian Vega."<p>

"John McBain," he answered, nodding toward Natalie. "Glad you could make it," he said lightly, teasing her for her lateness.

Cris chuckled and reclaimed his seat. "Well, you can blame Natalie for that one." She looked playfully offended and hit him lightly for his confession. Everyone laughed.

Natalie ignored the intense, probing looks from the other woman. "So?" She turned to John and met his eyes, ignoring the heat that was flaring through her. "Anything I should know?" He looked confused. "About the call?" she said quickly, realizing what he must have been thinking? "Was that work?"

"Uh-uh," Caitlyn said firmly, "no office talk tonight." She turned to her husband and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You promised," she breathed seductively against his ear.

He swallowed and nodded, staring at his empty plate. "I did, didn't I?" Then he looked up smiling, and pretended not to notice the small frown that adorned his co-worker's face. He poured himself some wine and took a much needed drink.

A waitress arrived and they ordered their meals, talking and laughing and having light conversation.

"How do you like being the Chief of Police?" Christian asked, very curious about the man across from him. He was a bit of a puzzle. He seemed friendly enough but he didn't talk a lot, and he seemed guarded, like he was going out of his way to be careful with what he said?

"It..." he paused, and glanced at Natalie, "has its challenges," he finished, grinning widely.

She fought to keep a smile off of her face. "Is that so?" She stared at him in challenge. "Well, you're not exactly easy to work with either," she hesitated, "sir," she added.

He laughed. He couldn't help himself. He refocussed on Vega. "I like my job a lot actually. It's more work than I realized though." His eyes dropped to his fork, which was picking at the salad on his plate. "I guess I'm lucky to have good help?"

Caitlyn reached out and ran her hand over John's thigh with ease. She stared at the redhead and smiled. "So, Natalie? How do you like working under my husband?"

Natalie choked on her wine. She quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin and glared across the table. "Excuse me?"

Caitlyn's grin widened. "Is John a good boss?"

Nat wanted to slap the bitch. "It's too soon to tell," she teased, amused by the expression on his face. She turned back to the brunette. "But he's very good at what he does."

John downed the last of his wine and waved a waitress to the table. "I'll have a beer please? Anyone else?" Natalie raised her hand. "Two please?"

Christian was more than certain that he was missing something about this dinner? There was a lot of weird tension, particularly between his wife and Caitlyn. He sat quietly, watching with interest. "How did you two meet?" he asked aloud.

John shifted his chair back from the table. "I'll let my wife share that." He stood. "If you'll excuse me." Then he sauntered off toward the restrooms.

Natalie swallowed the last of her wine. "Actually, I've heard this already. John told me one night at work." Caitlyn didn't say anything. She just stared, and there was no mistaking the hostility beneath the shine in her eyes. "I think John has the right idea, will you excuse me?" She stood from the table, and made her way to the ladies room.

Caitlyn turned back to Christian. "I guess it's just you and me?" He smiled. "Do you still want to hear this?"

"I absolutely want to hear it."

* * *

><p>Natalie turned the corner and found John leaning against the wall in the isolated hallway. He looked surprised to see her, and she approached cautiously. "Well this is a fun time."<p>

He nodded and stared. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "For everything, I guess?" He watched her move toward him and then lean against the wall, staring.

"I'm a big girl, John. I make my own decisions."

He nodded again, wanting... well, her. "Caitlyn's pushing you."

"Yes." She met his piercing gaze. "She's lucky I'm not pushing back." A couple strolled down the hallway, smiling at them as they each entered the washrooms. When they were alone again, she stared into his eyes. "Does she know? About us?"

He sighed. "I don't know, maybe? She's acting weird." There was more awkward silence, neither knowing how to proceed?

"Look," Natalie began, "we just need to get through this meal, right? We can do that." He smiled, but it was weak. "John?"

"Yeah?"

She swallowed, knowing full well that her question was a bad one. "Do you like my dress?" She watched his eyes change, along with the intensity of the air that surrounded them. The couple stepped back into the hallway, noticing that they were interupting something and they quickly returned to their table. She looked at him again and froze. His hand reached out and slipped into the slit of her skirt, sliding along her muscled thigh. Her mouth opened, sucking in a sharp breath when he cupped her ass. He pulled her to him, hovering over her mouth.

"I like your dress," he answered, staring at her lushous lips.

She couldn't breathe. "I wore it for you," she whispered, right before his mouth crashed down on hers. God, she wanted this - his touch - his kiss! She shivered, relishing the feel of his tongue as it claimed her with a heated caress. He moved against her, pressing her along the cool gyproc of the wall. Natalie clutched his shirt in her hands, sighing into his mouth.

John stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into hers, panting for air. Finally, he stood straight and stepped backward, watching her closely. "We should get back to the table." He couldn't move. He watched her step past him and enter the ladies room. Then he wiped his mouth and went back to his wife.

* * *

><p>Natalie stood at the sink, staring at her reflection intensely. Her lipstick was smudged a bit, and she closed her eyes, fighting the burn that pulsed throughout her body. She licked her lips, remembering the feel and taste of his hot kiss, before reaching into her purse and re-applying her lipstick. "What are you doing, Natalie?" she asked aloud.<p>

"I think you know exactly what you're doing?"

She stared at another reflection in the mirror, and straightened. "Caitlyn. What do you mean?" She held her breath, waiting for the inevitable.

Caitlyn smiled and moved beside her, checking her own image in the glass. "I mean, you're making yourself even more beautiful if that's possible?"

"Thank you."

"So tell me Natalie? Do you like my husband?" She was going to push this as far as she could.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't." She really hated this woman. She was a manipulative piece of work. "And how are you liking Llanview Cait? Can I call you Cait?"

Caitlyn dropped her smile. "Of course." She turned and applied her own lipstick. "I really like it here. John's got a job of importance, and we have family close." She turned again, staring hard. "Our life together is going to be great. Nothing is going to interfere."

Natalie smirked. She couldn't help it. "You know, John's a cop so his job is always important."

Caitlyn was growing tired of this game. "I think I know that!"

"Well, if anyone would, it would be you...his wife. The woman who's supposed to love and support him and understand who he truly is and what he really wants out of life...right?" She was pissed now, and wasn't about to bow down to this woman. Not now, not ever.

Caitlyn put her lipstick away. "You know, I think our evening is wrapping up, don't you?" Natalie nodded. "I think I'm going to take John home and make love to him all night long?" Then she smiled and left the restroom.

Natalie turned back to the mirror. "Bitch!" she shouted, startling a woman who made the mistake of walking into the bathroom at that moment. She grabbed her purse and left too.

* * *

><p>John was uncomfortable. He sat alone with Christian Vega, and realized he had absolutely nothing to say to the man. What could he say? <em>...Hey, thanks for coming. I just had my tongue down your wife's throat. Want a beer?... <em>They stared at one another and he knew he had to say something? "So, Nat's great. It's been great working with her."

Chris smiled. "Yeah? She's great at her job."

John took another swig of beer. "Yeah." When the hell was this damn night going to end?

"I hope you're not going to miss her too much?"

John looked up and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When we go away for a few days?" Chris was surprised. "She didn't tell you?"

He sat up straight, suddenly very angry. "No. She didn't mention it. So when is this little getaway taking place?"

Chris frowned. _What's with the attitude? _he wondered, growing angry himself. "Don't know yet, but soon I hope." He hesitated, meeting the glaring blue eyes across from him. "Listen, she's going to clear it with Bo."

"Is she?" He was fully pissed now, and couldn't even pretend to hide it. _She's going away with Vega! _Apparently that little tidbit slipped her mind. She knew and yet she still dressed for dinner and claimed it was for him! _Liar!_

John nearly jumped at the feel of his wife's hand on his shoulder. "Hey?" He put his hand over hers and she leaned down, placing her mouth beside his ear.

"I'm tired, husband. What do you say we call it a night?"

He stood from his chair, still holding her hand. "I think you're on to something there." He turned back to Vega. "So thanks for coming to dinner." Chris stood and shook his hand over the table.

"Thanks for inviting us."

John dropped his hand. "You can thank Caitlyn," he retorted, a little more sharply than he should have.

Natalie walked up to the trio. She saw John clutching his wife's hand tightly and her stomach twisted. "What's going on?"

"Dinners over," John snapped, meeting her eyes. He was extremely mad. "See you tomorrow, Vega." He began to walk around the table, intending to leave.

"John?" Natalie called out, frowning. He stopped, turning to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine. Good night." Then the McBains left the restaurant.

She wanted to scream. "What the hell was that all about?"

Chris shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me? I think maybe your boss is the one who needs time off? He's wound too tight." He watched her eyes meet his, confused. He sighed. "You want to get out of here?" She nodded. "Good." The Vega's headed for home too.


	23. Chapter 23

Inevitable pt. 23

John silently followed his wife up the stairs of the hotel. They barely spoke to each other on the ride home, and he saw no reason to change that. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Caitlyn about tonight - about Mr. and Mrs. Christian Vega. Natalie was a liar and nothing but trouble, and he wanted to forget that she even existed. He blinked and watched his wife unlock their door and flick on the light. He stepped over the threshold and secured the deadbolt behind him.

The only problem he was having at the moment was that he couldn't forget about her. He couldn't forget how she had clung to him in that hallway, or how it felt when he slipped his hand up her skirt.

Caitlyn stopped near the couch and dropped her purse and keys onto the coffee table. She slipped off her heals and sank to the floor. She felt him approach, and held an anxious breath when he stopped directly behind her. She began to turn but his hands sprang to her shoulders, stopping her. "John?"

He pulled her closer, until they were almost pressed together, almost. "Shhh," he instructed quietly against her ear. He could feel her tremble at the sound. His hand slid around, circling her delicate neck for a moment, and then found its way back to her shoulder. He gripped the cloth and pushed it over her contours, until gravity took over and her dress sank to the carpet at their feet. "Don't move."

John slid his jacket off his shoulders and reached out to release her hair from the clip that imprisoned it, watching it fall loosely over her naked shoulders. He could hear her breath, and closed his eyes to the memories that were haunting him. He saw long, flowing red hair secured in place with the aid of an HB pencil, and he remembered the softness of those fiery strands against his fingertips.

Anger tightened his stomach, and John ran his hands down his wife's arms. He placed a kiss between her bare shoulder blades and sank to his knees, stopping his roaming hands on her round hips. He pulled her panties to the floor, caressing the thigh-high nylons that encased her slender legs. He stood and spun her around, claiming her mouth with overwhelming determination. He heard her mew against his lips, taken by surprise, and then he felt her passion.

In one swift move he lifted her and made his way to their bed, pressing her into the mattress beneath him. He assaulted her mouth, desperate for everything to feel alright again and be the way it should be. He travelled along her neck and collarbone, kissing every inch of hot skin. Her taste was familiar. He closed his eyes and let his hands master her body as it writhed beneath him, begging him.

_...I hope you won't miss her too much... _John tried to ignore the voice that echoed in his head. He tried to pretend that the thought of her with him, in his bed, wasn't killing him. He concentrated on Caitlyn's moans against his ear. His shirt was gone and his groin was blazing beneath her active hand, and he wished for it all to just go away. All of it. He kept his face tucked tightly in the crook of her neck, and then he spread her legs and took what he needed from her.

Her cries filled the tiny room as he moved with purpose against her, burying himself as deeply as he could go. His mind screamed at him, telling him that this was wrong. That the petite, lithe body beneath him wasn't right. It wasn't the memory he wanted. He burned as he thought of what he wanted - perfect curves, and a tongue that drove him to madness. His blood boiled when he remembered her perfect fit, and the way she sheathed him, letting him touch her so intimately. She was fire. She was hell. He squeezed his eyes tightly and pushed harder and faster, longing for something he couldn't have.

Caitlyn shook beneath him, screaming his name and pulling him deeper inside. _...I wore it for you... _He was haunted. His desire and rage were both so deeply consuming that he didn't know where one ended and the other began? With one final thrust, John buried himself against his wife and let his body go. He kept his cry to himself as he fell, getting lost for a few glorious moments in the physical and freeing himself from his traitorous head. He rolled onto his back, panting for air and focussing on the stucko above. He listened to the breath in the air, his and hers. She scooted closer, kissing his chest and hugging him, and he put a hand on her head, touching the softness of her hair. But he didn't look at her. How could he? He just used her.

Caitlyn smiled against the moist skin of her husband, still tingly from their lovemaking. She felt sated. She felt happy, and she felt victorious. He was powerfully erotic tonight, and she wanted more. Slowly, she made her way higher, kissing his neck and sighing against his flesh. "So I guess you liked the dress?" she teased, reaching with her hand and taking hold of his penis.

_...Do you like my dress?... _John closed his eyes from the sultry voice that was plaguing him. He rolled onto his wife and gripped her hair tightly with both hands. "I like the dress," he said, for the second time tonight. He kissed her, and groaned low in his throat as he slid back into her warmth. He would use her again and again if he had to, because Natalie Vega was no longer going to be a factor. He threw a pillow to the floor. She was going away with her husband, and he was going to expel her from his mind. He would forget her if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in her bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was in a short baby blue, silk nightgown, but she felt horribly uncomfortable. It was one that she has worn a million times before, but now she was nervous. It was ridiculous! Christian was her husband. Her husband. John wasn't. She heard Chris call from the bedroom, wondering if she was coming to bed, and she sighed. She couldn't very well stay in here forever. Taking another quick drink of water, she finally stepped out and joined him in their bed. He shut off the light and pulled her closer, draping a warm arm over her waist.<p>

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

Natalie frowned, thankful that the room was draped in shadow. "Well, I don't know if fun is the right word?" He laughed and squeezed her tighter, kissing her shoulder lightly. "You?" she asked, nervously.

"They're nice enough I guess, but I don't see us all having dinner every night."

"Definitely not." Her stomach twisted as she thought of Caitlyn. _...I think I'm going to take John home and make love to him all night long... _She felt Christian slide the strap of her nightgown over her shoulder and kiss the smooth skin. "It's late."

He smiled against her. "It's never that late." Then he rolled her onto her back and kissed her. She felt warm and inviting, and he wanted to do that all evening.

"Christian?" she murmured against his lips.

"Yes?" he breathed back, kissing her again.

Nat gripped his hair with her fingers. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

He propped himself over her, leaning on his elbow. "If you're worried about McBain, I wouldn't be."

"What does that mean?"

He grinned. "Let's just say his night was far from over at the restaurant." She didn't speak, but he knew she wanted him to spill it. "Caitlyn made it clear that tonight was going to be special for them, so they're probably together right now." He paused, and placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips. "I gotta say, I think Caitlyn has the right idea."

Natalie was furious. Her stomach felt sick at the thought of John having sex all night with that woman. She blinked, focussing on the brown eyes that were looking at her expectantly. "You know, when you're right, you're right?" She pulled him to her and kissed him slowly and deeply.

Chris rose from her, panting. "You're such a romantic," he teased, grinning. She laughed, and he kissed his wife again. His hand touched her thigh, slowly guiding the silk cloth up her length. "Beautiful," he breathed, rolling between her legs.

Natalie felt her skin warm with every soft caress of his hands. He took his time, coaxing her to open for him, and she did. She closed her eyes and followed his lead. His tongue slid along her skin, leaving behind a wet trail . She sighed and her pulse spiked at the memory of the rain on her hot flesh. She felt a hand pet her leg and then settle between the apex of her pliant thighs. She trembled, remembering an intimate touch that sent her soaring high off of a rooftop.

Nat stretched her sinewy length against the hard body that blanketed her. She gripped his neck and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his waiting mouth. He moaned onto her lips, making them tingle from the vibration. Using her strength, she slowly pushed, flipping Chris onto his back, and crawled over him. She stared over his head, burning the pillow with the focus of her heated gaze. His hands made quick work of her underwear, and she pressed down, rubbing against the hard evidence of her husband's desire. She closed her eyes and heard the deep, timber of another's voice, and her body ached. Then she was pushing down, taking his erection inside her burning body and she sucked in a breath from the sweet friction.

She began to move, rocking against him, and sat high over his body. Her tiny hands pushed against the hard muscle of his chest, keeping her in her lofty position, and she stared at a shadow on the wall. She felt the burn and saw a pair of blue eyes piercing her soul as her rhythm increased. Hard breathing filled the room, and still she rocked, reaching for something that was still too far away. Christian began to push, and she knew that he was close. She closed her eyes and concentrated on John. She concentrated on her excitement when he was near, and how he knew exactly how to touch her? She thought of his tongue against hers as he explored and played, savoring every sensation. Her hearbeat sped up and her temperature rose. She remembered the sexiness of his hands tangled in her hair, and the hunger of his kiss. He didn't just kiss her, he owned her, demanding everything she had to give.

Natalie blinked, rising higher, spilling over with a need to crash and burn under his searing touch and feel complete. She felt the stirrings of her bliss almost within her grasp, and then she felt the intrusive shaking of the man beneath her. He cried out, surging deeply into her center, and pulled her into his arms as he quaked. She curled against him, hanging on until he kissed her forehead and her mouth.

"Wow," he breathed, taking her mouth again.

She smiled. "Yeah." She touched his face softly for a moment before sliding from him, attempting to leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, holding tight.

She smiled again. "To the bathroom." She leaned in and kissed him quickly. His hold loosened and she slipped out from beneath the sheet. She walked comfortably into the bathroom, completely naked, and locked the door behind her. She didn't turn on the light.

Natalie moved silently across the tile and stared at herself in the reflective glass. She didn't recognize the image across from her though. She willed her breathing to slow, trying to cool her body from the rush that never quite came. Then she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, hugging her knees tightly. The tears were unstoppable. They flowed freely over her numb skin, and she covered her mouth, muffling her sobs. How had this happened to her? She felt so spoiled, and hated John for making her so dependent on his touch - on the flame that he ignited so easily. She was mad.

Natalie sat on the floor of her bathroom and cried, determined to get over the mistake that was John McBain.


	24. Chapter 24

Extreme sex ahead (at least IMO, lol). Be warned. Sorry if anyone finds this offensive.

* * *

><p>Inevitable ch. 24<p>

"You don't seem that surprised?"

John stared at the pen that was twirling in his fingers. He grinned, but it was a joyless expression. "I'm not." He stood, running a hand through his unruly hair. "You need to let me go up there."

Bo Buchanan sat back in his chair feeling very uncomfortable. They were denied a warrant to search the property belonging to Father James Timothy, and that should be that. It was his job to uphold the law, so the decision seemed straight forward. The only problem was that McBain was right. They weren't catching any breaks with this case and they owed it to the victim to catch her murderer. He sighed. "We don't have just cause, lieutenant."

"We won't get it by sitting on our collective asses, and you know that!" John leaned on the desk, staring down a man who he respected tremendously. "I'm not talking about breaking the law, Bo. Just bending it a little." He knew that the man wanted to do the right thing, to give in, but he also knew that his hands were tied. So, he continued to push. "A friendly visit," he paused, "and some friendly poking around shouldn't be a problem boss."

Bo shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass?" John grinned. "Alright. BUT..." He stopped his detective from bolting out the door, and stood from his chair. "You need to be careful here John. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

John understood perfectly. If he crossed the thin line that he was about to walk, then he would be held responsible for his actions. He definitely understood, and he nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours." He turned to leave again, but was once again stopped.

"I want you to take Natalie with you."

"No!" He spun around, angrily. "Forget it!"

Bo frowned. "Do it. That's an order."

He took a rigid step closer. "She's not a cop and I'm not doing it." He watched his boss step around his desk until he was in front of him. "No," he said again, insisting.

"What the hell is going on with you and my niece?"

John blinked. His throat felt dry. "Nothing is going on." Nothing would ever go on again if he had his way. "I'm doing my job. She's not a cop. Her job is in a nice safe lab, not out in the field."

"You wouldn't be presuming to tell me how to do _my_ job, would you John?" Bo countered. He liked this man, but he wasn't about to be dictated to. "I didn't get to be Commissioner by accident."

"I know that Bo, but Natalie's place is..."

"I know all about Natalie's place," he barked, interupting. "What interests me, is your knowledge about Natalie's place?"

John didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

"Listen, I know that FT's are not dispatched until the scene is clear, but this little mission of yours isn't exactly on the up and up." The young man opened his mouth to speak, but he raised his hand. He wasn't finished yet. "Timothy's property is about an hour drive up Llantano Mountain. It'll save a lot of time if you take her with you." He moved back to his chair, still pinning his employee with a sharp stare. "Besides, she's trained to notice things. She may see something that you don't?"

John scoffed. "I doubt that very much." He blew out a quick breath. "It's too dangerous, Bo. She's your niece for God's sake!"

"You have your orders John. If you want to poke around the property, then you do it with Natalie or not at all. Is that clear?" He knew that John was furious, but he also knew that he would protect his family, and when this was all over the three of them would be having an uncomfortable talk about what was really going on? It was definitely something.

John continued to stare for a moment. He heard the finality in Bo's tone, but couldn't quite accept it. The last thing he wanted to do was be anywhere near Natalie Vega, let alone trapped in a car with her for an extended period of time, but he also had to consider Martha Scott. He took a breath and walked from the office, closing the door a little louder than was necessary. His eyes searched the room, landing on her empty desk which made him smile. It wasn't his fault she was nowhere to be found. Bo would understand that. He walked to his office and grabbed his car keys. Then he walked out, running right into the very redhead he was trying to avoid.

"Sorry," she said, staring up with wide, expecting eyes.

He couldn't look away. "Get your coat!" he snapped, angry all over again. She frowned at him, but did as he asked. His hands went to his hips. "And Vega," he paused, staring into the fiery pools of blue that were reflecting back at him, "bring your kit." He left to get the damn car.

* * *

><p>"So it's been fifteen minutes of excrutiating silence." Natalie turned in her seat and watched as he drove, wanting to smack him. He was so rigid, so cold. "What the hell is your problem, McBain?" She was tired of being at the receiving end of his anger, and not knowing why? He continued on, stoney and determined, and fixated on the black asphault of the old road. "Can I at least know why you're so mad at me?"<p>

John laughed. "I'm surprised you bothered to show up today."

She was more confused than ever. "What? Why wouldn't I show up? What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "You're something else, you know that? Shouldn't you be off somewhere, spending quality time with your husband?" He finally looked at her, and his stomach twisted at the expression of shock on her face. It was supposed to feel good to attack her, but it didn't. It didn't feel good at all.

Natalie swallowed and dropped her eyes. She stared at the ring on her finger and flattened her hands in her lap. She felt ashamed, and that made her mad. "What I do with my husband is between us." She met his eyes again. "It's none of your damn business."

"No?" He turned sharply, pulling onto a tiny dirt road. Finally, after he was certain that they were shielded from any passersby who may actually meander up the old, unused highway, he stopped the vehicle and turned to her. "Not my business? Was it my business when you were whispering in my ear and telling me that your dress was for me? Was it my business when you were telling me that you make your own decisions, and then sticking your tongue into my mouth?"

She froze. This was a side of John that she's never seen, and definitely didn't like. "Am I supposed to feel guilty for agreeing to work on my marriage - and what about you, you ass? Why is it okay for you to go home with your skank of a wife and make love to her all night, but I'm supposed to ignore Christian?" A single tear managed to escape and roll over her cold cheek. "He's my husband, John. Not you!"

He knew that. He knew that his anger was irrational, that he was completely out of line, but he couldn't seem to control himself. The thought of Christian Vega touching her was driving him crazy! He watched her turn away and reach for the door handle, and something inside him snapped. He slid across the seat and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from fleeing the car and him. Keeping her from disappearing. She was all rage, and he felt the sting of her hand as it connected with the side of his face, hard. He grabbed that hand too. Without thinking, he pushed her flush against the seat. His face hovered dangerously close to hers, and he stared, not really understanding any of this. It was all so foreign, so unlike himself. Her hot breath touched him, sending fire through his body. "Did you beg him to touch you, Natalie?" he asked, cruelly. "Did you moan beneath him?" She struggled against his grip, but he had her pinned. She wasn't going anywhere. "Do you know what I thought about last night?" His voice was deep and raw. It felt as shaky as he did. "I thought about you," he confessed, still staring into her wide, beautiful eyes. "I thought about how I wanted to forget you and I used my own wife to do it." John's throat was dry. "I couldn't forget," he whispered. "I couldn't be with my own wife without thinking about your touch, your kiss. I just want you out of my head, Vega." Then he kissed her, and she shouted a muffled cry against his lips.

Natalie was no longer clear on anything, on a single emotion or thought. The only thing she knew for sure was that John was holding her so tightly, and gliding his lips along her exposed neck, and that she didn't care one bit. He stopped what he was doing to look at her with such true emotion, such confusion, and she felt all the same things. He shook his head, and then released his impossible grip from her sore wrists. He slid away slowly on the seat, watching, waiting. She knew he was expecting her to bolt from the vehicle, and instinctively, she put a hand on the handle but she couldn't bring herself to open it. She didn't want to open it. She only wanted him, always him since he walked toward her in that damn station! He attacked her again, and she smiled under the rough pressure of his lips. His hand gripped her hair sharply, and it hurt a little. Natalie ripped open buttons blindly, needing to feel him, needing to burn. She groaned loudly when his tongue plundered her mouth, and her hands moved lower, squeezing him fiercely between the legs.

John couldn't ever remember being so rough and desperate. He felt her hand on him, and he reached around, pushing the seat back. It only fell about a foot, but it gave them a little more room and they were going to need it. His fingers opened her jeans and began to pull them down her legs aggressively. He groaned at the feel of her lips on his neck, and again when her palm slipped under the elastic of his underwear to touch him. He lifted her shirt and his mouth clamped over the thin cotton of her white bra, feeling the hard bud of her nipple against his fluid tongue. She cried out, and he pulsed between his legs with a fierceness that took his breath away. He continued his work on her jeans, tugging one ankle from the restraining cloth. Everything was too slow. He tore her underwear, wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist, and lifted. He didn't hesitate. John pushed into the wet folds of her body, sinking into her heated center. He was vaguely aware of her legs wrapping around his, but could only focus on his overpowering lust. He pushed with more and more force, unable to stop himself. Unable to deny what his body was craving, and has craved from the moment he saw her walking on that damn crosswalk! That felt like a lifetime ago now.

Concentrating on her need for oxygen, Natalie tore her lips away and inhaled, desperate for air. She squeezed her legs and arms, she squeezed her muscles and her eyes. She squeezed the hot steel that was deliciously spearing her body, and heard his sounds of approval against her neck. _How could one person have this much control over another? _she wondered, before raking her nails down the wrinkled cloth of his untucked shirt. Her throat released a sharp cry when his balls slapped against her flesh, driving her beyond reason. The grip he had on her hair tightened, and she bit her lip against the pain of her tender scalp. Her hand struck the car window and then sank to the door, pressing the automatic lock button as she gripped it with all her strength. "JOHN!" she shouted out, when he increased his tempo. She was going to die before this was all over. When she felt him slow his movements, she knew that the moment had arrived. His friction teased, and then he was sinking into her flesh and her ache - the one that was always there. She exploded, and that was the only thing she knew. It was all that was left.

John lifted himself from the fire of her skin and stared into her deep, passion-filled eyes. She was going to end him. He felt the heaviness of each breath, and smiled when his body began to tighten. His muscles continued to grow taut until the tension was centered between his legs, and his shaft hardened with every thrust. He sank against her, feeling her breasts crushing into his chest as he breathed into her mouth. Then he slowed his movements for a second, lost in the pleasure that was gripping every cell within. He pushed again, as deeply as he could go, and screamed into the depths of her throat as his climax finally took hold. John wrapped his arms around her shaking body, aware only of the fire that was consuming him. He felt his inevitable orgasm slowing, and then he felt something entirely new. He felt her clench him with molten heat, sheathing him so tightly, and he felt himself explode all over again. It was powerful, and it lasted for several mind-numbing moments.

When his breathing began again, and he could fathom what just happened, he lifted himself and looked at the beautiful woman who was still gripping his shirt tightly with her shaky hands. She sighed and smiled softly, touching his unshaven cheek. His heart tore to life at the sight. "What do you do to me?" he mumbled, in awe of the experience that they just shared. He climaxed, and then he did it again. He didn't even know that was possible, but he still felt the effects of it in every single inch of him. It had happened. It was real. She was real.

Natalie didn't want to talk. She didn't want to fight, not him or herself, so she slipped her hands around him, touching his back, and pushed her eager tongue into the depths of his mouth. He moaned and her lips tingled, taking further control of the kiss. She wanted more, of him, of this, of it all. Her hand pushed him away until he lay against the cushion of the seat, stretching across it as best he could given the cramped quarters. Then she smiled and straddled his thighs, stroking him firmly in her active hands. She watched him push his head into the leather of the seat before meeting her eyes again.

"God, Natalie..." He swallowed, but kept his eyes on her and her hands as he felt himself harden with every gentle stroke. "You're killing me here."

She chuckled lightly, increasing the pace. Her tugs were more and more aggressive, and so was his rampant breathing. She looked into his bright eyes, watching him watch her, and felt sexy. "I want to see you," she croaked, sliding over him with renewed force.

"God..." he sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the familiar sensation of his body's reaction to this woman. "Natalie...I'm going to cum." It was meant to be a warning, but the words sounded wrong.

She grinned, panting hard now too. "I want to see you," she repeated, pumping him with her hand, pulling and stretching with her burning fingers. She met his gaze again when she heard his breath hitch in his throat.

"Please...?" he begged, beginning to lift his hips from the seat.

Natalie rose with him, feeling herself burn with every ragged breath that came out of his throat. She felt her desire clearly. John bucked beneath her, and then he pushed into her hand with a need that was sweeping them both away.

"I'm...Natalieee...I'm...uughHHHH!" he cried out, shooting into the air. He held his breath, shaking under her administrations, as she continued to pump him with her hot touch. He was overwhelmed with the sensations that were flooding through him, clouding his brain. He concentrated on the only thing he could - her touch on his sensitized skin. His penis tingled, and he shivered as she rubbed him, coating him with his own lubricant. It was too much. It was so good. He never knew a hand job could be so enjoyable. "What are you doing to me?" he mumbled again, while trying to relearn how to breath evenly. Then he sucked in another sharp breath, because he felt her mouth on him, sucking and licking his shaft. "NATALIE!"

Nat couldn't resist anymore. She had to taste him. He had risen from the seat and forced himself into her grip, and she had gotten what she had set out to do. She watched him orgasm, loving the complete rapture that adorned his face when it happened and knowing that she was the reason for it. His penis hardened and burned as it erupted, and she watched him spill onto her skin. She felt the heat and the stickiness and she loved it, and now she wanted to taste it. Bending, she licked him and sucked his tip, happy when a small amount of cum bubbled from within. He was everything. She sank onto him, sliding over his smooth flesh until he was completely in her mouth. She moved, feeling him touch the back of her throat, and then she slowly lifted herself, smiling at his expression. He was completely within her control, and she liked the feeling a lot. Then she crawled up his body, until her mouth was over his. "Do you want to know what you taste like?" she asked, smiling when he grabbed her head and pushed her mouth over his. He moaned again, lost in the flavour that traced her lips.

"God, woman." She chuckled again. "You won't think it's so funny when I'm through with you." He flipped her so that she was in his position, on her back and beneath him. Then he placed a light kiss on her lips before taking her bra into his mouth and sucking hard. _...aaahh... _He smiled against the wet cotton that was in his mouth. He was stretching the material lower, until it was cradling her breast from below. He reclaimed the nipple, and it was much better now. Flesh on flesh. Her cries filled his ears as he toyed with the peak, licking it with the tip of his tongue - laving it, and pressing it against the ridged flesh that tasted it again and again. He blew a puff of air, and she squirmed beneath him. He pulled her into his hot mouth and sucked hard, and her fingers buried themselves into his hair. He sank lower, kissing her abdomen, touching her belly button. He licked his way along her pelvic bone, until finally, he yanked her legs apart, inspecting the moist trails that marked her soft skin. His grin brushed against her while he journeyed. She was already so wet. His face lowered, and the tip of his tongue snaked out, touching the tiny bud that held all the power. He kissed her softly, and then with more pressure until he captured his prize and sucked hard, desperate to draw her out.

"aah..my g...John..." Natalie was thrashing against his tongue, begging for her release. It was right there, it was so close. She closed her eyes as he sank lower between her legs, and she felt him tasting her. He was devouring her, erasing the markings of her desire with his active mouth. She pushed again, and bucked into the air when his tongue sank inside her folds, invading the inner recesses of her body. "AHH!" She felt the stirrings of what she was striving for, and he moaned against her hot flesh, making her tingle even more. He licked at her, sinking his tongue inside her again and then he was sucking on the little bud that begged for attention.

"YES! she screamed, holding his head in place. She didn't want him to ever move. "There it is!" she cried, vaguely aware of the tears that were sliding over her skin. She shook against his mouth until she was finally able to feel the slowing of her heartbeat. "God, John, please?" She didn't know what she was asking for, but he did. He crawled up her length and took her lips, offering her the same pleasure as she had done for him. She sighed into his mouth, enjoying her own taste and his glorious tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut and yelled his name against his ear, as he pushed his way deep inside her warmth. The flame flared up all over again.

"Yes," he encouraged, holding her waist tightly and forcing her to stay close while he moved in her body. "Yes...do that...oh GOD, do that again!" he begged, desperate for her to continue her gyrations. They were quickly igniting his lust. He continued to glide against her, inside her, around her, taking his time as a familiar pleasure began a slow burn through his center. He burned everywhere, and then he only burned in one place. "YES, Natalie!" he shouted, as he pumped into her and let go, releasing everything he had into her pulsing womb.

She felt him touching her and climbing higher, and she felt herself seize and fall. He was still moving, and the friction brought her to a complete end. She shook and clung tightly, allowing herself to feel every sensation that spread through her, warming her as it went. He stiffened and she heard him cry out, shouting her name in pure pleasure. She heard a small keening noise, and then she heard a loud one as she shook all over again, exploding along with the shooting warmth that filled her and touched her soul.

After a long while, they untangled themselves and fixed their clothing, neither speaking. Natalie stared hard, watching him look at his hands while he did up his shirt. She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, John!" He looked at her. "We've been here for an hour. We need to get to that damn property."

He quickly glanced at the numbers, and then sat back behind the wheel. He hesitated, and looked her way. "Ready?" he asked, nervously. She nodded. He nodded too, and returned to the main road. They had to get back on track, back to work. _Damn it! _They had a murderer to catch.


	25. Chapter 25

Inevitable pt. 25

The tires slowed, and finally stopped on the dirt and gravel of the tiny road. John turned to find Natalie staring out the windshield in silence. Neither of them had spoken for the rest of the drive, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad? He only knew that he felt bad, and didn't know why, or how to fix it? "Wait here," he said quickly, before climbing from the car.

"Where are you going?" she asked, nervously. "John?"

He bent down and looked at her, wanting to smile at the uncertainty on her beautiful face. "Just wait here, Natalie. I won't be long." He shut the door, but only got about two steps away before she was yelling at him over the roof. He turned and held his finger to his lips and she closed her mouth. This time he did smile, he couldn't help it. "Stay put, I'll be right back." Then he disappeared into the bush, and left her behind.

Natalie stared blankly at the bush for a minute. _Where is he going? _She sank back onto her seat, feeling very, very anxious. They should be at the property by now, but instead, they were once again parked in the middle of nowhere. "Damn it, John!" she muttered, running a hand over her silky hair. She took a deep breath and found herself staring out the windshield again, and she felt heavier. Her mind drifted to her memories of his touch, his kiss. She closed her eyes and warmed at the thought of his breath. Things were getting much too difficult now. They were no longer just physically connected, and she knew she was kidding herself in believing that had ever been the case. They've been connected from the moment she looked into his baby blues, but it was becoming so much more. He was becoming so much more. It had to stop. She needed to concentrate on Christian and her work, and she had to actually stick to the decision. She had too, but it made her incredibly sad. It made her heart break.

The door opened and she jumped, staring into a pair of familiar, piercing eyes.

"Sorry," he said, joining her in the car and shutting the door. He turned on the engine.

"What the hell were you doing?" She waited for him to speak, but he wasn't forthcoming with his answer. She was beginning to get ticked off. "John?" she pressed, turning her body to face him.

"The house is close. It's just up ahead." He looked at her. "I wanted a peak at what we were about to get ourselves into, so I went to check things out."

Natalie swallowed. "And? How were things?"

He twisted so that he was facing her. "Not like they appear. There's definitely something going on." His gaze was intense. "I want you to stay in the car, Natalie." She just stared, and he felt his anger stir. "I mean it! Until I know what we're dealing with, you need to stay in the car. You need to listen to me."

"I can take care of myself, McBain."

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, reaching over and grabbing her shoulders. "This isn't a game, and I never wanted you here in the first place! This could get dangerous, Natalie. Do you understand that?" He felt his heart pounding, terrified that she wasn't going to listen.

She shrugged from his grasp. "I understand, alright? I get it John, okay?"

His eyes softened. "Just stay put until I have a chance to check things out a bit. I'm the cop here, remember?"

"How can I forget? You keep reminding me." She sighed. "I'll stay, but I'm not staying in the damn car forever."

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Deal."

She licked her lips. "Deal."

Then he put the car in gear and drove forward.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn slammed the door to the apartment and threw her purse to the ground. She was beyond furious now. John was off God-knows-where with that woman, and she wanted to break something. She wanted to break Natalie Vega! The dinner had been a ploy to determine whether her darling husband was sleeping with the redheaded whore. She had watched them closely, and decided that they were in fact having an affair, but then she and John had come home for the evening and he had been so intense, so passionate. He touched her with such insatiable determination that it changed her mind. How could he be sleeping around on her, and then making love with her so completely? Well now she was right back to her original opinion.<p>

She had gotten off work early, and went by the station to surprise him. Maybe even have another round of love-making, but she was the one who had gotten the surprise. He was not only out in the field, but out with that bitch, and she couldn't take it anymore. Nobody treated her this way! She was Caitlyn Fitzgerald for christsake, not some common woman! She walked into the livingroom and threw a lamp against the wall. She gave five years of her life to a man who was, for lack of a better term, beneath her, and it was all for nothing. He was a liar! He didn't love her or keep his promises, and as far as she was concerned, he could go to hell and take that bitch with him!

She sank onto the couch and took deep breaths. When her heart slowed, no longer pounding against her breast, she collected her purse and grabbed her phone. She wiped a cold tear that had streaked over her cheek, and dialed. It rang. "Daddy?" she said, barely holding herself together. "I need your help. You were right." She sat back against the sofa and filled her father in on everything that was going on, and when she was done, she smiled.

* * *

><p>Natalie reached out and grabbed John's wrist, preventing him from stepping from the car. He looked at her questioningly, and she forced herself to push forward. "I'm going away with Christian," she blurted, matter-of-factly. "I just wanted you to know that." Then she let go of him, and felt an overwhelming sense of loss. He nodded, but didn't say anything, and she wanted to scream at him. "Please say something?"<p>

He licked his lips, and bore his eyes right into her very soul. "I get it, Natalie. It's okay."

_It didn't feel okay! _She had a desperate need to explain herself. "This thing with us... it's getting impossible, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he answered, sounding just a bit sad. His hand slid over the side of her hair. She looked so fragile, but he knew that she was stronger than he was. He grinned softly. "I guess, as far as good-byes go, this afternoon was pretty good?"

Her eyes were beginning to moisten. She grinned too. "Better than _pretty good _McBain, and you know it."

He touched her hair again, and then finally dropped his hand. "Stay put Natalie," he ordered, losing all playfulness from his tone. "You know how it works. I secure the scene, and then the tech-geeks come in."

"Watch who you're calling a geek, you ass!" She watched him grin and get out of the car. He walked along the driveway, nearing the house, and she felt very, very nervous. He was right, that was the procedure, but he was doing this without backup and she was terrified. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

John knocked on the front door, quickly glancing at the car. He could hear movement and music coming from inside, and he had a fleeting moment of regret. He found himself wishing he had the sense to handcuff Vega to the steering wheel. Then the door opened, and he stood face to face with the pretty secretary from the church. "Hi," he greeted, casually glancing through the crack of the open door. "Sarah, right?" The girl smiled, and swept over him with a clear interest in her eyes. He grinned too, because she didn't recognize him. "I'm here to see the good father. Think you can help me out?"

"He's busy," she said quietly, continuing to eyeball him, "but I could keep you company?"

John nodded slowly, and raked his own gaze over her slender frame. "Lucky me." She opened the door wide and he entered.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat in the car, feeling very freaked out now. She watched John step inside over twenty minutes ago, but there has been no sign of him since. This was a bad idea, a horrible idea! What the hell was she doing here? He should have back up from real police, not a glorified lab technician! What if something happened? What would she do? What could she do? Staring hard at the door, she realized that she couldn't wait out here forever, so she slowly stepped onto the dirt. The music in the house grew louder, and her heart began to pound more aggressively in her chest.<p>

Swallowing, Natalie quietly closed the passenger door to the car, and took a few cautious steps toward the home. She was quickly distracted however, when the sound of another vehicle approached. She froze, breathing only when she finally got a glimpse of the black and white. She lowered her head and took a deep breath. _Thank God! _she thought, relieved. A pair of uniforms got out and walked closer, and she smiled. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Baxter smiled. "What do you think we're doing here? The commissioner got nervous when he didn't hear from you and McBain." He glanced around the yard. There was long grass and weeds blowing in the soft breeze, and not much else. He turned back to Natalie. "Where is McBain?"

She opened her mouth about to answer, thankful that help was finally here, when a loud boom echoed through the air. She spun around, staring at the dilapitated house. Another exploding sound erupted. Natalie watched numbly as the two men ran toward the building with their guns drawn, forcing their way inside. That was gunfire! Someone was shooting, and she couldn't think. John was in there.

"Vega, get down!"

She blinked, jumping at another loud crack, before she finally ran behind the dark Sedan. "John," she mouthed, not sure whether any sound was escaping her tight throat? She knelt on the gravel, feeling sharp rocks stabbing into her knee, and focussed on the open doorway. There was a lot happening in the tiny building, but nothing that she could see - but she could hear. Her blood ran cold at what she heard.

_...Medic...Natalie call for back up..._

Her cheeks were wet, and she knew that she was crying, although she couldn't feel a thing. _Who needed the medic? _She crawled into the car and radioed the station, but it would be awhile before help would arrive. This God forsaken place was in the middle of nowhere, damn it! Then she stared out the window trying to see something, anything? A blur of dark hair streaked through the door, only it wasn't John, it was that bitch who let him into the house. Without thinking, Natalie reached into the glove compartment and shot outside, chasing the woman down. She caught up to her quickly, and forced her to the ground face-first.

"Let me go!" the woman screamed, squirming and trying to break free from whoever had her in their grip.

Natalie grabbed strands of long hair and tugged, ignoring the cries of pain that were coming from her. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs that she grabbed from the car and used them, preventing her from going anywhere. Then she hauled the woman to her feet and turned back toward the house. There was still no sign of anything. They both walked to the car, and Nat tossed her suspect into the backseat.

She slammed the door, and ducked when another shot was fired. "Get down!" she shouted into the air. She watched the brunette fall to the seat trying to shield herself, before refocussing on the house. The walkie talkie that was in the front of the car was crackling and she stared at it, ignoring the terror that was gripping her stomach. _...officer down...need medical assistance at 4235 Purvis Lane..._

Natalie was fairly certain that she wasn't breathing. She stood straight, staring toward the open doorway with watery eyes. _God, what's happening? _she wondered, more afraid than she ever remembered being. _...officer down... _"Please God, no," she muttered aloud, waiting for any sign of life. Was anyone alive in there? After a torturous amount of time passed, she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to be in there, and to know what the hell was going on? She only got a few steps closer though, when Baxter emerged with Father Timothy in tow. The man was handcuffed, and bleeding from the side of his mouth. She held a breath as they moved past, and grabbed Baxter's arm, stopping him. "Where's John?" she asked with a croaky voice. He nodded toward the door, and she spun around.

He was okay. He was okay. She watched him step outside, helping Officer Scott, who had a gunshot wound in his thigh. He lowered him to the stoop, paying close attention to his leg. John was okay. She felt her heart beating again and her lungs taking in air, and then she walked back to the car. "Back up is on the way," she said, licking her dry lips.

John was applying a tourniquet to the wound on Scott's leg. He glanced briefly toward the car, and caught a glimpse of red hair. _Good! _She was okay. He tugged harder on the belt, wincing at the man's cry. "Sorry man, but it's gotta be done." He pulled again, and then tied it off. The paramedics were on their way. He stood and wiped his brow with the back of his bloody hand. "Baxter, get your ass over here!"

Natalie leaned on the hood of the car and stared out at the bushes. Everything was going to be okay now. She turned to the priest who was locked up tight in the back of the police cruiser. This was his fault, but they got him. Now he would pay for Martha, and for everything else. She was going to make sure he paid.

"Aaah!" she screamed, jumping from the sudden touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy," John said, watching her closely, "sorry."

"Damn it, John!" she yelled, furiously. "Don't do that!" She took a deep breath, and then allowed herself to look into the probing eyes in front of her. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Good." She forced her eyes away and opened the trunk of the car. She pulled out her kit.

"What are you doing?" he asked, standing closer to her than he probably should, but he was worried about her. She looked at him, and he felt warm all over.

"My job, and you have to do yours. You need to get these two to the station for questioning."

He frowned. "What do you mean..you?"

"My job is here, with the evidence." They were staring again and she wanted to lose herself in him, but she couldn't - they couldn't. She walked toward the house.

"Vega?" She stopped, turning back. "Nice job on collaring the girl." John walked over to Baxter and the priest. He focussed on his job, because there was a lot to do still, and because it was safer than focussing on Natalie.


	26. Chapter 26

Inevitable pt. 26

John sat in a wide hallway on a hard, plastic chair. He massaged his stiff neck, feeling an ache that was slowly building throughout his tired body. Several hours have past since the shootout occured, but it was only now that he was beginning to unwind. He could feel the stress of the day slipping away, and his tight muscles were letting him know that he was going to pay for his arrogance. For going to that house alone, and for going inside alone. He yawned and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He hadn't been alone because he had stupidly taken Natalie with him! What the hell had he been thinking? What was Bo thinking? The creak of an old hinge caught his attention, and he stood, watching as a man in a white, lab coat approached.

"So?" he asked, anxiously.

Michael held up his hand. "So, he's going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but you saved his life with that tourniquet. The bullet nicked his artery and he would have bled to death within minutes." He saw the surprise on his brother's face, and put a steady, warm hand on his shoulder. "He's fine, John. You did good."

John sat down and Mike did the same. "And what about Timothy?"

"He's fine too. The nurse is finishing up with him, and then he's all yours." He looked at the intensity that was shining from the pair of blue eyes across from him. "What's going to happen to him?"

John frowned. "He's going to jail. I'm going to make sure that he goes to jail for a long time." He stared at the white wall of the hallway, and thought about everything that has happened to him over the past 24 hours. He thought about arguing with Bo over this case, and about taking Natalie along for the ride. He thought about making love to his wife in the hopes of forgetting about the intoxicating redhead. He thought about losing complete control on a hidden, dirt road. Natalie had driven him out of his head with want, and he orgasmed twice from the pleasure. He still wasn't entirely sure how that happened?

"John?"

"Hmm." He snapped to attention and looked at Mike with large eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

Michael shook his head. "John man, I think you need to take a few minutes and step back from this? You should go home and see Caitlyn."

John stood. "I have to get back to the station. The only person I'll be spending time with in the near future is the son of a bitch who shot at me." He began to walk away, but didn't get very far.

"Stop! John, your wife works in this hospital! I guarantee you that she'll hear about what happened or she already knows? You need to be with her."

"I have a job to do, and that's what I _need _to be focussing on right now." He saw the look of complete disappointment he was receiving and sighed. "Look, can you give her a call for me? Let her know that I'm fine, and that I don't know when I'll be home?" He waited, very aware of how irrate his brother was with him at this moment.

"Alright."

He nodded in appreciation, before turning toward the room that was housing his prisoner. He needed to get this guy for murder, and he needed to get to the station. John blew out a breath as he walked. He fleetingly allowed himself to wonder if Natalie would be finished at the house. Would she be waiting for him? That was another thing he needed...to see her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Mike."<p>

Caitlyn slowly lowered the cordless receiver to the glass surface of the coffee table. She curled her bare feet underneath her and sat stiffly against the back of the sofa, trying not to fall apart. She was beyond any hurt at this point. Now she just wanted to do the hurting. He was almost killed tonight, but couldn't even be bothered to pick up a phone and call. He couldn't tear himself away from his precious job, and more likely, his precious whore. She jumped at the sudden sharp, rap that was coming from her door.

Blinking, she rose numbly from the piece of furniture and moved toward the sound. She wondered briefly if John had come to his senses? If he was realizing that he belonged to her and couldn't possibly be happy with the white trash that he hooked up with? _No. _It wasn't her wayward husband. _Why would he knock? _"Who is it?" she shouted, feeling a little nervous. This wasn't exactly the Four Seasons she was staying in afterall. Security was far from, well...secure.

"Open the door, peanut."

"Daddy?" She grinned widely and unlatched the deadbolt and chain. The door swung wide, and then she was safe in the strong, protective arms of her father. "What are you doing here?" She knew he was sending some guards, but he was a busy man.

"What kind of question is that? Where else would I be?" Harrison Fitzgerald squeezed his little girl a little tighter, and finally pulled back. "Maybe you could invite me in?" he suggested, lightly.

Cait laughed. "Sorry." She removed herself and watched him nod silently to the armed men in the hallway. He shut the door behind him, and slowly made his way into the livingroom - into her livingroom - and he was frowning.

Harrison knew that McBain had been the biggest mistake of his girl's life, but he certainly never knew how right he was until this exact moment. His eyes scanned the space with a cold, unforgiving stare. "You've been living here?" He circled the couch and moved farther into the room, stopping only when his eyes found the unmade queen-sized bed. Clenching his fist tightly, he faced his daughter, amused that she was so nervous. "Relax, Caitlyn. I don't bite."

She laughed again. "I'm sorry, dad. It's just..." she paused, choosing her words carefully. "I wasn't sure whether you would want to help me? We haven't exactly been close since I married John."

"No." He removed his long, grey angora jacket and gingerly placed it on the table. Then he sat on the sofa and waited for his daughter to relax enough to join him. Finally, she did. "No," he repeated, staring directly at her. "It's no secret that I've been against this farce of a marriage." Caitlyn winced but kept silent, allowing him to speak his mind. "John was never right for you. He was never good enough. Never."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to her father's words. They were nothing new, he's been saying them from the start. It just hurt more than ever to hear them now, because she couldn't deny their truth. John was sleeping around on her, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before their marriage was really over for good. As angry as she was, she still had clarity of thought. She had understanding of John McBain. He was in love with Natalie Vega. _I wonder if he knows that yet? _she thought, and then refocussed on the man beside her. "I didn't listen to you," she managed to croak out.

He smiled softly. "You were in love. Believe it or not, I know what that feels like? Your mother is, and always will be, everything to me. You made a mistake, Caity." He reached out and wrapped his long fingers around her cold hand. "But you're a Fitzgerald..."

"I'm a McBain," she interupted.

He frowned again. "You're a Fitzgerald always, do you hear me?" He watched her nod, staring and hanging on his every word. "We never make the same mistake twice, and we don't let people walk over us, not ever!"

Caitlyn placed her free hand over her other one and squeezed tightly. "Daddy? You're not going to hurt him are you?"

This time Harrison laughed. "That would be pretty stupid, don't you think? He's a low-life, but he's also a cop. I'm not a stupid man, honey."

She was curious. "Well, what then?"

Harrison grew deadly serious, while he stared at the most precious thing in his life. "This woman he's sleeping with, tell me about her."

"Why? Why is she important? She's just a conniving whore who's breaking up my marriage as well as her own."

He stood slowly, feeling her tight hold on him slip away. He paced around the room. "There are all kinds of ways to hurt someone, Caitlyn." He stopped and met her eyes, expecting horror, but she was captivated. He continued. "I want you to tell me everything you can about John McBain and this woman of his. Together we're going to let them know that it's not okay to hurt a Fitzgerald. You think you can do it?"

Caitlyn stood. "Oh, I can do it." She was never more sure about anything in her life. "The whore's name is Natalie Vega, but her family name is Buchanan." She watched her father's eyes widen at the news.

"Buchanan?" He had to think this through carefully. Asa - the patriarch - was not someone to mess around with. "That complicates things."

"Daddy?" She moved closer. "Maybe we should just leave?"

He shook his head. "We can't leave until things are taken care of Caitlyn. We just have to be smart, that's all." He hugged her quickly, and looked down on her perfect face. "So? Tell me everything." She began to talk, and this time he was hanging on her every word. John McBain was going to pay for treating his daughter like some second class citizen.


	27. Chapter 27

Inevitable pt. 27

John sat alone in Bo's office and waited for his boss to return. He arrived with a healthy and restored Father Timothy about a half hour earlier, and wanted to touch base before getting into the interrogation. There was no telling how long that would take? He glanced at the awards and diplomas on the wall, remembering the first time he stepped foot inside this room. That felt like a lifetime ago. His world made sense then. He had a wife that he loved, and a promising job in his future. His brother was minutes away, and Llanview seemed like a nice place to finally, truly settle down. There was no to know that moments later he would shatter his perfect life - that he would be compelled to risk it all for an alluring redhead who consumed him mind, body and soul.

The door opened and Bo Buchanan entered. "So you got him," he said, strolling to his chair and sitting behind his large desk.

"Not yet."

"How are you doing? I hear it got pretty hairy in that house."

John stared. "I'm fine...and so is Natalie." He was angry again. At himself for putting her at risk, and at Bo for ordering him to do it.

Bo returned the icy stare with a fierce one of his own. "Do you have something to say to me, lieutenant?"

John ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We were lucky, Bo. She could have been shot, and she shouldn't have been there and you know it!"

There was a thick silence between them. "Yes I do, but if there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that hindsight's a bitch!" He leaned forward, watching the young man closely. "Besides, everything turned out okay, better than okay. In fact Natalie is the reason we have two suspects in custody and not just one."

John blew out a breath. He knew that the man was right. "I'm going to push the girl. I think she's the key to nailing Timothy to the wall."

There was more silence.

"Anything else?" Bo asked, waiting. It was painfully obvious that John had a lot more to say.

"Did we get anything at the house? Anything that I can use in there?"

He nodded. "The file is on your desk."

John kept a tight rein on his feelings. He wanted to ask where she was, but he'd already revealed more about his fears than he ever should have. Bo wasn't just some guy, he was her uncle and he was the Commissioner of Police. The man was not stupid. Instead, he stood and walked out of the office. He would have to worry about seeing Natalie later, because right now he still had a job to do. Then he made his way downstairs to begin questioning his suspects.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes peered through the glass of the two-way mirror, observing the suspect in the next room. He was relaxed, and that made John mad. The son of a bitch killed, he did it, and he shot at police officers, but he was completely relaxed in the metal, uninviting chair. This was not his first time in an interrogation room. "What did he do when Henderson was inside with him?" He turned his attention to the man next to him.<p>

"He hit on her, just like you thought he would. I don't get it. We checked right, I mean, he's a real priest, right?" Officer Baxter stared at his boss, hoping to get the answers that would help him to understand. This case was weird, even for Llanview.

John didn't answer right away. He refocussed on the young man with the warm smile, who used people's religion to betray them. Even now, knowing about his guilt, he looked innocent. He looked every inch the priest. "No. He's not a real priest," he finally answered, turning back to the waiting brown eyes at his side. "He's got the papers, but he's no priest." Baxter held out a blue folder for him to take. He did. "What's this?" he asked, flipping through the material.

"Vega dropped it off for you."

John's head shot up. "She done at the house?"

"I don't know, she was talking about going back out there and going over everything again." He glanced through the mirror. "She might be done?"

He turned the pages slowly, reading through everything that she had discovered at the house, and it was a lot. More than he expected, actually. She was definitely good at her job. John frowned. He wanted to find her and talk to her. They haven't had a chance to talk with everything going on. Then he put down the forensic report and stared at his suspect. Finding her would just have to wait.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah?"

Baxter liked John McBain, but he was very hard to read. He kept things close to the vest, and that was a little irritating sometimes. Like now, when they had to interrogate suspects and he still wasn't being forthright. "Why did you want to keep the girl in lock up?" He stared, locking eyes with the intense Police Chief. "Why not put her in interrogation room #2?"

"She's the key. I want to try something different with her." He moved toward the door, stopping for a moment to finish his conversation with his eager officer. "Did you see Vega?"

Baxter was confused. "Yeah."

"How'd she look?"

He was very confused. "Sir?" He didn't understand the question.

John shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered, as he stepped into the hallway and made his way toward lock up.

* * *

><p>Sarah paced her tiny cell. She was nervous. She was scared and anxious, and just downright terrified. She was arrested, and didn't even know for what, or what she was going to do? She just wished she could talk to Jimmy. The loud sound of metal doors opening caught her attention. Someone was coming? A moment later, she held her breath when she met a pair of the bluest eyes she's ever seen. It was the hot guy from the house. The one who came to see Jimmy. The one who flirted with her until everything went crazy. "Where's Jimmy?"<p>

John nodded toward the guard, and waited until he was gone before focussing on the girl. "Hello, Sarah. My name's John. Lieutenant John McBain of the LPD." He opened her cell door and stepped inside, watching her stare with wide, curious eyes. He grabbed a chair from the hall and turned it, straddling it in comfort. He waited for her to decide what she was going to do? Finally she walked closer and took the other chair, sitting a good eight feet from him. He grinned. "We need to talk, Sarah."

"I want a lawyer!" she blurted, keeping her eyes on him.

"For what?"

She was confused. "For whatever you arrested me for? I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything," he repeated slowly, as though he were processing her words carefully. "That's not entirely true." He looked at her. "Is it Sarah?"

She stood suddenly. "I'm not a criminal! I didn't hurt anybody!" Her eyes were pleading with him to believe her. "I didn't do anything!"

John waited, watching her in silence. Eventually, she sat again, although stiffly. "Sarah, I'm not interested in arresting you." That got her attention. "In fact, you haven't been charged with anything yet."

"What?" She stood again. "Then why am I here? You can't keep me here!"

"Sit down!" he ordered, firmly. He was growing tired and wanted her to cooperate, but it wasn't necessary to get what he needed. He watched her sit slowly, blinking nervously. She was breathing heavily, but she was listening. That was good. "Do you understand what's going on here? The good father is in a lot of trouble, and he'll take you with him. You don't want that."

She bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "Jimmy loves me," she said, as though that was all the explanation needed.

John stared hard. "He doesn't love you, Sarah. In fact, about fifteen minutes ago he was upstairs hitting on one of our female cops."

"You're a liar."

"I'm not the one lying to you." He watched her breathing pick up speed and her eyes dart around the room. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap, and her skin was beginning to glisten. "Understand what I'm saying to you Sarah, because if you choose to stay loyal to that man you _will_ go to prison." He didn't flinch. "I'll see to it that you go to prison."

She swallowed. Her throat felt dry. "I didn't do anything. You can't arrest me if I didn't do anything." She tried to sound cool and confident, but she didn't, she wasn't. This man, this John McBain, looked at her like he could read her mind and she was scared.

John could see how close to the edge she was, which spurred him on. He would push until she fell off the edge. "James Timothy is a murderer. Do you want to go to prison as an accessory, because you will."

"What?" She stood abruptly. Her heart was thundering in her chest. "You're crazy! Jimmy isn't a murderer. He's no saint, but he wouldn't hurt anybody."

John took this opportunity to turn up the heat a little. He slowly stood from his chair and took a determined step closer. "He is a murderer. He killed Martha Scott."

She swallowed again. "He didn't, he wouldn't, you're wrong!"

"Then why are you so nervous?" He stepped closer, stopping just in front of her, and stared into her bright eyes. "Did you know Martha?"

She frowned, and moved backwards until a bunk prevented any further escape. "Of course I knew her. She was at the church every single day." She watched him approach, continuing to close the gap. It was more than she liked. "I knew her," she managed, slightly above a whisper.

"How well? Did you talk to her? Like her? What did she do at the church everyday?"

"She...she did whatever needed to be done? Mostly fundraising. She was always organizing bake sales. She was a nice lady."

John ran a hand through his hair, watching her eyes flare for a moment, but she stood her ground, meeting his eyes head on. "So you talked to her? Did you like her, Sarah?"

"Yes!" she shouted, getting angry. "I liked her. I said she was nice didn't I? She..."

"What?"

"She always brought me a piece of dessert from the sales." Her eyes dropped to her hands and her voice lost its edge. "She was nice."

"She's dead, and your boyfriend killed her!" He saw her eyes shoot back up to his, and the girl was terrified. "I'm betting you knew about it."

Sarah moved away, needing space. "That's not true! I wouldn't hurt her."

John continued to press. "Then why did you tell me you didn't hurt anybody?" That seemed to stump her.

"What?"

"Earlier," he moved closer, "you said, _you weren't a criminal_. You said, _you didn't hurt anyone_. Why would you say that, if you didn't know anything?"

She froze. "I..."

"What Sarah, cat got your tongue?"

She grabbed one of the cold, metal bars that separated her cell from the empty one next door. Then she sank to the floor and sat on the concrete.

John knelt, feeling his gut twist a bit at the pathetic sight of this young girl. She was 22 years old, and in way over her head. "Sarah?" He watched her closely, but she didn't move. "Sarah?" he pushed again, finally drawing her attention. "I want Timothy, not you. I think you're a young girl who fell for someone bad, and now you have a choice."

"What choice?" she asked, feeling cold all over. Her voice didn't even sound like hers.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You can do the right thing, or you can do the wrong thing." He continued to stare into her big, brown eyes. "I'm betting you'll do the right thing."

She nodded, feeling numb. She wanted to do the right thing. "What do you want from me?"

John took her tiny hands and helped her from the floor. He guided her back to her seat, and reclaimed his own. "Why don't we start from the beginning? How did you meet Jimmy?" She sighed and began to talk and John listened to all of it, and so did the officers who were sitting upstairs and watching the scene play out on the monitor. No one noticed the redhead standing in the doorway at the back of the room, who quietly slipped back to her desk.


	28. Chapter 28

Inevitable pt. 28

Natalie hung up her phone. She was tired after a long day, and rubbed her eyes, wanting nothing more than a few hours of uninterupted sleep.

"A-hem."

Slowly turning, she spotted her sister who was staring at her with her usual probing, nosy stare. "What are you doing here, Jess?" She yawned. "I'm not talking to the press."

Jessica smirked and helped herself to a nearby empty chair. She stared hard at her worn out sister. "Anyone ever tell you that you're too cynical for someone so young?"

"What do you want?" Natalie was being short, but she was too tired to care at this point. This has not been her favourite day ever. Besides, she had plans and needed to go tend to them.

"Easy. I just wanted to check in with you. I heard what happened today, and after getting over my extreme irritation that you never called me, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Natalie sighed. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jess was getting angry. "Oh I don't know, Nat? Maybe because you were in a shoot out!" She wanted to reach out and shake some sense into her.

"I said I'm fine!" Natalie snapped, standing. "I wasn't the one being shot at, so don't worry about it!" Then she stalked down the hall and went to the lunchroom and the coffee machine. She heard Jessica close the door, and should have known that she would follow. "This is a staffroom, and you're not staff."

Tucking a blonde strand behind her ear, she took a few steps closer. "You seem angry. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

Natalie spun around and stared at her current pain in the ass. "I'm tired, Jess. I was shot at, and stuck in a house scouring for evidence for better part of the day. I spent the rest of it in a lab, processing the findings, and now I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a week." She took a breath. "Is that okay with you?"

Her eyes softened, but her resolve didn't. "What happened today?"

Nat didn't speak. She just stared wide-eyed, trying very hard to hold it together. She had to hold it together.

"Natalie, did something happen to John?" She watched the redhead spin away, turning her back to her, and knew that she found the root of the problem. She moved closer, placing a hand on her stiff shoulder. "Tell me."

She swallowed. "He was in that house," she confessed, quietly.

"But he's okay?"

Natalie finally looked her sister in the eye. "Yes. He's okay." There was a stifling silence between them as they stared at one another, neither knowing what to say? Then the door opened and Officer Davis walked inside.

"Vega, a package arrived for you. I signed for it." He held out a manilla envelope, and watched her take it. He looked at the pretty blonde for a moment, before making his way back to the front desk.

"Natalie..."

"I'm fine, Jess."

"But..."

"I'm fine." She smiled softly, grateful to have a sister to interfere in her already complex life. She walked toward the door.

"So what's in the envelope?" Jess called out after her, unable to resist. Now that she knew that Natalie would actually be okay, the reporter in her was taking over.

Nat turned and grinned. "That would be none of your business." She walked away.

* * *

><p>John walked into his office and yawned, thankful to be out of lock up. Sarah had talked to him, and he had what he needed to arrest and convict Father James Timothy of murder. Now all he wanted to do was lay on his desk and close his eyes, but the ringing of his phone told him that wasn't going to happen. He took his seat and hit the speakerphone button. "Yeah?"<p>

"So you got him," Bo's voice said evenly, repeating his earlier comment.

John smiled. "Yeah, we got him."

"Good. Now go get some sleep, you've earned it."

John heard the crackle of dead air and hung up, and sank into his chair and closed his eyes. He did need sleep. He needed sleep, and to go home but he didn't want to go home to Caitlyn. He needed to talk to Natalie. Standing suddenly, he moved toward his door, only to run into Baxter who was holding out a manilla envelope. "What's this?" he asked, opening it and peering inside. His heart began to pump in his chest.

"Is everything okay, John?"

He looked at his employee. "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna get out of here."

"Alright." Baxter watched his boss grab his coat and leave the building like someone lit a fire under him. Whatever was in that package must have been important? He shrugged and went back to his desk. He wanted to get the paperwork done on this case so that they could close the book on the good father.

* * *

><p><em>What are you doing, Natalie? <em>she asked herself, for what seemed to be the millionth time? She sat in a wooden chair and stared at the rust-coloured door nervously. Was this the right thing? Probably not, but it was the only thing she could do. She had come to a decision today, and now it was time to see it through but she was terrified that this would turn out to be a waste of time.

_Am I waiting for nothing?_

The bright glow of headlights flashed across the tacky green curtains that were adorned with fern leaves. She held her breath for a second, but realized that it was just passing traffic and not what she thought it was, or who? Her grey-fitted shirt tugged free of her pants when she stood, then she slowly made her way across the tiny space until she was staring out the window. The blackness was everywhere, except for the intrusive red that shone from a nearby sign. That enabled her to see the rain that had begun to fall again, and not just hear it.

Clutching the curtains, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to the Angel Square Hotel. To the rooftop that changed everything about her and her life. She opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. 9:25pm. It was late, past late, and she returned to the wooden chair, feeling as stiff as the boards that she leaned against.

_This is a waste of time!_

She took a deep breath and squeezed the curved handle of the chair. Five more minutes. She would wait just a little longer.

* * *

><p>John sat in his car and stared at the building in front of him with a blank expression. He raced to get here, but now couldn't bring himself to move. He shouldn't have come, not really. It wasn't right. He shook his head suddenly. No. It was right. It was right. He felt his heart pounding evenly in his chest, warming him, and he knew it was right.<p>

This afternoon changed everything. He wasn't floundering anymore. He knew exactly what he wanted, and who he wanted, and all he had to do was go to the door and tell her. He had to get out of his damn car and let her know that he was doing what he had to, and that it was the only decision for them both. He had to be the one to make it.

A call crackled over his radio, interupting him from his serious thoughts, and he listened to it for a moment. It was minor, and nothing that the cars on route couldn't handle. He turned down the volume. He was looking for an excuse to leave, like a coward. His eyes stared straight ahead, trying to penetrate the door, but in the end there was only one way he was going to find out what he needed to know. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. _Move it you coward! _he chastised, and then finally turned the handle. He slowly stood from the warm, dry seat of his vehicle, and let the cold rain soak him as he held his ground.

It was time to end this.


	29. Chapter 29

Ask and you shall receive. You know who you are? :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt.29<p>

The weather was bad. It felt angry as the wind and rain pummelled everything it touched. John closed the door to his car and walked slowly toward the room. He clutched the key in his grip, ignoring the cold and wet. None of that mattered. When he reached his destination, he stopped and stared at the large number eight on the rust-coloured door. All he had to do now was open it and see if she was inside. His heart sped up, partly from the excitement of seeing her, and partly from fear that she wasn't in the room. What if she hadn't waited? He reached out, but the door opened on its own.

Natalie stood and stretched out her hand, grasping the cold metal of the knob. It didn't feel as cold as her heart did though. He didn't come. He was no doubt at home, comforting his wife and telling her that he loved her and wanted her and only her. She wiped away the single tear that rolled over her cheek. _Time to go, Natalie! _she chastised, though there was nowhere to be anymore. Her wrist twisted the handle and she pulled on the wood ready to be anywhere but here - where her heart was breaking because he chose another.

Stopping short, John stared into a surprised set of bright eyes. He released the breath that he had been holding, feeling a wave of relief flood his body from top to bottom. She was still here, and she was beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have any words. There was so much to say. Where did he begin? Instead he met her gaze, and took a step inside until he was straddling the threshold of the hotel room. He smiled an arrogant smile when she sucked in a quick breath, as affected by their newfound closeness as he. Through no conscious will of his own, he watched his hand flatten against the door, pushing it as far back as it would go.

The rain was blowing in, soaking the dark, blue shag carpet that blanketed the relatively small room. He couldn't bring himself to care, especially when her slender hands rose to his leather-clad shoulders and pushed the material away. He heard the soft thud of the jacket hitting the ground and his heart pumped, warming him faster than any heat source ever could. She licked her lips, and he found himself mesmerized by the simple and tantalizing action. He wanted to suck on the lush, bottom lip of her full mouth until she moaned.

Natalie could barely believe how quickly they arrived at this place. The place of blinding, instantaneous passion. They needed to talk about everything. She needed to tell him things. He needed to know, but she couldn't seem to make herself speak any words. Instead, her back was flush against the open door to this seedy hotel, and she was unfastening the buckle to his gun holster. The straps loosened and he shrugged his weapon off, carefully placing it on the floor near their feet. His breath was hitting her face in hot, quick puffs, making her insides coil tighter. His eyes were searing her, making her see the future and what he was going to do to her. She bit down, and then rejoiced when his mouth covered hers.

John was helpless. He saw her bite the very lip that he wanted to devour, and then he bent forward and tasted her. He pressed closer, forcing his tongue into her mouth with one smooth motion. A motion that made his knees weak and his blood boil. She slid her fingers into his hair and sighed, letting him know how much she wanted his kiss. He groaned. Growing more aggressive, he grabbed handfuls of her soft, fiery locks and deepened their kiss, taking what he needed. He wanted her primed and ready for him, because tonight was going to be different from all the other times they were together. Tonight was about them, and only them. No one else mattered anymore.

Opening his eyes, he studied her closely, pleased by her blatant desire. Her chest rose and fell with every pant, and her wide gaze was hidden beneath her closed lids. She was burning up. Though he was no longer touching her, he could feel her heat radiating against his wet skin. It warmed him through his clothing. Finally, she met his probing stare and he smiled softly. He reached out and unfastened the top button to her V-neck shirt, and moved lower, opening the next one to reveal a nice view of cleavage. She grabbed him by the head, forcing their mouths together in a wet kiss, and he felt her mew against his lips when her head struck the door. His tongue moved on instinct, touching and tasting with frenzied need. She was driving away his sanity and leaving him desperate for whatever she was willing to give. John tore from her lips long enough to sink to her exposed chest. He glided over her flesh, blazing a path over her sensitized skin. She whimpered into the night air, clutching at his scalp, and he smiled against her. His hands gripped her leather belt tightly, before moving to her stomach and undoing the latch. Her pants opened, and he found her hips again.

Natalie squeezed her eyes to the sensations that were overwhelming her brain and making her quiver. She sucked air into her lungs and her hands went to his broad shoulders, clinging to them like a life raft. She felt his fingers slipping under the barrier of cloth at her waist, until he was grabbing her full ass with both hands. Her eyes shot open. "John, the door," she managed to squeak out, staring at the cracked light fixture above their heads. He moaned against her ear and a shiver travelled her body, making her shake with anticipation. His hands released her, but only for a second. Just long enough to slip back inside her pants, and inside her white, bikini panties. She found his mouth and stuck her tongue in its depth.

John was more than a little out of control now. He yanked her roughly away from the door and slammed it, lifting her from the floor and walking to the queen-sized bed that filled the tiny room. He fell to the mattress, covering her with his hard and hot body, dying from the delicious contact pressing against his length. He continued to kiss her and let his hands roam. "Natalie," he murmured, deeply. She kissed her way up his neck, and John melted with every soft caress from her lips. She was a temptation that he could not resist.

He lifted from her, needing to see her and know that she was where she wanted to be. He knew she wanted him, but was it just physical for her? His brain was beginning to get in the way, clearing away the passion that so quickly took hold. "Natalie look at me," he instructed, still watching her.

She did what he asked. Opening her eyes, she stared into his and felt the emotions of the day hit her hard. His anger on the dirt road, and his lust in the car. Her desperation and sadness at having to say goodbye to him, and of course, his almost dying. The echoing sound of gunfire, while she waited helplessly outside that damn house and for a glimpse of what was happening? A tear fell, and then another. He sat up and pulled her close, and she tucked her face into his shoulder as everything finally tumbled out.

John felt her cool tears wet his shirt while she cried in his arms. He held her tightly, squeezing as she shook, knowing full well that she hated appearing weak - but she needed this. She needed to let it all out so that she could think clearly and not make any rash decisions. He kissed the top of her head and waited.

When she was ready, Natalie lifted her chin and met his intense eyes with her red-rimmed ones. She touched the side of his face, pushing back the hair that wanted to fall and block her view. He was so beautiful and he didn't even know it. She lowered her gaze and touched his bottom lip with her thumb. "I thought you were dead today," she voiced evenly, once again looking at him. He nodded, but didn't speak. She took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to say what she needed to say.

"John, I..." She faltered for a moment, getting lost all over again. Her skin burned under his scutiny. "I love you."

He blinked, processing her confession carefully. Was it true? Was it real? He saw her waiting with bated breath, and he could sense her fear. She lifted both her hands to his head and touched him.

"I love you," she repeated.

He heard it, not quite able to believe his good fortune. The sincerity in her words was impossible to ignore. She did mean it. She loved him, and he smiled. "Natalie?" he said quietly, staring at her lush lips with a newfound desire. One that transcended the physical. He wanted her, but he wanted everything. He wanted a lifetime.

Natalie's spine stiffened slightly, and she suddenly pulled from him and rose to her feet in a hurry. She saw him watching her, but he continued to stare in stoney, muted silence and she felt broken. She had been wrong. Without waiting, she bolted for the door eager for her freedom, but didn't make it to the knob. His hands were gripping her wrists and forcing her to turn and face him, and she did it with blazing eyes. "Just let me go, John!" she demanded, hating him. "It's what you want anyway."

He held tightly, refusing to allow her to run. No more running. "Stop it!" he snapped, forcefully. She was struggling in his grasp and he hated the feeling. "Natalie, listen to me for one damn minute!"

She stopped moving and stared, but she couldn't hide her pain from him. "Let me go."

He did. After another agonizing moment, he spoke. "You were what I saw."

She frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

He swallowed. "When Timothy shot at me today." He could see some of the resistance in her eyes slip away. "I heard the shot, and I felt the bullet as it whipped past the side of my head." He felt his chest acutely. It was as though cement cinder blocks were resting on it. "I saw you. I wanted you." She wasn't reacting. "Only you."

She stood erect, numbly aware of the shrinking distance between them. His hands were on her. He was gripping her belt and she couldn't breathe. His eyes were taking away all the oxygen, but she wouldn't choose to look away even if she could.

"I love you, Natalie." He leaned closer, staring inside her very soul. "I want to marry you."

She continued to stand frozen in place like a statue. He was hypnotizing her, that was the only explanation. He was making her hear things that couldn't possibly be real. Then her eyelids partially closed, watching him through a passion-filled fog as his mouth continued to hover over her in temptation. She felt him tug at the jean material on her hips, sliding it over her round curves, until the cloth fell down her legs. He broke his spell, sinking to his knees while his hands glided lower, touching her skin. She bit her lip and wound her hands into his thick hair.

He gingerly lifted her leg and pulled her jeans away, and then repeated the gesture until she was free of the item of clothing. He pulled a sock from her tiny foot and caressed her soft skin with his fingertips. She was perfect. He moved to the other foot and chuckled in his throat when she giggled under his administrations. She was ticklish, and it was sexy. He grinned, rubbing her calves with his hands. His head lifted, meeting her watchful eyes and his grin widened. Then he rose higher on his knees and kissed the soft, inviting skin of her belly. She was so hot. Her skin could melt butter. He kissed her again, feeling her fingers tighten in his hair, and he stuck out his tongue and tasted the sweetness of her belly button. She shivered beneath him. He sighed, anxious to partake in all of her.

Standing, John towered above her and tucked her hair behind one ear and the other. She was so submissive, allowing him to guide her to wherever he chose, and he liked it. He liked the complete look of surrender in her eyes, and the stark passion that she held for him. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her. He wanted her to forget the touch of another man. Bending, he kissed her slowly, taking his time while he explored the treasures that she was offering. He kissed her cheek, he kissed her neck. He found her eyes again, and his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged.

Natalie lifted her arms and felt her shirt disappear, and all of her strength went with it. She wasn't strong enough to resist this moment. John had succeeded in his seduction the moment he said I love you. Any will she may have had to resist him, fell away when he told her he wanted to marry her. She smiled as her hands undid the cool buttons of his dark blue dress shirt. She slowly pulled the thin fabric over his shoulders and down the length of his arms. He had far too many clothes on for her liking. She kissed the black threads of the tank top that covered him, anxious to get to the man underneath. Her fingers found their way up his chest, touching his hard, burning skin. She lifted the garment and he helped her, pulling it quickly over his head. Her lips touched his nipple, and he blew out a breath when she licked him and wrapped her hands around his strong back.

John wasn't sure when it happened, but the balance of power between them shifted. He found himself following her lead, and begging her to touch him everywhere she could. She was driving him crazy, and her mouth on his chest and ribs was pushing him too far too fast. He grabbed her head and forced her eyes up, and then he stared, lost in the depth of her passion. He buried his fingers in her strands of fire and tugged lightly. He kissed her, and what was meant to be slow became urgent. What was meant to be tender turned rough. He felt her grab the waist of his jeans and pull, and suddenly they were on the bed again and he was lost. His brain was no longer of any use because all he could do was feel.

Natalie cried out when John pulled away from her, only to place his hot mouth over the silk of her bra. She felt a jolt of pleasure from the contact, making her pulse in her very center. He sucked hard, and she opened her mouth at the sensation. His fingers removed the barrier, and his tongue pressed eagerly against a hard peak. She touched his chest and felt his pounding heartbeat against her fingers. His mouth continued to torture her, while her hands slid lower until she could feel the unwanted material of his pants. His belt loosened, and then his button. She opened the zipper, and bit her lip as her hand found its destination. He was so hard. He felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he found her mouth once again, his tongue slipping inside and touching her deeply...owning her.

John groaned when she met his kiss with equal pressure. He stroked her inner cheek, and groaned louder when she took control and sucked his tongue between her sweet lips. His arm wrapped around and lifted her at her waist, moving her higher up the bed. He found her shoulder and explored its contours, tasting the salt of her skin as he travelled. He licked his way down her chest, through the valley of her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze as he went. His hard-on was becoming excruciating, and he winced at the slight friction from their bodies rubbing. He blew out a breath, blanketing her skin with the warm air, and smiled at the goosebumps that spread like wildfire. He kissed her stomach, he licked her pelvis. He nipped at her hip, while grasping the thin cloth of her panties and pulling them away with ease. Her belly moved beneath him as she took sharp breaths into her lungs. He looked up, resting his chin against her, and watched as she stared at the ceiling. She was a goddess.

Natalie was just about ready to lose it. The way she was feeling, the way he was making her feel? She felt worshipped, and it was more than a bit overwhelming. Her eyes blinked as she concentrated on the stucko above, and it took her a moment to realize that he was no longer touching her. She blinked again, and found his bright eyes. A flush suffused her skin, leaving a noticeable pink tinge. She sat up and he met her halfway, and then he was kissing her with reckless abandon. No, he was devouring her and she relished it. Her back pressed flat along the mattress as he molded himself to her length. His weight was a welcome sensation. She tried to touch him, but was restricted by his clothing, and she whimpered in frustration.

John heard her sounds of protest, and took the hint. He slid his pants and underwear down, kicking them off and began to kiss her ribs. _She's the best thing I've ever tasted! _he thought quickly, licking his way to her center.

Natalie instinctually spread her legs wider, desperate for his attentions. His strong fingers were in her curls, and his lips were on the supple muscles of her thigh. "uhh.." She squirmed slightly, trying to get closer to him and to remember to breathe. His teeth nipped at her white flesh, and then he was sucking on the softness at her inner leg. "..phef..." Her throat began to make strange noises. "John?" she whispered between breaths.

He heard his name, but ignored it. He was focussed at the moment, and continued to suck her thigh with fervor. His hands found her hips, holding her in place, and still he sucked. His name tumbled from her mouth again, and he spread her wider, touching her with his fingers. His thumb caressed her soft folds and raked over the area that offered all the rewards.

"Ahh!" she cried into the room loudly. Her chest was heaving and her hands were clutching the cheap polyester bed cover beneath her. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling herself unravelling from the sweet torment that he was inflicting. Finally, he released her thigh and rose over her until their eyes were locked onto one another - until the only sounds were the rain outside and their breathing inside.

Natalie felt emboldened. She reached out and gently squeezed his balls, right before he eased the tip of his penis inside her waiting body.

"Jesus!"

She smiled in triumph and bit her lip when he pushed, entering her a little more. "Now John," she instructed, holding his wide gaze. "I want all of you."

He obliged, sliding inside her slowly until it was impossible to move any further. He began to breathe heavily, watching the light in her eyes as he shifted his hips, grinding himself against her. "Jesus!" he proclaimed again. She was like nothing else on this earth.

Next came the fire storm. He moved with purpose, unable to hold anything back. He felt her hands on his ass, pushing him on, begging him for more. Her mouth clamped onto a nipple and sucked, sending bolts of lightning straight to his groin. She was unbelievable! He touched his lips to her neck while he moved, thrusting to the tempo of her hips. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders, digging in and taking root, but he didn't care. The pain only added fuel to his fire, burning him further, expanding his yearning to its absolute limit. She was too hot to bear. She was so wet against his aching flesh. He opened his eyes at the first stirrings of his pleasure and placed his mouth near her ear. He needed to feel grounded against the sensations that wanted him to take flight. Her moan was soft, and his stomach clenched at the sweet sound.

Natalie put one hand in his wet hair, tugging as he pumped inside her body making her pulse everywhere. The other hand sank to his lower back, feeling the slickness of his hot skin. He was leading her closer to the edge of a precipice. She was on the brink and she wanted to fall. Then he pushed into her again and again, until their needs collided and she felt an impossible heat sear her. A blaze of white sun spread through her limbs until it came to rest behind her eyes. The air in the room vanished leaving her with nothing except for the sounds from her throat as she exploded. Her body shook from the force of her desire, melting all thought from her brain. She wrapped her arms around the hard body that penetrated her, hanging on for dear life.

John released her neck and loomed overhead. He felt her end, and watched as her eyes rolled back and her lips parted, crying his name into the room. He took one last breath and watched her while she shook, drawing him deeper - capturing him and pushing him to where he needed to be. He pressed his chest against hers and moaned low in his throat, letting her warmth wrap around him, coaxing him forward. He thrust one last time and groaned beside her ear as he climaxed. He was hard, and his eruption was forceful as he struggled to stay conscious. He sucked oxygen in desperation, needing to hang on as he continued to rock his hips to their intimate music. She was still clinging, clinging everywhere, and he flattened a palm over her chest and tucked his face into her silky hair, breathing in her scent. Her heartbeat was slamming against her breast, making him realize how hard he still was buried between her legs. He moved again, slowly pumping, slowly burning. Then she sighed and whispered his name in his ear, and he finished what he started. He released _again_, and cried out from its sudden and final end.

Natalie turned her head until it was tucked securely against the hard muscle of his bicep. She focussed on the simple contact, allowing herself time to breathe evenly in the aftermath of their union. That had been...? She didn't have words to describe what that had been? She'd never felt it before, never touched it. She knew in her soul it was because she was waiting for him to find her, to love her. He said the words, but did he mean them? Her heart began to thunder again, but the source was very different. It was her fear that gripped her now, not her unbridled passion for the man who was finally, regretfully withdrawing from her tingly body. She felt him move to her side and wrap a strong arm over her, pulling her flush against him. His chest was slick against her flat back. His breath was moving her hair, and his hand rested comfortably over her torso, keeping her warm. Keeping her from cooling down at all. He kissed the side of her head and played with the tangled strands, and she prayed for strength.

"Natalie?" he said, softly. His voice was cautious.

"Yes, John?"

He frowned and rolled her until she was facing him, but he didn't let her go. He couldn't release his hold. "You're quiet." The fear that was gripping him was almost as powerful as her splendid touch. He was terrified that she had gotten caught up in the moment, and now that it had passed, was desperate for Christian Vega. "Say something?"

She thought long and hard about what she would say, or could. "I love you." That was the only answer that she could come up with. The worry on his face vanished and his eyes lit up, dispelling the shadows that were gripping her heart. She smiled. "I love you, John McBain." Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm going to marry you," she murmured against his lips.

John grabbed her hair and slid his tongue inside the welcoming warmth of her sweet mouth. His fingers slowly glided over her smooth back, until he was grabbing her ass and pressing her against his newly formed erection. "Yes you will," he breathed, in between passionate kisses. He lost the ability to speak, at least with words, and decided the best thing for them both would be to show her his heart...so he set out to do just that.

* * *

><p>Natalie smiled against the pillow that was supporting her head. She lay on her stomach at ease, feeling more languid than she has in a long time. Her palms flattened against the wall, enjoying the cool temperature on her warm skin. She felt John's finger tracing smooth, invisible patterns over her back and smiled wider. He was lower on the bed, parallel to her, and his soft lips occasionally touched her bare hip. "You're fixated, McBain," she teased, not wanting to ever move from this spot.<p>

John grinned and kissed her side, enjoying her salty taste. "You have no idea how long I've thought about this?" He propped himself up onto his elbow and kissed the painted spot that has haunted his dreams. "It's so sexy." He stared at the sleek black lines that contrasted with the stark white of her alabaster skin. They formed an image...it was a cat. Simple, but so tantalizing he couldn't look away. Then he touched the tiny tatoo with his tongue. She tried to turn and face him, but his hands stopped her cold while his mouth began to caress and seduce. She sighed, and the sound was music to his ears. "I can't stop touching you," he confessed, moving higher. He took his time, sliding over her hot flesh with precision. "Do you like this?"

Natalie bit her lip hard, drawing blood. It was a reaction to the sultry sound of his voice, and she simply nodded the answer to his question. A chill travelled the length of her when he laughed lightly against her ear. She was amazed at how quickly he could control her, how quickly he could steal her reason away? "Stop teasing me." Her voice sounded raw.

"Who's teasing?"

She rolled onto her hip until she could feel the heat from his chest against her back. Her hands grabbed his muscled thighs, silently begging him to move closer.

John reached up and gently pushed her hair to the side, exposing her slender neck to his assault. His lips touched her and his hands wrapped around, holding her tightly. When he found the spot near her ear that makes her quiver, her soft moan was his reward. "Tell me what you want?" He was on fire.

Natalie blinked, processing his request through a muddled brain. She felt a hand on her breast, squeezing it and playing with the hard nipple, and she closed her eyes at the pleasure. Her muscles contracted deep within, making her burn with desire.

His hands sank lower on her body. "Tell me, Natalie," he pushed, wanting to know - wanting to grant her biggest wish.

Her chest heaved with every deep breath, and her body ached, needing him desperately. She was so wet, so ready for him. "Touch me," she begged, groaning when his palm spread over her stomach and pressed her even closer to his torso. Her eyes shot open and her lips parted, panting for the air that seemed in such short supply. She tingled as his fingers continued lower still, and she felt his arousal pressing against her cheeks. Belatedly, she realized that he was going to touch her, just not in the way she thought. He slid between her legs, exploring the delicate territory with strength and purpose. "Mmmm." Natalie was light headed.

John smiled into her hair when he reached his destination. She opened her legs slightly, automatically granting him access, and he took advantage of the opportunity. He stroked evenly and with strong fingers, feeling his own breathing begin to heave in time with hers. She was torturing him with her tiny sounds and her writhing movements. He reached down with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around his penis. It throbbed, and he needed to touch it. "Is this what you want?" he managed to ask, though he wasn't sure how?

"John..." she purred, grabbing the back of his head. Her body was building again. It was climbing and reaching and she was losing herself with every second that passed.

He groaned at the sound of his name from her lips. She was so wanton, so desperate, and it made him pulse in his own hand. "What do you want, Natalie?" He inserted a finger inside her hot body and her cry made his eyes glaze over. She was wet, she was tight. He pushed further, massaging her with his active hand. "God!" he breathed.

Natalie squeezed her own breast with one hand, and placed the other between her legs. She bent slightly, brushing his cock with her ass while she watched his hand move in and out of her swollen folds. "John!" she cried again, this time more sharply. Her fingers were entwining with his, keeping him in place. She was shocked at the display that was developing before her eyes, but couldn't stop if her life depended on it. "aaahh..." Was there any air left on the planet?

John slowly fucked her with his hand, and with the help of her own, and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen, and even the fast stroking of his penis wasn't relieving the tension from his groin. He slipped his knee between her pliant legs, allowing easier access to her core. His fingers picked up their pace, as his desperation became more and more pronounced. "Do you...do you like this?" he asked again.

"Don't stop!" Natalie begged, feeling her insides beginning to coil. She held his hand as it pumped, driving her to the edge of a welcome cliff. Her lips curled, smiling as she began to slip. She felt her thumb stroking her sensitive clit, while he continued to push, and then she felt everything all at once. "AAHHH!" She screamed out, clutching his hand with both of hers as she finally tipped, convulsing violently from the contact. Her eyes squeezed shut, and more sounds poured from her dry throat while she spilled onto his fingers, onto her own.

John couldn't wait anymore. He felt her combust, orgasming hard onto his skin and it was too much. He gripped her fingers, forcing them away and thrust into her until he could touch her womb. She was stretching from his size, quivering against his pulsing shaft and he lost himself completely. He cried into the long tresses of her fiery hair, and clutched her round hips, holding her while he found his own release. His hips continued to rock gently, striving for completion as he erupted fiercely. When he was done, he curled his arm around her waist to keep her close. They lay together like that for a long, long while, needing to experience their own bliss and find a way to process all the sensations.

Eventually, Natalie turned until she was facing him. She stared into his bright eyes and touched his cheek. They didn't speak. They just stared and touched each other in soft exploration until they couldn't continue without making love again. This was their night, and theirs alone.


	30. Chapter 30

The sex marathon continues...

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt.30<p>

John opened his eyes and watched her as she finally slept. She was so angelic, and it only aroused him further knowing what her touch did to him and his body. The same body that was reacting acutely to the sight of her naked and inches away. He smiled, tucking a strand of silk from her face so that he could stare, unobstructed. She was amazing. The sex was amazing, and he squirmed slightly, heating up just thinking of it, but it was the woman who truly stunned him. She was so passionate, so honest. Her fury was a force to be reckoned with, as well as her determined touch. He took a contented breath and thought about what he would say to her when she stirred, but he really wasn't sure? He knew what he wanted, and it definitely didn't involve her going anywhere near Christian Vega again, but was that realistic? No, he already knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it. What if they left this crappy room and she changed her mind? _What if Vega seduces her? _his mind screamed.

He frowned, shaking the ridiculous thought from his head. Natalie wouldn't be seduced by anyone unless she wanted to be. That made him smile wider, remembering the look of surrender in her eyes. She said she loved him and she said it out loud, and he knew she was telling the truth. So now what?

He froze as she rolled onto her stomach and turned her face away, sinking further into the pillow, but he caught a glimpse of her smile before she moved and it made him ache for her. His hand absently went to his penis. He let his eyes wander, taking in every shape and curve until he finally stopped on the cat. His breath began to quicken at the simple sight. It was just a tatoo. He had a few of his own, but he bent and kissed the soft flesh, touching his lips to it. He tore himself away and lay on his back, gently stroking himself while he stared at the ceiling. She was going to kill him, because when he was near her he acted like a school boy without any control whatsoever. His pace sped up, and John felt his groin tightening in his rough grasp.

His traitorous mind thought of Caitlyn, and his hand slowed, mired by his guilt and betrayal. He had to end his marriage and it broke his heart. She was an amazing woman too, and he did still love her, but he didn't need her like he needed Natalie. She wasn't the first person he thought of when he wanted to talk, and she wasn't the face he saw when he thought he was a dead man. That was Natalie, and he began to move again, touching himself as his eyes found the loose, red hair that lay draped over both pillows. He burned.

She sighed and rolled closer, curling against him for heat. The contact was electric, and John's breath caught in his throat. He felt her stretch a leg over his and he almost erupted right then and there. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to bury himself between those silky legs and take her again, but he needed to leave her alone and let her rest. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, holding in the sounds that wanted out while he approached his own release. Her breath warmed his bicep, and he slowed his hand, twisting his body so that he could see all of her.

She was beautiful. Her body was curved in all the right places, and he smiled, remembering that he had explored all of them. She was very different from his wife. Caitlyn was a beautiful woman too, but she was tiny. Her body was slender. She had a swimmer's muscled tone and he had always thought her to be the most beautiful woman, inside and out - her smile, her soft demeanor, the grace and elegance that exuded from her. He sighed, scanning the slumbering redhead beside him once again. She was something else entirely.

Natalie was a force of nature. He stared at her full lips and licked his own. She was as hot as the sun. She was untamable. He continued to stroke himself, feeling his heartbeat thunder in his chest. His blue eyes followed the smooth lines of her neck, and he smiled. The way she sang out when he hit the right spot, just below her ear. He felt a tension in his body, but he continued his silent, unhindered observations. Her breasts were open to his view, and he licked his lips again. She was more than adequate in this department, and he thought of how she felt against his hands. Even now, in her sleep, she was attuned to him. He watched her nipples harden under his intense scrutiny, and it was such a sweet torment. He ran his thumb over his tip and moaned softly. Her stomach was muscled and flat, and her waist was tiny. She had a true hour-glass figure. The heat in his hand was scalding, but he increased his efforts, thickening with every turn of his wrist. Her hips were wide and her legs shapely, and he pulled harder and faster, almost at the edge. The red curls between her powerful thighs were the gateway. That is where he found true happiness and a searing passion. That was where he longed to be.

Rolling onto his back, John pulled on himself one last time. He pushed his head into the pillow and released the tiniest of groans as he climaxed. His hand served its purpose, and he bit his lip and tried to control the ripples that coursed through him from top to bottom. He tried to keep his shaking to a minimum. Thoughts flooded his mind as his body quaked and erupted, spilling onto his hand and stomach, onto his thighs. He remembered how his heart had stopped when he saw her cross in front of his car. He remembered the thrill he got from flirting and playing pool with her. He saw the sadness in her eyes when she confessed her disappointment in an absent husband on their anniversary, and he saw the forbidden lust in them when he made the mistake of standing too close to her in his office. That first taste had been the moment of no return for him. The sense memory of an erotic, wet encounter on the roof heightened his orgasm, making him release another tiny moan into the air. He panted, desperate for oxygen while his hand continued to stroke the fire between his legs. He blew out a breath.

After a few moments of mind-numbing pleasure, John finally stopped moving and turned to look at Natalie. Her breathing was steady as she continued to sleep, oblivious to his private, very sexual encounter at her side. He loved her. He loved her, and he didn't think he could ever really make her understand how much? She didn't even have to do anything to excite him, as his very enjoyable masterbation just proved. He sat up and carefully slid her leg off of his, feeling the beginnings of an insatiable desire. He caught a glimpse of her soft thigh, and grinned a very wide, very proud grin. She had a dark, prominent hickey where he had sucked on her earlier. There would be no hiding that, and the thought made him relax slightly. No Christian now. He slid to the edge of the bed and stood, pleasantly surprised by the warm feeling of the shag carpet at his feet. He had expected a cold floor, so this cheap fleabag hotel actually did something right. Then he went into the bathroom and started the shower, needing to wash away the sticky evidence of his recent activities. He looked in the mirror and brushed his messed hair back with his fingers. He stared for a few minutes, studying the image closely, trying to see if his outside looked different or if it was only his inside that had changed. He looked the same, with one exception - his smile. He felt happy and whole, really, truly happy, and he had a feeling that would actually become a normal thing with Natalie around to help him.

* * *

><p>Natalie slowly opened her eyes, forgetting where she was for a moment. She sat up abruptly, adjusting to the reality that was too good to be true, but here she was and in the bed and the hotel where she could be alone with John. She scanned the room, relaxing slightly at the sight of various articles of clothing on the floor. She turned to the closed bathroom door, hearing the water as it was being shut off. He was still here. He was here, but he was showering. Did that mean he was going to leave?<p>

The door opened and he stepped out with a white towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes found hers immediately, and he smiled softly. "Hey," he greeted, lamely. She was sitting with her back against the wall and clutching the bed sheet to her breast. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, mesmerized by his powerful stare. "I just missed you." She held her breath when he walked to the edge of the bed, still watching her with those eyes that could see inside her soul.

He reached out and pushed her hair away from her face, grabbing her chin and tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. The soft, red glow that covered her delicate skin caught his attention, temporarily distracting him from his task. He strode across the room and shut the curtains that had been open a few inches, allowing the light from the hotel sign to shine inside. He smiled to himself. Even the tacky, neon colour was beautiful when it painted her. He found her eyes again and walked back to the bed, taking a seat beside her. "We should probably talk a bit," he suggested, wanting nothing more than to touch her until he blazed.

She blinked, nodding in agreement. Her body was heating up, and she wanted to explore him under his towel but they did need to talk. She just wasn't sure where to start? Deciding to keep it simple, she went straight for the truth. She hoped it really did set you free? "Did you mean those things you said to me?" She hated that after hours of love making she felt insecure, but it could have been the rush of the moment that made him propose.

He frowned. "I meant them," he answered, clearly irritated with her question. "I thought..."

"What?"

"I thought that you would know how I felt by now, Natalie? That I meant everything I said to you." He felt his gut twist a little. "I thought you'd feel it after...everything?"

She touched his face, slightly ashamed. "I do know, John. I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"What?" It was his turn to press.

She took a quick breath, and let everything out in a rush. "I thought that you would come to your senses and realize that you still loved your wife, and now that the urgency was over you would think that this was a mistake?" She couldn't stop herself from talking. "I've been so scared that you're too good to be true, and that this isn't real. You could change your mind, and then where does that leave me?"

John was pissed. He stood and moved away from her, placing his hands on his hips and meeting her confused stare with a harsh one of his own. "So you think that I'm using you? That I'm in this for the sex, and then I'll go home to Caitlyn and make love to her and continue with our life together?" He wanted to throttle her. "It's nice to know that you think so highly of me." He ran a hand through his hair and paced along the end of the bed.

"That's not fair."

"You SAID it!" he shouted, quickly losing his temper. "You're the one who thinks that I would tell you that I love you and want you for my wife to get you in the sack!"

She stood, not caring in the slightest that she was naked. "You insufferable ass!" She was mad now too. "Excuse me for being a little insecure, but you're not exactly Mr. Let's talk about our feelings. When have we ever talked to each other about our future together John? When we were sleeping together, because I must have missed it! Or maybe it was at work?"

He watched her approach him and he swallowed, pushing down the nervousness that wanted out. She was furious with him, and for some weird reason, the realization made him happy. "Natalie..."

"Don't Natalie me! Are you leaving your wife?" She wanted to smack him across his smug face for judging her, when it was his fault that she wasn't sure of anything. "I'd like to know what happens now, John? So can you do something completely out of character for once and be honest with me about what the hell happens now? Is this it for us, sex in a sleezy hotel, or do you really want a life with me?" He didn't speak, and she fought to hold onto the tears that were beginning to burn her eyes. "Say something?" she demanded.

He grabbed her and kissed her, holding her close while she struggled against him. His tongue invaded her mouth, delving deeply, and she moaned, still pushing against his chest for her freedom. He pulled away, but he didn't release her. She wasn't going anywhere. "I meant what I said to you," he answered in a husky, roguish voice. "I'm not ever letting you go." He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head. He smiled and touched his lips to her cheek. "I'm going to marry you." He knew that he was, because nothing ever felt more real to him. He grabbed her chin to make her look, but she was being stubborn and resisting. He held her arm in a vice-like grip with one hand, and used the other to force her to meet his stare. "I'm leaving Caitlyn, Natalie." She stopped struggling, but she didn't say a word. He shook his head in amazement. "My marriage was over the first time I saw you," he paused, licking his lips, "I just didn't know it yet."

Natalie felt her heart filling up. She was so relieved, so happy that she couldn't stand it - and she was turned on. Without hesitation, she rose onto her toes and grabbed John by the head, kissing him with a staggering passion. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, sliding, and her pulse spiked at the smooth contact. Her hands yanked the towel away with ease, and then they were on the bed and wrapping their limbs around each other in a frenzy.

He watched her force him down onto his back and straddle his hips, while she fought with him for dominance. He groaned when she bit his lip, and he grabbed her waist, rubbing his large cock along her opening. She drove him to madness. He felt his chest grow heavy along with the air, but they dualed, kissing each other roughly and with desperation. She wrapped her hand around him, and he cried out from her touch. She was pushing hard, tugging him so fast that his hips rose from the bed. He cried out again.

Natalie was sure that she was possessed. Her blind lust was ruling her mind, ruling her body and soul, and she wouldn't have it any other way. John groped her heaving breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing her tightly, and she was losing herself. She felt the flame within and a wetness between her legs that begged for attention. Her mouth travelled his body, tasting his unique flavour with every lick of her tongue. She quivered when he stroked her slit with his penis, taunting her once again. "Now, John!" she commanded against his hard nipple. Then she sucked it, and he flipped her off of him.

John heard her request and knew that he would comply. He rolled her beneath him and stared, sliding his erection against her wetness one last time. He sat up and pulled her to her knees. She looked drugged as she stared at him, waiting to see what was next? He felt himself harden. She was trusting him to make good on what she wanted, so he would. He spun her around until her back was flush against him, and then he flattened her chest against the cold wall and entered her from behind.

"Ooooh...mmM!" She turned her cheek and rested her head on the gyproc. Her breasts were crushed, and her nipples hurt as they pushed unrelentingly against the wall. "Uuuhh..." She was already so close to her complete surrender. "More.." She didn't care that she was begging.

He felt as though his blood was fire and his lungs were ash. He pumped into her from behind, closing his eyes from the friction that was making him ache. She was tight and hugging him and he never felt anything so wonderful. The way they fit, it boggled the mind. He heard her demand more from him, and so he gave it. He leaned back and stared at the muscles along her spine as they rippled with every spectacular thrust, and then he found the cat. He slowed his movements, still desperate for air, and took a long look at the marking on her hip. The way it moved when he pushed into her. The way it crinkled and stretched on her soft skin. He had to have her now, and so he reached out and lifted a knee, pinning it against the wall.

Natalie sucked in a loud breath when he spread her wide. Her nipples were pulsing now that they were free from the hard, firm surface, and they ignited a flame deep within her belly. He was moving fiercely and she was about to fall into oblivion because of his heated efforts. She cried out as he held her stomach. She was dying from pleasure, and then she _was_ pleasure. She succumbed to the bliss that skyrocketed her from this tiny room and this earth. "ah..God.." she squeaked. Her entire body was a livewire as she shook.

John was about to burst. He felt her go, enveloping him with a safe, molten heat. His penis pulsed, reveling in the feel of her overpowering orgasm, and then he sandwiched her tightly between his rock hard body and the unyielding wall of their room. The finality to his lust was akin to the wildness of their union. It took him higher than he has ever been, and he clung to her while his body continued to pump and grind at her from behind. This was how it was supposed to be. She was who he was supposed to be with. He slowed his movements and then stopped them, keeping her pinned securely against the cold plaster. He blew hot puffs of air over her ear and cheek. When he finally withdrew from her she whimpered, and he pulled her closer, laying her onto the soft mattress and stretching out beside her.

"That was...?"

"Yeah," he gasped, "it was," petting her skin with the tips of his fingers while trying to even out his breathing. He had lost his control again, and it was all because of this woman. This tiny, voluptuous woman who came barrelling into his serene life. She took his soul hostage on the street that day, and now he was more complete than he ever thought he could be. She was the reason he came here. He stared into her wonderous, wide eyes and smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He was thankful for her, and for finding her.

"What?" Natalie asked, trying to read the strange expression on his face.

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her arm while he watched her. "Do you believe in fate?"

She blinked. A small grin curled her lips and she touched his cheek as he lay contentedly next to her. He was propped up on one elbow and staring down, staring inside her. "You're not going to get all romantic on me now, are you McBain?"

He laughed lightly. "No, that's not exactly my MO, but I am Catholic so I do believe in heaven."

This time she was the one to laugh. She was in awe of this man. "I never really thought about it. I used to think that Chris was my guardian angel." She saw the light in his eyes dim a bit, but he held onto the gentle smile on his lips. "Why, John?" She was nervous.

He reached up and touched her plump lips with the tips of his fingers, and slowly traced her contours. He kept his eyes on the glorious, ocean blue set that stared back at him, while he circled her rose-coloured areola. Her nipples puckered, standing proud from the sensation.

She sucked in a loud, sharp breath, and felt the excitement of his touch blazing through her from head to toe. Her eyelids began to close, but she held his stare through narrow slits. "Why, John?" she asked again, wanting the answer before his touch made her stupid.

His hands stopped their movement for a second or two. "I think that Caitlyn brought me to you," he confessed, looking deadly serious as he spoke.

Natalie propped herself up and glided her fingers through his wet hair. "What do you mean?" Her heart was working overtime, and she could feel the flush that suffused her entire body. She felt an excitement that ran deep, coiling her stomach into a knot.

He smiled softly again. "I was fine where I was." He licked his lips and concentrated on what he was saying. It was hard with her mouth so close. "I was more than fine. I never once thought about promotion or moving or anything like that. It was Caitlyn. She wanted more from me, and I wanted her to be happy, so I applied for the job with Bo and then we moved to Llanview."

She couldn't breathe. "So, you think that we were meant to be?" She was trying not to sound as hopeful as she was feeling, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. He may have had no intentions of being romantic, but that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her.

He wrapped his fingers in her hair and gripped it securely. "What do you think?" He watched her slowly nod her head, and then he kissed her, fighting the heat that wanted to burn them both. This was different though. He was trying to tell her something important. He was trying to let her know that he loved her, and how much? She sighed against his lips, making them tingle, and he gently slipped inside the deep recesses of her mouth. She tasted like home to him.

Natalie was so overwhelmed by the moment and the man, that she couldn't stop the tears from dampening her eyes. She was lying on the bed again, and he was kissing her so thoroughly, so wonderfully. His slow exploration felt like what she imagined heaven to be. His tongue mated with hers, sparking the fire that was never truly doused when he was around. His hands were moving on her, burning trails over the skin that was still buzzing from their most recent encounter. She was growing accustomed to his power and lust, and the way it lead her to new heights. She knew that nothing and no one could ever touch her, inside and out, the way John McBain did. His lips were on her neck and she touched his chest with her fingertips, exploring every inch of his muscular frame.

John felt her hands on his body and he reacted to the sensation between his legs. She was seduction itself, and he continued to taste her sweetness with his tongue. His movements were deliberate, his actions slow. He was going to take his time with her and love her with everything he had, so that she would have no doubt that she belonged with him. He stopped kissing her long enough to look down on her face and see her unmasked pleasure. She was enjoying every minute of this, and so was he. Her eyes opened and stared, beseeching him to continue. He felt his resolve begin to break, like a dam that was about to overflow. "I'll love you forever," he gushed, needing her to know. A tear fell, rolling over her red cheek, and he kissed it away. She didn't speak, but she didn't have to because he could see everything in her wide, expressive eyes. The love that shone there was unmistakable, and it was for him and only him. He kissed her again and let the rampant desire out, taking them both with swift abandon.

Natalie clung, wrapping her legs around his strong waist, silently begging him to take his rightful place between her thighs. He was being so gentle with her and it was more than she could bear. It was too slow, and she wanted him now. Growing impatient, she reached down his hard body and curled around his erection, hoping to push him beyond his limits. He sucked on her breast hard and she cried out in frustration. "Please, John?" He laughed against her stomach, and then found her lips with an animalistic need. She felt bruised under his assault, but it was everything.

John pulled away from her, struggling against her tenacious hold and his own raging sex drive. He stared into her eyes, panting recklessly. "Good things come to those who wait," he teased, smiling at the annoyed expression on her face. She surprised him with a strong shove, and he found himself diagnal on the bed with her draped over him. She was grinning triumphantly, and his heart rate quadrupled.

"I've never been good at waiting." She kissed his chest, touching his ribs with her hot hands. Her tongue found his nipple and he bit his lip, more than happy to allow her to continue. She licked him slowly, sinking lower against his body. His hands found her hair, silently urging her on. He sucked in a breath when she put the tip of her tongue in his belly button. Her strands tickled, caressing his skin with every soft glide, and he gripped her with a newfound sense of urgency. "Natalie?" he croaked, staring at the familiar stucko of the ceiling above.

"Hmmm?" she purred, stroking him with her active hand. "Yes, John?" She knew what he wanted, but she was going to make him ask her.

"Please?"

"Please, what?" Her heart was ready to pop out of her rib cage, and her arousal was hot and wet at her core.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to focus on her words and not on her touch. His anticipation was clouding his brain, making it hard to form a sentence. "Don't stop!"

She didn't. Her head licked its way lower and she felt his need pulsing through the velvet skin of his penis. Tired of the teasing and foreplay, she touched him intimately with her tongue, bathing his shaft gently. He pulled the pillow from under his head and gripped it with a deadly hold near his hip. Natalie licked him again, feeling herself contract in response. He was so hard.

He blinked a few times, and began to feel himself unravel. She was torturing him by giving him small doses of what he wanted from her, and it was killing him. Her breath heated his already flaming crotch, and her hand toyed, squeezing and stretching him as though there was all the time in the world. There wasn't. He spasmed in her grip as he approached the end of this little game of theirs. She kissed him and ran her tongue over the tip of his cock, and he lifted his hips from the mattress, trying to get closer. The pillow in his fist, flew to the floor. "Natalie...don't...please?" He was out of his mind with want.

"What do you want?"

He could barely breathe. "Touch me!" he blurted out in desperation. "Suck me." He was going to lose himself before she ever got around to putting her mouth on him. "I want..you..your mouth on me please?"

She granted his wish and took him inside her open lips, gliding slowly over his burning flesh. He was as hard as steel and as soft as silk. Her legs squeezed tightly together when his breathing filled the room. He wasn't the only one who was close to something. She focussed on her task, anxious to bring him to his release so that she could find her own. Her tongue flattened against his length as she drew him deep inside. He was large and thick, and she pulled back for a moment, needing air. He was bucking up instinctively, and she covered him again until he filled her completely and touched her throat, pushing deep.

"Uhh..my.." John only felt her lips and throat, and the wet inviting way she was possessing him with her delicate mouth. He was helpless while she slid on him, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. Her teeth scraped his head, and he hissed loudly, more aroused than he ever remembered being. She was mastering him completely, and he was primed and ready for his release. It was so very close now.

Natalie clutched his ass with her fingers, scraping her nails over his smooth white skin. She rotated their bodies until they were both on their sides, and then she pulled his hot length into her mouth again and finally sucked him the way he wanted. She heard his loud cry and felt his hands pushing on the back of her head, and she continued her efforts with fervor. His hips were swaying now, rocking gently back and forth, helping her to fuck him with her mouth. It was so thrilling to know that she was the source of his pleasure. Her center pulsed, coating her legs in anticipation.

He was done, more than done. He was absolutely unable to hold out any longer. She sucked on him hard, and again, and he shouted an unintelligible cry into the night air as he exploded. He felt an intense tightening of his balls, and then he was pulsing and spraying against her active tongue. She didn't budge, clamping onto him securely during his ejaculation. The feelings in his body were too much. He couldn't begin to describe the sensations that started in his erupting penis, before travelling through the rest of his body. Her lips were wet and relentless, and her tongue...? The things she did to him with her tongue?

Eventually, he was able to form rational thought again, but it didn't last long. She relinquished her hold on his flaming cock and straddled his hip, burning with her own desire. He sat up slightly, propped up on his shaky elbows and found her blazing eyes. She sank against him, rubbing herself along his still pulsing penis. _God, give me strength! _he prayed, closing his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the sensation. He groaned low in his dry throat when she undulated against him again, sliding along him with determination. When he looked into her eyes he saw her passion. She was where he was only moments ago. She ground her hips down, flattening her folds over him, and convulsed and screamed out. Her orgasm was a beautiful thing to watch, and he did just that - unable and unwilling to look away and miss a single minute of it. She was moving her hips, wiggling as the warm heat of her wet release coated, making him ache all over. He loved the sounds that tumbled from her throat as she shook. He loved to watch her breasts jerk with every new wave of desire, as she pumped him so deliciously. Her eyes were closed and her face was red as she held her breath, riding the avalanche that gripped her and took her on a tremendous journey. She slowly began to breathe, and so did he, but only when her body finally stopped its movement. He hadn't noticed, but her fingers were pinching his chest while she clutched him tightly. He watched her smile a slow, satisfied smile, before she lay over him, hugging him with her quivering arms. He breathed hard, and kissed the top of her head. Then he lay back and stared above, relaxing to the pumping rhythm of her heart against his chest.


	31. Chapter 31

Inevitable pt. 31

John peered through the ugly curtains of the room, noticing that life outside was slowly starting to wake up with the morning sun. The clouds were gone and the rain was stopped, and the parallel to his life was not lost on him. His clouds were gone too. He put his holster over his wide shoulders and tightened the latch, waiting for Natalie to get out of the bathroom. They had to be at work soon, and he absently looked at his watch. 6:30am. It was early yet, but there were things to do that couldn't wait anymore. His stomach tightened at the thought, not anxious to hurt Caitlyn in any way.

"You look nervous."

He turned from the window and focussed on the woman in the bathroom doorway. "I am," he admitted, before walking toward her. She wore the same outfit as yesterday; a grey v-neck shirt and jeans, but she looked absolutely beautiful. He reached out and grabbed her waist, tugging her closer.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," she advised, softly.

"I always finish what I start." He kissed her. She moved away toward the bed and he let her go, but his eyes were still watching closely.

"So where did you find it?" she asked, referring to the small, black purse in her hands.

He was heating up all over again. "Under the bed." His voice was husky and thick with promise.

She slowly turned and met his gaze, and her skin flushed pink from the contact. She remembered.

_Natalie sat on the floor, resting her back against the bed and opening a tiny bag of Lay's Regular Potato Chips. She felt his eyes on her, and smiled while glancing his way. He was beautiful. He lay stretched on the carpet, clad only in his open pants and she took a breath. "What?" she asked playfully, taking a single chip and biting down._

_"Nothing." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was sitting two feet away, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Her proximity was a factor, but so was the sight of her in his dress shirt and nothing else._

_She tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You're staring, McBain. Haven't you ever seen a hungry woman before?" She took another chip and ate it._

_"It's not exactly fine dining, but it'll have to do." He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. What was he doing? She deserved everything and he was giving her snacks from the vending machine that was a few doors down from their room._

_Natalie watched his expression change and she knew she was losing him. Without hesitation, she crawled over, straddling him until his back was flat on the floor. "I asked you to feed me, and you did. So where do you think you're going?"_

_He was nervous. "I'm right here, what do you mean?"_

_"No you're not. You're going somewhere without me, but I'm not going to let you." Then she stretched along his body and kissed him and he responded, gently curling his fingers into her thick hair. "What's wrong?" she pressed, wanting to know?_

_He thought about what he would say, but in the end he opted for the truth. It was just easier with her. "You deserve better than this Nat - better than what I'm giving you."_

_She heard the words, but couldn't quite believe them. "Better than you, you mean?" He stared in silence, and she got her answer. "Sometimes John, you're an idiot." She sat back and watched him sit up too._

_"Why are you mad?"_

_"I'm not mad...exactly." She was a little mad, but he just didn't seem to get it! "Here we are, alone together, sitting on the floor of this..somewhat questionable room. We're having a great time and replenishing our strength with some well-earned junk, and you're worrying that I'm lowering myself somehow?" He opened his mouth, but she stopped him with her hand over his lips. "I'm not done!" He waited, and she continued. "You can't seem to wrap your thick skull around what's really going on here!"_

_He swallowed. "And what's that?" His hands flattened on her thighs, not wanting to lose contact._

_She touched the side of his face and slowly ran her hand down his body, following the motion with an interested gaze. "Love. Love is going on." She slipped her hand into his pants and smiled as his eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. "I'm from Harewood, remember? I'm not too good for you John, but you may be too good for me?" Then he rolled her underneath him and her laughter filled the room._

_"So sleaze and poor nutrition don't scare you, eh Vega?"_

_She licked her lips, keeping her hand right where it was. "The only thing that scares me is you leaving, emotionally or physically?" _

_He shook his head. "There's no chance of that happening." He softly kissed her lips, her nose and her chin. He sank lower, tasting her neck and shoulder._

_"We're in the middle of dinner," she teased, shaking the bag of chips that she was clutching. He laughed, and the sound made her ache in her center. _

_"Dinner's over." He attacked her, kissing and touching her from head to toe._

_It didn't take long for their light, fun exploration to turn passionate. She forgot that she was sort of angry. She forgot everything but the feel of his lips near her ear, touching her in the spot that seemed directly connected to her lust. Her lips curled. It was her lust button. ...mmmmm... His hands were opening her shirt, and Natalie looked into his eyes. They told her everything she wanted and needed to know. They told her that he loved her with his whole heart. She felt something inside her snap. It was as though a switch was flipped, and she turned the tables, attacking him. She kissed him aggressively, and rejoiced when he responded with equal enthusiasm. They touched each other desperately, entangling their limbs. They rolled over the floor and threw clothing and a pillow from their path. Natalie found herself on her back and briefly spotted the handle to her bag, along with her keys, near the leg of the bed. Then she lost her focus because John was demanding her attention. He captured her, and she let herself go._

"Natalie?"

"Yeah?" She blinked and pulled herself out of her memory. Her hands fidgeted, playing with the purse. She was being a coward.

"Look at me."

She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want today to happen at all. Her head turned slowly.

John moved closer, staring down and seeing her fear and apprehension. "If you're having second thoughts..."

"No," she said evenly. That wasn't it, not at all. "No second thoughts on this end. You?"

He shook his head. "None." Her hands were clinging to the shirt at his waist, and he wished there were no clothes between them at all. "We agreed to go to work first and take care of the loose ends," she nodded, "and then I'm going to go find Cait and talk to her," again she nodded and his chest felt heavy, "but you never said what your plans were?"

She couldn't believe it! He wasn't sure what she was going to do? "John, we're here right? I mean, you got my message and the key?" It was his turn to nod. "I've already accepted that my marriage is over." She squeezed the material in her hands tighter. "When I thought you had been shot...?" Her heart pounded from the memory, and her eyes were wide, revealing the truth. She felt his hands holding her biceps in a warm, secure grip. "I knew then that I loved you and that I had to let Christian go. Even if you had chosen Caitlyn, I couldn't be with Chris while I was in love with you. He deserves to be loved completely by someone who can do that, and that stopped being me."

The relief that he was feeling was like nothing he's ever felt before. He bent and kissed her, and it deepened. Her hands wrapped around his head. "We have to get to work," he breathed, kissing her again.

Natalie glanced quickly at the clock on the night table. She refocussed on the man who was staring at her with such intensity, and her heart stopped. "Yeah, but it's early," she said, standing on her toes and lacing her fingers into his soft hair.

John knew exactly what she was saying, and he didn't hesitate. He sank into her, kissing her deep and slow and long, until she moaned into his hot mouth. He gripped her waist with his large hands, and then found himself on the bed, pinned beneath her slinky frame. "Nat.." he breathed against her soft, active lips. "...work.." He was losing this battle.

She heard him and knew that they needed to leave and face the day head on, but she was afraid. She was terrified in fact. Today she had to break Christian's heart and he didn't deserve it, and today John had to go home to his pirahna of a wife and the thought made her stomach queazy. There was no way to know what that woman would do or how she would react? Natalie finally pulled away from him and looked into his perfect blue eyes, struggling to get her breathing under control. She touched the side of his face gently. "I love you, you know that?"

He smiled and sat up, still holding her waist. "I do know that. I love you, do _you_ know that?" He needed to make sure that she understood that his words were true.

"I know that."

He slid from the mattress and helped her to her feet. Then he took her hand and led her to the door. It was time that they faced the world head on. Their actions had consequences, and they needed to deal with them so that they could be together. He watched her walk to her car, wishing that there was an easier way - that she didn't have to go through any pain at all, but there wasn't.

She pulled out of her parking spot and drove down the road, heading toward the station. John sat in his car and turned the volume to his radio back up. He thought about the day ahead. The few hours at the station would be the last time he had to hide. No more pretending that Natalie was just an employee. No more pretending that he was anything but head over heels for the spunky redhead. He smiled, but it vanished quickly. Then he had to find his wife. There would be no point in acting innocent any longer. He's been gone all night, and hasn't even bothered to call. She would know without a doubt that he was cheating, and he tried very hard not to hate himself. If nothing else, she deserved some respect, and he stopped giving that to her.

A call crackled into the air, interupting his self-deprication, but it was nothing to hold his interest. He thought of the promises he made to her...and to God. He thought of the plans they had made for their lives together, but he couldn't keep them when his heart wasn't in it. That would be the real crime, against both of them. He blew out a breath and started his engine. The roads were relatively empty, but not for long. People would be going to work, just like him. He turned the corner and made his way to the station, and to Natalie.

He wondered about Christian, and what was going through his mind? Does he know that Natalie was with another man, or is he worried sick? John frowned, pushing away the guilt that threatened to smother him. He had enough guilt. Too much. He didn't know what he would say to Caitlyn when he saw her, but he would worry about it when the time came. He just wished that it didn't have to hurt so much.

The light at the intersection turned red, and he stopped, glancing in his rearview mirror. He frowned, taking a closer look at the brown Ford truck that was three cars back. It has been there for several minutes now, several turns. He accelerated when the light was green again, and shook off his paranoia. _So what? _Why would someone be following him? This was Llanview. They were probably heading to work? He watched the truck again, ignoring the tiny twist in his gut, before it finally turned and he found himself blowing out a breath that he had been holding. _Get a grip, McBain! _His guilt was getting to him. He squeezed the steering wheel and pulled into the station parking lot. He was here, and now it was time to get his head on straight. He needed to think clearly if he was going to get through this horrible day. He would make sure Timothy was going away for murder for a long time. He would find his wife and tell her the truth about where his heart was at, and then he would find Natalie and they would be together.

John got out of his car and walked up the stone steps. He felt anxious, but why wouldn't he? He went inside, determined to deal with whatever life decided to throw at him.

* * *

><p>Natalie stared into the microscope but it didn't seem to matter? Not even work was keeping her focussed. She was thinking about Christian. He probably already knew about her - that she's been unfaithful - and the thought made her sick to her stomach. He has always been there when she really, really needed somebody. He was her best friend, and she realized that maybe that's all he's ever really been? There was a time when he was the one she dreamt about. He made her want more from her life, and made her believe that she deserved it. He loved her and all of her sins. How could she hurt him so badly?<p>

"Nat?"

Her head shot up and she looked to the familiar voice in the doorway. "Hey, Ryan. What are you doing here so early?" She watched him put on a pair of latex gloves and walk toward the table of evidence.

"I knew you'd be here." He picked up her empty coffee mug and turned it upside down. "Thought you might need some help?" His brown eyes found her blue ones. "Is there any coffee left in the building?" he asked, mocking her.

She grinned and grabbed the cup from his hands. "I'll find out." She stood from the stool and moved to the door. "You can start cataloguing everything." His groan followed her from the room, and she smiled.

* * *

><p>John was tired. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost eight in the morning. He's only been here for just over an hour, but it felt more like ten. He needed sleep since there was none for him last night at all. Not that it wasn't worth every moment. He yawned and stared into the already bustling squad room. Guys were laughing and talking and joking. He saw a group of them gathered around the computer, and another around Officer Simpson's desk. What was going on?<p>

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his coffee mug, deciding to get a refill and maybe check out the situation. Anything would be a welcome distraction at this point. He paused for a brief moment when he saw her empty desk, wishing that she were up here instead of down in the lab. He smiled, still unable to believe that he couldn't get enough of her. He walked closer to the group of men at the desk.

"Morning, lieutenant," Davis said aloud, walking quickly to the front desk.

John frowned. He looked at the men, who were making their way to their seats, looking anxious. _What the hell? _

"Lieutenant," Reyes greeted, before darting down the hallway.

John couldn't shake the nervous feeling in his stomach. Something was definitely going on. Maybe they just weren't comfortable with him yet? He looked around the room again, noticing a distinct change in the air. No one was laughing or talking or joking. He decided to talk to Bo about it when he got in and get his opinion on things. Then he went back to his office and closed the door. He took a seat, wishing he knew what the hell just happened out there? It was weird. Things appeared to be back to normal without him in the mix, and his frown deepened. A knock on the door drew his attention away from the group, who were once again gathered around the desk and the computer. "Yeah?" he shouted, watching one of his men step inside.

"You got a second?"

John nodded, and watched Baxter shut the door behind him. He walked closer. "Take a seat."

"I'll stand thanks."

He frowned again, beginning to get angry. "Something on your mind, Baxter?"

"Look, lieu..." he stopped talking for a second. "John, I don't know you that well and we're not friends." He watched the man stiffen but keep silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. He just wasn't sure quite how to say it? Baxter blew out a frustrated breath and walked around to the computer. "Here, just look." He typed on the keys and brought up a web page.

John blinked. He stood from his chair and leaned closer. "What...?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing? He grabbed his mouse and scrolled down the page, taking in each and every picture that was there for everyone to see. Pictures of him and Natalie at the hotel.

"I don't know you very well, but I know Natalie." He licked his lips and watched as his boss continued to stare at the screen in stunned silence. "Whoever did this? I thought you should know."

John could barely think at all. He was so angry, so shocked. How? Who? He finally stood straight and turned to the man beside him. "Who did this?" He was going to kill the bastard!

"I don't know? The page was on my computer when I got in this morning." He swallowed, very nervous about his boss's reaction. "It was on everyone's computer."

John turned back to the ghastly sight on his desk. There were shots of them against the door. He had his hands down her pants. There were pictures of them on the shag carpet, and on the bed. He picked up his cell phone. Pictures of all the wonderful, private things they did to each other last night. He felt violated. He felt fear. His head snapped up. "Has she seen these?" he demanded, stepping closer to his officer.

"I don't think so? She's been in the lab all morning, but she's going to find out!" He hated that his friend was about to go through something so humiliating, so devastating. She was the niece of the Commissioner. This had repercussions for everyone.

John stared out into the squad room, and almost lost it completely when he saw the same group of men around a computer. They were looking at the pictures. They were looking at Natalie! He ran a hand over his face and began to pace his office, listening to the ring as he made a desperate call. "Answer!" he snapped, still walking the floor. Finally, on the fifth ring, a voice came over the line. _You have reached the offices of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. What extension please? _"3212" He found himself unable to look away from the photos that graphically displayed them to the world.

"Federal Agent Turner's office..."

"Is he in?" John shouted, interupting the secretary on the other end.

"I'm sorry, but who's..."

"Put him on the line, Gloria! Tell him it's John McBain."

"One moment sir."

He ran a hand over his face again and kicked his chair away. Baxter was standing silent, and John resumed his pacing.

"John? I didn't think you remembered my name, let alone my number?"

"Listen!" he shouted out, before taking a breath to calm down. "I need your help, and right now."

"What do you need?"

He explained every horrible detail that he knew, and waited. "So? Can you do it?"

"That's illegal, buddy. You know that I can't just arbitrarily shut down a site without legal cause. I..."

John ran his hands through his hair. "DON"T quote the law to me, Dan! Not about this." There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'll need a bit of time, but I'm on it."

John nodded, staring out of his office again. "Thanks, man. Call me back." He hung up and walked to his door. He was in the squad room and at the desk in moments, using every ounce of restraint not to throw the computer across the room.

Everyone backed up, and he shut off the monitor. "Who did this?" he demanded, looking around the room. No one spoke. "Someone knows something? I recommend you come forward now, because if I have to find you myself..." More silence.

He looked from face to face, but nobody was talking. Some looked afraid, others shocked, but what really set him off were the ones who looked amused. They looked entertained and he wanted to knock them on their collective asses! Then he spotted something that made his blood boil all over again. On a nearby desk were enlarged copies of the obscene photographs. He moved closer, feeling his heart pumping wildly in his chest as he picked them up, looking at each and every one and feeling sick.

Someone laughed quietly, and he turned. There were whispers and chuckles. How could they do this? To Natalie? She knew them and worked with all of them? He stepped closer to Officer Simpson, who was grinning. "Something funny about this?" He knew he was about to lose it, but a part of him needed too. He was a victim as much as Natalie.

The man held his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy, lieutenant. It's not my fault this happened. I'm just jealous that you tapped that before I..." He didn't get the rest of the sentence out, because John's fist struck him square in the jaw. He slammed into the wall hard.

"If anyone says a single thing about Vega, then they're answering to me! Is that clear?" He clenched his fists, wanting desperately to hit someone again, but his phone rang. "McBain!" He softened his tone when he realized he was talking to Turner. He nodded toward Baxter, who began collecting the photos before joining him in his office. He stopped in front of his computer and breathed deeply. "I owe you."

"Yeah, you do. Let me know if you need anything else with this?"

"Yeah." John hung up, and sat in his chair. This was not supposed to be happening? Of all the horrible, uncomfortable things he imagined having to deal with today, this wasn't even on the list. He stared at the blacked out screen, allowing himself time to recover. There was a message. _This site closed by the Federal Bureau of Investigations. _He ran a hand over his face.

"John?" Baxter said, directing his attention back to the squad room. Natalie returned to her desk.

John stood suddenly, feeling panicked. He saw several hands clapping, and then bolted toward her.

Natalie sat with her coffee, stretching out her time of freedom. She had a lot to do downstairs, but wasn't anxious to be locked up for another couple of hours, so here she was, stalling. Her head lifted, feeling eyes, and she looked around the room. Everyone was staring. Someone whistled, and she frowned, confused. Then several officers clapped, and she was at a complete loss. Was this about yesterday? About Timothy? She felt her chair being pulled and spun sharply, and she was face to face with John, who grabbed her arm and forcefully lead her into his office. "What the hell?" She was pissed.

He locked the door and closed the blinds, before turning to look at her. She was suddenly very afraid. Something was wrong? Did he change his mind and want Caitlyn?

John took a few breaths before stepping closer. "Natalie..."

"What? You're freaking me out!" She didn't think she wanted to know what was going on, but she wasn't about to hide. That just wasn't her. "Tell me." Her throat felt dry. He paused, and made his way to his desk and slowly handed her some photos. She froze. These were of her, of them? She flipped through them, feeling a horrible, empty pit in her stomach. She found his eyes again. "John, what are these?"

He stepped closer, watching her. "I don't know, Nat? Someone.." He stopped for a moment, reining in his rage. "Someone took these. I don't know who?"

_My god! _she thought, feeling numb. This wasn't real. She saw pictures of John with his hand between her legs, and she wanted to cry. The way she had felt, and now it seemed so dirty. She refused to cry.

John didn't know what to say to her, or how to make this any easier? He just didn't know what to do? "Natalie, please, look at me?" She did. "I'm going to find out who did this, I promise you that." He pulled her close, and felt so thankful when she wrapped her arms around him. This wasn't over. He kissed the top of her head.

This wasn't over.


	32. Chapter 32

Inevitable pt. 32

Bo reached the front doors of the station and turned his body, pushing with his hip. He eased his way awkwardly inside, trying desperately not to spill the coffee that he was clutching in his hands. He had a brown bag full of baked goods precariously tucked under one arm, and a stack of files under the other. "Davis," he barked, getting the younger man's attention. He was relieved when the officer rushed over and gave him the assistance that he obviously required. "Thanks," he said, grinning. He was mildly embarassed but quickly shook it off, and then he passed a cup to Davis, who seemed surprised.

"Thank you, sir," the kid stammered. He was finally off shift in half an hour, and was more than a little shocked by the simple gesture - from the Commissioner himself, no less!

"Anyone who spends the night in this place, deserves caffeine," Bo replied, still grinning. Then he turned toward his office.

Officer Davis felt his nerves jump back to the surface. He was grateful for the coffee, but would have really preferred to be gone before Mr. Buchanan arrived this morning. He swallowed and called out to his boss. "Excuse me, Commissioner?" He watched the man face him, and he swallowed again. "Lieutenant McBain and your niece are in his office. I think you should talk to them." He felt his heart pounding.

"What is this about?" The boy didn't say anything, but he looked freaked. Bo nodded, trying to ease the young man's nerves. "Okay, Davis." He inched toward John's door. "Thanks." Then he went to see what was up, because it was clearly something? He wasn't feeling very good about what the something could be either.

* * *

><p>John was staring. He couldn't help it. He had spilled the proverbial beans and told Natalie the truth, and now she was just sitting. Having claimed his chair, she was looking at the blacked out webpage and at the FBI message as though it were merely an inconvenience - as though she could see past the words and actually find the photos that had lived there not that long ago. He frowned and ran a nervous hand over his face. "What are you thinking?" he asked, really wanting to know. His heart pounded in a steady beat.<p>

Her head glanced toward the window that overlooked the parking lot, and he watched her stand and turn her back to him for a moment. She was opening the glass wide, and breathing in the crisp morning air. "Natalie?" He stood from the couch and walked toward her, prepared to force the issue. It wasn't like her to bottle things up inside herself, that was him, and he wasn't going to let her do it! He rounded his desk and faced her, leaning against the wide, window frame. Her eyes found his and he saw all the confusion and pain, all the anger and humiliation. "Natalie," he spoke again, very softly.

She heard him, but wasn't sure how to answer? She was thinking too many things too fast. Someone had violated them in the worst way, and now they had a building full of people who knew about them, who _saw _them together, loving each other. What was she supposed to do with that? She blinked, but couldn't tear away from his probing gaze. He needed things from her, and she owed them, but it was hard to focus on what was needed. She was slowly losing her control and letting her anger take over. "I don't know what I'm thinking?" She frowned. "I'm angry."

"Yeah."

"So angry I can barely see straight John!"

He knew that. "Yeah." He continued to watch her. It's as though her fury was a living thing. He could practically see it pulse from her tiny frame, hitting him and filling the office with its heat. His heart was still pounding. "You're not the only one angry, Vega."

_God, I'm selfish! _Natalie thought, holding back the moisture that glistened in her eyes. She was standing here thinking about her own pain and what this would mean for her at the station, but it was affecting John just as much. He was the new Chief of Detectives, and now he has to run this place with a huge scandal hanging over his head. "I'm sorry," she breathed, meaning it.

He quickly shook his head. "Don't be sorry, damn it! This isn't your fault."

"It isn't yours either."

He wished he could believe that, but the blame had to fall somewhere? Sure, there was someone out there who was responsible for the photos, but they didn't force him to that hotel. They didn't force him to have an affair, or fall for a married woman. That was entirely on him.

Natalie felt a new kind of anger, and it was directed toward John. "I'm the one who invited you to that hotel, remember? Don't you dare assume responsibility for this McBain! You have no right!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" She stepped closer. "I'm a big girl and you're a big boy, and we had an affair." She paused to make sure that he was hearing her. "We _both _decided to enter into a relationship, and we knew the costs. We ignored them and did it anyway." She licked her lips. "You don't get to absolve me of my sins, anymore than I do of you. The only thing we can do is deal with the situation, right?" She waited, but he didn't move or speak so she continued to push. "We have to take our own responsibility in this...the both of us. Do you hear me, John?"

He was floored by her. There was really no other way to describe how in awe he was of this woman. A moment ago he was concerned about how she was coping, and now she was laying into him, refusing to let him bear the brunt of the burden. She was the strongest person he's ever known. "I hear you," he croaked.

Natalie didn't know until this exact second that she was ready and able to face the rest of this day, but hearing the welcome sound of his deep voice, she knew that she could. The scandal, Christian, Caitlyn - none of it mattered because she loved this man more than anything. She would do whatever had to be done to be with him. Then his hand stretched out, gliding gently over the side of her face, pushing away a strand of hair. Her breath caught in her throat.

"We're gonna find out who did this." He would spend the rest of his natural life searching for the bastard. "We will."

When he was no longer touching her, she felt her heart begin to beat again. "You know, when you say that I actually believe it."

He smiled, and closed his eyes as her palm caressed his unshaven cheek. "I love you," he said, quietly.

"Then kiss me."

He did. He needed too. She was the only thing that could erase the trespas over their privacy - the horrible infringement on their lives...on their love. His hands found her scalp and grabbed handfuls of glorious silk, while his tongue pushed between her full lips, tasting her unique flavour as he explored. He felt his body react instantly, tightening everywhere, and he sighed when she wrapped herself around him with a comparative urgency. He sank further against her, forgetting everything but the heat that was radiating off her soft skin. Things were happening. Her hands roamed his body, gripping his hips and sliding over his thighs. He felt all logic disolving with every calculated touch. She was seducing, and he refused to give up her hungry lips. Her tongue was duelling with his fiercely, wanting all the same things, and so he stepped up his efforts. He grabbed her ass, forcing her to flatten against his hard body, and groaned low in his throat when she touched him. Her active fingers settled between his legs, and his arm snaked around her slender waist, hoisting her higher. He continued to kiss her with everything he had.

His brain was screaming at him, telling him that this was a bad idea, but he wasn't listening to his brain. He was letting tiny hands guide him, as they clutched at his back. Her legs were wound tightly around his calves. He pulled her hair, gliding his lips down her slender neck, and she sighed contentedly against his ear. It was a sound that went straight to his groin, but it wasn't the only thing. He saw her eyes for a second, while she held herself up with one arm, freeing her other one. It slid over his stomach, once again settling between his legs. She squeezed and he felt his control snap completely. He turned them, slamming her against the window pane while he kissed her desperately.

Another slam broke the spell, forcing their heads to the door.

John froze for a second, needing that time to piece together what was happening. His brain was working slower now that it was drugged with a passion that still had a tight grip on his body. He looked quickly at Natalie, who appeared as mortified as he felt. She slid to the floor and he let her, before turning back to the entrance of his office. He met a pair of bright, angry brown eyes. "Bo," he greeted, unable to believe that he could speak at all.

Bo Buchanan had knocked on the door, but there was no response so he let himself inside. He knew they were in here, but he wasn't prepared for what he had the misfortune of walking in on. His married Chief of Detectives was kissing his married Forensics Technician, and it wasn't just a kiss! He watched John stick his tongue deep into his niece's throat, and he watched her put a hand between his legs. He was beyond furious at the sight, and slammed the door, interupting their completely inappropriate behavior. He heard the young man speak his name in acknowledgement, and he wanted to punch him in the mouth, but he pulled himself together. "You have five minutes to get into my office," he barked, turning his anger toward his family. "The both of you, Natalie!" Then he stormed out, needing space. He had a few precious minutes to get his control back, or he just might shoot John McBain.

Natalie watched her uncle leave, slamming the door for the second time, and she closed her eyes. _This isn't happening? _She took a quick breath. "This isn't my favorite day John."

He leaned back, resting against the sturdy wall, not trusting his legs to work properly. Was this some sort of cosmic joke? He finally, reluctantly looked at Natalie. She was watching him nervously. "I'm sorry, Nat," he confessed, taking a defeated breath. "I tend to lose control around you." He forced a grin, feeling relief flood through him when she returned it.

"I was kind of pushing you there, in case you didn't notice?"

He reached out and ran a hand over her hair. "Maybe I should talk to him alone?" He saw her shake her head firmly, clearly disagreeing. "It's a man to man thing."

"Uh-uh. Not this time." She stood beside him and imitated his stance. "We're in this together, remember?"

He nodded slowly, feeling that familiar pitter-pat of his heart as it picked up a beat. "So I guess we're about to have a very uncomfortable conversation?" She nodded, holding his gaze. "And it's the first of many?" Again, she nodded. He grew serious. "I know he's your family Natalie, but I won't apologize for loving you. I'm not sorry."

"Now that's the best news I've heard all day." He leaned forward and she let him kiss her softly once, and twice. "Ready?"

"No." He looked at the closed door. "Let's go, Vega." He stood straight and took her hand, pulling her with him as he crossed the floor. He released her at the doorway, but he didn't want too. Then they stepped into the squad room, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers. That was the least of their concern right now. They walked toward the Commissioner's office, not bothering to knock. John opened the door.

"Here goes nothing," Natalie mumbled, before stepping inside the office. John shut out the drama of the squad room, but they couldn't escape the next battle of the day. She sighed, walking up to Bo boldly. No one was going to make her regret McBain, not even her favorite uncle.


	33. Chapter 33

Inevitable pt. 33

Bo stood behind his desk and stared out the open window. It was sunny now, but the ground was stained from the rain that covered it. That's how he felt, stained. He was angry and disillusioned, and feeling slightly awkward about finding Natalie and John in a heated embrace. She was his family, and John had quickly become a friend, but he was first and foremost their boss. So where did that leave him? He knew that there had been something, but he never suspected this? He straightened when the door opened behind him and then closed again. They were here and he had to find a way to deal with them. Slowly, he turned and sat in his chair and then waited for them to do the same.

Natalie walked slowly into the office. For the first time since her bumpy arrival in Llanview, she felt like an outsider. She felt unwelcome, and the shame of that was growing in intensity. Her uncle had been the most receptive to her as a Buchanan, and the obvious look of disappointment that was in his eyes was hard. She glanced at John, who was as uncomfortable as she was, and she sighed. How did things get so difficult?

Bo saw the fear on the face across from him and his stomach clenched. Then he saw the sharp, angry eyes of his Chief of Detectives, and he felt his own anger. "Have a seat, John," he instructed, sternly.

"I'll stand thanks."

Bo gripped the pen in his hands tightly. "Sit."

Natalie saw the stubborn glare that was passing between both men, and wanted to knock their heads together. She was growing very tired off this day, and all the crap that came with it. "John," she croaked, meeting his eyes. She held his stare, and then watched as he eased into the chair. "I'm sorry, Uncle Bo," she began, meaning it tremendously. "What you walked in on..." She licked her dry lips. "That shouldn't have happened."

"No," he agreed, running a hand through his hair. He continued to focus on his niece, needing to remain calm. John McBain did not make him feel very calm. "Now would be a good time to talk to me, Natalie. In fact, it's past time."

She frowned and squirmed in her seat. "John and I are having an affair." She didn't like the words. They didn't tell the whole story. She loved him and needed him with everything in her.

Bo chuckled and leaned back against the leather. "I get that." The use of the present tense was not lost on him. "I want to know what's going on? Davis sent me to that office, so unless either of you are taking out an ad, then there is something else I need to know?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"Natalie and I spent the night together in a hotel," John interjected, really wishing there was some way to get out of this conversation. He liked and respected Bo, but his concern for Natalie was overriding everything else. She shouldn't be the one to have to tell her uncle. She shouldn't have to talk about it at all. "Someone followed us there and took pictures." He held the wide gaze of the commissioner, flushing from the memories of the evening. Their privacy had been stripped away from them against their will, but nothing could erase the touches...the feelings.

Bo wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Are you telling me that someone took photos of you with my niece?" He frowned. "Intimate photographs?"

"That's what I'm telling you." He felt his stomach twist.

"That doesn't explain Davis?" Bo had a very bad feeling. There was more to this story, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it?

"Uncle Bo..." Natalie began, stopping short when John shook his head. Truthfully, she was relieved. As selfish as that was, she wasn't sure that she could look at her favorite relative and explain the sordid details.

"Bo, listen to me." John leaned forward, making sure to have the man's undivided attention. "Some sick bastard took pictures of us together last night and then..." He paused, taking a quick breath. "...and then posted them on the internet."

"What?" Bo stood from his chair, staring hard at the young man across from him. "There are pictures..."

"Not anymore," he interupted, sharply. "I called a friend at the FBI and he had the site shut down about half an hour ago. But Bo, they were up for a couple of hours at least."

Bo looked at Natalie, who was sitting in silence, just staring and watching. She seemed to be waiting for something from him. He sat back down slowly. "Anything else? he asked, numbly.

"Every guy in that squad room had the pictures on their screens when they came in this morning." John tightened his fists, still eager to hit someone. "Not all of them are being...gracious about it."

Bo sat in silence, processing everything and reining in his anger. His niece is having an affair with his Chief of Detectives, some slimeball took pictures of them and put them online, and now his men are acting like a bunch of high school kids. He looked at Natalie. "I'd like a minute with John please?"

She stared back. "No."

"It's okay, Natalie."

"No it's not John, and I'm not leaving."

Bo ran a hand over his face. "What exactly do you think I'm going to do? I need to talk to him. Besides, I can order you out of the room."

She shook her head, firmly. "Not about this you can't, but you can try."

John smiled. He couldn't help it. "Natalie," he saw her determination, "five minutes."

She didn't want to do it. This was ridiculous! She was involved with this as much as he was, and she was family. That made her more involved, didn't it? She continued to stare. Finally, she stood. "Fine. I'll be back in five minutes." She walked out of the office, closing the door securely behind her.

John slowly faced his boss. He didn't speak.

Bo sank back into his chair. "That was quick thinking." He could tell that the young man had no idea what he was talking about. "Calling your FBI friend. Getting that site shut down so fast."

"Quick thinking had nothing to do with it. It was fear, Bo. Of Natalie seeing it." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Listen.."

Bo shook his head sternly. "Save it! I want to talk about what's being done to find this guy, and that's it!" He definitely wasn't ready to deal with anything else right now. "I'm not interested in hearing an excuse from you. Are we clear?"

John nodded slowly. He felt sad about this turn of events, but he would deal with it. "Don't be mad at her, Bo. She doesn't deserve it."

He rose and went to the window. "My relationship with _my _niece is none of your business." He turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me what you're doing to get this guy?"

He stiffened, meeting the anger directed at him. "The photographs were taken through the window." He was once again revealing more than he ever wanted to about last night, but it was his job and finding out what was going on was more important than privacy. He stood and faced his boss. "The angle of the pictures gives us location. I'm going to take Baxter and try to get a print or an I.D. or something?"

"Let someone else do it. You've already brought more than enough attention to this situation, don't you think?"

John stepped forward. "I'm going. Those photos were of me! Of Natalie! There's no way in hell I'm backing off this thing, and you should understand that!"

Bo lost his temper. "I thought I knew _you_, but you've been sneaking around with my niece, John!" He slammed a hand down on the desk. "My NIECE! You're married, she's married, and now there's this mess!"

He knew it, but that didn't mean he was just going to slink away or leave Natalie. That wasn't going to happen, not ever. "We made a mistake Bo, but she's not just some fling."

"You love her, right? Only things are complicated? You need time to find a way to break it to Caitlyn?"

John lost his temper too. He stepped closer, staring sharply. "You're angry, I get that. You feel betrayed and surprised, I get that too, but I do love her and I'm not walking away for you or anybody else."

"You better not," a voice interjected, from behind. Both men turned toward the door. Natalie stared back, unflinchingly. "John, you've had your five minutes," she paused and focussed on her uncle, "now I want mine." She waited patiently, keeping her hand on the knob. She watched McBain move closer, stopping at her side. Their eyes locked.

"I'm taking Baxter and going back to the hotel." She just nodded. "I'll call you."

Then he was gone and she shut the door. "We really need to talk."

"Okay." He was pissed. "What should we talk about?"

She walked up to him slowly, feeling very, very sad. She made sure to stare into his eyes. "I love him." He didn't say anything. "I love him and it's real, and I.."

"What?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to marry him."

Bo didn't think that it was possible to be shocked again, but she just managed to floor him completely. "Nat, sweetheart, you're already married."

She looked at her hands, which were absently playing with the hem of her shirt. "I'm divorcing Christian. I have to do it."

He was trying to wrap his head around everything, but it was difficult. There was so much. How had he missed so much? "You were happy with him. I know you were." She went to the nearest chair and sat, waiting for him to join her. He did. "How did this happen?"

She thought about that question carefully. "It just did. Neither of us were looking for it. We fought it." She slid to the edge of her chair and leaned forward, resting her elbows on his desk. "Please, Uncle Bo, try to understand?"

He blew out a breath. "I understand love Natalie, but I'm not sure that's what this is?"

She stiffened, and stood from the seat. "You don't have to be sure, because I am." Then she turned to leave.

"Natalie?" He watched her walk to the door. "Natalie?" It slammed behind her. Bo sat, staring at the door.

* * *

><p>"Balsom, stop!" Officer Jensen stepped out from behind the large desk and blocked the young man's path. "You can't just stroll around here.."<p>

"I'm looking for my sister." He peered over the uniformed shoulder of the man serving as his obstacle. Natalie was seated at her desk, and looking very surly. "And look, there she is!" Then he slipped by and walked toward her. "What's eating you? Is it the dreamy detective again?"

She gripped the pages in her hand tightly, wrinkling them in her fists. "Don't start with me! I'm not in the mood!"

He backed off slightly, beginning to worry. "What's the matter?" Something was really wrong with her?

She shook her head. "Nothing Rex."

He sat in the chair across from her. "You're lying, and you should know better by now." She stared, looking very tired, and he frowned. "I'll find out anyway, you know.."

"It's been a long couple of days, that's all." She knew she should just tell him, but she felt ashamed. Someone had taken photos and she didn't even notice! How could she be so stupid? John was out there right now, trying to find the son of a bitch, and she was sitting on her ass - and she still needed to talk to Christian! Her eyes widened for a second. Christian. God, it was almost noon and she was still here.

"Nat?"

Her head snapped up, remembering her nosy brother. "I'm fine, Rex." She was the furthest from fine that she's ever been. She fell in love with a man who was _not _her husband, and she spent the most passionate night of her life with him, but hasn't gone home yet. _God, what am I doing? _She refocussed on Rex. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Chris called me last night, asking if I'd seen you." He continued to watch her, noting how she was straightening in her seat. "I told him I hadn't."

"When was that?" she asked quietly.

"Seven o'clock, maybe eight? I didn't hear from him again so I assumed that he found you." She started playing with the files that were on the desktop. "Talk to me, Natty."

"There's nothing to say."

"Then why can't you look at me?" That seemed to get her attention. She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. "You were with McBain, weren't you?" He already knew the answer. "So I guess you've made your choice?"

She swallowed hard, feeling the breath in her chest get heavier. "I don't," she paused, "I don't think there ever really was a choice?"

"Okay."

Natalie continued to stare at her brother, not bothering to hide her surprise. "Okay? Just, okay?"

"Yeah. Just okay." He smiled. "I'm the last person in the world who should be judging someone, don't you think?"

She smiled too. "Yes, actually."

"Ouch. That hurts, Nat." She chuckled, and he smiled wider. He scanned the station slowly. "So? Where is tall, dark and moody?"

The lightness that Rex had somehow managed to infuse, vanished without a trace. "I don't know?"

Officer Simpson walked over and leaned casually onto the edge of the desk. "Vega." He scanned her slowly. "You done with the Perrara Report?"

Natalie opened her drawer and found the file in question. She handed it to the man at her side. He didn't move. "Is there anything else?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

He smirked and glanced at Balsom quickly. "No ma'am." He stood and walked away from the desk.

"What the hell was that about?"

She bit her lip, wanting to go over to the ass and punch him in the face. "It was nothing. Listen, I have work to do Rex."

He hesitated, and then slowly got to his feet. "I'll be calling you later. We're going to have a nice talk."

She frowned. "Can't wait." She watched him leave and blew out the breath that she had been holding. Was she going to have to tell her family? With the way things have been going in her life, the answer was a resounding yes, but it could wait. She would wait until she couldn't wait anymore. Then she rose and headed for the lab. Work was just what she needed at the moment.

Rex stood against his car, leaning over the roof and staring at the front doors to the station. Natalie was keeping something from him. If it wasn't her involvement with McBain, then what the hell was it? He slowly climbed behind the wheel and shut the door, not wanting to leave. His curiosity was getting the better of him. That entire thing with Simpson was weird. He had been leering at her like he'd seen her naked or something, but there was no way in hell that Natty would have anything to do with that putz. Especially with her focus on the dark detective. _What the hell is going on? _He got out of his car and walked back into the station. Simpson was at his desk, and he went over to him. "Hey?"

"Balsom? What's up?"

"You tell me."

The man shook his head. "What are you talking about now?"

Rex took a seat. "What's going on with you and my sister?"

He smiled widely. "Oh that. She didn't tell you anything, did she?" He was amused. He watched the young man shake his head in silence. "Unfortunately, there's nothing going on with me and your sister."

Rex shifted in his chair. He had a feeling that talking to this idiot was going to get him arrested for assault. "But you want there to be?"

He leaned back casually, looking very comfortable in the chair and in this conversation. "If you've seen what I've seen, then you could hardly blame me, but the Chief beat me to the punch."

He blinked, trying to understand. So he knew about Natalie and John? "What do you mean, what you've seen?" The man was still grinning. He opened a drawer and held out some 8x10's. Rex took them, immediately wishing that he hadn't. He swallowed and slowly flipped from shot to shot. Then he managed to tear himself away. His heart was pounding. "Did you do this?" he asked, standing.

Officer Simpson stood too. "No. If you look closely you'll see that it's McBain who's doing the.." he paused, grinning salaciously, "...the _doing._"

Rex lunged, but found himself being held back with surprising force. He looked up to find John McBain holding his arm in a vice-like grip. "Let me go!" he demanded, wanting to wrap his fingers around Simpson's neck.

"I can't do that." He motioned for Baxter to grab the man, determined to restrain him. Then he focussed on his officer. His eyes spotted the pictures on the desk right away. "I can't allow Balsom here to get arrested for assaulting a police officer." He stepped closer, reaching out and grabbing the man by the throat. He slammed him against the wall and stared directly into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass myself." His voice grew deadly serious. "If you continue to push this, you'll regret it." He let him go, enjoying the sight of him bent over and struggling for breath. He was holding his red neck. "Do we understand each other?"

Simpson started to answer, but only ended up coughing. He tried again. "Yes, sir," he croaked, pulling himself back up to his full height. He dropped his eyes and walked away, disappearing down the hallway.

John turned his attention to the pain in the ass at his side. "We need to talk." He saw the boy nod and head to his office and there was no missing the fury that was coiling inside of him. He sighed, and looked at Baxter. "Get this downstairs. I want the results."

"Consider it done." He followed the order, wanting some answers himself.

John walked to his office. He felt a bolt of pain pulsing behind his eyes, and knew that it was far from finished. Balsom was hardly a cure for his headache. He opened the door and stepped inside.


	34. Chapter 34

Inevitable pt. 34

"Already done."

"And the analysis of the hair?"

"Natalie? Already done." Ryan stood straight and turned to his boss. He didn't bother to hide his grin. "This isn't my first day, you know?"

She chuckled. "Alright, I'm backing off."

He realized something suddenly. "Hey? Weren't you supposed to be getting coffee? Or more to the point, bringing me some caffeine?" He smirked again, but dropped it quickly when her demeanor changed.

Natalie wasn't sure how to handle this situation? Did she tell him what happened when she went upstairs? He'd find out eventually. Her anger began to coil in her tight stomach again - at having to deal with any of this at all! Especially, today of all days! When she finally stopped running from John and her feelings for him. "Yeah, sorry about that. Something came up."

"Okay." He studied her closely. "You alright?"

She forced a grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Baxter walked into the lab, stopping short when his eyes caught sight of Ryan. He was expecting Nat to be alone. "Hey."

She saw the look on his face and the grip he had on the file folder in his hand, and she knew it had something to do with her - with the hotel. "Hey, I take it that's for me?"

He licked his lips and smiled quickly. "Yeah."

Taking the file, she moved toward her desk and put it on the top of a large pile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Baxter looked at Ryan again. "Listen Nat, the Lieu wants to see you. He's in his office." She nodded. "He's in a meeting that I think you need to be in on." Her eyes narrowed, and he would have laughed if they were alone here. "It's happening right now, so..?"

"So, I better get up there." She passed by the two men, trying to ignore the awkwardness in the room. Then she was gone.

Ryan turned from the empty doorway, focussing on Baxter. He was staring. "You know, whatever that was all about is obviously none of my business? I'm going to get back to work." He proceeded toward a microscope. After a minute, he realized that the man hadn't made a move to leave the lab. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"No." It wasn't his place to tell anyone about what Natalie or John were going through right now, but given the circumstances, he wasn't about to let that file out of his sight. Not until Natalie was back, and processing the evidence.

Ryan frowned. "Are you just going to watch me do my work?"

He shrugged, stubbornly refusing to budge from his spot. "I've got nowhere to be." Then he watched the lab tech get back to his work.

* * *

><p>John walked to his chair and sat, finally meeting the piercing glare that Rex Balsom was pinning him with. He didn't know where to begin? "So? You saw the photos."<p>

"Oh yeah! You're very photogenic!"

John frowned, trying very hard to remember that this was Natalie's brother. "You're not the only one upset about this."

"Upset? Interesting choice of words." Rex stood and kicked his chair to the side. "This is your fault!"

He didn't say anything because he didn't entirely disagree with that statement. "Balsom.."

"Shut up! You are one slimy son of a bitch! I knew there was something going on with you two when I watched you have that damn fight!"

John stood too. "And you were right. There is something, Rex."

Without thinking about it, he walked around the desk and got into the other man's face. "I saw that McBain! It's in print!" He swung and hit him square in the jaw with his fist. "Someone took pictures of my sister!" he shouted, swinging again. This one didn't connect though.

John was taken by surprise with the first punch, but he wasn't about to stand there and let someone pummel him. He grabbed the young man's wrist, holding it tightly. "That's the only one you get, kid." He pushed him hard, sending him backward.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going to do that."

Rex was furious. This man came to town and seduced Natalie, and then...there were pictures! "She's married! You're married!"

John was losing his temper. "Don't preach to me about the sanctity of marriage. I know what we did." He took a slow breath, trying to calm himself. "I know what you're thinking."

"That you're a bastard? That you're destroying my sister's life? That I'll kill you if you touch her again, because I will!"

He could practically reach out and touch the rage that was pouring off of Balsom. It was that palpable. "Just listen for a minute." He touched his cheek, which was beginning to feel very sore. "I'm in love with her, damn it!"

Rex could barely believe his ears. The only sound in the room was his laughter as it bounced between the walls. "Right? So what does your wife think about that?" He saw the truth in the dark eyes of the lieutenant. "Let me guess...you just haven't had time to tell her anything?"

John moved quickly, stepping up to the angry young man and staring hard. "Don't push me!"

"Maybe you can send her one of your prize pictures?"

John reacted without thinking. He grabbed Rex by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. A framed diploma crashed to the ground, but he didn't even flinch. "You little ass! You love your sister, but so do I, and I'm not walking away from her so you better start getting used to the idea." Then he released him and stepped away. His hands were shaking, and he placed them on his hips. "Stay out of my business, Balsom."

It wasn't a request, and he knew it. A slow grin spread over his face. "I don't work for you." He stormed out of the office and the building. There was no way in hell that he was going to let John McBain hurt Natalie. No way!

* * *

><p>Natalie knocked again, but there was no response. She knew he was in there, so she opened the door without an invitation. He was sitting on the ledge of the window sill, staring outside. His leg was curled over the edge and his powerful arms were crossed. She noted his jacket and dress shirt removed and crumpled onto the couch. His black t-shirt clung tightly, accentuating every delicious muscle it touched, and she smiled. Even now, after everything, the sight of him made her body begin a slow burn. "John?" He didn't react. Had he heard her? "John?" she repeated, louder. This time he did look, and his expression made her nervous. He looked worn out. She closed the distance between them, and leaned casually against the opposite window frame, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I missed something?"<p>

He refocussed on the outside world. "Just another fight. It seems that's what this day is about."

For the first time she noticed a deep red blotch on his cheek. She frowned. "Who hit you, John?"

He looked at her. "Your brother."

"Which one?"

He chuckled, forgetting that she was related to practically everybody in this town. "Balsom." He didn't want to have to tell her, but it was unavoidable. "He saw some photos, Nat."

She sucked in a sharp breath and dropped her eyes to her feet. "Damn it! This isn't going to go away, is it?"

He reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to his own. "No. That's why we're going to find out who is responsible for this. I promise we will."

She grabbed his hand from her face and held it tightly, entwining their fingers. "Where do we start?"

"With the evidence. You should get processing the results from the hotel."

"I know, but.."

"What?"

She licked her lips. "I need to go home, John." She watched his eyes widen slightly. "I want to get this guy as much as you do, but..."

"...we need to talk to our spouses," he finished for her. How had he forgotten that? With everything that has happened, and in such a short time, he actually forgot about his wife. The guilt was back again.

"I can't let Christian find out like this. I need to go home. It can't wait anymore."

"I know."

She felt incredibly awkward again. "What about you?"

John was never very good at talking, so he stood from his perch and wrapped his hands in her hair. He kissed her, sinking into her slowly, deeply. After a moment, he pulled away and waited for her to open her eyes. "I love you."

She absorbed those words into her soul, watching as he walked to the couch to grab his coat. Her lips were tingly from his kiss. "When I'm..after it's.." She was stammering. "After I talk to Chris you can find me in the lab. I'll be running the evidence so that you can arrest the son of a bitch!"

"You know, there's something I haven't told you yet."

She was surprised by that. "What is it?"

He knew that it was most likely nothing, but she needed to know. "This morning on the way into the station, I thought I was being followed."

"What?" Natalie stood straight, moving a step closer. "How? Who?"

"I don't know yet? At the time I just thought I was being paranoid because I'd spent the night with you and not Caitlyn." He instantly regretted how that must have sounded to her, but when he saw that she seemed okay with his words, he continued. "It was a rickety, brown Ford pick up truck. I didn't get the plate. There were rust spots on the bumper."

"Why didn't you say something about this sooner?"

He took a step toward her, and ran his hands up and down the soft skin of her slender arms. "I was going to, but then," he paused, "there were more pressing things to deal with."

Natalie thought about everything that has happened since John McBain came into her life. She thought about how estranged her and Chris became, and how he pushed to get her to have a baby - to leave town with him. Then she shook her head. No. Christian just wasn't capable of something like this. Her mind went to Mrs. McBain and the dinner party she threw for the four of them. She remembered how the woman had behaved, clearly suspecting them of infidelity. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?" John could practically see the smoke as her wheels turned in that pretty head of hers.

She met his gaze. "I was just thinking about who would have motive to do something like this? Someone wanted to hurt us, John. The both of us." She could feel his tension. "The two most obvious suspects are Chris and Caitlyn."

He put his hands on his hips. "I've thought of that, but it has to be someone else?"

"Why? Why does it have to be?"

His heart was beginning to pound, and he frowned. "Are you telling me that you think that Christian did this? That he could do this?"

"No." She didn't believe that, but Caitlyn was definitely up to the task.

"She didn't do this, Natalie." He knew that. He knew her, and she would never do this. Not this. "It wasn't her."

"John? You seemed to know where I was going with that? You must, on some level, think that.."

"I don't!" he snapped, moving away from her. He began to pace the floor of his office, trying to get control of the temper that wanted out. He stopped suddenly and stared at her. "I know how it looks - her suspicions, the dinner - I'm no fool, Natalie, but she didn't do this."

Natalie could see how serious he was about this. "Listen, I know that it might be hard for you to..."

"No, damn it!" He walked up to her, unable to hide his anger. "Caitlyn wouldn't do this! It's not her!"

Natalie was getting angry now too. "She's no Saint, John. Believe me, the woman is capable of a lot more than you realize."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head, and reached for his hand. He pulled it away from her. "I've had a few conversations with her that I didn't tell you about. It means that she's a lot more than she pretends to be."

He bit his lip, refraining from speaking. It was important to get her to see his side of things, not to attack her. "Natalie, Cait is spoiled and sometimes misguided. She can be judgemental and rigid, but she didn't do this. I know her. I know her and you don't."

She felt her heart break at those words. "Right, of course! She's wonderful, that's why you married her right?" She started for the door, but didn't get very far.

"Stop it and listen to me!" He held her waist with his strong hands.

"I'm done listening!" She shrugged free from his hold and opened the door. "I'm going home to end my marriage. You do whatever the hell you want!" Then she left him behind. It felt like there was a hole where her heart should be. He still loved his wife. She grabbed her purse and left the building. She needed to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do, McBain or no McBain.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks again to everyone still with me in this long story. LOL Thanks much. :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 35<p>

Rex sat and stared at the stained, wooden table. His fingers gripped a bottle of beer in his tight hand, and spun it repeatedly over the flat surface. He didn't hear the sounds around him, like the jukebox or the people who were laughing and talking, because he was too busy thinking about John McBain. He had his hands all over his sister, and now she was being treated like some piece of trash or something? Someone reached out and grabbed the spinning bottle, stilling his movements. He looked up. "Hey? Thanks for meeting me."

"I'm a little confused as to why you would call me about anything, Balsom? We're not exactly friends."

Rex watched the man take a seat at the table across from him. He swallowed. "We probably never will be, but we have a common goal."

The man frowned. "What's that?"

"John McBain."

"What about John?" another voice asked, interupting the conversation. Jessica stared between Rex Balsom and Michael McBain, and she suddenly felt very concerned. "Okay, what's going on, and why did you order me here Rex?" She grabbed an empty seat from a nearby table and joined them. "What about John, and what does this have to do with Natalie?"

He sighed and took a large swig of his beer. He looked at Michael. "Your big brother has been busy wrecking my sister's life."

Michael sat back, reining in his anger. Obviously, the kid just found out about the affair. He was pissed at his brother for being so careless, and pissed at Rex for putting the blame solely on John. "Your sister is hardly an innocent bystander here. You know, John's marriage was good and solid until he came to town and met Natalie."

Jessica wanted to smack the both of them. Tempers were beginning to flare, and she wanted to know what the hell was going on? "Alright, knock it off!" She focussed on Balsom. "Rex, how did you find out about the two of them?"

"Wait? You already knew?" He looked at Mike, realizing that he was the only one out of the loop at this table. "Nice. Great. So you both know? How the hell could you let this happen?"

"Excuse me, but they're adults you ass!" Michael noticed some unwanted attention from patrons, and promptly lowered his voice. "We've been trying to keep them from doing anything stupid, but there's only so much we can do!"

"He's right, Rex. You try keeping them away from each other and see how well you do?" She covered her face for a moment, breathing to calm herself down. Getting frustrated and angry wasn't going to help anyone. "Look, maybe.." Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

She blew out a sharp breath. "Maybe we're not supposed to keep them apart?" She saw the skeptical looks from both men. "I'm just saying, Natalie has been very happy with Christian. They never fight, at least, not seriously. I genuinely believed that he was what she wanted with her life and her future." No one was speaking, they were just listening. "Then along came the new Chief, and she couldn't get away from her life fast enough. She fought it and herself, but.."

"..but it didn't work," Michael finished, wishing he didn't agree with what she was saying. "You know, John has loved Caitlyn from the moment he saw her, and deeply. He gave up a chance at the FBI for her. He would have given anything for her, but it's different now. He's not the type to cheat or flirt, he just isn't, so if he's not willing to let Natalie go then he's.."

"..in love."

Rex sat, listening to the two of them ramble on about love and destiny or whatever? He didn't believe it for one second. "Wow. That's sweet, really touching, but in your little true love scenario do pornographic pictures come into play?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Michael was getting very tired.

Rex stood. "I'm talking about your bastard brother taking Natalie to a dive hotel last night! About someone taking photos of them together and then passing them around the station!" He was furious! "So don't sit there and spew on and on about how they were meant to be, when as far as I can tell, they've done nothing but wreck each other!" He stormed out of Rodi's, leaving a stunned Michael and Jessica in his wake.

She swallowed. "I'm gonna call Natalie." She made her way to the door, determined to find her sister.

Michael sat motionless for a long while. _Pictures? _He left the pub quickly, anxious to get the entire story from the horse's mouth. _Where the hell are you John? _He got into his car and drove to the station.

* * *

><p>John sat on the sofa in Bo Buchanan's office and waited for him to return. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed with open arms, but he needed to talk to him about the hotel and what they found there, and about the possible tail he had this morning.<p>

_...You do whatever the hell you want... _

He closed his eyes for a second, pulling his thoughts back to business. Focussing on Natalie and how pissed she was at the moment, didn't help with anything. He clutched his cell phone, twirling it repeatedly in his palm. He was itching to call her, to talk to her, but what would he say? He still believed everything that he's already said - that Caitlyn had nothing to do with any of this. She didn't, she wouldn't. He knew that to be true. The door opened, and he looked into the eyes of his boss. He saw hostility and betrayal in them. There was nothing of the friendliness that they once held. "I need a moment, Bo."

He stalked across the room and sat in his chair, rigid and obviously still angry. "You seem to be all about what you need John," he stared hard, "so what is it now?"

He nodded slightly, bracing himself for the inevitable confrontation that he knew was coming. "You're not going to forgive me, are you?"

Bo looked directly at him. He was wrestling with his conscience. "I'm no idiot, John. Natalie is a big girl, and the farthest thing from a choir girl as you could get. You two had an affair. It happens in the real world, doesn't it?" He grabbed a pen and began to twirl it, needing to keep his hands busy. "I can even understand why I would be the last person to know, but I don't understand how you can come in here and tell me that you're my friend while sneaking around with my niece? My married niece. There's no honor or respect in what you did, so no, I don't think I can forgive you."

John felt sick. If the man had walked up and punched him in the gut, he couldn't have hurt more. He stood from the sofa slowly, keeping his eyes on target. His voice was soft, but that was all he could manage at the moment. "Honor and respect had nothing to do with it." He moved closer until he was directly in front of the Commissioner, staring down at him. "If you think I'm proud of most of my actions since moving here, well you're crazy, but it's not about pride either!" He winced at the pain that was twisting his soul. "I love her, Bo. I love her." There was a thick silence, and John continued. He was grasping at straws but had to try to make things clear. "We tried harder than you could imagine to stay away from one another, but it...we couldn't. So we didn't. I know what our being together has caused everybody around us - the pain, the embarassment - but let me tell you something, Bo? I don't care how selfish we've been because I need her. More than anything, I need her, and I'm not going to let her go so people will feel better." He turned his back and made his way toward the door. "I'm going to find out who did this, who deliberately hurt her, and then I'm going to marry her." He faced his boss again. "You better get used to that fact."

Bo couldn't speak. On one hand, he was even more angry than before at the audacity of this man. On the other, he saw for the first time since this mess started, a glimpse of the dignity that was John McBain. The John who he liked and trusted. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked, avoiding the subject for now. He needed time.

He quickly filled him in on the vehicle that had followed him from the hotel this morning, and about what went down with Balsom. Then he paused, hoping and waiting for something? It didn't come, so he walked out of the office. He needed to follow Natalie's example and go home to his wife. It was time to face the one person he feared the most.

* * *

><p>Bo stepped from his office and glanced around his squad room. Men were busy typing on the computer, answering the phones, and discussing cases with one another. He sighed, wishing he could feel as normal as everyone appeared to be. He couldn't, not with such a violation weighing on his family. He took a step further into the room and whistled, watching as everything stilled. All eyes focussed on him and the chatter died down quickly. "I'd like your attention." He slowly stared at each man around the room. "I know that this morning has been anything but typical for us, but it is what it is." He licked his dry lips. "This...<em>scandal <em>obviously hits home for me personally, and I don't have to tell you why? It should hit home for each and everyone of you as well. Buchanan and McBain are one of us, and they've been the victims of a very intrusive, very horrific crime. I expect the LPD to treat this case as such. I want everyone working to find the culprit, and I want it done as discretely as possible."

No one spoke, but he heard some shuffling in the room. "Listen, I'm sure that some opinions are not...well, the same as mine, and I can respect that. I want anyone to feel free to speak up without the fear of repercussions. Now is the time to clear the air." He waited, and it was a long time before a voice finally broke the silence.

"Um, sir?"

"What is it, Davis?"

"Is the lieutenant..?" He swallowed, trying to keep his nerve up. "Is he still the lieutenant?"

Bo could see the mixed emotions on the faces that surrounded him. "John McBain is our Chief of Police, and will remain as such. Natalie Vega is our head Forensic Technician, and will remain as such." He glanced back to Davis. "I expect both of them to be treated appropriately."

"Yes sir," the boy replied.

Bo smiled. He was young, but he was a good kid. "Any other questions?"

Officer Simpson sat on the edge of his desk, rubbing his sore throat. "I have one, sir." He watched his boss stand firm, waiting. "Is McBain allowed to lose his temper and assault anyone he feels like, when he feels like it?"

His eyes noted the red marks on the man's throat, and he remembered John's retelling of the story. "No, Simpson. He's not." He walked slowly up to the man, who was considerably larger, but held his ground. "I mentioned that there would be no repercussions for differing opinions on this matter."

The man nodded. "Yes you did."

"Well that doesn't mean that I won't take certain things personally. Natalie's my family." He stepped back and addressed the entire room. "I think you all know me well enough to understand that messing with my family will not be tolerated." He faced Simpson. "Is that clear?"

He cleared his throat and sat in his seat. "Crystal clear."

"Good." Bo walked back to his office, opening the door. "Let's remember that we're a family, and someone has just hurt two of us. Find out who and bring them to justice." There were several cries of _yes, sir, _and then the crowd began to disband. He stepped into his office. His hands shook a little, and he grabbed his fist to steady it. He sat at his desk and began to work. It was time to find a way past all this.


	36. Chapter 36

Inevitable pt. 36

Natalie stood at the entrance to her walkway, staring at the small, ranch-style house through new eyes. Everything was the same as yesterday. There was a rose bush at her side, and a perfect white, picket fence around the property. Her stoop was wet from the rain, and the screen door was slightly crooked and hanging on a loose hinge. Everything was the same as yesterday. Everything but her. She inched her way closer to the building, feeling her heartbeat increase with every slow step. He was in there. She knew he was in there. She had to go inside and end a way of life that had once been everything to her. She had to say goodbye to Chris and all of the dreams that came with him.

Her hand stretched out and twisted the cold knob of the front door, before she somehow managed to move her legs. She had a severe case of deja vu when she found a pair of brown eyes waiting for her on the couch. He looked tired, and very, very angry. She licked her lips. Her voice was gone. What was she supposed to say anyway?

Christian tore his gaze from her and looked around the room - their livingroom in their home. His heart thundered in his chest. "Are you going to tell me that you were working all night?" He looked at her again.

"No," she croaked, weakly. She stayed as she was, standing at her door with a tight grip on the metal handle. She was uncomfortable in her own house.

"So we're done with the lies then?" He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's McBain, isn't it?" He already knew that it was, but he wanted...no needed to hear her say it. The very least she could do was speak her betrayal aloud.

Natalie dropped her eyes for a moment, and then walked into the room and took a seat alongside of him. "Yes." She really wished that things could be different, but they couldn't. She couldn't. "I'm sorry, Christian."

He grinned, but there was no mirth in the expression. "You're sorry." He sat straighter and wrapped his fingers around a beer bottle that was staining the wooden coffee table with a water mark. "You're sorry," he said again, chuckling. He drank the liquid down and met her stare. "For what, Natalie? I'm curious. What _exactly _are you sorry for?" He leaned into the sofa with ease.

She frowned, blowing out a quick breath. "For hurting you."

"Uh! But not for fucking another man? Interesting." He stood suddenly and walked into the tiny adjoining kitchen. He grabbed another beer and drank deeply, slamming the empty onto the closest countertop.

Reluctantly, Natalie walked toward her husband and leaned against the doorframe. "Christian?" She watched him relax against the lip of the counter and stare. He was like a stranger to her now, and she knew that it was all her fault for that. "I never wanted to hurt you, not ever."

"I don't know what you want from me, Natalie? Am I supposed to be understanding and forgive you? Or maybe I'm supposed to go down to the police station and make nice with the son of a bitch who stole my wife?" He hated her, and he never thought he could be capable of that, not with her. "You know...that might work? We've got a lot in common. You've spread those legs of yours for both of us!"

"Stop it!" she snapped, feeling so many things at the moment - anger, sadness, pain. He was lashing out and she knew that was expected, but his hostility was something entirely new. She could feel his hatred very clearly. "Don't do this, please?"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DID THIS!" he screamed, unable to keep his fury inside. "Was it worth it?" He closed the distance between them and stared down into her wide, familiar eyes. His hands clutched the wood of the doorframe tightly, turning his knuckles white from the pressure. "Was he everything you hoped for and more?" He could see her tears and it made him feel just a little bit better. His voice softened. "Tell me Natalie, because I really want to know. It must have been earth-shattering for you to throw away our marriage - our life?" He wanted to hurt her. "Come on, at least tell me that it was worth it? That whoring yourself out was a price worth paying?"

She moved away from him. She reminded herself that he was hurting and that she did that to him. She blinked and sank onto the couch, forcing herself to remember that she was the one who broke their vows. "This isn't you, Christian."

He joined her on the piece of furniture, and the sneer that contorted his face was ugly. "Well I am what you made me, Nat." He stared hard, unable to believe that he had ever promised to cherish her, to love her. He grabbed a manilla envelope from the smooth surface of the table and tossed it into her lap. He watched as she opened it and pulled out the 8x10 photographs that were inside. She didn't look surprised and she didn't look angry. He frowned. She looked weary.

"Where did you get these?"

"I found them waiting for me when I got up early this morning." He ran a palm over his face. "I didn't really need them to tell me what you were doing last night though. You didn't come home. You didn't call." He never knew her at all. "Why the hell are you here, Natalie? Shouldn't you be with your cop making X-rated films or something?"

Now she was pissed. "That's enough, Chris!"

"It's not even close to enough!" He felt like an idiot. His mind replayed the events at that dinner, over and over, and he couldn't believe that he never saw what seemed so obvious now. They had flirted right in front of him. They went to the damn bathroom together! His body was tense, burning under his anger. She was upset when McBain left with his wife for the evening, and then they came home and made love. His heart was working overtime from the memory. She couldn't get away fast enough, running to the bathroom afterword and no doubt thinking about her lover? He stared and grabbed the photos, holding one in particular into the air. "This is my favorite," he spat, keeping the image in front of her face. "We've never done this."

Her hand flew out and made contact with his cheek, before she even realized she was going to smack him. He was someone else right now, someone cruel, and she found herself hating him. Her own husband. "No more. Enough."

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when he saw the look on her face.

"That's enough," she said again. "I am going to leave, Christian. I came here to tell you a few things, and then I'm going to walk out of that door for the last time." She took a much needed breath, digging inside for a little courage. "You, you're going to listen." He chuckled coldly, but didn't say a word. Instead he sat there, burning a hole in her with his angry stare, but he didn't interupt. She continued. "I want you to know that I _AM _sorry. For so many things. I wasn't looking to end our marriage, or our life together. I wasn't looking for John, and he wasn't looking for me. I think maybe I've been unhappy for awhile now, and that's not your fault. You've only ever been wonderful to me. You loved me when I thought no one could, and you taught me to trust. You have given me so much, and I don't think you'll ever really understand how much?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "We had plans for a life and a family. I know how badly you want that Chris, to have a baby." She was beginning to feel light headed, but she had to get this out. If nothing else, in the end, she owed it to him to be completely honest. "I've been apprehensive and now I know it's because we're not right, Christian. I'm not trying to be cruel but we were never right. I wanted us to be, and I know you did too, but..." She faultered for a moment, struggling to express all the feelings that were roiling around inside her heart. She looked directly at him. "I love him, Chris. So much. I pray that one day you can think about me and remember how great we were, but I can't be your wife anymore. This has to end, because...well, because we're the wrong dream." She released the pillow that had somehow ended up in her clutched fist.

He felt numb. "Wow. Nice speech. I bet you practiced it all the way over here, huh?" He ignored the frown that flashed across her face at his words. "You can try to absolve yourself of your sins all you want, Nat. It doesn't matter. You're an adulterer," he paused to refocus on the pictures again, "and aparently a whore?"

She stood then, realizing that there was no more point in being here. She needed to start her life over. She needed to find John. "I never would have believed that you could be so hateful?" She was done being his punching bag.

He stood too. "This is my house. I'll be keeping it." He grabbed the photos from the seat of the couch and shook them in his fist. "And look? I even have the pictures to get it for me!" He tossed the photos down. "You can get the hell out now!" His hands went to his hips. He watched her stare back at him defiantly, as though this was his fault, before she finally walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Christian." Natalie stepped outside, closing that part of her life off with the flick of a wrist. The door shut, and she finally allowed herself to breathe. Despite the ugly end to something beautiful, she felt better. It was finished, and that was what was right for the both of them. _For all of us! _

Her legs felt a little wobbly as she crossed the yard. She stopped at her rose bush for a second before bending over and heaving into the green leaves. Her stomach was rolling, along with her mind. Her marriage was over! She straightened and began to move again, ending up at her car. She thought of John, and wondered if he was telling Caitlyn goodbye? _Was he? _He refused to believe that she could be behind those damn pictures. He still loved his wife. She knew he did. Her heart was racing, beating in time to the adrenaline that pumped throughout her body. He loved his wife, and she had nowhere to go.

She pulled away from the curb and followed the strip of pavement, wondering where she would end up?

* * *

><p>"Uh-huh. Alright, thanks." Bo looked up from his phone call to find Rex standing silently in the now open doorway. He waved the boy inside. "Okay. Get back to me." He hung up and linked his fingers, taking in a despondent looking young man.<p>

"Did you know about them?" He sat across from the older man, praying that his answer would be no. He didn't think he could take it if Bo knew too.

"Not until a couple of hours ago. You?"

"Same." He felt himself relax. There was something about Bo Buchanan that made him calm. It was weird, but he liked the guy. He was very cool. "I'm not sure what to do with this?"

Bo stared at the piercing blue eyes that were watching him closely, silently begging him for something. "There's not much that can be done now. The damage was inflicted. Nat's just going to have to find a way to deal with it." He paused. "She'll be fine, you know that? She always lands on her feet."

"Yeah, but how can she be fine with McBain still sniffing around?" He stood suddenly, feeling his aggitation right back in place. "This is all his fault!"

"Balsom, sit." He waited for him to comply, and then continued to hold his stare. "This isn't John's fault."

Rex couldn't believe his ears? "What? How can you say that? He slept with Natalie, and now she has to deal with everyone in town knowing about it! Seeing it, Bo!"

He held up his hand. "Easy. Just listen to me for a minute." For a second, he thought the kid was going to tell him to go to hell and then take off. "Rex, I've spoken with both of them today and despite how angry I am I've had to accept a few things."

He didn't have to accept anything. "Am I supposed to guess?"

Bo frowned. "Natalie knew what she was doing? She isn't some soft-headed twit, and you know that! She flat out told me that they were having an affair, and that she was going to marry him."

"Marriage? She's already married!"

"Not for long. She went home to ask Christian for a divorce."

Rex sat in silence, not knowing what to do or say? He was in a bit of shock. _A divorce? _This thing with the cop was bigger than he realized if she was ending her marriage.

"I've also had the pleasure of listening to John tell me that he wasn't walking away from her, for me or anybody else." Bo's head hurt a little. "I think...I think they might actually be in love with one another?"

"Look, I don't give a damn about Christian or the fact that my sister is now an adulterer. If she cheated, then he probably deserved it. I have a problem with the fact that since your boy McBain hit town her life has steadily fallen apart, and now someone violated her Bo! It's definitely his fault."

Bo nodded. "Yeah, but it's hers too."

Rex leaned into the chair and glanced around the room. "So what? You're just suddenly okay with everything? With him?"

"No, Rex. I'm not okay with the fact that he snuck around with my niece. I probably won't be," he sat back too, "but I can't keep putting all the blame on John because it's not right."

He stared hard, not ready to give in just yet. "Anyone ever tell you that you're too soft?"

Bo smiled. "No. I'm usually the hard-ass." He watched a small grin spread over the boy's face. That was good. "Have you talked to Natalie since...everything?" Rex shook his head. "Well, maybe instead of blaming John you should do that? It's her life, Balsom. You should listen to what she has to say about it."

He stood, blowing out an irritated breath. He was irritated because he knew that the man was right. He needed to find Natalie. "Listen, thanks." He moved toward the door. "You know, for..."

"...I know," he interupted quickly. "Anytime, Balsom." He watched him leave, and then reclaimed his seat. He thought back, trying to take his own advice. He had to find a way to stop blaming McBain. He had to accept that it was their lives, and like it or not, they were determined to live it together. That was the reality that he was facing. He would concentrate on catching the bad guy, and the rest would work itself out.

* * *

><p>John sat in his car, staring at the front doors of the hotel. He needed to go upstairs and tell his wife the truth, but he was having a hard time processing everything. Natalie believed that Caitlyn was the one to hurt them, to attack them. She believed that he was still in love with her, and that's why he wasn't going along with her theory. That wasn't why? He's spent five years of his life with that woman. It wasn't her, and she had refused to accept even the possibility that Christian was behind any of this. <em>So is she actually divorcing him? <em>he wondered, before shaking his head. It didn't matter. None of it did, only Caitlyn and coming clean with her about everything. He turned to open his door, jumping when he found a face smiling in on him brightly. He bit his lip, as well as the scream that almost snuck out, and climbed from his vehicle. "Hey, Roxy."

"How ya doin' handsome?" She took in the serious expression on his face, and the fact that he's been sitting in his car for the past ten minutes. "You have a fight with the Mrs.?"

He frowned slightly, but there was no point in denying it. "Not yet."

She chuckled and grabbed his strong arm, leading him into the building. "Hey, I've been there okay? You'll be fine."

"You think so?" he asked, moving slowly toward the staircase.

"Honey, I know so. Any woman with a working pair of eyeballs is going to forgive you for anything. Trust me." Then she winked at him and made her way to the counter.

He sighed and headed for his room. It was strange. The trip down the hallway felt as though he were walking The Gauntlet. He took a quick breath and stepped into his apartment. The door was unlocked. "Cait?" He stopped short, meeting the angry pair of eyes that were staring at him from across the room and waiting for him.

John was angry too. He slammed the door and walked up to the couch. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I was beginning to think that you were never going to get home, but then again, Natalie Buchanan is a beautiful woman."

"What do you want, Harrison? Where's Caitlyn?" He glanced from one large bodyguard to the other. "Boys," he greeted, flatly. He turned his attention back to the real threat in the room. "Well?"

Harrison stood from the chair that he was seated in, and reached for his coat. He flung it over his arm. "I'm here to tell you a few simple truths. One, my daughter is no longer your wife. The paperwork is already being filed, so don't bother protesting." He glared and took a step closer. "Two, she doesn't want anything from you, financially speaking of course," he laughed, "but we both know that's a joke anyway."

"Anything else?"

"She's gone, John. You'll have no contact with her at all, I promise you that. You're getting off lightly because she asked me not to hurt you."

He grinned. "Is that a threat? It sounded like one." John stepped closer too, squaring off with him. "Maybe I should arrest you?"

Harrison laughed again. "You know, I should actually thank you. I just wish you had proven me right years ago. Then a part of Caitlyn's life wouldn't be wasted." He could feel the anger pouring off of the young man, and he fed off of it. "You can blame me all you want John, but we both know that this is your fault. You found some whore to fill your bed, albeit a rich one. That's a surprise." He wanted to erase McBain from the face of the earth. "You broke my little girl's heart, and now you're going to suffer the consequences." He walked to the door. "Stay away from Caitlyn and I'll leave you alone."

John shook his head. "Still trying to be the saviour? The protector? That's fine, but I have some things to say to Caitlyn and you're not going to stop me from saying them."

Harrison grinned and left the room with his men in tow.

John walked into his bedroom and saw the dresser drawers opened and empty. She really was gone. He grabbed his phone and stared at it for a few minutes. He wanted to call Natalie, but something stopped him. First, he needed to finish what he started. He left the hotel room and hurried to his car. Caitlyn would be in Atlantic City and so that's where he was going. He had to see her and talk to her. He had too. Natalie would have to wait.


	37. Chapter 37

Inevitable pt. 37

Baxter yawned and glanced at his watch. Three hours. That was how much of his life he has lost since coming down to this damn lab. He yawned again. "So this is what you do?" The other man lifted his eyes from the microscope he was using to look at him. "Really?" He couldn't believe that someone would choose this? It was so painfully boring.

Ryan frowned, getting more annoyed by the second with his newly acquired shadow. "Well I out grew cops and robbers, so..?"

Baxter frowned too. He wasn't too thrilled about being mocked by a lab geek. His mouth opened to spew a snappy comeback, but Natalie strolled into the room, breaking the tedium. "Hey!" His smile was wide as he met her surprised stare. "You're back. That's great!" He really wanted the hell out of here.

"What are you doing?" She glanced at Ryan, who simply shrugged.

"Apparently, he doesn't have anywhere to be just now."

Baxter walked up to the redhead. "I was keeping an eye on things." He paused, turning to the pile of papers on her desk. "You know? Things."

"Oh, thanks," she answered quickly. "Well, I'm back now, so I'm sure you have more important stuff." He didn't move, and she grabbed the file of evidence from the top of her desk. "I need to run this, so..?" He still didn't move. "That was my polite way of saying get the hell out of my lab, Baxter."

"Oh." He smiled softly. "Right." He left to get back to some real work. _Lab techs? _He just didn't get it.

Natalie put on her long, white coat and began to process all the findings from the file. She ran fingerprints and fibres, and even analyzed some infuriating pictures that left her exposed to the world. It was good though. She was busy and busy was good. _Where the hell are you? _she wondered, growing more and more anxious. How long did it take for a man to end his marriage?

* * *

><p>Jessica walked past the front desk and scanned the room for her wayward sister. "Jim, have you seen Natalie?" She turned her eyes toward the uniformed officer. He was flipping through a tiny notebook and looking very, very bored.<p>

"Nah." He shrugged. "She might be downstairs?" His posture corrected itself in a hurry once he realized who he was speaking with. "I need caffeine," he blurted, before hurrying to the lunchroom and away from the nosy blonde.

Jessica watched wide-eyed, until he was no longer in view. "What the hell is going on?" she asked aloud. Everyone appeared to be too busy to notice her, and she was used to receiving all kinds of attention from the boys in blue. Some hated reporters, and by extention, her. Others hit on her and made inappropriate locker room jokes. It was their way of testing her..pushing her, but she has never once been ignored in this place. More nervous that ever, she walked over to John's office door and knocked sharply. She knew without a doubt that if he was around, he was either with her sister or knew where she could find her? After another unsuccessful moment, she crossed the room and spotted Bo in his office. He was seated behind his desk and talking quite animatedly with someone on the phone. She didn't care, inviting herself into the room.

Bo frowned, interupting his conversation and covering the receiver with his palm. "Not now. Out!"

"Sorry." Jess stood her ground. In fact, she shut the door securely before moving closer to her uncle. He was not very happy with her at the moment.

"I'll call you right back. I know, I'll call you back." He slammed his hand onto his desk sharply, and surpressed a grin when his niece jumped. "Damn it, I've got a reporter in my office. I'll call you back." He finally hung up, and concentrated all his irritation on his unwelcome guest. "When I tell you to get out, Jessica, you get out."

"Not this time, Uncle Bo. Something's going on with Natalie and I want to know what?"

"That makes two of us."

Both Buchanan's turned to find Michael McBain in the doorway.

Bo sighed and reluctantly waved the boy inside. "Lock the door," he instructed, wanting to keep out more distractions. He only wanted to explain this story once. When he had the room's undivided attention, he retold the events of the morning. "I don't think either one of them are here right now?"

"Well, where are they?" Mike asked harshly. This wasn't really happening, was it? Where the hell would his brother be, if not here, fixating on this crime? "John wouldn't walk away from this thing, or leave it to someone else to deal with."

"Neither would Natalie."

Bo held up his hand. "I know, that's not what they did."

Jessica stood from her chair. "What aren't you saying, Bo?"

He just looked at her and waited for her to sit back down. She did. "They've got something more immediate to deal with." He paused, observing the clear confusion on their expressions. They didn't understand. "They're ending their marriages."

"Oh my God!" Jess uttered, softly. She felt like an idiot. "Uncle Bo..?"

"She'll be fine, Jessica. Trust me on that one. Besides.."

"What?" Mike croaked. His voice felt lost to him.

"They're doing what they want to do. What they have to do to be together."

Michael ran a hand over his face. "You sound like you're okay with all of this and with them?"

Bo forced an apprehensive grin. "I'm trying."

Jessica sagged into her seat and shook her head. It was spinning in disbelief. "Any idea who would have taken...who did this to them?" Bo shook his head. "I've got to find her Uncle Bo."

"Well, you came to the right place." Bo pointed out his window.

Jessica was out of her chair like a shot. She flung open the door and went straight to her sister, who was flipping through the filing cabinet near her desk. "Natalie, why didn't you call me?"

Nat was surprised. With everything that has gone on, she should know that Jess would find her, but it has been too chaotic. Her sister reached forward and tucked her red hair behind her ear, and she smiled. "It's been a long day," she offered, as explanation.

Jess nodded. "So I hear." She glanced around the room, noticing how several pairs of eyes had quite an interest in the two of them. She was mad. "You want me to beat anyone up?"

Natalie's grin widened. "I'll let you know." She grabbed the file that she was looking for and closed the cabinet drawer. Her expression shifted when she spotted Baxter, who was making his way over. He looked strange. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? I thought you'd be downstairs for awhile yet?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I just needed a file that was up here." She stared for a moment. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering what the deal was?" He moved away from her. "I'll let you get back to visiting with your sister." Then he walked down the hallway and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?"

"You mean, besides weird?" Nat replied, refocussing on her sister. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Don't apologize to me Natalie. Not today. Today you get a free pass," she paused, "so enjoy it." Natalie laughed. "Why don't you come for a walk with me?"

"No, I've got things to do here." Despite her better judgement, she glanced quickly to John's closed, dark office. Truthfully, she wanted to be here when he came back. She wanted to see him. She was hanging around waiting for him, and she hated it. "I should get back downstairs."

Jessica saw Michael step out of the office with Bo. He moved away, talking on his cell. "Give yourself a break, will you? Just a walk, a short one, to get some air and maybe a little perspective? What do you say?"

Natalie wanted to say yes. She was tired and lonely, and wanted a break from all the drama. She wanted to leave the station for a week, but that wasn't an option for her right now. "Jess..."

Michael walked up to the women and stared. His expression was grim.

"What?" Natalie asked, feeling a panic wash over her. _Oh God! _"Tell me."

He blew out a quick breath for courage. "That was John. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone?"

"Gone?" Jessica asked, seeing the eery calm on her sister's face.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. He's in Atlantic City."

"What the hell is he doing there?"

Natalie clutched the file in her hand tightly and stared at it hard. She tried to control the heartbeat in her chest, but it was pounding now. "He went after Caitlyn," she answered, before Michael could say anything. She looked up and met the wide, concerned eyes that were watching her, waiting for her to break. "That's it, isn't it Michael?"

He swallowed, but his throat felt dry. "Yeah, Nat. He said.." Truthfully, he didn't want to repeat what he said, but there wasn't a lot of choice in the matter now. "He said that he was going after Caitlyn. That she left him, and he had to find her." His stomach twisted with every word, hating that he was here, cleaning up his brother's mess while he was gone. "I'm really sorry, Natalie."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she began to walk down the hallway.

"Natalie, honey.." She stopped cold, when her sister turned and stared at her with ice in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Please Jess, I need to be by myself right now." Then she walked around the corner with a determined pace.

Michael stood and stared down the empty hallway for several minutes. He felt horrible. He wanted to throw his phone against the wall, or better yet, against his brother's stone head! "I should have lied."

Jessica met his eyes. "No. She doesn't need lies now. That makes things even more complicated." She turned back down the empty hallway. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Mike was surprised. "John? Why would he lie?" He followed her line of sight, looking for a redhead that has long since left the room. "This doesn't track."

"No it doesn't." Jessica's mind was running away with her. It was replaying every moment she ever spent around John McBain. At Rodi's, when they were playing pool - after the game, when he tried to hide his attraction to Natalie - here in the squad room, when he would spot her from across the room. "From the moment your brother moved here, he's been gravitating toward Natalie. It was the same with her. It doesn't make sense. His choosing Caitlyn over her, after everything?"

"Well, we're not going to know until he gets back here. I tell you what, though? He's going to get a nice punch to the jaw for that jem of a message."

"Two punches," Jess corrected. They looked at each other.

"Should we go find her?"

"No," she answered firmly. "Let's give her some space. After everything today, she'll need time to wrap her head and heart around things." She took his arm. "Come on, you're going to buy me a burger." He just nodded, letting her lead him from the building.

* * *

><p>John pushed on the heavy oak doors with his shoulder. They were thick, and the carvings in the wood were slippery from the rain that soaked them overnight. He pushed harder, finally stepping over the threshold. His eyes instantly went to the basin of holy water that greeted him, and to the initials that were carved into the nearby wall. He smiled softly.<p>

_J.M. 1980_

His fingers dipped into the cool liquid, and he turned toward the front of the large, old church and made the sign of the cross.

"Well, at least you haven't forgotten that?"

He took the outstretched hand that was greeting him and shook it with vigor. "It's good to see you." Then he was surrounded by big, burly arms that wrapped themselves around him tightly. He chuckled.

"It's great to see you, John!" He stepped away, grinning from ear to ear. "What, are you a stranger to his house?" he asked, leading his friend further into the room. They took a seat in an empty pew. There was silence, and it wasn't hard for him to see that he was troubled. Deeply troubled. "It can't be that bad?"

John lost the smile on his face. "It's bad." He squirmed for a minute, before looking into the waiting eyes of Father Rourke. "Once a sinner, right father?"

Roarke shook his head firmly. "You came here for a reason. Talk to me, John." Still nothing. "Is it Caitlyn?"

His head shot up at the mention of her name, and he knew that he couldn't hide from the truth anymore, not in this place or with this man. "I.." He faultered for a moment. Where did he begin? "I've broken my wedding vows, father."

The man didn't bother hiding his surprise. "Which one, John?"

He looked him in the eye. "All of them."

He glanced away for a minute, needing to wrap his head around this news. This was John McBain. He was honorable. He was good. He was Thomas's son. "You know there's forgiveness for you, if you want it?"

"Yeah, from _him _maybe?"

"But not yourself, right? Christ almighty, you are your father's son, aren't you boy?" He turned to a statue of the holy son and said a quick prayer for his misuse of language. "If you're not here for forgiveness or absolution, then why are you here?"

He thought about that long and hard. He just ended up here. On the drive through the city, he took a detour and found himself on Tungsdale. He passed the pool hall where Natalie had learned to play and to hustle. Then he was here. "I don't know?" he finally said, speaking the truth. "Maybe to find answers? To understand?"

The older man smiled warmly. "Well, I can help you with that too. You know, I'm not just a priest, but a man, and a friend since you were born. So talk to me, John."

"I fell in love."

There was an awkward pause. "With someone other than your wife."

He nodded. "She's everything, father."

"Tell me about her. How this happened?"

John talked for quite awhile. He talked more than he's talked in a long time, but there was a lot to get out. "She's beautiful and fiery." He chuckled softly. "She's a pain in my ass."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She is," he answered without hesitation. "She's everything."

Roarke stared hard, trying to piece together his thoughts before speaking them. "John? Do you still love Caitlyn?"

"I think I'll always love her."

"That was the quick, appropriate response." He watched his friend frown, waiting for an explanation to his comment. "Do you _feel _love when you think of her?" There was silence. "You know what I'm asking?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "Yes. She's Cait. I love her."

"Then it sounds to me like you have a choice to make."

John shook his head. "No father, I don't. I don't think there ever really was a choice?"

"What does that mean?"

He took a deep breath. "It means that I believe that Caitlyn was supposed to lead me to Natalie."

He was surprised again. John McBain always found ways to do that, starting at a very unruly, very young age. "No doubts? None?"

"Not about who I want. That is the only thing that's crystal clear."

Roarke sat back and stared straight ahead. He had performed John and Caitlyn's wedding, as well as his father's before him. He baptized the entire McBain clan, and attended Michael's graduation from medical school and John's from the academy. He was Thomas's best friend since they were five years old. It was his duty to look after his family, and he enjoyed doing it, but now he was torn. The priest in him wanted to encourage the young man to try and salvage his marriage, his sacred vow. The man in him could see what he actually wanted with his life - a very different path from the one that he started out on. He decided to give it one last try. "John, if you love your wife like you say..."

"..then I should try and make things work, right? I can't do that, father. It wouldn't be fair."

"Okay, let me ask you this? If you're as confident with this as you say you are, then why are you here?"

He was confused. "I told you, I.."

Roarke raised his hand, stopping him. "I mean, in AC. Why come chasing after a wife you say you don't want?"

John blinked. "She left without a word. Harrison whisked her off before I had a chance to talk with her. I haven't treated her the way she deserves, so the least I can do is say goodbye and explain, apologize."

The old man stood and stepped into the wide, empty aisle. He needed to stretch his achy muscles. "Is that the best thing for her or you?"

He stood too, growing angry. "You think I'm being selfish?"

"No." He shook his head quickly. "I think you're trying to do the right thing. You always try to do the right thing, but first you need to know what that is John." He watched his friend sit slowly. He looked worn.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. The first time I saw Natalie I knew that I was attracted to her, and the first time I spoke with her I knew that I wanted her. I tried to stay away from her, but it seems like the more I tried the more we were thrown together, and then the first time I kissed her I knew there was no going back in time - no more pretending. I should have talked to Caitlyn then, but I was afraid. I didn't want to face the truth or let her go, and now she's in hiding and I'm pouring my heart out to an Irish priest, needing to understand what seems impossible to understand. How can I see her and talk to her if I don't know what to say? If I can't sort it all out in my own brain?"

Roarke laughed, crossing his powerful arms over his chest.

John frowned. "What's so damn funny?"

He sat and met the angry blue eyes that were piercing their way into his soul. "John, you committed adultery. Of course you're confused, but I think you're making this even more complicated than it has to be."

"You just finished telling me that it was complicated."

He blew out a frustrated breath. "Stop trying to analyze everything I say with that cop brain of yours and just listen to me." He stopped, but wasn't interupted again, so he continued. "You say you know what you want."

John nodded. "Natalie."

"You say that you're not willing or able to let her go."

"No."

"And that you owe Caitlyn more than what you've been giving her?"

"Yes."

"So it sounds to me like you're not as confused as you think you are." He sat again, sinking into the pew a little easier. "Maybe you've gotten some of that clarity you've been seeking?"

John smiled softly. "I forgot how sneaky you can be."

"You mean _wise, _my son." They both laughed. "Okay, maybe this can help you? Why haven't you and Caitlyn started a family? Had children? I know it's something you want very badly in your life."

John stiffened. "That's getting personal, don't you think?"

"More personal than confessing adultery?"

"Touche." He ran a hand over his face and brushed a stray hair from his eyes. _Why haven't we? _he wondered, contemplating. "I don't know, really? It just never seemed like the right time for either of us."

"If this Natalie were having your child, how would you feel?" He saw a slow, bright smile spread over his friend's face. That was all the answer he needed. "If Caitlyn were having your baby?"

John's head snapped up sharply. He looked shocked, not sure how to feel? "I'd never turn my back on my child."

"What of the mother?"

He frowned. "I can't stay with her when I'm in love with someone else. What kind of home would that be for a baby?"

Roarke stood again. "I think you just got your answers. Now all you have to do is get your cowardly butt off of my pew and go face your wife." He watched John stand to shake his hand again.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Roarke looked directly at him. "I don't know why I should stop now, it's been that way since you could terrorize me on two legs." He reached out and hugged the young man tightly. "Come and see me again soon. Maybe bring Natalie with you? I'd like to know this young lady of yours."

John smiled and walked toward the oversized doors. "I don't know if I want her meeting you?" he shouted back, before stepping from the building. He had another Atlantic City stop to make. Then he was going home.


	38. Chapter 38

Inevitable pt. 38

John pulled his vehicle tight to the curb and stepped out, staring hard at the large, steel gate that sealed off the Fitzgerald Estate from the rest of the world. It was an exceptionally large property, that was surrounded by acres and acres of land and a tall, thick stone fence. He approached the security detail who were standing guard. "I'd like to speak with Caitlyn Fitzgerald please?"

"I know that voice," a man spoke from behind.

John turned and smiled. "Maxwell? What the hell are you doing here?" He shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Well, I work here." He laughed at the hilarious expression that was flashing across his former co-worker's face. "No shit, man. I work for Fitzgerald. After the accident I couldn't serve anymore, but that doesn't mean I was ready to go home and take up knitting or something."

John shook his spinning head. He was surprised. "Listen, I need inside, Jack."

Maxwell lost his grin. "No can do, buddy. You are _definitely _not on the guest list. The old man doesn't want you anywhere near here, and especially near his family. There was no mistaking his orders."

He blew out a frustrated breath and glanced at the impenetrable fence. "Come on, Jack. This is between me and my wife, not Harrison." He stared hard at his friend. "I need to talk to her."

Jack held firm. "I'd help you if I could, but I'm not about to blow this gig, John. I don't have as many options as I once did. End of story. Why don't you give her a little time? I'm sure she'll talk to you soon."

John's eyes narrowed. "What exactly did Harrison tell you?" He felt his anger begin to grow, bubbling to the surface.

Jack nodded for him to follow, and led him away from his men. "He told me enough, and I feel for you but I can't help you." He stared into the blazing eyes of his angry friend. "You are not getting through that gate."

"Right." John looked back at the gate. "Is she even in there?" There was silence, and he refocussed on his friend. "Jack?"

After another agonizing moment, he simply nodded. "Yeah, she is, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" He walked across the wide street that was lined with perfectly manicured lawns, and got into his car. He turned it around and drove away from the big house.

* * *

><p>Natalie grabbed the cold, metal knob and used her strength to open the clunky door. One of the hinges squeaked, resisting the motion, but she stepped over the threshold and let it fall back into place with a click. She took a familiar seat on a familiar bench and stared out over the city. It was getting late. The natural light was fading fast, and becoming replaced by the street and building lights. She sighed, taking a drink of the beer that was in her hand.<p>

She shouldn't have come here, not here. Her memories were too powerful for her to ignore in this place, and it made her heart hurt. She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the haunting touches that were warming her skin. Even now while she felt so cold inside, her body remembered every caress, every seductive kiss. His hands in her hair and on her skin. His tongue in her mouth and on her nipples, sucking her closer to nirvana. _What the hell happened?_

Standing suddenly, she made her way to the ledge of the rooftop and peered over it, feeling the weight of her burden. He was chasing after his wife. He left the fucking city to find her, and now she was alone again. Chris was gone. John was gone, but not from her soul. She hopped onto the wide slab of cement and sat comfortably on it, staring at the brick shed that stood a few feet away. She sighed again, drinking the rest of her bottle in a hurry. Then she tossed it over the side of the building and smiled when it smashed. The sound was music to her ears.

She felt as though there was a movie playing in her head, and she couldn't stop it. Her eyes bore into the brick of the shed, but all she saw was him. Them, together for the first time in the rain. They had both given in. She knew that she needed him and couldn't walk away again, so she took off her wedding ring. She took off his and he let her. He hoisted her from the ground and spread her thighs, and he touched her so deeply. He sent her soaring off of this damn roof!

Natalie blinked, pulling herself out of the past and back to the present. The heat she was burning up with was merely an illusion. A shadow of its former self, because she was here and she was alone and she would do whatever she had to do. She would find a way to be okay with that. She would find a way.

* * *

><p>The fence was a hell of a lot higher than he remembered, but he managed to climb to the top. He knew there was video surveillance and he didn't have a lot of time, so he hopped onto the perfect lawn below and headed toward a smaller building. It was likely one of two possibilities for him. Cait would either be at the pool, swimming away her stress, or in the greenhouse that stood proud, away from the main house. He prayed she was in the latter, because there was no way he'd get anywhere near the pool house in time. He hurried toward the tall, glass structure and slipped inside. A wave of heat struck him as he entered, and he loosened his tie and shirt - and then he heard it. The music.<p>

John walked further into the room, following the path that was surrounded by lush, tropical foliage. He spotted her near a palm, sitting against the large tree trunk with a book in her lap. There was a stereo built into the wall, playing soft, classical music. Bach. He walked up to her and knew that she knew he was there. "You left without saying goodbye."

She slammed her book closed and took a deep breath. She got to her feet and turned toward him, feeling all the tension and rage come flooding back. "Breaking and entering, John? That's just stupid! My father will take pleasure in prosecuting you to the fullest extent of the law." He was watching her in silence, and it made her want to scream. "What do you want? Tell me so that you can get out!"

He frowned and glanced at his feet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Caitlyn."

She laughed coldly. "So? Feel better? You apologized, now leave."

He wasn't going anywhere, not yet. He looked right at her. "The way I've treated you...it wasn't right. I'm sorry for that."

She was not going to cry over John McBain ever again. "Are you here alone?" He looked confused. "No Natalie? I thought she'd want to be here when you finally had the guts to tell me the truth."

"This is between you and me."

She laughed. "Oh, come on! The only thing between you and me is her." He didn't speak. "Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong."

"What the hell happened with us, John? You loved me, I know you did! So why her?" She wanted to get her answers. It was unfathomable as to why he would choose Natalie Buchanan? She wasn't even really a Buchanan, but an unwanted surprise, a mistake. She was a bad penny that turned up decades later to cast shame upon her family's good name. Her DNA matched, but nothing else did! She grew up on the boardwalk for christsake! "You came here to clear your conscience, that's fine. Let's start with the truth. I want answers and you're going to give them to me, damn it!"

He swallowed, but nodded in agreement. His honesty was all he had left to give her. "What do you want to know, Caitlyn?"

She walked closer, staring hard. Her heart was in her chest. "Do you love her?" He didn't even flinch when he answered yes. He didn't hesitate, and she felt her heart in her throat. "Why her?"

He took a moment, thinking about his answer and what he would say. "She gets me." He didn't know how else to explain the connection they shared?

Caitlyn looked amused. "She gets you? I see, and I never did, right?"

This time he did hesitate. "No. You didn't, not really?"

She felt like he struck her, and so she moved away and spun around. She would collect herself and he would know what he was throwing away for some two-bit slut. "I really underestimated that woman."

"This isn't Natalie's fault. It just..it just is, Cait."

She faced him again, flashing a wide grin. "Careful, babe. That's awfully close to a lie. I think you need to take a little responsibility for this, and so does your slut. Wouldn't you agree?"

He surpressed his anger. "Well, that's why I'm here. I came to apologize to you. I want you to believe it. I'm sorry."

She did believe it. Her feet carried her back, until she was very, very close. "You broke my heart John, but even now, it would be so easy to forgive you." Her hand touched his face, needing contact. Their eyes were locked. "We've had the best five years together. We were good, John. Do you remember our honeymoon?" She saw his eyes and nearly melted under their intensity. "We were better than good. Do you really want to walk away from me? From us?" She slid her fingers into his hair and pulled herself closer. She could feel his powerful chest as he struggled for air. "Can you tell me that you don't love me? Don't want me?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she kissed him. She kissed him fiercely, feeling his hands on her waist. There was passion in the kiss, and sorrow. There was a lot. He wasn't fighting her. After another moment, she pulled back and met his eyes. She quickly sank to the floor, staring dumbfounded. She had felt all kinds of things in that kiss, but having looked at him, she knew. It was very one-sided.

She stepped back and wiped her mouth. "You bastard!"

He wasn't sure what to say to her? She kissed him, and it felt like all the other times they had been intimate - when they had touched and made love - but something was changed, something in him? He felt detached, like she was some stranger on the street and not the woman who had shared his life and bed for the past five years. It just felt wrong. "Nothing is the same anymore, Caitlyn. I want so badly to turn back the clock and be better, but.."

"She must be unbelievable in the sack, because we could set things on fire! For you to choose her...?"

He blew out a breath. "Don't you get it? This isn't about sex! I love her, and I can't keep my vow to you anymore. I just can't."

"Why did you come here? To kick me when I'm down? Oh! I know why?" She walked up to him again, and her eyes were blazing with her anger. "I left you before you could leave me. That's what this is."

He was trying very hard to see the Caitlyn he's always known, but it was difficult. "This isn't some petty schoolyard fight. It's our lives. I came here to finally show you the respect that I should have shown you from the beginning. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I don't regret Natalie. I can't."

She slapped him hard.

"That's my girl." Harrison Fitzgerald stepped into the greenhouse with several men behind him. He glared at John. "You're on private property, and now you're finally mine. I'm going to have you arrested, and you're going to lose your job. Do you hear me, McBain?"

"You can't do that daddy," Cait interupted, "because I invited him here."

Harrison glowered at his daughter. "What? We agreed.."

"I know, but I need to talk to him." She looked at her husband, feeling sick all over again. "This is between John and I, dad. Please, just stay out of it!"

He was beyond pissed. "Stay out of it? YOU called me peanut, remember?"

"I know." She walked over to her father with sad eyes. "The sooner you let me take care of this myself, the sooner we can all get on with our lives. Separately." She knew that he didn't want to leave her alone with John. "Please, daddy? Ten minutes."

He wanted to order his men to shoot McBain, but he wouldn't. Instead, he nodded and went outside. He would wait outside, but that was as far as any of them were going.

She shut the door and walked back inside the building.

"Why'd you lie?" He was sitting on a crate, labeled _bulbs. _

"Don't read too much into it, John. I couldn't let him arrest you. You'd lose your job." She walked closer and sat across from him. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet."

He barely nodded. "What do you want from me?"

"Just the truth, if you think you can handle that?" He watched her closely, waiting for her questions. "How long has this thing been going on?"

"Does it really matter?"

She sat straighter. "How long?"

He licked his lips. "I'd say, since our first day in Llanview. I saw her crossing the street on my way to the station."

She couldn't believe her ears? "You slept with her?"

He looked right at her. "Not then, but yes, I've slept with her. You know that." This needed to end. "I wish for a lot of things, Cait, but right now all I want is to start over. I need to leave, and you need to let me go. I really hope that you find what you deserve, but that's not me, not anymore."

She sneered. "I never deserved you John. My father was right all along. I almost ruined my entire life for a man who lied and cheated and crawled between the legs of some skank."

He stood. "That's enough, Caitlyn."

She laughed. "What? I'm behaving badly? Not adhering to your standards? Get over yourself! You come here to tell me that you're leaving me for a whore, and I'm supposed to be sweet about it? Understanding? You can go to hell! I spent five years of my life, trying to push you forward. To make you more than what you were, and you were finally going places, where I knew you could go? I had to _push _you kicking and screaming toward a brighter future, so that we could have a great life together. You would finally be respectable and important, but you ruined it all. All of it! So that you could fuck some redhead behind my back! Get out! GET OUT, JOHN! Leave!"

He stood there in shock, feeling every bit the fool. _Who was this woman? _Natalie had told him that she was capable of so much more than he realized, and he refused to listen. All for an image who, he suspected, never really existed. Only in his mind. He took a couple of steps forward, stopping in front of her. No more guilt. "My job has always been respectable and important, Caitlyn. Even when I was a lowly traffic cop." He shook his head, feeling as though he were seeing her for the first time. "All your efforts, your scheming, were for nothing. I'm going to marry Natalie, Caitlyn. I'll spend my life with her, not you. I spent our entire marriage trying to be more...for you, to make you happy, but it stops now. I don't need to be more, not for her. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see the true you." He paused. "You have a good life, Caitlyn. I know I will." Then he walked away. He had more important places to be.

John stopped, tensing when he stepped through the glass doors. There were several pairs of eyes on him, and he was a little nervous about the spot he found himself in. "I'm done here," he said, addressing the older man, who walked closer.

"Not quite," he replied, staring. He hated John McBain. "This will be the last impromptu visit you'll have with my daughter. Ever." He saw her through the doors, holding her head. She looked upset. "No more contact of any kind, McBain." He turned to John. "Or I _will _intervene."

John laughed. "Oh, please? You've already done that, Harrison. From day one, you've done that but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

"Good. Then we understand each other." He watched the young man step around him. "I hear your little girlfriend is good at keeping a man warm? When she's done with you, why don't you send her my way? I'll find someone she can entertain."

John stopped. He turned. "What did you say?" _...good at keeping a man warm... _His eyes widened. "You son of a bitch! It was you?" Harrison didn't speak, or move. He just grinned in amusement. "You had the pictures taken?" He went to grab him, but was promptly stopped by some of the muscled help. He struggled in their hold, and then doubled over when a large fist struck him in the stomach. He coughed, breathing deeply. "How could you do that?" he stammered, staring hard. "Why not just come after me?"

Harrison shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Caitlyn stepped outside and found her father and John squaring off. Two big goons had John in their vice-like grips. "What's going on?" she demanded, joining their little circle. "Let him go!"

Harrison looked into her eyes. "I'll let him go when he's off our property." She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head firmly. "You heard me, peanut."

John was furious! This man was responsible for all of it! The photos, the internet? All of it! "Why don't you tell her the truth, Harry?"

She frowned, looking from one man to the other. "Tell me what?" Neither spoke. "Tell me what?" she demanded again, facing her father.

"Why are you listening to him, Caitlyn? He's not worth giving any more of your time too!"

John stood and managed to get free of the hands that were holding him. He shoved them away, but made no move to do anything else. He watched the old man give his head a shake, and the men backed off of him. He stared hard. "Your precious father paid someone to take photos of Natalie and I together last night at a hotel. Then he put them on the internet and made sure that every single cop at the precinct got an eyeful." He looked at her as she stared at her father. Something was wrong? "Did you hear me, Caitlyn? What he did?"

She turned toward her husband and clenched her fists. "I heard you. My father's right, I'm wasting my time listening to you. Leave, John."

He blinked. "You knew?" He felt like he was just sucker punched.

She shook her head. "I asked him not to hurt you and he didn't," she stared at the stranger who was once her lover, "but if you were hurt in other ways, I can live with that."

John couldn't move. She knew? Maybe not the specifics, but she knew that he was going to do something and didn't care. She was turning a blind eye. He shook his head one last time, finally letting the truth of things sink in completely. "If I find any evidence that incriminates either of you, you're going to jail. Believe that!" Then he turned and stalked across the grounds. Things were finished here. They were finally, finally finished.

* * *

><p>Natalie was leaning against the edge of the building and staring down at all the broken pieces of glass that were decorating the ground below. She only had one beer left, and then it would just be her and John and their memories. She opened the bottle and sank to the ground, getting comfortable. She was drunk. Well, maybe not drunk, but definitely on her way there. The ache in her heart felt small. It was only muffled below a fog of alcohol, and eventually she would feel its full force again, but not for awhile yet. That was good. The door opened and she watched Rex move closer to her. He didn't speak, he just sat beside her and put his arm around her. She let herself sink against his warmth, while her eyes stared at the metal of the door.<p>

She heard a haunting voice in her ear. _I love you, Natalie..I'm going to marry you.. _He was gone now, but she still had a lot in her life. She had her family, and she had the best brother in the world. He kissed the side of her head, and she smiled. She would be okay. The words replayed in her head, even as her heart rejected them as the truth. How could she be okay? Half of her was missing.

Her phone was ringing. It was on vibrate, so she pulled it out of her pocket and held her breath when she read the call display. John McBain. Slowly, she opened her phone and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

Natalie frowned. It wasn't John, it was that bitch! "Caitlyn?"

She laughed. "Natalie, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tell you in person...woman to woman."

"Tell me what?" She sat straighter.

"John's in Atlantic City. He found me."

"I know all about that, Caitlyn. Let me talk to him." She stood, trying to keep her anger under control. She needed to speak with John. "Put him on the phone now!"

There was a long silence that stretched over the line. "He's not here right now, Natalie. He's talking things over with my father. Listen, I know you love him and believe me that's one thing I understand very well."

She began to pace. "You don't understand anything!" Natalie snapped. "You can't understand?"

Caitlyn was sick of this already. "I phoned to tell you that you failed you slut! John is here with me, and he's staying. He followed me to be with me Natalie. Not you! He couldn't let me go and I won't let him go! Especially to a whore like you! You tried to steal my husband but you failed! All you managed to do is ruin your own life and marriage. Mine is as strong as ever. I'm going to go find my husband now. You hear that? MY husband! I'm going to make love to him all night. You have a good life, if you can. If anyone will ever really want you at all!"

The line went dead.

Natalie felt numb, and strangely calm. Her brain was processing everything that Caitlyn had just thrown at her, and then she felt it. The first stirrings of a pain. One that began to shatter her from the inside. She looked at her brother with wide, glassy eyes, and he stared back. His worry evident with every breath. She couldn't think straight. A huge part of her knew that those words were poison. _Don't believe her! You know the truth! _But she was tired. This day was finally more than she could take, and so she stopped trying. She threw her phone against the door, smashing it into tiny pieces, similar to the beer bottles. Her legs gave out, and she flopped to the ground.

"Nat, you're scaring me."

She allowed her brother to hold her while she cried, letting all the bad things out. Letting everything go. She felt broken like that glass, like her phone. She needed to let herself fall, so that she could pick herself back up. She needed... She needed the one thing that she couldn't have. _Where are you?_

* * *

><p>John stepped through the large gate, ignoring the sharp looks he was getting from the security detail that waited for him. He was tired of all the posturing. It was time to get home. Past time. He felt an incredible tug toward Natalie, like she needed him. Well, he needed her too.<p>

"Hold up!" Maxwell shouted, catching up to his friend.

"What?"

He smiled. "I knew you'd get in without me, but not this fast. I should have known though." He held out his hand.

John smiled too. He shook his hand firmly, and took a good look at his friend's face. "You have something you want to tell me?"

Jack lead him further down the road, and away from the prying eyes of his crew. "Just one thing. Listen, I'm a glorified security guard here, but I see and hear a lot of stuff. I know about what went down with you in Llanview, man."

John nodded. "Yeah?" He waited for whatever came next?

"I don't know much, but.."

He waited for the rest, but finally grew impatient. "Either tell me or don't, but I have to get back. I'm needed there."

Jack nodded. "Alright, just..the guy you're looking for, the criminal?"

"Yeah?"

Harrison Fitzgerald stood at his gate, and whistled to get the attention of his guard.

Maxwell spun around. He began to move away. "Just look close to home, man. Good luck, John." He ran back to his boss.

John stood there for a moment, before continuing down the road. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? _He reached his car after a few blocks and got in, pulling into traffic. It would take a bit of time to get home, but despite everything, he had a smile on his face. When did he start thinking of Llanview as home? He sped up and merged onto the freeway.


	39. Chapter 39

Inevitable pt. 39

John yawned and rubbed his eyes as he passed the _Welcome To Llanview _sign at the side of the road. It was deja vu, as he remembered watching Caitlyn sleeping in this very car. That seemed so long ago now, like another lifetime that was happening to someone other than himself. He pulled off the freeway and made his way down the quiet streets of the city, noting the drastic differences between here and AC. He was very glad to be back. There were a few shops open late and a few people wandering the sidewalks, but it wasn't the nightlife of the boardwalk. He relaxed and drove toward the station, anxious to find Natalie - to see her and talk to her - to touch her. Things finally seemed to be falling into place.

He yawned again from exhaustion and nearly missed it, but quickly turned into the closest parking lot. His heart was pounding. He was out and running through a car lot full of used vehicles. He made his way toward a familiar truck, just in time to spot an older lady pulling onto the road. "Wait!" he shouted, but she didn't hear him.

He darted back to his car and stepped on the gas, squealing as the rubber from his tires ground into the pavement. Then he was roaring forward, catching up to the pick up truck with the woman. The pick up truck from this morning. He eased up on the pedal and followed at the speed limit, tailing the rusted vehicle as it meandered its way around town.

John glanced at his radio. He should call in and get back up, but for some reason he didn't. He wanted to do this on his own, so he discreetly followed the truck as it left the downtown area. He drove through suburbs and industrial zones, and finally, she turned onto a dirt driveway that wound a path to an old ranch-style home. The lady got out and gathered her groceries, before making her way to the front door. When the coast was clear, John parked along the road and walked toward the vehicle, taking his time. He poked through it, but there was nothing of interest, not even a registration. He observed the tiny yellow house. It was nice and gave off a warm vibe. He half expected the smell of baking apple pie to hit him at any moment. There were no answers here, so he walked to the front door and knocked loudly. He would just have to get his answers elsewhere.

"Yes?" the lady questioned, smiling through the screen door that was separating them.

He smiled gently, peering over her shoulder. It appeared as though she were alone here. "Hello. My name is John McBain. I'm a detective with the Llanview Police Department."

"Oh? Is it my grandson?" she asked quickly, looking very scared. Her hand pushed on the wood, opening the door wide. "Is he alright?" Her free hand clutched the neckline of her blouse tightly.

He shook his head, confused. "I'm sure he's fine, ma'am. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's okay?"

"Oh, thank goodness! Questions about what?"

He could see the relief on her face. She had been terrified. "Is that your truck in the driveway?"

"Yes."

He stepped back a bit, so that he wasn't crowding her. "I believe that your truck may have been involved in a crime."

Her head snapped up. "What? No. You're mistaken. It couldn't be my truck."

"It was that truck right there, I'm sure of it." He had no doubt. Especially now that he was so close to it.

She walked out onto the porch and grabbed the white, painted hand rail. "Well, when was this supposed to have happened?"

John watched her face closely. "This morning."

She shook her head. "Then it's definitely not my truck young man, because my grandson had it."

"Maybe I could talk to your granson. Is he here?"

"No, he lives in the city. You say you work for the LPD?" She saw him nod. "So, you probably know him?"

John felt a nervous pit in his stomach. Jack Maxwell's words replayed in his mind. _...look close to home... _"I'm sorry. Who's your grandson?"

She smiled widely. "Ryan Duncan. Do you know him?"

John frowned. "Yes, ma'am, I do." He felt an entirely new kind of rage. "Thank you for your time." He took off for his car at top speed, needing to get to the precinct. He was going to wrap his hands around the man's neck and squeeze.

It was time to call, Bo. He reached into his jacket pocket, but his phone wasn't there. He tried all his pockets. "Damn it!" He reached for his radio to connect with dispatch, but there wasn't a clear signal. He was too far away.

"Damn it!" he shouted again, while stepping on the gas. He needed to get to the station.

* * *

><p>Bo stepped out of his office. He was ready to go home to Matthew and have some fun because this hasn't exactly been a typical day. He locked his door and turned to leave, running right smack into Jessica. "What are you doing back here?"<p>

"I can't find Natalie anywhere."

"I'm sure she's fine."

Jess shook her head, strongly disagreeing. "You don't understand Uncle Bo, somethings happened."

"What the hell happened now?" He felt his stomach twist. "Jess?"

She put her hands on her slender hips. "John called Michael earlier. He went chasing after Caitlyn to Atlantic City." Just thinking of this afternoon made her angry. "He said that he had to find her." Bo wasn't speaking. "Uncle Bo, it sounded like..."

"...he was choosing his wife." He blew out a breath, and froze as he stared toward the front desk. "Jess," he said softly, nodding toward the entrance. She turned to get a look.

John couldn't stop his heart from racing. His thoughts were tumbling around in his brain out of control. _Ryan? _The bastard worked with Natalie every single day. How could he do this to her? To anyone? He pushed his way to the desk clerk, not really caring about the line of civilians who were waiting for various reasons. "Davis, where's Ryan?" he snapped, leaning on the counter.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know lieutenant, maybe in the lab?"

He moved his way through the squad room, and then he spotted Bo and Jessica near his office. "Where's Natalie?" he asked, approaching them. He barely had time to understand what was happening, before Jessica stepped closer and smacked him hard across his right cheek.

John was stunned. He lifted a palm to his stinging face, and looked at the blonde with renewed anger. "What the hell?" He was pissed.

"My words exactly!" she snapped, wanting to hit him again. "You have a lot of nerve."

He didn't move. He looked to Bo. "What is she talking about?"

"Your phone call this afternoon."

He blinked. "My phone call? What about it?"

Bo actually smiled. It was clear that this was a misunderstanding, and he was tired. This was between John and his niece, and he was more than happy to leave it alone. "You know what? I'm gonna go home." He started to walk away, but John grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I found out who took the damn pictures, Bo!" That got his attention. "It was Ryan."

Bo frowned. "Duncan? No."

"Yes," John insisted. "I found the truck. It belongs to his grandmother. She said that he had it this morning."

Jessica couldn't believe her ears? "Ryan Duncan? He's worked with Natalie for a long time. Four years, I think?" She just couldn't believe it! Then she looked at John. "He's in the lab right now, and so is the evidence from the hotel."

John sprinted down the hallway and the stairs. He knew that Jess and Bo were following him, but he needed to get there. When he burst through the door, he found Baxter sitting on a stool near Natalie's desk. Ryan was across the room, doing something with a microscope? "You son of a bitch!" He grabbed him by his lab coat and slammed him against the wall. He clutched him tighter and slammed him again, knocking some test tubes over.

Bo and Baxter were on him quickly, holding him away from Duncan, but he wasn't about to make it easy for them. "You BASTARD!" He was beyond furious!

"That's enough, John!" Bo forced him into a nearby chair with the help of Baxter. "Stop! That's enough, lieutenant!" John stopped struggling. "Enough."

"What the hell is going on?" Baxter asked, confused.

John stood and began to pace the floor. "Ryan here, took on another job." His mind flashed to some of the pictures that were taken. Invasive pictures. "You son of a bitch!" He reached out and knocked some glass beakers across the room. They smashed against the wall. "She trusted you! She was your friend!"

Ryan just stood there, not speaking or moving.

Baxter looked toward the commissioner. "Sir?"

"Arrest him." Bo felt sad. He was arresting someone from his own staff, someone he liked. He watched Baxter put cuffs on the man, while reading him his rights. His chest felt heavy.

John continued to move around the room. He had to keep moving so that he didn't kill the weasel. His energy was heightened, along with his nerves. He felt raw. Then he finally stopped in his tracks, and stared at the man who betrayed them. "Why? Why would you do that? Tell me."

Ryan stared at the ground for a moment. "The money was too good," he answered at last.

"You little..."

"John!" Bo snapped, interupting him before he lost control again. "Baxter, get him out of here!" They left the room, and he watched his friend begin to move. He was wound up like a tiger in a cage. "John, just relax. We got him. You got him."

He ran a hand over his face and turned to Jessica. "Where's Natalie?" She didn't say anything. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, John! She was upset! I haven't been able to find her all day."

He frowned. "Upset about what? What happened?" His gut was twisting. _What happened now?_

She frowned too. "About you, you ass! She thinks that you went back to your wife!"

He froze. "Why would she think that?"

Jessica laughed. "God, you're dense! You told Michael that you had to find your wife, and then you took off after her to Atlantic City! What the hell else was she supposed to think?"

He thought about his conversation with Mike. He had kept things short, trying to get it over with so that he could come home. He had been brief. He really was an ass! Without another word, he left the room and headed upstairs. He had to find Natalie.

He was almost out the door, when he spotted Ryan seated at Baxter's desk. He was being booked. He started toward him, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Let it alone, man," Baxter ordered, keeping his grip tight. "He's not what's important anymore, John."

John stared hard at the man in his path. He was right. He needed to find Natalie. Then he nodded, and Baxter released him. He opened the front door. "Baxter?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing downstairs? You always hang out in the lab?"

Baxter grinned. "No, definitely not. I was just keeping an eye on things. With everything that's happened today, I didn't want to leave the evidence unattended." John nodded. "It was just a hunch."

"Good hunch. Thanks." He took a step out the door, but found himself flying backwards into the wall. When he looked up, he saw his brother standing in his way. "You hit me?" he said, quietly. He grabbed his jaw and stood straight.

"You're damn right I hit you, you idiot!" Michael was furious! "How could you do that? Don't bother asking me for help with anything ever again! You should have seen the look on her face, John!" He didn't care that the entire station was staring, or that he technically could be arrested for assault. He was mad at his brother, and frankly, wanted to hit him again.

"Mike!" He stopped himself from speaking for a moment. "Get out of my way."

Jessica rushed over, taking in John's apprearance and Michael's rigid stance. She laughed, she couldn't help it. "Michael, let him go. It's okay." He didn't move. "Trust me alright?" Finally, he stepped aside and watched as his big brother stalked toward his car.

Michael shrugged. "He deserved it."

She laughed again. "Yeah, he did. Come on, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>Rex sat on the bench, running his fingers through his sister's hair as she rested on his lap. She wasn't talking, but she didn't have too. This was about John. He knew from the moment he saw them together that he would hurt her, and now all he could do was be here for her so that she wasn't alone and knew that she <em>was <em>loved. They had been like this for awhile now, maybe a couple of hours? At least he had convinced her to get off the cold cement ground. She wouldn't leave here though. "Nat? Why don't we go inside? It's getting late, cold." He rubbed the goosebumps on her arms. "You know, it's not like you to go all comatose. You're freakin' me out here."

She smiled. "I'm fine, Rex. I'm not gonna break, so stop worrying about me. I just need to be here."

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

"I think maybe I do?" a voice interupted.

Natalie lost her smile and sat up. She had known that someone was there because of the squeaky door hinge, but she hadn't expected it to be him - not so soon. She stood and turned, glaring at the man who lied to her. "Go away." He just shook his head and moved closer, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. "Look, if you don't mind, I'd rather not have this conversation. Why don't you just leave?"

"You heard her." Rex stepped in between them. "She doesn't want to see you, McBain."

John stared at the kid. He respected that he was sticking up for his sister, but wasn't about to go anywhere. Not ever again. "She _thinks _she doesn't want to see me," he paused, staring into Natalie's cold eyes, "but she doesn't know all the facts."

"Just leave her alone," Rex ordered.

"Go away, Balsom," John retorted, taking another step across the rooftop. "This is between Natalie and I."

Rex grinned. He was about to say something, when he heard her voice. It was strong and clear.

"Rex, it's okay. I want to talk to him."

He glanced behind but she didn't look like before. She was determined and strong. She looked like _Natalie, _like her old self. "Alright. If you need me I'll be at Rodi's." She nodded. He walked up to McBain, who didn't say anything. "If you hurt her again...?" He didn't finish the sentence, and left the rooftop.

John waited until the heavy door was sealed, and then focussed on the fiesty redhead who was glowering at him. He felt his pulse spike. _God, she's beautiful! _"Natalie.."

"Shut up!" she snapped, moving around the bench so that she could face him. "You lied." She grinned. "You lied well too, because I've gotta say I fell for all of them, but it'll take more than you to break me, John. I'll be just fine. So why don't you save the heartfelt, _I really care about you _speech, and go back to where you came from?"

He watched her. She was hiding her pain and he hated that it was his fault. "It's not what you think, Natalie."

She laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time would it?"

She seemed, awkward. He spotted the empty beer case on the ground. "Have you been drinking?" She didn't say anything. "I know that you're upset but there are things you don't know, things you need to know."

"The only thing I need to know is the moment you cross over the city limits."

He stepped closer, and she held up her hands. "Don't! Don't move another inch. You don't have to worry about breaking my heart John, because your wife was too happy to do that for you. So you see, you're off the hook. You can go back to her, and get the hell out of my life for good."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about? When did you speak with Caitlyn?"

Natalie looked surprised. "Oh? She didn't tell you? She called me earlier to tell me that you found her and would be living happily ever after. I picked up because I thought it was you who was calling. Stupid, huh?" She turned her back on him and stared out over the city.

"My phone," he mumbled, realizing what had happened? "Natalie, she stole my phone. Whatever she told you, it was a lie." He walked up to her, but he didn't touch her. Her back was as stiff as a board. "Did you hear me?"

She blew out a loud breath. "Yes, I heard. I just don't care, not anymore."

He wanted to wrap his arms around her. "Yes, you do."

"Just stop, John!"

He continued to push. "You do care."

"No."

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn. "Then why can't you look at me?"

She was angry. "Okay, I'm looking. Tell me whatever it is that you want to say, so that we can get on with our lives." He was staring, and she resisted the intense heat that wanted to control her. "Well?"

"I found out who took the pictures."

She blinked and sank back onto the ledge of the building. That was the last thing that she expected to hear. "What? Who?"

He licked his lips, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "It was Ryan, Natalie. Harrison paid him to do it to hurt us. To hurt me for hurting Caitlyn."

She shook her head. "No."

"Yes. He's been arrested. There's proof, Nat."

She stood suddenly and began to walk the roof. "Ryan? He's my friend, my co-worker! I work with him everyday! It can't be him!" She stopped moving, long enough to stare at John. He wasn't speaking, he was just letting her absorb the enormity of the information. Then she approached him. "Did you hurt him?"

He smiled softly. "No, but not for lack of trying."

Natalie slowly sat on the bench and stared blankly at the horizon. "I can't believe it!"

He sat beside her. "I know. I'm sorry, Natalie. I know he was your friend."

"Apparently, not as much as I thought." She turned to him. "What about Fitzgerald?"

He felt his brow furrowing deep. "Unless Duncan turns on him, I don't think we're going to connect him to the crime," he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, "and I don't think he'll turn."

"So that's it then." She continued to watch him.

"Maybe? I hope not, but there's more."

Her muscles were tensing. "God! What else could there possibly be, John?"

"Caitlyn knew," he confessed, looking down for a moment. He felt very ashamed. He sought her out again. "I don't know if she knew everything, or whether she just decided to let her father handle things, but she knew enough. I'm so sorry. You tried to tell me."

Without thinking, her hand rose to his red cheek and warmed it with her touch. She saw his eyes close. "It's okay, John. You believed in her. There's nothing wrong with that." Then she pulled her hand into her lap, and stood suddenly. Distance could only be good right now. "Thank you for telling me, but I think you should go."

His head snapped up. "I'm not going anywhere."

"YOU WENT TO AC!" she screamed, unable to keep herself in check any longer. "You chased after your wife and you found her! Congratulations, but just because she didn't turn out to be who you thought she was...you can't...you can't just come back to me, and expect..."

He was off the bench in a flash and holding her arms in his tight grip. "I didn't chase her to be with her, Natalie! How could you think that?"

She shrugged from his hold. "That's what you told Michael, and then Caitlyn phoned, and she said.."

"She's a liar. I don't want her. Not anymore, Natalie, not ever again! I needed to end it, to finally end it so that I could be with you free and clear. Do you understand?" He saw her shaking her head, confused and conflicted. He could see her struggle. She wanted to believe him, but was afraid. He walked toward her, a little hurt that she was shying away.

Natalie couldn't think straight. Her head was screaming at her to run away even while her body wanted to get closer, but her heart knew what it wanted. She moved away from him, trying to keep an equal distance between them. There was no more room left. She felt the rough brick that was at her back, and every inch of her reacted to the sensation. The memory was seeping into the here and now.

John put his arms on either side of her, struggling to get air into his chest. He stared, waiting to get a glimpse into her wide eyes. "Natalie, please look at me?"

She didn't want to. She closed her eyes as her chin lifted, betraying her. Her lids opened, and she sucked in a quick breath. He was so close. "Don't," she pleaded.

"Don't love you? It's all I know how to do, Natalie." He only had a second to register the familiar tug in his hair, and then her lips were kissing him and he moaned against her soft skin. His tongue wound around hers, sending bolts of pleasure straight through him. The moment felt surreal - too good to be true. She was hot and slow and knew exactly how hard to push him.

Finally, Natalie loosened her fingers and pulled away, trying to come to terms with her warring sensations. She stared into his blue pools, and fought against the overwhelming passion that wanted out. "John, you hurt me."

He nodded, having a hard time staying focussed. "I know." He touched her silky hair with shaky fingers. "It's finally over, Natalie. There's nothing left, nothing in our way." He watched her, terrified that her brain would get in the way of what he knew to be true. They should be together. They were meant to be together.

Without another word, Natalie slid her hands down his rigid body until she found her destination. She opened his belt and the top button of his pants. That was as far as she got before he kissed her. She smiled against his lips. "I've missed you."

He wrapped a fist in her hair and stared into her bright eyes. "Show me." Then he grinned too.


	40. Chapter 40

Sex. Again. LOL

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 40<p>

The sky above was cloaked in darkness, blanketing the world around them. There were a few stars shining down, and artificial light coming from the buildings and streetlights, but there was no light on the roof. And no moon. It was hidden behind the rain clouds that you could no longer see with the naked eye. Natalie sighed into the crisp air, enjoying the soft touch of his lips on her neck and the even softer touch of his hands on her hips. She held him tightly, wrapping her arms over his wide back so that he didn't disappear along with the light. His teeth took her earlobe between them and nipped, and she smiled, unable to surpress the happiness she was feeling. The happiness that he brought her. "There's no rain," she breathed, barely recognizing her own, deep voice.

He stood tall and searched for her eyes through the shadow. They were wide and bright, and they were seductive. He felt hypnotized by her. "We don't need rain," he answered, lowering to her mouth and then stopping. He hovered over her lush lips. "I love you, Natalie." He watched a salacious grin spread over her beautiful face.

"Show me," she commanded.

John grabbed her roughly and kissed her with all the desire that was surging through his hard body. He could make out her silhouette, and realized it was coming from the dim emergency light over the door. It was all he needed, because he remembered every single inch of her. When he closed his eyes he could see how she had looked when he had found her that night. Wet and frantic, and just a little desperate. His fingers curled tighter, clutching the red silk of her hair as he deepened their kiss. He took his time and explored, lovingly touching her. He felt her teeth on his lip, stirring things inside of him, and he stood straight and tall.

Her face was full of confusion, but not for long. His hands found their own way to her waist, and then he was lifting her shirt up and over her head and tossing it haphazardly to the ground. He flattened his palms over her ribs and lifted her high onto her toes, offering a tremendous view of the cleavage that taunted from beneath soft cloth. He kissed her shoulder and her neck. He sank lower, following the trail that her skimpy bra was providing him. Leading him closer to where he wanted to be.

Natalie wound her hands in his hair as he licked his way to her heaving chest. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She was so hot, and then he clamped onto an erect nipple and sucked, and she cried out into the night. "MmmM...huh.." Her ache was acute, and she cried out again when one hand released her side, just long enough to spread her legs and take a firm hold of her very center. She bit her lip, but failed to be quiet. "John, please?" she begged, finding the hand that was cupping her over her jeans and pinning it in place. He chuckled, and the low sound made her pulse.

Without hesitation, he found her mouth and kissed her fiercely. His hands released their torturous hold, and slipped into her hair. He tilted her to the angle that suited him, and continued to taste her over and over again. In his mind, he knew that it has only been one day apart, but it felt so much longer than that. After everything, all the hell and the lies and the pain, it felt like forever. He helped her to peel his shirt from his body. She couldn't get the knot from his tie to loosen, so it was sent soaring over his head. It didn't matter where it ended up. He didn't care. He fumbled with the button of her pants for a second, but only a second, and then split the material wide and pushed his hand beneath the elastic of her thin underwear. "God, Natalie!" He was going crazy.

She grabbed the material at her waist and pushed at it, forcing it down her body while he continued to touch her between her legs. She bit her lip and reached out, clutching his tank top with both hands. She pulled at him, trying to get closer, and her legs wrapped around his as he pressed into her with his hard body. She felt his erection against her soft folds as it pulsed through the rough cloth of his pants.

"Mmmmyaa.." he growled aloud, hoisting her higher up his body. She squeezed his hips with her strong thighs, and he released her and opened his pants with shaky, desperate hands.

Her fingers wrapped around him, making his eyes water from the intimate contact. He sucked in a sharp puff of air. Her tongue was sucking his shoulder, and slowly travelling his neck. He blinked, just about ready to blow as she continued to stroke him with her hot palm. Her teeth bit his jaw and her lips tasted his lobe. He closed his eyes tightly. Her breath was burning the skin of his ear, making him ache fiercely. Then she spoke. It wasn't a sweet nothing, or anything he would have ever expected to hear from her, but it made him blow his top completely.

"Fuck me, John," she instructed, knowing what that one little request would do to him. He would lose all restraint, and she wanted that - a no holds barred moment of unbridled passion. She wanted it and they deserved it. It was her only way to get revenge on his shrew of a wife for what she did tonight. What she made her believe and doubt.

John's legs nearly buckled underneath him. Those three words were powerful, and so was his lust for this woman. He tore the barrier of silk from her body and slid between her flesh with purpose, pushing until there was nowhere else to go. Until they were as close as they could ever physically be. He heard low sounds spilling out of his dry throat, as he pulled and pushed his way toward heaven. His large hands held her hips in a vice-like grip, keeping her in place for his assault on her beautiful body. She encouraged him with every movement, every moan, but then there was another cry and it made him freeze, still buried deep inside her molten heat. When he looked at her, he could see a look of discomfort, of pain. "Natalie?" He couldn't form a complete sentence, but she knew what he was asking?

Natalie forced a weak smile. "I'm okay," she uttered, ignoring a searing pain that was going down her back. "The brick, John," she managed to get out. He tried to leave her, but she held tight. "Don't, please don't?" She wasn't finished with him yet.

He carried her toward the edge of the building and set her down onto the cold stone, touching the side of her face. Then he kissed her and his hips began to move in their natural rhythm. He tried slow, but she whimpered and squirmed, torturing him beyond his concern for her. He heard her words in his head. _...fuck me, John... _His hands slid higher, tightening over her breasts and squeezing hard. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, savagely taking what he wanted from her. He wanted it all, and he took what he wanted. His body quivered under every delicious touch of her skin, her fingers, her lips, her stomach.

She was about to lose it completely. Natalie stretched backward as he held her securely with his strong hands. She felt like she was flying. Her mind envisioned what they must look like from the street below. Him standing between her legs while she dangled over the edge of the rooftop. She smiled toward the hidden moon. Then it started, the quaking. Her hands found his biceps, and slid lower, holding his forearms tightly. She locked her legs around his waist, and flattened against the ice cold cement beneath her. Her back burned from the contact, but it only heightened her desire, and she let her shoulders and her head stick out into the air - defying gravity, just like her brain was about to do. "Aaaghhhhhhh!" she screamed loudly, tightening everywhere he touched her. She saw the ecstasy on his face, right before she closed her eyes and rode out the wave of fire that was blazing through her at warp speed.

John didn't release his hold. He was nervous about her hanging over the ledge, but that only seemed to drive him on, making him wild and reckless as he pumped between her legs. He bit down on his lip and ground against her as she hugged him with every wet muscle inside. Breathing was near impossible, and so was the pleasure that was surrounding him with every pulse and trill of her sweet body. "Oh baby..." He pulled from her sharply, forcing another cry of protest, but then he spun her and re-entered her from behind.

She cried out in surprise and took deep breaths, opening her eyes to the beauty of the city that lay bare before her. Her right leg automatically lifted, offering him better access to what he was seeking, and she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

He lifted her and moved with a steady rhythm, so close. "So close," he muttered against her ear, moaning as she squeezed him inside, holding him tightly within her core. "Jesus!" He was done. John held her waist and leaned closer, touching her back with his heaving chest. He heard her hiss at the contact, but ignored it, pulling from her and pushing his way back in. He grabbed a fist of hair and stared down at the empty parking lot of the hotel as he finally let himself go. He pressed into her and yelled against the base of her neck as he exploded. He shook. He burned. He felt a tiny vibration travel his spine, and listened to the erotic noises that polluted the air around them. She was breathing and holding his hips, and he closed his eyes as he spilled hard inside the warmth of her body.

Eventually, they both stopped shaking and he continued to hold her flush against his tingly skin. He slid free of her intimate hold, but otherwise didn't move. He only breathed, filling his straining lungs with steady oxygen. It helped his hearbeat to calm and his pulse to slow. He kissed her neck and loosened his hold on her hair, but he didn't let her go, not right away. His fingers escaped their confines and sank to her chest, gently massaging her bra encased breasts with loving interest.

She stretched back to grab his head, and turned to him. Their mouths met and danced to a familiar beat.

She slowly twisted in his grasp, until she could see right into his eyes. "So now what?"

He touched her cheek with his knuckles and backed away. He found his shirt and walked over to her, wrapping the cloth around her. "Now you wait right here." He did up his pants and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Just.." He stopped and looked at her. "Just don't go anywhere." Then he disappeared.

Natalie was confused, but no longer had any doubts about his love for her. She never should have listened to her brain anyway, because her heart never wavered, not once. She sat on the cool wood of the bench and let the smile on her lips touch her soul. She was happy. She felt happy.

Her eyes travelled from one rooftop to another, and her smile widened. It was a safe bet that no one out there was using their roof to the best of their ability, and she laughed. Her breathing was back to normal, but her stomach was churning a bit. She imagined that anyone would feel ill after the day she's had to endure. All the stress and fear. That was never good for you. She took a deep breath and stood, walking toward the ledge. They had just made love on this very uncomfortable piece of building, and it was unbelievable! Just thinking about it made her clench deep inside, where she could still feel him. Her hand moved to her mouth for a second, before she was heaving over the side of the building without warning. Right on top of the broken pieces of beer bottle down below.

After a moment, she wiped her mouth and sat on the bench. Her legs were shaky. She felt sick earlier today too, at the house. _With Chris! _Obviously, she was catching something? She turned when John re-emerged through the heavy door.

He smiled, relieved to see her where he left her. After everything, he was still a little afraid of losing her. "Hey." He walked up and touched her hair. He could never get enough of her hair. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her from the roof.

"Wait! Where the hell are we going? I'm in your shirt, John."

He grinned. "Not for long." He tried to move again, but she was having none of it. "Nat. This is a hotel, right?"

Her eyes lost some of their defiance, but only for a second. "I'm not going to your room with you!" she snapped, more than a little pissed that he would even suggest such a thing. Where he slept with that...woman?

He reached out but she moved away, and he grabbed her forcefully. When she was looking up into his eyes he spoke. "I got a new room, Natalie. Our room." He waited for her reaction.

She felt a little foolish, but hell, this was his fault! "You know, if you would just speak once in awhile we wouldn't have so many of these damn problems, John! My God, I thought you went back to your wife because you left a cryptic message with your brother!"

He stepped back, wounded. "So now I have to apologize for that for the rest of our lives?"

She frowned. "No. Just once more." Then she waited.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nat. I'm sorry, okay?"

She was pissed. "Yeah, you sound it!"

He blew out a frustrated breath. "Why are we fighting exactly?" He took a step toward her, but she didn't back away. "Look, sometimes.." He paused. "Sometimes I'm an ass! You're just going to have to get used to it."

She stared at him. She smiled, laughing as he walked closer, and he gently placed his lips against her cheek in a feather's touch. "Mmm. So it's getting cold up here and I'm in a shirt and bra."

He grabbed her hand. "Like I said, not for long." They left the rooftop and headed for the room - their room.


	41. Chapter 41

Hi all! So this is the last official chapter. It will be followed by an epilogue, and that's all she wrote for Inevitable. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, review or bookmark. Sincere thanks for the interest. I will be uploading my third story, Misconceptions soon. :)

* * *

><p>Inevitable pt. 41<p>

The morning light shone brightly around the edges of the curtains that were too small for the frame. Natalie lay motionless on her side, hugging her pillow and watching the sun wake from its celestial slumber. She got a shiver up her spine, but it wasn't from being cold. It was from the soft brushes of John's fingers over her stomach. He was sleeping she knew, but her own brain wouldn't shut off and give her the rest she so desperately needed. It didn't matter. She couldn't remember ever feeling more content, sleep or no sleep. He shifted slightly, hugging her closer with the arm that was draped securely over her waist. She felt his warm breath in her hair, and smiled. Last night had been...well, more than she knew it could be. The things he had done, had made her feel? She loved him.

Natalie closed her eyes and saw her life of the past couple of years. She loved Christian, and planned a long, happy life with him. She had thought he would give her children and a home, and the security that she never got to know as a kid. She thought she was happy, and that she knew what love was. She remembered their wedding and honeymoon, and all the times following that made them such a perfect couple. She hadn't known, not really, the love that she was actually meant to have in her life. John consumed her completely. He tried over and over to do what was right for everyone else, but in the end, their stopping the fight was what had been right. No one ever made her feel so worthy or wanted. He worshipped her body and gave her strength. It was a miracle.

She reached out and slid her small hand over his large one, cupping her stomach and making her begin a slow burn. His touch always made her burn, even when it was innocent. She winced slightly, shaking her head and fighting the vertigo that suddenly took hold, making her dizzy. She closed her eyes tightly. When the room stopped spinning, she bolted from the bed and his warm touch and ran to the adjoining bathroom, and she barely made it to the toilet.

She could hear him calling out to her, but got to her feet and moved to the counter, clutching it until her knuckles turned white. "I'm fine," she shouted back softly, rinsing her mouth and washing her face. She spotted some mouthwash in his bag and grabbed it, rinsing away the bad taste. When she finally felt okay again, she found him sitting up in the bed with merely a thin sheet covering him from the waist down. She smiled and walked over, completely comfortable in her nakedness. There really wasn't any point in being shy with him anyway, because he's seen and touched every piece of her. She sat gingerly on the side of the bed. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"You were sick last night too." She didn't say anything. "Nat, maybe you should let Mike check you out?" He was worried. It was probably just a stomach flu or something, but he didn't want to take any chances.

She stood and walked around to her side of the bed, and slipped the sheet over her lower half. She sat alongside him. "I.." She wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation with him but she wouldn't lie. "John, I'm fine. Really."

He frowned. "You're not fine if you're throwing up."

She put a palm on his cheek and leaned in, kissing him. He didn't react to her pathetic attempt at distraction, so she frowned too. "Okay, I don't think I'm sick, John."

"Then what are you, Natalie?"

"I think.." _God, this is hard! _"I think I could be pregnant?" She watched his face for any kind of a sign, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Then he turned away from her and stared at the wall. "John? Did you hear what I said?"

He nodded. He heard. He swallowed and looked at her again. "How do you know?"

She grinned. "Well, I don't. It's just a guess...a feeling." He nodded his head for the second time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." He heard her laugh. "It's not funny."

She laughed harder. "John, you're freaking out!"

He couldn't keep the surprise from his face, or the smile that came after. He reached out and started to tickle her. "You think..that's.." She fought him, but it was no use. Her eyes were watery as they locked with his. "You think that's funny?"

Finally, he stopped and she could breathe again. She felt a moment of panic as the severity of the conversation hit her. They had things to discuss. "John?"

He heard the change in her tone instantly, and it made him nervous. He loomed overhead, looking into her wide eyes and playing with her hair. "What, Natalie?"

"What if it's...?"

He suddenly realized why she was so afraid. "Christian's?" he finished for her. "It doesn't matter."

She sat up. "Doesn't matter? How can you say that? Of course it matters!"

He sat up too, holding her stare with a determined one of his own. "No it doesn't."

She didn't know what to say? What to think? _How can it not matter? _"I tell you that I could be pregnant with another man's child, and you don't care?"

"I didn't say I didn't care. Don't put words in my mouth. I said it doesn't matter."

She crossed her arms over her exposed chest. "They're one in the same, John."

He grabbed her and pulled her down the bed until she was on her back and he was hovering over her. "You're a pain in the ass, do you know that? It doesn't matter because I'm going to marry you. We'll be a family regardless." She didn't speak, so he took the opportunity to kiss her. He slipped his tongue in her pliant mouth and moaned when she came to life and kissed him back with a staggering passion. His hand found her chest and he took his time, exploring her curves. He broke from her and placed his mouth near her ear. "If you're pregnant, then we're pregnant. Get it now?"

She looked at him and touched his mouth with her fingertips. She simply nodded.

He could see that there was more that was on her mind. She was hesitating, but he could feel her anxiety. "What else?" he asked, pointedly.

She rolled away from him and left the bed, needing to put some distance between herself and his naked body. Then she bent to the floor and put his shirt back on, the one that he had removed with his teeth last night. "You might want to reconsider," she blurted, beginning to pace at the end of the queen-sized bed. "I'll be a horrible mother."

"What?" He sat up and settled in against the headboard. Clearly, this was going to take time because she was out of her damn mind!

"I...My god, John. If I am pregnant...?"

"If you are pregnant...what?" He was trying to keep up with her frantic logic, but it was impossible. "Just spit it out, Natalie!"

She stopped and stared hard. Her hands flew to her hips. "I was drunk last night!" she blurted, angrily. "Do you understand what that means? I was upset and needed to dull the pain of what I thought was the worst moment in my entire life, and I drank. I drank a lot. What if I hurt the baby? What if...god, what if...?"

He hadn't even thought of that. "Natalie, calm down. It'll be okay."

She let a single tear slip over her cheek. "You can't promise me that."

"No. I wish I could but stressing about something that you don't know, that you can't prevent, that's not good for a baby either." He patted the bed beside him, but she didn't move. "Come here."

She shook her head, stubbornly. She wasn't ready to be comforted. _Do I even deserve it? _

He wasn't giving up. "Come here," he ordered, more firmly. She frowned and shook her head, but he held her stare. She blew out a breath. Finally, she moved up the mattress and sat beside him, waiting. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Today we'll go to the doctor together, and we'll find out the truth. Whatever it is, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "If it is Chris's?"

"It isn't."

She blinked. "John, you can't.."

"It isn't," he repeated, as confident as ever. He kissed her softly and grinned. His fingers found the top button to his shirt and unlatched the material. They sank lower, unbuttoning as they went, until his shirt was open completely. He kissed her neck and put a strong hand over her belly. "I think there is a baby, and I think he'll be fine."

She smiled. "He?"

"Uh-huh." He kissed her mouth with ease. "You're carrying my baby, Natalie. Believe it. I do."

She couldn't breathe. His voice was starting to wrap around her and make her feel funny. It wasn't morning sickness that was twisting her stomach right now. He kissed her neck again, and then she felt the cloth of his shirt slide down her arms. He bent and licked her nipple before sucking her and making her burn. She let him pull her onto the mattress again, all too eager for his kind of comfort. She stared into his perfect eyes. "Are you happy about this?" she asked, involuntarily closing her eyes when he bent to her and kissed his way down her torso.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled against her pelvis.

She felt light-headed again. "Uh..John?" Then she was off the bed and running to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her.

John lay there for a moment, listening to the sounds of her getting sick at a very inopportune time. Despite his physical discomfort, he smiled. He smiled and stared at the door while he waited for her to come back out. That was his family in there. He felt happy. That was his family.


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue:

Natalie walked into the large building and scanned her surroundings slowly. It was exactly as John described it, right down to the red curtain that separated the foyer from the main hall. She stared at the tacky gold tassles that held the cloth securely out of the way. She moved closer to the marble basin, and stretched out a hand, touching the wall. The carving was still there.

_J.M. 1980_

Her lips curled in amusement.

"Hello," a strong voice greeted from behind. "Welcome, I'm Father Roarke."

She took the large hand and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He frowned. "Finally?"

"That's what she said." John strolled inside and patted his friend on the back. "Father, this is Natalie Vega." He hated using her married name, but it wasn't for much longer. He moved beside her and placed a hand on her lower back. The other rested comfortably over her ever expanding stomach.

"Well, you could have warned me that you were coming, boy?"

Natalie chuckled. "Don't you mean, _told?" _

The priest looked right at her with a grin. "No, not with this one I don't." He stepped forward and shook her hand again. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Natalie. Very nice." He gestured for them to follow him, and then he walked toward the front of his church. "So tell me, Natalie. Are you religious?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry I'm not." She hesitated, and decided to see how far she could push this friend of John's. "You're not looking to convert me are you?"

He spun around in surprise. Then he laughed. "I'm still working on your fiance there."

John looked aghast. "What are you talking about? I'm Catholic!"

"Only because of your parents. When was the last time you came to mass of your own free will?"

John didn't speak. He honestly couldn't remember. "Well.." He faultered, and turned to Natalie. "This is the guilt portion of the visit. Catholics are big on guilt. Especially, Irish Catholics."

She smiled and took a seat in the front pew. "Your church is beautiful," she said, honestly. It was old, but it was loved. She could tell.

"Careful, darlin'," Roarke teased, "saying things like that will get me to like you." He smiled back. "If I like you too much, then I will be obligated to convert you." He glanced over at one of his students. "Oh, excuse me for a moment." Then he walked to the corner office.

John glanced around, and took a seat next to his future bride. "Feeling overwhelmed yet?"

She looked at him and reached for his hand. She placed it on her stomach, watching closely as he smiled very widely. The baby was moving. "I think you have a soccer player in there."

"Or a football player?" he joked.

"A hockey player?"

He leaned over and kissed her briefly. "What about a cop?"

She looked at him. "You can forget that one, McBain."

"What?"

"No way. This kid is gonna use his brain, not his brawn."

He shifted closer on the pew and grabbed her fiery hair with his fingertips. "Are you saying that I'm all brawn?" He kissed her, and she chuckled against his lips.

She kissed him back, sinking into the heat of his touch. "I think you just proved my point for me," she joked, pulling away from him.

"Ah-hem." They both turned.

Natalie flushed slightly. It wasn't everyday that she got caught making out in the front row of a church. She tried to stand, and then hit John, spurring him to help her. "Father, do you have a restroom I could use?"

"Of course." He gave her directions before turning to his friend. "You weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful."

"Easy now," John taunted, standing. "I told you. She's everything."

"I like her. Did you see how she answered me immediately when I brought up religion? Most people hum and haw at that one." He hopped up onto the stage, watching as John followed. "And that conversion crack? That was a hoot."

"I already told you that you'd like her. You have got to start listening to me, trusting me."

Roarke laughed. "Right? Trust you?" He laughed some more.

John frowned. "It's not that funny."

Natalie rejoined them, and reclaimed the pew. "What's not funny?"

Roarke couldn't stop grinning. He was amused. "John wants me to trust him." He laughed while he flipped through a book.

Natalie smiled. The expression on John's face was priceless. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm with the father on this one."

He hopped off the stage and stared at her through narrow eyes. "Nice. So it's like that?"

"What do you expect?" She grabbed her hair and wound it into a bun, needing to cool down. It was hot today. "You vandalized a church, John. I didn't even do that and I grew up in Harewood."

Roarke shot her a surprised look. "Harewood?" He glanced at his friend. "You said she was fiery, but you didn't mention Harewood."

Natalie felt an uneasy pit form in her stomach. Why did she open her big mouth? She always ruined things whenever she talked about her past. "Is that a problem, father?" she asked nervously.

"Problem? Not for me, I'm from Harewood."

"You are?" She couldn't believe it! "Really?"

He chuckled and joined them on the floor. "John tells me that you play pool. After you have that little bundle of yours, we'll play."

She smiled, happily. "Okay, but I won't take it easy on you because you're a priest."

John laughed. "Listen, I'm going to go call Mike about tomorrow, and then you and I are going to our air conditioned hotel room. This heat is killing me, I can only imagine what you're feeling." He left the church so that he could speak to his brother.

Roarke took a seat beside her. "So? Pool?" She nodded. "Good, but I warn you, I'll be playing for big stakes. For example, coming to Sunday Mass?"

"That sounds like blackmail."

He grinned. "It's not blackmail if I win."

She grinned too. After a moment, she swallowed and turned from his gaze. "Father?"

He watched her and knew that she needed to ask something that was important to her. "Yes, Natalie?" He waited, while she struggled through and found her voice.

She looked right at him. "Are you okay with this? With me? Well, John and I?"

He didn't speak right away. "If I told you I wasn't, would it make a difference?"

She sat straighter. "No. It wouldn't, but I'd still like to know."

Roarke looked at this tiny, expecting woman and he saw a strength. She wasn't one to shy away from a challenge, or run when times got tough. She knew what she wanted with her life, and he could tell when she looked at John that he was everything to her too. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

She blinked. "What?"

"The last time I saw John, he was on his way to end his marriage. He was beating himself up over it, but he knew that it was the right thing for him to do, and he told me that he thought that Caitlyn had led him to you."

Natalie didn't speak.

"I think that maybe he was right? So to answer your question, no, I don't have a problem with you and John." He smiled. "I'm not thrilled that this baby will be here before you take your vows, but I'm a Catholic priest, so that can't be helped." He stood and took her hand, helping her from the seat. "So, anymore questions?"

"Just one." Again, he waited. She loved that he was so patient. "Are you any good at pool?"

He laughed. "I can hold my own." He walked down the aisle.

Natalie frowned, following him. "I'm going to be attending Sunday Mass, aren't I?" He winked at her and stepped outside the front door.

John hung up his phone, and watched his friend help Natalie down the stone steps. He smiled. "Ready?" She nodded.

Roarke opened the car door for his beautiful guest. "I have a question for you, young hellion."

Natalie loved this man. "What's that?"

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She blew out a quick breath and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

He took her hand in his. "You will be fine. You'll welcome your little boy into the world, and he will be loved."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Then she let him help her into the car.

Roarke moved to John's side of the vehicle. "You'll be a dad tomorrow."

John frowned. "Don't remind me, I'm trying not to think about it."

"How's that working for you?"

He shook his head. "It's not."

Roarke put a hand on his shoulder. "This is fairly common nowadays, so relax. Inducing labor is safe. It'll be fine. We'll have another McBain around. Mind-blowing, isn't it?"

John shook his hand. "I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow. One o'clock."

Roarked nodded. "One o'clock. Schedule is already cleared for the day." He watched him get in his car and buckle up. Then he pulled toward the hotel that they were staying the night in. He didn't know how long he stood there, but it didn't matter. "Tomorrow's the big day, Thomas," he said into the heated July air. "We're going to welcome your grandchild into the world." He walked back up the steps and went inside, pausing to glance at the carving that marked his wall. He grinned widely. "God help us," he prayed, touching the letters reverently, "another McBain." He walked down the aisle and hopped onto the stage, still smiling. _Another McBain! _


	43. Chapter 43

Epilogue:

Natalie walked into the large building and scanned her surroundings slowly. It was exactly as John described it, right down to the red curtain that separated the foyer from the main hall. She stared at the tacky gold tassles that held the cloth securely out of the way. She moved closer to the marble basin, and stretched out a hand, touching the wall. The carving was still there.

_J.M. 1980_

Her lips curled in amusement.

"Hello," a strong voice greeted from behind. "Welcome, I'm Father Roarke."

She took the large hand and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He frowned. "Finally?"

"That's what she said." John strolled inside and patted his friend on the back. "Father, this is Natalie Vega." He hated using her married name, but it wasn't for much longer. He moved beside her and placed a hand on her lower back. The other rested comfortably over her ever expanding stomach.

"Well, you could have warned me that you were coming, boy?"

Natalie chuckled. "Don't you mean, _told?" _

The priest looked right at her with a grin. "No, not with this one I don't." He stepped forward and shook her hand again. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Natalie. Very nice." He gestured for them to follow him, and then he walked toward the front of his church. "So tell me, Natalie. Are you religious?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry I'm not." She hesitated, and decided to see how far she could push this friend of John's. "You're not looking to convert me are you?"

He spun around in surprise. Then he laughed. "I'm still working on your fiance there."

John looked aghast. "What are you talking about? I'm Catholic!"

"Only because of your parents. When was the last time you came to mass of your own free will?"

John didn't speak. He honestly couldn't remember. "Well.." He faultered, and turned to Natalie. "This is the guilt portion of the visit. Catholics are big on guilt. Especially, Irish Catholics."

She smiled and took a seat in the front pew. "Your church is beautiful," she said, honestly. It was old, but it was loved. She could tell.

"Careful, darlin'," Roarke teased, "saying things like that will get me to like you." He smiled back. "If I like you too much, then I will be obligated to convert you." He glanced over at one of his students. "Oh, excuse me for a moment." Then he walked to the corner office.

John glanced around, and took a seat next to his future bride. "Feeling overwhelmed yet?"

She looked at him and reached for his hand. She placed it on her stomach, watching closely as he smiled very widely. The baby was moving. "I think you have a soccer player in there."

"Or a football player?" he joked.

"A hockey player?"

He leaned over and kissed her briefly. "What about a cop?"

She looked at him. "You can forget that one, McBain."

"What?"

"No way. This kid is gonna use his brain, not his brawn."

He shifted closer on the pew and grabbed her fiery hair with his fingertips. "Are you saying that I'm all brawn?" He kissed her, and she chuckled against his lips.

She kissed him back, sinking into the heat of his touch. "I think you just proved my point for me," she joked, pulling away from him.

"Ah-hem." They both turned.

Natalie flushed slightly. It wasn't everyday that she got caught making out in the front row of a church. She tried to stand, and then hit John, spurring him to help her. "Father, do you have a restroom I could use?"

"Of course." He gave her directions before turning to his friend. "You weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful."

"Easy now," John taunted, standing. "I told you. She's everything."

"I like her. Did you see how she answered me immediately when I brought up religion? Most people hum and haw at that one." He hopped up onto the stage, watching as John followed. "And that conversion crack? That was a hoot."

"I already told you that you'd like her. You have got to start listening to me, trusting me."

Roarke laughed. "Right? Trust you?" He laughed some more.

John frowned. "It's not that funny."

Natalie rejoined them, and reclaimed the pew. "What's not funny?"

Roarke couldn't stop grinning. He was amused. "John wants me to trust him." He laughed while he flipped through a book.

Natalie smiled. The expression on John's face was priceless. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm with the father on this one."

He hopped off the stage and stared at her through narrow eyes. "Nice. So it's like that?"

"What do you expect?" She grabbed her hair and wound it into a bun, needing to cool down. It was hot today. "You vandalized a church, John. I didn't even do that and I grew up in Harewood."

Roarke shot her a surprised look. "Harewood?" He glanced at his friend. "You said she was fiery, but you didn't mention Harewood."

Natalie felt an uneasy pit form in her stomach. Why did she open her big mouth? She always ruined things whenever she talked about her past. "Is that a problem, father?" she asked nervously.

"Problem? Not for me, I'm from Harewood."

"You are?" She couldn't believe it! "Really?"

He chuckled and joined them on the floor. "John tells me that you play pool. After you have that little bundle of yours, we'll play."

She smiled, happily. "Okay, but I won't take it easy on you because you're a priest."

John laughed. "Listen, I'm going to go call Mike about tomorrow, and then you and I are going to our air conditioned hotel room. This heat is killing me, I can only imagine what you're feeling." He left the church so that he could speak to his brother.

Roarke took a seat beside her. "So? Pool?" She nodded. "Good, but I warn you, I'll be playing for big stakes. For example, coming to Sunday Mass?"

"That sounds like blackmail."

He grinned. "It's not blackmail if I win."

She grinned too. After a moment, she swallowed and turned from his gaze. "Father?"

He watched her and knew that she needed to ask something that was important to her. "Yes, Natalie?" He waited, while she struggled through and found her voice.

She looked right at him. "Are you okay with this? With me? Well, John and I?"

He didn't speak right away. "If I told you I wasn't, would it make a difference?"

She sat straighter. "No. It wouldn't, but I'd still like to know."

Roarke looked at this tiny, expecting woman and he saw a strength. She wasn't one to shy away from a challenge, or run when times got tough. She knew what she wanted with her life, and he could tell when she looked at John that he was everything to her too. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

She blinked. "What?"

"The last time I saw John, he was on his way to end his marriage. He was beating himself up over it, but he knew that it was the right thing for him to do, and he told me that he thought that Caitlyn had led him to you."

Natalie didn't speak.

"I think that maybe he was right? So to answer your question, no, I don't have a problem with you and John." He smiled. "I'm not thrilled that this baby will be here before you take your vows, but I'm a Catholic priest, so that can't be helped." He stood and took her hand, helping her from the seat. "So, anymore questions?"

"Just one." Again, he waited. She loved that he was so patient. "Are you any good at pool?"

He laughed. "I can hold my own." He walked down the aisle.

Natalie frowned, following him. "I'm going to be attending Sunday Mass, aren't I?" He winked at her and stepped outside the front door.

John hung up his phone, and watched his friend help Natalie down the stone steps. He smiled. "Ready?" She nodded.

Roarke opened the car door for his beautiful guest. "I have a question for you, young hellion."

Natalie loved this man. "What's that?"

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She blew out a quick breath and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

He took her hand in his. "You will be fine. You'll welcome your little boy into the world, and he will be loved."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Then she let him help her into the car.

Roarke moved to John's side of the vehicle. "You'll be a dad tomorrow."

John frowned. "Don't remind me, I'm trying not to think about it."

"How's that working for you?"

He shook his head. "It's not."

Roarke put a hand on his shoulder. "This is fairly common nowadays, so relax. Inducing labor is safe. It'll be fine. We'll have another McBain around. Mind-blowing, isn't it?"

John shook his hand. "I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow. One o'clock."

Roarked nodded. "One o'clock. Schedule is already cleared for the day." He watched him get in his car and buckle up. Then he pulled toward the hotel that they were staying the night in. He didn't know how long he stood there, but it didn't matter. "Tomorrow's the big day, Thomas," he said into the heated July air. "We're going to welcome your grandchild into the world." He walked back up the steps and went inside, pausing to glance at the carving that marked his wall. He grinned widely. "God help us," he prayed, touching the letters reverently, "another McBain." He walked down the aisle and hopped onto the stage, still smiling. _Another McBain! _


End file.
